UGH
by Senpay
Summary: Un día, sin motivo alguno, Haruka se encuentra a sí mismo en un café. Y también el día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Probablemente haya una explicación razonable, una que no tenga nada que ver con el barista de los ojos verdes. [Coffee Shop/College AU] [Makoharu]
1. Café y Baristas

_**Sinópsis:** Un día, sin motivo alguno, Haruka se encuentra a sí mismo en un café. Y también el día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Probablemente haya una explicación razonable, una que no tenga nada que ver con el barista de los ojos verdes._

 _O bien, en dónde Haruka es un completo inepto social, Makoto es el barista que no deja de sonreírle, y las crisis existenciales son cosa de todos los días._

 _Contiene: suéteres feos, gatos gordos, 367 ideas para citas, música clásica, panqueques dulces, Espíritu Navideño, 3 días soleados al año, y una cantidad alarmante de té y café._

 _[Coffee Shop/College AU] [MakoHaru] [Completo]_

* * *

 **UGH**

* * *

 **Café y Baristas**

Haruka se preguntó si esto era todo lo que le deparaba la vida. Pasar una tarde hecho un burrito sudoroso de ropa gruesa y mediocridad académica ciertamente no fue algo que deseaba de niño. Pero probablemente morirá pronto, ya sea por el olor o por sofocación, y ese era su único alivio.

" _Favor de no apoyarse sobre las puertas,"_ una voz dijo sarcásticamente desde la bocina, a la vez que dichas puertas se abrían en un acto de coordinación mecánica sin precedentes, y Haruka, junto con un millar de otros pasajeros, cae fuera del metro.

Literalmente cae. Se siente como si su piel fuera una bolsa para la carne molida que es su interior. En tal caso, considera que debió haber usado ropa más ligera, para evadir demandas de consumidores decepcionados y todo eso.

No había manera de evitar el tráfico peatonal, pero, aun así, Haruka decidió ir contra las reglas de la naturaleza humana y subir las escaleras al mundo exterior en lugar de tomar el ascensor. Para cuando llegó a la superficie, era 10% sudor y 50% arrepentimiento. El otro 40% lo perdió en el camino.

Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera estaba yendo a ningún lado. O bien, por una parte, _iba_ a conocer a alguien para ver algo acerca de un puesto de interno o servicio voluntario de algún tipo; pero por la otra, sabía que era inútil.

El tipo — o la tipa — le daría un vistazo a su cara, susurraría " _que impresionante imitación de una ardilla moribunda_ " a su asistente y le dirigiría una sonrisa triste mientras le dice que le llamarán. Haruka le agradecería, por el cumplido de la ardilla, rompiendo sistemáticamente los músculos de sus mejillas para formar una sonrisa, y no más de cinco segundos después, se habría ido.

Por lo tanto, Haruka Nanase no estaba yendo a ningún lado. Sin embargo, como su abuela solía decir, ganas algo todos los días. Haru estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella; todos los días obtenía un nuevo tipo de mortificación que añadir a su siempre-creciente colección. Estaba orgulloso de la enormidad de esta, en verdad. Solía pensar en su antología de miseria todas las noches antes de dormir.

No tenía sentido que, a pesar de esto, su abuela expresara un toque de preocupación de vez en cuando. _Aún si saltara en frente de ese carro, la pobre señora tendría traumas por el resto de su vida – o al menos tendría muchos problemas con la compañía de seguros_. Haru desvió la vista de la frenética calle, con sus autos apetitosamente rápidos, y continuó poniendo un pie frente al otro. _No quiero eso_.

 _Todo estará bien_ , se aseguró a sí mismo a la vez que sus pasos lo llevaban cada vez más cerca de la dirección escrita en la nota dentro de su bolsillo. _Entro, estoy ahí un par de minutos, y salgo_ , selló sus labios en una línea firme y continuó mirando por todas partes. _Entro, y salgo. Y si fallo, quizá después pueda ir a tomar un café_ , observó el pequeño puesto de café a su izquierda, y no sabe ni por qué se le ocurrió tal cosa.

 _Ni siquiera me gusta el café_.

* * *

Nada malo ocurrió. Entró al edificio, se perdió y terminó en el baño, casi se atora en el elevador porque no sabía cómo usarlo, encontró la sala indicada, le medio-sonrió a las personas allí, intentó en vano entender lo que decían, recibió un trozo de papel, salió, encontró el baño (esta vez a propósito), bajó por las escaleras, y salió del edificio.

Ahora estaba analizando las galaxias dentro de su taza de café. _No me fue tan mal_ , su mente pensó por si misma mientras Haruka iba por la vida como un ser completamente automatizado. Estaba ligeramente mareado.

Poco a poco, sorbo por sorbo, campanada por campanada, Haruka regresó a sus cinco sentidos. Eventualmente, un rato después de haber ordenado su café y tomado asiento en una mesa en la esquina, levantó la mirada de su fría taza a medias y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. No hizo nada para alterar su visión del mundo, porque seguía sin saber dónde estaba, en realidad. Claro, sabía el lugar físico, pero no — olvídenlo.

Tomó otro trago de café y miró el reloj en la pared, el cuál le indicó que probablemente ya llevaba una hora ahí sentado. _Me pregunto si hicieron el comentario de la ardilla_. Colocó el papel que le dieron sobre la mesa, y sólo hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decía. Había saltado a la conclusión de que lo habían rechazado, a pesar de creer que en tal caso no se habrían molestado en darle una nota. Le dio vuelta.

A Haruka le gustaba pensar que era bueno leyendo; no era de sus actividades favoritas, pero la encontraba tolerable – era silenciosa, individual, poco amenazante, y nada demandante. Sin embargo, ahora que veía esta hoja con letras impresas en tinta negra, empezaba a dudar de sus habilidades.

"¿Asistente de oficina en una agencia de publicidad? Impresionante," dijo alguien detrás de él y Haruka tomó una mordida de su propia alma antes de tragarla de nuevo. "¿Oh? ¡Perdona! No quería asustarte."

"Uughhh-umm-hh," la boca de Haruka intentó hablar antes de que el propio Haruka lo permitiera.

Por eso mismo iba a tener problemas del corazón, pensó. Casi sentía que estaba temblando, pero eran sólo sus latidos sacudiendo su cuerpo entero. Volteó a su derecha y observó la camisa blanca y mandil negro de uno de los baristas. No se preocupó en ver más arriba de su pecho; era uno de sus malos hábitos.

"Está bi-ien..." hizo una imitación perfecta de un anciano en su lecho de muerte, apretando su agarre en la taza de café frío.

"¿Te gustaría algo de comer?"

Le daba la impresión de que el barista estaba balanceándose de un pie a otro.

"No, gracias."

"¿Otra café?"

Su voz era tan suave y _alegre_.

"No, gracias..."

"¿Algo más? ¿Un té? ¿Leche? Tenemos un muy buen chocolate caliente."

 _Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros está feliz de tener empleo_ , Haruka pensó desganado.

"No, gracias..."

"¿Te estoy molestando?"

"No, gracias..."

No dijo nada más después de eso, y tomó la oportunidad para terminar su bebida. A su alrededor, personas normales tenían conversaciones normales mientras tomaban cafés normales en mesas normales. A veces – es decir: siempre – Haru se sentía como la única persona antisocial en el planeta, lo cual era una idea ridícula, porque el mundo es horrible y seguramente él no es el único en haberlo notado.

 _Soy un imbécil_ , frunció el ceño hacia su taza, hacia sus manos, hacia sus pequeñas uñas carcomidas sobre la cerámica blanca. Estaba bien, sólo estaba teniendo un mal día. Mañana volverá y actuará como alguien salido de un comercial, todo ojos ambiciosos y espalda erguida, emanando confianza y éxito. Se olvidarán de él en un par de días.

Dejó salir una risa con la longitud de un suspiro, provocando que, de alguna manera, su garganta se encogiera sobre sí misma. Dolía, como si estuviera recordándole: _Ey, estás aquí. Lo que eres ahora es lo que serás por el resto de tu vida. Nunca vas a lograr_ _nada_ _mejor que esto._

Se mordió el labio, y un segundo después, un vaso de agua estaba frente a él. "Por la intrusión," dijo alguien. Haru volteó y vio la espalda de, lo que él asumía, era el barista de antes. No tenía ganas de hablar, así que levantó el vaso hacia sus labios y tragó pesadamente, hasta que el nudo en su garganta se disipó y agua llegó a sus intestinos en lugar de a sus ojos.

A esto se refería Rin, allá en la secundaria y preparatoria. _Eres un caso de caridad_ , le sermoneó, ojos rojos amusgados y manos sobre las caderas. _Atraes tanta lástima que los demás no pueden evitar ayudarte_. Haruka bebió el vaso entero de un tiro, negándose a enojarse por eventos del pasado.

 _Soy un caso de caridad_ , entendía ahora, saliendo del café con la promesa de que mañana regresaría. Sería su primer día como asistente de oficina, después de todo.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, Haruka regresó al día siguiente. De vuelta al metro del infierno, de vuelta a ser sistemáticamente asfixiado entre las masas. La caminata a los cuarteles de Future Fish parecía más corta, y sólo tuvo que detenerse en el baño por un par de minutos. Por lo que veía, no tenía mucho que hacer. Alguien le había mandado un surtido de por vida de papeles — basura — para que los llevase al triturador, y es así como pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo sin paga en la agencia de publicidad.

Haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor, una hoja triturada a la vez.

Hasta el momento, le estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba, con el bonus adicional de que podía imaginar que los retazos blancos que salían de la máquina eran su cerebro. Era terapéutico, de cierta manera. En algún momento, alguien incluso le pidió que fuera a comprar café, así que trotó por las escaleras y hacia el boulevard. No es como si conociera otro lugar dónde poder comprar tal cosa, o al menos no uno que no fuera una máquina dispensadora.

El barista en la barra se veía (un error minúsculo por parte de Haruka: levantó los ojos) bastante complacido consigo mismo al ver la identificación adherida a su camisa, mas no hizo ningún comentario sobre esto ni tampoco sobre el fiasco del otro día mientras Haru esperaba su bandeja para cuatro vasos. Tuvo la conciencia de dejar una buena propina, esta vez, vaciando sus bolsillos de cambio.

El día iba bien, y aparentemente Haruka había elegido los sabores correctos; no hubo ni una queja. Casi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, hasta que recordó las píldoras que había tomado en casa para asegurar esa actitud positiva. Pero bueno, uno hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Para cuando terminó y el cielo, o lo que se podía ver entre los rascacielos de Tokio, era negro, Haruka se preguntó si sería extraño entrar al café por cuarta o quinta vez en un solo día. O la gente de Fish tomaba demasiado café, o simplemente querían una excusa para retirarse al baño constantemente y no tener que trabajar; no estaba seguro. Abrió la puerta con timidez, y la campana sonó casi culpable.

"Buenas noches," el barista le dijo en lugar de tomar su orden, y Haru mantuvo los ojos pegados a la vitrina, fingiendo interés en la variedad de dulces extremadamente caros. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy?" preguntó después, y Haruka redirigió su atención al menú en la pared, cuidadoso de evitar contacto visual.

"Eh, um..." Las variedades de moka se escuchaban espléndidas, los lattes se escuchaban horripilantes, el té se escuchaba bien, los frappuccinos se escuchaban aún mejor.

 _Ha sido un largo día, quizá pueda pedir un moka_ , dialogó en su mente, mientras la sensación de ser observado trepaba lentamente por su columna. _O un frappuccino. Aunque hace frío afuera, ¿pensarán que es raro?_ Miró hacia atrás sutilmente. Era la única persona en la barra. _Pero en serio quiero algo dulce, no tiene que ser café, ni siquiera me gusta tanto el café._ Empuñó las manos a sus costados.

"Café," dijo cabizbajo, derrotado. No había nada más en el menú con un nombre lo suficientemente corto como para poder pronunciarlo sin atorarse y quedar en ridículo.

"Hmm," el barista lo inspeccionó por un _mortificante_ segundo. "Okay," aceptó, como si fuera su deber decidir si la orden de Haruka tenía lógica o no.

Y entonces se deslizó a un lado, trabajando en las máquinas; Haruka se atrevió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor, cuestionando por qué sólo había una persona trabajando. El lugar se veía bastante vacío, a decir verdad. _Quizá sólo tienen turnos simultáneos durante las horas pico_ , teorizó innecesariamente mientras esperaba.

"Um, disculpa," el barista llamó y Haru volteó a ver tan rápido que casi logró verlo a los ojos — o a la cara en general, más bien. _Ugh_ , pensó. "¿Leche y azúcar?"

En respuesta, se encogió de hombros. "Sí, por favor..." volvió a dar un vistazo cuando le dio la espalda. _Ugh_ , pensó de nuevo.

Estaba casi seguro de que el otro estaba tarareando, pero lo distrajo el sonido de la campana: otra persona había entrado. Inmediatamente asumió la posición de _primer-persona-en-la-fila-con-los-ojos-de-otros-clientes-impacientes-clavados-a-su-espalda_.

"¿Te importa si improviso?" el barista volvió a preguntar, aún sin darle la cara.

Haruka no conocía la palabra clave para _alguien-más-está-esperando_ , así que optó por murmurar quedamente, "No, gracias..."

El barista se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él, con una notoria falta de café en sus manos. "¿Eso significa que sí puedo o que no?" cuestionó con, algo que Haru opina los demás llamarían, humor. Entonces parece darse cuenta de la persona atrás de Haruka. "¡Oh! Estaré con usted en un momento," dijo alegremente y regresó a las máquinas. "¿Sí?" enfatizó la palabra y Haruka lo observó con una mirada de absoluta aprehensión antes de asentir.

 _Ugh_ , su mente comentó acerca de la situación.

Después de eso, su vaso estuvo listo en un segundo, y Haruka se sentó en la misma mesa de ayer, el resultado de un hábito creado hace apenas un día. Tomó un ansioso sorbo de líquido espeso, y se detuvo. Examinó su taza. Su café no sabía exactamente a café. Tomó otro trago, con más confianza, y llegó a una conclusión. No sabía nada mal, tampoco.

* * *

Otro día, justo cuando Haruka fue a buscar la primera orden de café del día, el barista empujó un muffin gigante en su dirección. "Desayuno," declaró, y Haruka se preguntó si era un empleado de tiempo completo.

"Yo, yo no..." su mano libre revoloteó y sus ojos saltaron a la cara del otro. _UGH_ , su mente chilló. "No tengo cambio," logró decir, tan claramente que se sentía mal de que Rin no estuviera ahí para escucharlo. Las píldoras eran una cosa maravillosa, aunque las de Haru eran tan terribles que prácticamente actuaban sólo como placebo.

El otro le dirigió una sonrisa, y acercó aún más el muffin. "No te preocupes. Ten un buen día en el trabajo."

Haruka tomó el muffin y regresó a los cuarteles, preguntándose si estaba a punto de ser vendido al mercado negro para que trafiquen sus órganos. Añadió el pago del muffin al día siguiente en la jarra de las propinas.

* * *

En verdad no entendía por qué había tantas peticiones de contrato enviadas por _Samezuka Company_ , o por qué en Fish estaban tan empeñados en mandarlas a la trituradora. Si tuviera que adivinar, Haru diría que sólo son una agencia demasiado entusiasta que no sabe tomar un _no_ como respuesta. Ciertamente se veían felices de que los estuviera rompiendo — por métodos mecánicos — a pedazos, así que se calló todas las preguntas y continuó haciéndolo.

Había pasado una semana y no había muerto o cometido suicidio, cosa por la cual sus padres estarían agradecidos; no tendrían que gastar en su funeral.

El otro día, Haruka había intentado ver el nombre en la identificación del barista, mientras esperaba por los Americanos que habían pedido esa mañana. Había fallado completamente en lograr leerlo _y_ en ser sutil mientras lo hacía, y cuando el barista le dio la cara, obviamente listo para saludar, Haruka mantuvo los ojos firmemente plantados en el bote de basura.

No era extraño no hablarle al barista que le atendía casi todos los días. Le iba bastante bien no hablándole a personas que conocía por más tiempo. Aunque, claro, esas otras personas no le ofrecían desayuno gratis.

 _Ni siquiera me gusta el café_ , contempló por lo que debía ser la millonésima vez, esperando en la fila para comprar uno. Le remordía la conciencia. _Bueno, a menos que sea una emergencia_ , concedió. Ciertamente no le gustaba el café lo suficiente como para ir por uno a las 9 de la noche.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto?_ Se cuestionó al llegar a ser el segundo en la fila, y comenzó a sacar su billetera. _Seguramente pensarán que estoy tramando algo_. Tramando ser un fenómeno, eso es.

 _Es tarde, esto es completa y absolutamente innecesario, tengo clases en la mañana,_ le dio una escaneada al menú en la pared y empezó a practicar la palabra _té_ en su mente. _¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?_ Se rehusó a considerar la posibilidad de que _no tenía_ una vida.

"Hola", el hombre detrás de la barra saludó, y Haru no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo con la intensidad de un rayo de luz. Lo peor era que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero aun así lo hacía. _Ugh_..., su mente sollozó.

La palabra _té_ ya estaba en la punta de su lengua, lista para ser dicha. En su lugar, Haru murmuró un patético "Hola," y procedió a desviar la mirada.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Había otras personas en el café, probablemente porque era viernes y hora pico.

Haruka advirtió que el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento cuando estaba frente al barista. Le complicaba decidir si debería o no apresurarse a decir su orden. "Té, por favor," logró balbucear y, un segundo después, "Para llevar." Demasiadas personas para su gusto.

"Enseguida," el barista tomó el dinero de la tabla y le entregó su cambio. Ojos azules vagaron hacia su identificación, la memorizaron, y vieron para otro lado. "¿Estás bien?" el otro preguntó, causando que Haru levantara la mirada de la sorpresa. Ojos color esmeralda, una sonrisa cálida sólo para él. Su mente estaba prácticamente llorando.

 _No debería atrasar la fila,_ se recordó a sí mismo y saltó a la derecha, donde su vaso alto de té le esperaba.

En el camino a la estación del metro e, indirectamente, al departamento de sus padres, Haruka pensó en por qué su barista no podía ser un anciano decrépito. _En ese caso hubiera desencadenado mis traumas emocionales relacionados con mi padre,_ su cerebro, habiendo superado su berrinche, señaló.

Pero de todos modos, hubiera sido mejor que esto. Haruka no podía ni recordar la última vez que alguien como _él_ le había dirigido la palabra. Seguro, estaba Rin, pero Rin no contaba porque él era... bueno, _Rin_. También estaba Kisumi, pero ya no hablaba mucho con él. _Kisumi_ , _el barista me recuerda a Kisumi_ , Haruka teorizó.

 _Quizá es eso..._ casi logra engañarse por un momento. Recordó todos los rasgos de su cara. No se parecía en nada a Kisumi. Pero...

 _Ugh_ , su mente completó.

"Ugh," Haru respondió, levantando el vaso a sus labios.

* * *

 ** _Nota de Autor:_** _Mi primera contribución al fandom de mi anime y pareja favoritos, y es el AU más gastado de la historia... No me arrepiento de nada_ (⌐■_■)

 _He leído como mil-ocho-mil fics de Makoto y Haru, y hasta ahora me atrevo a escribir uno yo también. ¿Ojalá no sea tan horrible? Apreciaría mucho si pudieran dejar sus comentarios, si tienen el tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 ** _EDIT [06/julio/2016]:_** _Corregí los errores ortográficos y dedazos que se me pasaron originalmente_ _; nada grave, sólo pequeños retoques para que sea más fácil de leer. Iré actualizando el resto de los capítulos más adelante - y como nota extra, la historia completa igual está disponible en Wattpad (donde pueden encontrarme como Sernpai), por si prefieren leer allá ~ Kiss kiss!_


	2. Encuentros y Música

**Encuentros y Música**

Haruka Nanase, _en teoría_ , no vivía solo; el apartamento no era, en ningún sentido, suyo, sino de sus padres, quienes se habían mudado a Tokio por razones de trabajo mientras él terminaba la preparatoria en Iwatobi; sin embargo, siendo los _espíritus libres_ que son, rara vez lo ocupan, optando por ver el mundo con la excusa de que son viajes de trabajo.

Pero no les tenía rencor. Tenían buenas intenciones, y si bien no siempre estuvieron muy al pendiente de él, no tenía mucho de qué quejarse.

Así que, cuando fue aceptado en _Geidai,_ en Tokio, en lugar de buscar un apartamento propio, decidió quedarse con sus papás. Después de la primera semana de clases, tal como había imaginado, ellos habían partido a Francia.

Haruka Nanase, _en práctica_ , vivía solo. Y no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Cuando inició, la universidad lo había sumergido en una ola de estrés e inseguridades. Ya había pasado un año desde entonces, y podía decir que se había acostumbrado a los melodiosos llantos de estudiantes de arte desesperados por una gota de inspiración. Casi agradecía las horas que pasaba junto a la gente gritona de Future Fish. Casi.

Haruka seguía siendo un burrito de miseria y sudor cada vez que llegaba a la oficina; el clima no parecía decidir si quería ser más frío o caluroso. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta en una bufanda azul que su madre dijo le perteneció a su abuela. No sentía una gran conexión hacia la prenda, pero no podía ser exigente con la ropa, especialmente cuando era gratis. Tenía esa bufanda desde hace años. La desenterró él mismo del armario de su madre.

Usualmente iba a Fish en las tardes, cuando tenía clases de mañana o quería practicar violín a mediodía; otras veces iba temprano, cuando tenía un seminario en la tarde o una pintura que terminar en la noche. Era en este último caso que decidió ir y pedir la primera orden de café antes de subir las escaleras a la agencia de publicidad. Si no lo hacía ahora, le pedirían que fuera por la dosis diaria de cafeína más tarde, y no era como si sus pedidos fueran a variar mucho.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y finalmente se dio cuenta de que los baristas cambiaban de vez en cuando. Definitivamente no había prestado atención intencionalmente; simplemente no podía evitar notar cuando no era _ese tipo_ el que le estaba sirviendo.

Haruka tuvo que alejar físicamente la bufanda de su boca para poder solicitar lo de siempre. Era temprano en la mañana, silencioso, justo antes de la hora punta. Eran las únicas dos personas en el café. Haru mantuvo sus dedos ocupados con el material tejido e intentó no pensar en ello.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" preguntó el de ojos verdes, sirviendo café negro en un vaso de poliestireno. _Makoto Tachibana_ , Haruka leyó una vez en la tarjeta pegada a su mandil.

Sus ojos vagaron nerviosamente hacia él y hacia todo a su alrededor. "Va... está bien," respondió, las primeras palabras que había dicho en el día. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera contestando al diálogo de una película.

"Oh... es una pena, lo del clima. No envidio a nadie que tenga que salir de la cama tan temprano con esta temperatura," Makoto dijo y llenó el tercero de cuatro vasos. Haru tamborileó los dedos levemente contra su bufanda, cuestionando la realidad, cuestionando si en verdad alguien le estaba hablando sobre el clima. "Digo, yo también estoy aquí, después de todo," continuó, dándole una sonrisa.

"Supongo...," masculló, casi inaudiblemente. Por quién sabe qué motivo, siguió hablando. "Vengo en el metro, así que... no está tan mal."

"Ah, es bueno oírlo," llevó los cuatro vasos en una bandeja de cartón. Se escuchaba _casi_ sincero, pensó Haru, desanimado. _Ya quisiera_. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es demasiado temprano para ti?" Makoto preguntó mientras Haru pagaba por las bebidas.

Le llevó un momento entender a lo que se refería — le dio un vistazo al reloj en la pared. "Todavía falta media hora antes de que tenga que entrar, sí...," concedió, aunque sea sólo porque ahora que finalmente estaba hablando, no sabía cómo detenerse.

 _Haciendo todo en exceso_ , Rin dijo una vez. Haru no podría estar más de acuerdo. Sólo tenía interruptores, no engranajes.

Sin embargo, Makoto se veía impávido por su inusual sociabilidad. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. "¿No te gustaría que te traiga un café a ti también? Puedes irte a sentar, si quieres, no voy a tardar."

"No, yo..." Haru entró en pánico por un segundo, estrujó su bufanda, la soltó. "Um... sí, gracias."

Un gesto cálido iluminó el rostro del otro. "Lo llevaré a tu mesa." Era un cambio tan sutil de sus sonrisas anteriores. Haruka consideró la hipótesis de que todo esto era una enorme alucinación suya.

De cualquier manera, tomó su bandeja y caminó a una mesa bastante cerca de la barra. Luego de un momento de duda frente a la silla, desenrolló la tela de su cuello y se quitó el abrigo. El aire del establecimiento se sentía mucho más frío con sólo una camisa negra holgada.

"Nunca entendí cómo tomas tu café," Makoto dijo antes de que Haru tuviera oportunidad de tomar asiento. Se congeló y vio por encima de su hombro. Makoto le sonrió sobre la cafetera. "No creo que me lo hayas dicho antes."

Haruka desvió la mirada al piso de madera, labios resecos apretados en una línea. "Dos sobres de azúcar y leche," murmuró antes de sentarse.

"Entendido," Makoto presionó el botón y enseguida el lugar estaba inundado con el aroma de café molido.

Fue suficiente tiempo para que Haru analizara lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos para que lo intentara. Aquí estaba, sentado en un café vacío, a una impía hora de la mañana, hablándole al barista como si fuera una persona normal. Una persona completamente funcional que no encontraba aborrecible la idea de abrir los ojos cada mañana, y que podía interactuar sin problemas con los amables, guapos baristas que desplegaban una sonrisa en su dirección cada vez que lo veían.

 _Una persona completamente funcional no estaría haciendo un drama de todo esto_. _No estaría haciendo_ nada _de todo esto_ , Haruka se regañó a sí mismo. Sólo era plática de relleno. Trivialidades. No importaba que a veces las conversaciones triviales fueran el único tipo de conversación que Haru tenía en todo el día.

"Aquí tienes," una taza de cerámica apareció frente a él. No había notado que la cafetera había terminado.

Instintivamente, la envolvió con sus manos. Debió haber traído guantes. "Gracias...," dijo sin quitar los ojos de la bebida, a pesar de que sabía que Makoto todavía estaba de pie junto a la mesa.

El otro no hizo ningún comentario, y pronto, Haruka fue dejado a solas. La barra estaba detrás de él, así que no podía voltear a ver sin ser extremadamente obvio, pero por los sonidos que había, seguramente Makoto no estaba haciendo más que acomodar tazas y platos.

 _Puede que hasta me empiece a gustar el café, si continúo tomándolo todos los días_ , pensó, y se sorprendió de sentir un toque de alivio ante eso. Tomó un sorbo y asintió ligeramente la cabeza. _Definitivamente_. Así quizá deje de sentirse como un pez fuera del agua cada vez que va.

Estuvo ahí por veinte minutos, por primera vez tomando su café mientras éste seguía tibio, y se colgó de nuevo el abrigo antes de llevar la taza a la barra. La tienda seguía vacía, aunque alguien había entrado por un expreso para llevar hace un rato.

Makoto estaba secando cerámica con un trapo cuando Haruka bajó su taza, llevando una mano a su bolsillo en busca de su billetera.

"No te preocupes," lo escuchó decir, como siempre, pero aun así colocó el dinero correspondiente junto al vaso. "Ten un buen día," Makoto rio.

Haruka no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le sonriera de esa manera, como si fuera algo específicamente para él y no por una broma o situación. Hacía que se sintiese vacante e inadecuado, siendo que nunca podía regresar el favor con un gesto propio. Para empeorar las cosas, todavía estaba haciendo paz con el hecho de que en serio le gustaba la cara del barista, con o sin sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía controlar mejor sus sentimientos?

"Gracias...," dijo, y regresó a la mesa para abotonar su abrigo y ponerse la bufanda. La temperatura no había mejorado, pero, por algún motivo, su ropa se sentía más cálida. Salió del café, preparándose para regresar en unas horas.

* * *

Haruka no esperaba encontrárselo en, de todos los lugares posibles, la calle. Era bastante absurdo, de hecho, considerando que el 50% del tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa era, efectivamente, en la calle, con un 40% adicional que pasaba en la universidad. Aun así, Haru nunca se topa con conocidos. Las coincidencias simplemente no eran algo que le sucediera a él.

Entonces, fue toda una sorpresa casi chocar con Makoto justo cuando estaba a sólo unos metros del Conservatorio de Geidai. Pero no había problema, siempre podía esquivarlo y actuar como si nada. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio le sacaría conversación a su barista al encontrarlo en la calle? Era como si se pusiera a charlar con el cajero fuera del supermercado, intentó razonar.

O razonar no era su fuerte, o era la única persona razonable que quedaba en el mundo, porque Makoto empujó su bicicleta un poco más hacia él. "Hola," saludó, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Haruka ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el tipo supiera su nombre, por mucho que recordara haberlo atrapado ojeando su propia identificación, una vez.

"Hola," ofreció, no pudiendo resistir, porque es un ser con poca fuerza de voluntad. No había notado lo alto y, francamente, _enorme_ , que era el de los ojos verdes; Haruka sólo le llegaba al hombro – quizá hasta la nariz, si se paraba de puntitas. Supuso que debió haberse dado cuenta desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero, bueno, él nunca ha sido la persona más perspicaz o atenta del mundo.

Makoto apuntó al Conservatorio. "¿También vas allá?" Haruka asintió, tomó un respiro hondo, intentado tranquilizar sus nervios. Por un momento, la sonrisa de Makoto se expandió, pero entonces algo pareció hacer _clic_ detrás de sus ojos. "¿Sabes tocar algo?" Preguntó, como si fuera algo impresionante, el aprender música. _No hay nada de interesante en eso_ , Haru pensó, recordando todas las miradas de lástima que recibió cuando dijo que, aunque iba a estudiar artes visuales, quería seguir involucrado en la música, porque _vas a desperdiciar tu vida, gastándote en cosas insensatas como las artes, Nanase_. Asintió de nuevo. "¿Qué tocas?"

Y de repente estaban caminando juntos, él hacia el edificio y Makoto quizá en busca de un lugar dónde dejar su bicicleta. _Hace demasiado frío, ¿cómo puedes andar montado en esa cosa?_ Haruka formó un pequeño puchero con sus labios y escondió la quijada tras su bufanda.

"Violín...," dijo y se detuvo a esperar mientras Makoto encadenaba su bicicleta a un tubo. No podía imaginarse al barista conduciéndola, a decir verdad: no había forma de que alguien de su tamaño pudiera verse remotamente decente sobre una bicicleta color naranja tenue en pleno invierno. Era una imagen bastante absurda.

"¿En serio?" dijo al terminar, y sus ojos parecían brillar en la tempestad. Si tuviera que asemejarlos a algo, Haruka diría que le recordaban a las estrellas, pero tenían más vida, más fuerza. Las estrellas se quedaban cortas a comparación. "Sé un poco de piano, pero no es nada especial." Soltó una pequeña risa. "Más que nada sólo me gusta escuchar música. ¿En qué año estás?"

"Segundo," mencionó Haru, subiendo las escaleras a la entrada principal. "Pero, uh, no es mi carrera; estoy tomando artes visuales. Sólo me gusta venir a tocar."

"Ah, entiendo," Makoto hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta, terminando en una risa contenida. "Segundo año, entonces. ¿Y ya estás trabajando en Future Fish?"

"Sólo estoy de interno." Se sintió un poco irritado ante el comentario, para ser sinceros, abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para su acompañante. "Tenía que buscar un tipo de experiencia laboral. No es como si _esto_ ," hizo un breve ademán en torno al lugar, "me vaya a servir de mucho."

Escuchó la condenada risa de nuevo. "No digas eso, las artes son importantes. De las mejores creaciones de la humanidad."

 _¿Eres real?_ Haruka volteó a verlo, medio asustado de que no lo fuera, medio asustado de que sí. No esperaba que alguien como él fuera a defender las artes. Makoto se veía tan... capaz de hacer algo con su vida, aún si por el momento estaba trabajando de barista.

"¿Qué compositores te gustan?" preguntó Makoto cuando Haruka no habló, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

"No sé... Saint-Saëns, Handel," Haruka intentó hacer la pregunta de menos, actuando como si no pasara gran parte de su vida escuchando y tocado música.

"A mí me gusta Beethoven, y Vivaldi. ¿También te gusta Bach?" Haruka asintió por milésima vez, y Makoto entró al elevador junto a él. "Me imaginé que sí," sonrió. "Hay un minueto en G mayor, ¿creo que es el BWV 841? ¿Lo has escuchado?" Otra vez asintió, porque al parecer decir un simple _sí_ es mucho trabajo. "Me gusta bastante."

El elevador avanzaba con agonizante lentitud, algo que Haruka no había notado hasta ese momento, y tenía que ir a uno de los pisos más altos. Incluso ahí dentro, el sonido de las otras clases podía ser escuchado. No era sorpresa que Haruka frecuentemente saliera con todas esas melodías aun revoloteando en su cabeza.

"Ey... ¿Haruka?" se enfocó en Makoto instantáneamente, recibiendo una sonrisa más a cambio. "Nada, sólo quería asegurarme." Haruka en verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero el otro le ofreció una mano. "Makoto Tachibana."

Haruka asintió, se dio cuenta de que sacudir la cabeza de arriba abajo no iba a bastar, contuvo el aliento, y tomó su mano. "Haruka Nanase." ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tocó la mano de alguien? _Probablemente en segundo de primaria, cuando Rin me obligó a ir con él al techo de la escuela_.

* * *

A Makoto le gustaba improvisar; esto lo descubrió cuando indirectamente le comunicó que no le importaba mucho cómo hiciera su café, siempre y cuando no fuera demasiado fuerte – ya tenía suficientes problemas para dormir, no necesitaba un exceso de cafeína para agravarlos.

No sabía cómo actuar, viéndolo de nuevo en el café después de haberlo encontrado en el Conservatorio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de actuar de otra manera con las personas. _Interruptores, no engranajes_ , como dijo antes.

En su defensa, estaba intentando ser lo menos torpe posible, pero le daba la impresión de que a Makoto le daba igual. Cuando le llevó su taza, era una masa vaporosa de crema, chispas y jarabe, y Harukq intentó no verlo con tanto escepticismo.

"¿Esto no cuesta una fortuna...?" preguntó, tomando unas cuantas servilletas en caso de que fuera a derramar un poco en el camino a su mesa.

"¡Para nada! Es tu bebida +1," Makoto declaró, casi orgulloso, y Haruka pestañeó un par de veces en su dirección.

"Pero... a penas me dieron el cupón ayer."

Y, _por supuesto_ , el barista inmediatamente le entregó uno nuevo. "Y ahora te estoy dando otro. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!"

 _¿Por qué te ves tan complacido contigo mismo?_ , Haruka analizó, sospechoso, antes de regresar a su asiento. Estaba anocheciendo y el café estaba lleno, pero podría soportarlo. _A este paso, no es misterio que me dé insomnio todas las noches._ Su horario de sueño se había transformado en un monstruo que empezaba a las 3 de la mañana, si es que tenía suerte. Aunque no podía decir que todo era malo. Le gustaba tener a alguien con quien platicar.

* * *

Le llevó unos cuantos meses, pero finalmente Haruka logró que le dieran algo más que hacer además de triturar papel. Aparentemente, ahora tenía que llevar documentos al piso más alto del edificio, bajar al quinto, ir al tercero, regresar al octavo, y así sucesivamente. Durante la primera semana de su nuevo programa de actividades, sus rodillas parecían temblar a toda hora.

En ocasiones, sin embargo, todavía trituraba peticiones de Samezuka hasta que le daban permiso de irse, así que todo estaba bien.

 _¿Será que me estén observando como parte de un experimento social?_ Haruka se preguntó un día, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, un kilo de hojas estrujado entre sus brazos. _¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a soportar los estudiantes universitarios por un poco de experiencia?_ , dio vuelta en una esquina y continuó bajando. _¿Qué tanto los podemos abusar?_ Ahora tocaba ir arriba. _¿Qué tanto pueden llorar en un día?_

Se había encontrado – por pura coincidencia – con Makoto en el Conservatorio exactamente tres veces durante ese tiempo. No habían hablado mucho, lo que Haruka consideró _espléndido_. Aun con su vaga comprensión de las personas, entendió que, si bien Makoto era bueno sacando conversación con la gente, no siempre tenía la _necesidad_ de hacerlo. Hacía que respirar en su presencia fuera más fácil.

Después de otra ronda de correr arriba y abajo, la lenta caminata al café se sentía casi como una siesta. O, tal vez, sólo estaba increíblemente cansado y en peligro de desmayarse a mitad de la calle. Sus horas de trabajo habían cambiado un poco, y fue alrededor de las 12 del día que pasó a la tienda antes de ir a su apartamento — y, de ahí, pasaría el resto del día trabajando en un proyecto que debía entregar en unos días. Suponía que no debía estresarlo tanto que un desconocido estuviera ahí para tomar su orden. A veces pasaba, naturalmente; Makoto no podía trabajar todo el día, todos los días.

Pidió un té para llevar, como hacía siempre que el barista no tenía ojos color esmeralda, y estaba en proceso de salir cuando escuchó pisadas detrás de él.

"¡Espera!" hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí estaba Makoto, con su ridícula parka y pantalones color mostaza y chalina roja. Como siempre, Haru ojeó la elección de vestuario con asombro y ligero horror. "Suerte, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta trasera," anunció con una expresión radiante, como si no le costara nada levantar las comisuras de sus labios, ni una onza de energía, y Haruka abrió la puerta por él.

Afuera, estaba acurrucando su té de leche con ambas manos, como un escudo, rezando que su mochila no fuera a deslizarse por su hombro, e intentando reprimir el castañear de sus dientes.

Makoto, en cambio, se veía como si nada en el mundo pudiera derrotarlo.

 _Me pregunto cuándo dije que estaba de acuerdo con esto_ , Haruka enterró su cara en la bufanda azul. No sabía si hablarle a alguien de vez en cuando fuera del trabajo era suficiente para que caminar juntos sea considerado normal. Entonces, la idea más perturbadora cruzó por su frágil mente.

 _¿Somos amigos?_

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" Makoto preguntó, como siempre hacía.

"Bien," Haruka respondió, como casi-siempre hacía.

 _No he hecho nuevos amigos desde hace años_. Estaba entrando en pánico, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Bebió un poco de su té, la sensación disipándose hasta sólo ser un zumbido en el fondo de su pecho. Caminaron en silencio. Haruka no estaba seguro si debía o no decir algo antes de llegar a la estación del metro.

"Oye, Haruka," Makoto, afortunadamente, resolvió el dilema por él, y Haru lo miró en plena gratitud. "¿Te molestaría darme tu número de celular?"

Casi se le cae el té.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Makoto y Haru son los nerds supremos. ¿Qué clase de lunático dice "Minueto en G Mayor, BWV 841" en medio de una conversación casual? Apuesto a que Makoto ni siquiera sabe de qué habla y sólo se memorizó el nombre para seducir pobres, inocentes violinistas._

 _Talk makoharu to me:_ _tachxbana . tumblr . com_


	3. Panqueques y Duetos

**Panqueques y Duetos**

 _¿Cómo llegué a esto?_ Haruka observó su celular a la medianoche. Pintaba blanco y azul sobre su rostro, el cuarto iluminado sólo por un poste de luz afuera de la ventana.

A Haruka no le llegaban las amistades, y mucho menos las que no tenían razón de ser. Sólo se hizo amigo de Rei y Nagisa en preparatoria porque sucedía que ellos igual iban al techo de la escuela en el receso. Una vez que partió a la universidad, empezó a oír de ellos sólo en Navidad. _Ocupados_ , se imaginó. Tampoco es como si él pusiera mucho esfuerzo de su parte, a decir verdad.

A pesar de sus miedos, Makoto le enviaba mensajes muy ocasionalmente. Y la mayoría eran para mantener a Haruka al tanto del ánimo de su gato. No había tomado a Makoto como un amante de los gatos. Pero, bueno, qué puede saber él.

Se sentía raro, al principio, ver su celular vibrando y no encontrar el nombre de Rin en la pantalla. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que cambiar la contraseña, en caso de que éste se pusiera a curiosear durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Y, entonces, el infierno se desató sobre la Tierra.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _15:37 PM  
_ _te gustaria salir a comer mañana?_ (人 •͈ᴗ•͈✿)

El mensaje había llegado en la tarde, así que no era nada irrazonable. A Haruka le dio un ataque de toz, ahogándose mientras tomaba sus suplementos herbales; su madre, habiendo llegado de Singapur junto a su papá hace unos días, le dijo que dejara de ser tan dramático y que tomara algo de jarabe. No había visto a Makoto ese día; sus turnos no coincidían, lo cual hacía la situación todavía más confusa.

Decidió dejar el mensaje descansar por un rato. Probablemente se equivocó de número, reflexionó, conteniendo el aliento. Esperó en la cocina siete minutos antes de admitir que podía haber una diminuta posibilidad de que el mensaje fuera para él. Intentó teclear.

 _No me gusta comer en públ—_

Y se detuvo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Salió de la cocina, caminó a su cuarto en silencio, para no perturbar a sus padres más de lo necesario. Una vez detrás de puertas cerradas, hizo otro intento.

 _No creo poder, lo sien—_

Pausa de nuevo. Era cierto, no le gustaba comer en público y, francamente, no creía ser capaz de actuar lo suficientemente normal como para ir. ¿Por qué no podía ser otra noticia sobre su gato?, pensó afligido, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio. La mera existencia de ese texto sin responder estaba devorando sus intestinos. No sabía cómo rechazar a alguien. Usualmente no le daban la opción.

Makoto era amable. Pedía permiso para todo y siempre esperaba una respuesta. Era ridículo. _¿A qué le tengo miedo?_ Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _15:51 PM  
_ _Bueno._

Pasó una eternidad y media antes de que el celular volviera a sonar en su mano.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _15:53 PM  
_ _aaaahh! a las 3.30 te parece bien?_ (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)

 _Qué estoy haciendo, qué estoy haciendo_ , su mente coreaba para mantenerse distraída mientras Haruka activamente intentaba no tener un paro cardiaco. Apretó la quijada.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _15:55 PM  
_ _Sí._

Sentía como si estuviera cayendo, pero en un proceso lento. Inhaló profundamente y, de alguna forma, se sintió un poco mejor.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _15:58 PM  
_ _nos vemos en la estación cerca del conservatorio entonces~_ (ﾉ*´▽)ﾉ

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _16:00 PM  
_ _Está bien._

Haruka se preguntó si Makoto en verdad sonreía mientras escribía.

* * *

Confía en el sentido de la moda de Makoto para hacer que incluso Haruka se sienta adecuado en público. Se quedó viendo por un momento antes de acercársele. _Botas naranjas_ , fue una de las primeras cosas que notó. _Y una bufanda con estampado de peces_. Tenía que admitir, esa le gustaba. Por su parte, él tenía demasiado frío como para usar algo que no fuera su ropa más gruesa, lo cual era… básicamente todo lo que había estado usando esas últimas semanas.

"Perdona," articuló, porque eso es lo que le enseñaron a decir cuando no era el primero en llegar. _Yo también llegué temprano…_

A Makoto no perecía molestarle. Estaba escaneando el boulevard con una sonrisa. Una vez satisfecho con lo visto, miró a Haruka. "¿Tienes frío?" Se escuchaba -quién sabe por qué- casi sorprendido. Ojos azules se amusgaron en su dirección cuando el otro volteó. "Tienes la nariz roja," continuó Makoto, su mirada todavía vagando por el lugar, una risa escondida en su voz.

"¿Qué buscas?" el violinista cambió de tema. Seguía siendo persuadido para hablar, y sus dientes dolían del frío.

Esta vez, ojos verdes se posaron sobre él. "Palomas," anunció, con simpleza. "¿Dónde te gustaría comer?" Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Pues, si te parece, yo me siento como para panqueques." Debió haber sentido la mirada fija que recibió. "¿Qué pasa?"

Haruka ajustó su bufanda y decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

* * *

Suponía que no debía estar tan sorprendido de que Makoto lograra encontrar un restaurante específicamente de panqueques. Era Tokio, después de todo; con mil veces más variedad de restaurantes que Iwatobi.

El lugar estaba en el segundo piso de un local con paredes de ladrillo. No llamaba mucho la atención, con sólo letras de neón rojas sobre la angosta puerta enunciando el nombre del restaurante. El interior era pequeño -incluso más que el café dónde trabajaba Makoto- con decoración minimalista, y si bien carecía de espacio, lo recompensaba con los asientos más cómodos que Haruka haya tenido el placer de conocer. Ayudaba con la atmósfera. Eso sí, las mesas no eran muy grandes.

"Nunca te veo los fines de semana," Makoto recuperó su atención. "En el Conservatorio," clarificó.

Ojos azules viajaron de su acompañante hacia el helado encima de su orden. Continuó tocando el pan con su tenedor. "Son mis días libres, sólo voy cuando tengo clases de arte en la mañana…"

En retrospectiva, debió haber sabido que esa no era la mejor respuesta que pudo haber dado. "Ah, ya, supongo que sería demasiado ir todos los días cuando esa ni siquiera es tu carrera. Pero, hablando de días libres, ¿qué pasatiempos tienes, Haruka?"

El susodicho lo vio por debajo de sus pestañas, mordiéndose el labio, intentando transmitir su respuesta por medio de únicamente esa mirada. Regresó a sus panqueques, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Ninguno? ¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Makoto, entretenido, continuando con su comida, la cual había pedido, _inexplicablemente_ , del menú infantil, desconcertando infinitamente a los empleados del restaurante. Eran panqueques decorados con jarabe de chocolate, semejando una tabla de surf, con helado de chicle a los lados para representar las olas, y una taza (con una cara feliz, incluso) llena de galletas glaseadas en forma de estrellas. Haruka se preguntó si Makoto tenía un deseo insaciable por conseguir diabetes.

Concluyendo que también quería empezar a comer, compuso una oración corta. "A veces nado… y supongo que también escucho música y leo un poco." No quiso mencionar su hábito de esconderse en la tina por horas; no era algo que Makoto, ni nadie, necesitara saber.

"Nos parecemos, entonces" sonrió como si el sol por fin hubiera salido de las nubes. "Dejé de nadar en preparatoria, pero todavía me gusta. Igual voy al Conservatorio cuando no tengo mucho que hacer, y en la noche saco a pasear a KitKat."

 _KitKat se escucha como una gata demasiado consentida,_ pensó Haruka, masticando con la paciencia de un millón de universos. _Pero, de cualquier manera, Makoto parece bastante normal_ , le lanzó una mirada, para checar que su último pensamiento no haya hecho que de repente le crecieran alas o algo, tan sólo para llevarle la contraria.

Todo esto y a Haruka todavía le costaba creer que Makoto no estuviera viviendo su vida en otro lugar. Le resultaba extraño verlo en su trabajo, leer sus mensajes sobre lo mucho que le gustaba a su gato esconder sus calcetines, y estar aquí, almorzando con él un sábado por la tarde, y saber que todo esto era parte de la vida de Makoto. Que no era un tipo de relleno entre eventos importantes.

"KitKat ha de ser agradable," Haruka comentó, porque hasta el momento nunca ha dicho nada de ella, aun si Makoto no ha parado de hablar de ella desde que intercambiaron números hace semanas.

El otro sonrió. "Lo es." Y se embarcó en una emocionante historia sobre cómo la otra noche la encontró peleando con un búho en el balcón y tuvo que meterla a su apartamento por la fuerza. Haruka dedujo hace tiempo que Makoto vivía solo; otra cosa que lo hacía parecer inalcanzable. "Te la tengo que presentar, un día de estos."

Haruka dejó de jugar con su comida. "¿A mí?"

 _Duh_ , imaginó a Makoto diciendo. "Somos los únicos aquí, ¿no?" aseguró el otro en su propia versión de lo que Haruka había pensado.

Emitió un sonido desde su garganta, el cuál esperaba sonara afirmativo, y puso toda su atención de vuelta en su platillo. De alguna forma, esa última declaración lo ponía de nervios, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. Desearía poder dejar de jugar con su comida y comerla, tan siquiera para distraerse.

"Eh, Haruka," y los dedos de Makoto rozaron sus nudillos por un momento, contrastando piel ligeramente bronceada con su propia tez pálida. Al principio, Haruka no podía moverse. Después pensó _hazlo de nuevo_. "¿Qué tan bueno dijiste que eras con el violín?" Se veía completamente en calma.

Su mano estaba entumecida alrededor del tenedor. "¿Por qué preguntas?" cuestionó con cautela.

No importaba. Makoto tenía una sonrisa indescifrable en sus labios. "¿Alguna vez has tocado en un dueto de violín y piano?"

* * *

Makoto estaba obsesionado con los cupones. Cada vez que Haruka iba a pedir café para los de Fish, se veía demasiado complacido de canjear cada una de las tarjetas de Haruka, diciéndole que regresara después por una cappuccino gratis. Cuando no era él quien le atendía, el sistema funcionaba perfectamente y al violinista le daban sólo un cupón al día, como tiene que ser. Por supuesto, al día siguiente, Makoto vería el trozo de cartoncillo como verías a un niño malcriado y le daría tres cupones más.

Haruka decidió seguirle el juego. Sería un tipo de castigo por no haber aceptado ni un café gratis cuando empezó a frecuentar el lugar. Seguía sin entender, sin embargo, a qué venía y en qué se basaba toda la amabilidad de Makoto. No era como si Haruka tuviera madera para ser un buen amigo. No tenía madera para… pues, _nada_.

"¡Buenos días, Haruka!" Makoto dijo en esta ocasión, regocijándose en la soledad de la tienda. Había otro barista, detrás de él, lavando los platos, pero eso era todo. Haruka había llegado un poco temprano, de nuevo. Ya había dejado de intentar convencerse de que no lo hacía a propósito.

"Buenos días," sacó el dinero necesario para el pedido de los demás empleados y comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo mientras esperaba a que Makoto terminara de llenar los vasos.

Quizá era su imaginación, pero creía escuchar más tarareos de canciones de Handel desde que dijo que era uno de sus compositores favoritos. Haruka no tenía idea de cómo Makoto podía tararear tan claramente _El Herrero Armonioso_ , pero helo aquí.

"Hoy hace más frío de lo normal," comentó, deteniéndose a mitad de la canción. Haruka levantó los hombros sin mucho interés, observando sus manos mientras ponía los vasos en la bandeja de cartón. "¿Quieres chocolate caliente?"

Haruka estaba, efectivamente, congelándose, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Bien podía haber perdido la circulación en los dedos, sus manos ligeramente azuladas y su nariz sonrojada por la baja temperatura. Después de tantas semanas con tal clima, tal vez el invierno finalmente llegaría.

Asintió, jalando la bandeja hacia su cuerpo, calentando sus dedos contra el tibio poliestireno. "Sí, gracias."

"¿Aún sigues libre el sábado?" preguntó Makoto mientras alistaba sus herramientas. Principalmente era cocoa y canela y, Haruka frunció, jarabe de avellana, por alguna razón.

La respuesta estaba en la punta de su lengua cuando el barista se dio la vuelta e intercambió palabras con el otro empleado, quien ahora acomodaba las tazas. El otro entró a la cocina detrás de la barra y Makoto, todo sonrisas, volvió con Haruka.

"Sí, eso creo," respondió, trazando el borde de los vasos con la punta de un dedo. "¿Crees que nos dejen entrar?"

"Claro," Makoto sirvió una taza de chocolate frente a él, el vapor flotando por encima, e inició un extraño ritual para añadir crema batida. "Voy todo el tiempo, y nunca nadie me ha dicho nada, ¿y creo que a ti tampoco?" el artista negó con la cabeza. "Además a esa hora usualmente ya no hay clases."

"Ya sé, pero…," a Haruka se le dificultaba concentrarse mientras lo veía hacer diferentes formas en la crema. "Pedir el salón de piano nada más para nosotros es diferente que entrar a clases abiertas."

El barista continuó con la preparación, esparciendo cocoa en polvo sobre su obra maestra. "Tal vez no estudiemos música específicamente, pero vamos a Geidai, de cualquier manera; me parece que eso contaría en nuestra defensa."

"¿…Estás en Geidai?" y Haruka no reconoció del todo su propia voz en ese momento.

Makoto lo vio de reojo y sonrió. "Ah, ¿no sabías? Pensé que sería obvio, cuando nos encontramos en el Conservatorio."

"Dijiste que sólo ibas a escuchar –me imaginé que… ¿no estudiabas?" _¿En serio, Haru? ¿En serio?_ , casi lanza la cabeza contra la barra.

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad?"

Haruka pestañeó. "¿Entonces sigues en la universidad? ¿En _mi_ universidad?" Makoto hizo un sonido en acuerdo. "Pero estás aquí todo el tiempo," agregó, confundido, y el barista, muy para la sorpresa de Haruka, se echó a reír.

"Eso es sólo una muy afortunada coincidencia." Hasta ahora se dispuso a agregar el jarabe, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido. Haruka se preguntó cómo iría a saber esa cosa.

"¿Qué estudias?" inquirió, ojos aún enfocados en la taza.

"Literatura y Escritura Creativa," le dirigió la mirada y debió haber notado la mueca de Haruka, porque se puso a reír de nuevo. "No pongas esa cara," casi arrulló y Haruka no quería más que esconderse detrás su bufanda.

Desafiando sus instintos, continuó frunciendo. "Es mi cara normal."

"No, no lo es," Makoto cubrió su boca con una mano, mas sus ojos delataban su sonrisa. Haruka sintió su cara sonrojarse. Por suerte, el de los ojos verdes eligió ese momento para ver por encima de su hombro, al escuchar al otro barista regresar. "Espera un segundo."

Al parecer, el otro tipo había ido a buscar una variedad de postres para el mostrador. Makoto regresó con un par de galletas recién horneadas y las colocó en un plato, junto a la bebida de Haruka.

"Voy –voy a llegar tarde," separó sus manos de los vasos para agitarlos un poco frente a él, en un intento de remarcar su oración.

"No te preocupes," Makoto utilizó _esa_ voz - un tono suave que podría calmar a cualquiera – a la vez que tomaba un plato en una mano y el chocolate en la otra, indicándole a Haruka que fuera a una mesa. "No se pueden quejar; les vas a llevar café."

"Ese… ese es el punto…," murmuró, derrotado, y lo siguió. "Quién sabe cómo se pondrán sin cafeína…"

"¿Extra felices de verte cuando llegues?" el más alto puso 'su orden' sobre la mesa y se le quedó mirando hasta que Haruka se rindió y se quitó el abrigo.

"Me van a despedir por tu culpa."

Ante esto, Makoto levantó una ceja, su cara tornándose un poco preocupada, y Haruka no sabía por qué tal imagen lo frustraba tanto. "¿Te pagan?"

Resopló, desviando la mirada a un punto en la distancia. "Por lo visto, no…"

Escuchó una risilla ahogada y sintió la mano de Makoto recaer en su hombro. "Pues, _si_ te despiden, puedes irte a quejar conmigo el sábado."

* * *

No lo despidieron. Claro. Ni se dieron _cuenta_ de que llegó tarde. Pero Haruka no tenía ningún plan de admitir eso la próxima vez que viera a Makoto. Su padre lo vio raro cuando salió del departamento por segundo sábado consecutivo, pero quizá sólo fue porque de repente recordó que Haruka vivía ahí también. Sea como sea, no se quedó a averiguarlo.

Llegó al Conservatorio demasiado, _demasiado,_ temprano, y tuvo que esperar diez minutos afuera. Dada la usual elección de vestuario de Makoto – si podía llamarlo usual por las cuatro veces que se vieron fuera del café – no tenía ninguna duda de que podría ubicarlo fácilmente cuando llegara, pero aun así se sentía mal entrando sin él. El aire estaba tan frío que parecía ser estático, la brisa no podía pasar entre él.

Y por supuesto que el tiro le salió por la culata, porque cuando llegó, Makoto se preocupó mucho más de lo que lo creía capaz e hizo un escándalo innecesario sobre cómo _debiste haberme esperado adentro, hace demasiado frío, ¡podrías enfermarte, Haruka!_. Tuvieron que pararse frente a un radiador por quince minutos antes de que Makoto declarara que era seguro entrar al salón del piano.

Una vez allí, Haruka sacó su violín del estuche y lo observó con aprehensión. _¿Qué tanto ha sido? ¿Dos semanas? No recuerdo,_ lamió sus labios agrietados e hizo un espectáculo del desabotonar de su abrigo. _No es de vida o muerte, pero si no toco bien va a ser bastante incómodo para los dos._

"¿Haruka?" llamó Makoto, regresándolo a la Tierra. Estaba de pie junto al piano, usando un suéter verde con un gato cosido al frente que casi hace sonreír al violinista.

"Um," se preparó, "No estoy seguro de qué tan bien vaya a tocar…" Nunca había tocado un dueto; aun cuando entraba a las clases abiertas, sólo se sentaba en una esquina a practicar. _Aunque dijo que él tampoco era muy bueno con el piano, así que…_

"No te preocupes, sólo puedes mejorar," Makoto tomó su lugar en el piano. "Además sé que lo harás bien. Tienes manos de músico."

Haruka optó por no sentarse, en su lugar parándose a un lado de Makoto. Puso su violín contra su hombro y tomó su arco. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Intuición," sonrió, sus manos flotando sobre las teclas. "¿Estás listo?"

O Makoto estaba intentado ser humilde, o en serio subestimaba su propio talento, porque tocaba el piano como un profesional. Tocaba con tanta fluidez que Haruka tuvo que detenerse en cierto punto y sólo admirar la rapidez con la que tocaba aun con los ojos cerrados. Sintió la necesidad de ver las partituras para asegurarse de que Makoto en verdad las estuviera respetando y no sólo moviendo los dedos a lo loco.

De una u otra manera, se escuchaba bien, aun cuando Haruka lo acompañaba con el violín, así que superó su estupefacción y tocó junto a él, logrando no sentirse como si estuviera en peligro mortal cada vez que desafinaba un poco.

"Te lo dije," Makoto le sonrió al terminar, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose, "sabía que haríamos buen dueto, Haruka."

Y, quizá porque ver esa sonrisa nublaba su mente y no lo dejaba pensar, murmuró, "Haru."

"¿Disculpa?"

"…Puedes llamarme Haru…" aclaró, la sangre en una carrera por llegar a su cara. Permitirle a alguien que te llame por un apodo no debería sentirse tan íntimo.

"Entonces, ¿quieres intentar tocar esta pieza también, Haru?" Makoto sonrió, y Haru notó que las puntas de sus orejas se veían un tanto coloradas.

Sacó una partitura nueva de su mochila y se levantó para mostrárselas al violinista. Caminó hacia él, e, ignorando cualquier regla social acerca del _espacio personal_ , se acercó tanto que su brazo chocaba con el de Haru, inclinándose un poco más hacia él para poner las notas en el campo visual de los dos. El olor a detergente que desprendía su ropa fue lo único que hizo a Haru notar lo cerca que estaban, y, subsecuentemente, la notoria falta de desagrado ante la proximidad; hasta podría decir que se sentía cómodo estando a su lado. Sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba relajado cuando dejó de sentirse así.

"Como quieras," asintió para sí mismo, forzándose a regresar a ese estado de tranquilidad. "Só-sólo… trata de tocar más lento, por favor," balbuceó, sus mejillas sonrojándose de vergüenza, advirtiendo los ojos a otro lado; Makoto soltó una risa, aceptando sus términos y acomodando las hojas en su lugar.

Las mangas de su sudadera le caían hasta los nudillos cuando bajaba las manos, y regresaban a su muñeca cuando las levantaba. Le gustaría poder tranquilizarse y dejar de mirar tanto sus manos. Que su arco dejara de temblar cada vez que el tempo de la canción aceleraba. Que escalofríos no recorrieran su columna cada vez que veía a Makoto de reojo y lo encontraba tan inmerso en la canción. _No_ _es gran cosa_ , se dijo, cerrando los ojos, por fin logrando entrar en paz y concentrarse en la tonada. Y si Makoto se percató de la pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro, no hizo más que tocar con más entusiasmo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Nadie nunca sabrá por cuántas bodegas y ventas de descuento pasó ese suéter de gato antes de terminar en el armario de Makoto…_

 _El restaurante al que van lo basé en uno que se llama_ Sunday Jam _, en el distrito de Harajuku en Tokio; el plato de Makoto, ese de la tabla de surf, de hecho era uno de edición limitada que tenían ahí el año pasado, pero me tomé muchas libertades e hice que fuera parte de un menú infantil permanente, porque Makoto comiendo dulces y siendo adorable es mi fuerza vital wooo_ (ﾉ*0*)ﾉ

 _Y sobre cada cuánto actualizo la historia: por el momento estoy intentando subir un capítulo todos los viernes, pero después va a depender un poco de si salgo de vacaciones o algo_ (/Σ/)

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agregar a sus favoritos y seguir la historia! Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre, sería lindo si pudieran dejar su opinión en un review, si tienen un poco de tiempo~ ¡Gracias por leer! Bless!_ (*^^*)


	4. Peces y Estrellas

**Peces y Estrellas**

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _18:24 PM  
_ _kitkat me puso la ley del hielo_ (ノД`)

 _18:24 PM  
_ _le estoy dando salmon fresco y miradas dolidas como ofrenda de paz.._

 _18:25 PM  
_ _hablando de peces, escuche que abrieron un nuevo acuario! quieres ir el fin de semana?_

Haruka había acabado con su repertorio de excusas; le gustara o no, Makoto y él tenían una rutina. El fin de semana pasado, tuvo que ayudar a su mamá a desempacar un nuevo set de muebles para la sala; con este evento, Haruka recordó cómo, exactamente, es que se veía el resto del apartamento, siendo que pasaba todo su tiempo encerrado en su habitación o en el baño. No obstante, si no hubiera sido por eso, sería la tercer semana seguida en la que Makoto lo invitaba a salir. _Al mundo exterior_.

Si no se conociera a sí mismo, pensaría que estaba emocionado, viendo que sus piernas no podían quedarse quietas desde la mañana. Desafortunadamente, sí se conocía, así que podía confirmar que, en realidad, estaba absolutamente volátil con ansiedad. De pie junto a una pequeña pecera por la entrada principal, sentía que había demasiado oxígeno en su cuerpo. Muy pronto, empezando por la punta de sus dedos, explotaría y sus restos flotarían por el aire hasta llegar a la estratósfera. La desaparición perfecta.

"¡Los tengo!" Makoto regresó a su lado con dos tickets con estampado de burbujas, una sonrisa radiante estirando sus mejillas. Estaban rodeados por niños y luz opaca azulada; en la humilde opinión de Haru, la sonrisa de Makoto parecía estar a la par de la de los críos. Hacía que él mismo quisiera imitarla.

"No te pierdas," dijo en un intento de buen humor mientras esperaban en la fila.

Makoto estaba _literalmente_ saltando sobre sus talones. "No te preocupes," respondió, su expresión no perdiendo ni una gota de felicidad, y enganchó su dedo índice con el de Haruka sin ver en su dirección.

Lo cual estaba bien. A Haru no le gustaría ver su cara en ese momento, tampoco. Tenía la sospecha de que se estaba transformando en un tomate del cuello para arriba. Era una pena, la verdad. No le gusta el tomate.

"¿Tenemos un plan, para recorrer el lugar?" preguntó para mantenerse algo ocupado en lo que sus tickets eran recibidos. Niños gritaban en asombro por todas partes y padres reían para motivar su curiosidad. La iluminación era tan mala que Haruka estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que Makoto fuera a aplastar un niño por error y aniquilarlo en el proceso; los padres serían implacables.

"Si no te molesta, creo que estaría bien improvisar un poco." Makoto caminaba al mismo paso que Haru, nunca jalándolo o imponiendo un camino en específico, pero sus ojos iban de lado a lado, recorriendo las paredes cubiertas de tanques en un intento de admirar todos los detalles.

En un increíble acto de compasión, Haruka disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. "Creo que deberíamos," y se detuvo para dejar que una niña llena de energía cruzara frente a ellos, "esperar a ver dónde van los demás, y después ir en la dirección contraria."

Pararon frente a un tanque lleno de pequeños peces tropicales. Haruka recuerda haber querido uno de esos, cuando era niño; ahora le parecía que se veían como Doritos.

"Pez Ángel," murmuró Makoto, mesmerizado. Haru le lanzó una mirada sorprendida antes de voltear al otro lado, soltando una única risa. Cuando regresó su atención al barista, éste lo estaba viendo como si hubiera presenciado un milagro.

 _Seguro que sí_ ; Haruka sabía que su risa sonaba bastante estúpida. Tenía suerte de que había decenas de niños haciendo sonidos mucho más extraños. Continuaron caminando, primero viendo los tanques de un lado del corredor, y luego volteando a ver los del otro, ambos distraídos con peces fluorescentes. Para cuando terminaron de inspeccionar esa sección, la mayoría de las personas se había ido.

Escuchando voces infantiles proviniendo de la dirección opuesta, decidieron ir al área de agua salada. "¡Oh! Estos me son familiares," Makoto comentó, llevando a Haru a una pecera llena de pequeños peces koi. "Creo que tenía algunos cuando era niño."

Haruka intentó imaginarse a una versión pequeña de Makoto haciendo, bueno, lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: observando los peces bicolor con estrellas en los ojos. Aunque, tenía que admitir, dichos peces llamaban mucho la atención. Probablemente era a causa de la luz en el tanque.

"¿Qué quieres ir a ver, Haru?" preguntó Makoto, colocando ligeramente un dedo contra el vidrio para ver si algún pez se acercaba a él.

Haruka tuvo que pensarlo un momento. "Cualquier cosa está bien," anunció sin mucho interés.

Makoto sonrió y puso más presión contra el cristal. Haruka abrió la boca para dejar salir un poco del oxígeno en su sistema. "Yo quiero ver los delfines."

 _¿En serio?_ casi pregunta (no entiende por qué a tantas personas le fascinan los delfines; en su opinión, eran sobrevalorados; por mucho que intentase no les encontraba el atractivo) pero cuando volteó a ver, Makoto le estaba sonriendo a él, habiendo terminado de admirar los peces, y la pregunta falleció en la punta de su lengua. "Creo que están por allá…," vio por encima del hombro de Makoto y hacia las señales y carteles de la siguiente sección.

* * *

Se reencontraron con la manada de niños al llegar al nuevo pasillo, dónde los delfines y otras criaturas enormes podían ser vistos, y Haruka sólo sintió su vida amenazada muy ligeramente. Makoto tomó su mano firmemente mientras cruzaban la multitud –sólo para detenerse al final del pasillo y sentarse junto a un grupo de preescolar, con la intención de escuchar lo que la maestra tenía que decir sobre los tiburones y las orcas y los delfines.

"¿Seguro que podemos?" Haruka cuestionó con cautela a la vez que Makoto se ponía cómodo en el piso, llamando la atención de algunos niños con los conejos tejidos en el estampado de su cárdigan.

"Sí, no pasa nada," susurró en respuesta, haciendo un ademán para que Haru escuchara a la profesora.

Era tranquilizante y divertido y Haruka no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse sobre lo ridículo que se veían, sentados en el piso de un museo. Además, en poco tiempo dejaron de ser los únicos.

Cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse, ambos se levantaron para ver a través de los tanques.

Sorprendentemente, le gustó ver a los delfines, con sus acuarios enormes y diversos juegos de luces, y Makoto regresó a saltar sobre sus talones por un rato. Haruka las observaba hasta que su cuello dolía o hasta que Makoto cambiaba su atención a otro delfín.

Nunca había prestado mucha atención a los delfines, pero, viendo a Makoto, entendió por qué a tanta gente les gustaban; se veían elegantes, etéreos, sumergidos entre la infinidad de agua cristalina. No parecían ser de este planeta.

Pero lo mejor era lo feliz que ponían a Makoto. Si podían llenar esos ojos verdes con asombro y alegría, seguramente tenían que ser extraordinarios.

Quizá fue sólo por esa infantil razón que decidió que, _bueno_ , los delfines no eran mal candidato para ser su animal favorito.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron al final del recorrido, cinco horas habían pasado – Haru tuvo que revisar su reloj dos veces.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Makoto le preguntó en cuánto salieron del Acuario.

A decir verdad, se sentía plenamente famélico; pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería arruinar el día con su temor a comer en público, así que lo negó.

"¿Y qué me dices de algo de beber?" Con eso, Haruka estaba más cómodo. "Debería haber un lugar, por aquí cerca," el más alto meditó ante el cielo azul, despejado y congelante. Su mano, involuntariamente, buscó la de Haruka. No hizo nada por impedir que la sostuviera.

Pero sólo la tomó por un momento; Makoto le dio un cálido estrujón y la soltó.

Con la gélida brisa, no había motivo para que Haruka se sintiera como si estuviera evaporándose, pero al parecer a su cuerpo le daban igual las leyes de la naturaleza. "¿Ya te reconciliaste con KitKat?" intentó calmarse con meras palabras.

"Ah," soltó una risa, el sonido contrastado con el horrible clima. "Ya casi. Todavía le tengo que llevar pescado. Pero…" hizo una mueca, probablemente habiendo visto pasar todo los peces del Acuario frente a sus ojos.

Haruka frunció, experimentando lo mismo. "Quizá después," ofreció.

"Quizá después," Makoto aceptó, llevando una mano contra su nuca.

* * *

Finalmente, después de meses de cargar cientos de cafés por dos o más pisos, de subir y bajar escaleras, y de triturar contratos de _Samezuka_ , Future Fish le dijo a Haruka que no lo necesitarían hasta después de Año Nuevo. Con sólo un par de semanas más de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Haruka Nanase no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su vida.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a acomodar tareas y trabajos escolares en cada minuto libre que tenía, que ahora una tarde entera libre parecía unas vacaciones improvisadas. Su horario de sueño había mejorado, aunque sea. Agradece las pequeñas bendiciones.

Una tarde, todavía vestido en sus pijamas, se encontraba haciendo café en la cocina, lo cual nunca antes había intentado. Después de tomar un par de sorbos cuidadosos, recordó exactamente por qué. Lo único que lo salvó de tener que terminarse la taza fue una llamada furiosa de Rin. Y, a pesar de no entender del todo si éste estaba enojado con él o con el mundo en general, supuso que ambos casos solían ir entrelazados, así que lo escuchó y anotó en un _post-it_ el número de vuelo y la hora a la que iba llegar para su visita navideña.

"¿Qué carajo te pasa?" preguntó al final de un eterno discurso sobre un tipo en su equipo de natación.

Haruka seguía esperando a que su café del demonio se enfriara – para que no se sintiera tan culpable al tirarlo por el drenaje. "¿…De qué hablas?"

"Ha pasado media hora y no has hecho ninguno de tus estúpidos gemidos de zombie. ¿Si quiera me estás prestando atención?" se escuchaba irritado, pero no menos expectante de una respuesta.

"Uh… ¿Sí? Estabas hablando de alguien en la práctica de relevos," derramó el café en el lavabo. Todavía podía sentir la amargura sobre su lengua, desagradable pero evocando recuerdos de las otras variantes que ha tenido el placer de probar.

"Sí, no sé por qué me siguen emparejando con idiotas. Creí que había escapado de ese ciclo vicioso cuando me deshice de ti," resopló Rin.

Buscó sus llaves en los bolsillos de su sudadera. _No es cómo si te hubiera hecho perder ninguna carrera,_ contestó en su mente. Tenía el buen juicio de no decirlo en voz alta. "Mis más sinceras condolencias," murmuró en su lugar; notó que sus zapatos estaban junto a la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a su cuarto.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Rin usó ese tono especial suyo, ese que usualmente significa que estás muerto.

"Nada," Haruka dijo después de un pequeño suspiro, sentándose sobre su cama. "Entonces, le diré a mis papás que vas a visitar." Con lo mucho que les gustaba ignorar a Haru, a su madre - e incluso su padre - parecían adorar a Rin, por una extraña razón. _Por una extraña razón, seguro_ , se dijo para sí.

Desde la bocina, Rin bajó el tono de su voz. "¿En serio me vas a dejar colgado?"

Miró la ropa que había juntado en su brazo libre; no recordaba haberla buscado. "Uh, sí. Voy a salir." Tales palabras nunca habían salido de su boca.

"¿A salir? ¿ _Tú_?" Presionó Rin, escandalizado. "¿A dónde?"

"Er…," vio el anochecer a través de la ventana. "Voy por café."

* * *

Había una fila medianamente larga cuando Haru llegó a la tienda a una hora inusual de la noche. Baristas iban de aquí a allá –todo bastante intimidante, pero la línea estaba avanzando rápidamente; podría soportarlo. Cuando eventualmente alcanzó la barra, Makoto tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero sonrió como si alguien le hubiera dicho que iban a cubrir absolutamente todos los gastos de su universidad. Pero quizá ese era Haruka proyectando en él sus deseos.

"Qué vacaciones más cortas, ¿estás aquí en una misión secreta? ¿Café, o té?" extendió una mano para recibir el cupón de Haru.

"Café. Y no," le entregó el cartoncillo a regañadientes, ojos yendo de izquierda a derecha, preocupado de que alguien fuera a comentar en la cantidad ilegal de cupones que Makoto le seguía dando. "Vine de casa."

Makoto se movió a las cafeteras, dejando que alguien más tomara su posición en el cajero, y Haruka lo siguió. "Deberías tener cuidado, escuché que va a nevar hoy." Hizo contacto visual, su expresión tomando un tono más afectuoso. "Pero gracias por venir a verme."

Haruka se mordió el labio en contra del repentino calor extendiéndose por su rostro. "¿Tienes cómo llegar a casa?" Dejando el dispensador de crema batida, ojos verdes lo miraron inquisitivamente. "Di-digo, por si nieva…"

"Sí, no tengo problema," puso la taza de… _algo_ a su alcance, para después chasquear los dedos. "¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, te quería preguntar si quieres ir al Planetario esta semana."

Tomó la cerámica con cuidado, observando con curiosidad la superficie espumosa. "Podríamos. La próxima semana tengo que terminar unos… _proyectos_ ," dijo con un escalofrío, a lo que Makoto respondió con un gesto de compasión, aun cuando se movía para trabajar en otra orden.

"Suerte con eso," expresó al fin. "Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con la hora y lugar, cuando termine mi turno."

Y así, Haruka asintió y llevó su café a una mesa milagrosamente vacía. Por un rato, se sintió tan orgulloso de su esfuerzo en el ámbito social que casi le envía un mensaje a Rin, para mantenerlo al tanto de su desarrollo personal. Esto fue impedido únicamente porque sus nervios seguían presentes, sin importar que tan regularmente Haru tomara sus vitaminas invernales. Pero seguía siendo una idea tentadora.

La primera nevada del año lo atrapó en el camino a casa.

* * *

Era bueno que el Planetario fuera silencioso, porque era viernes y Haruka había sido sometido a muchas, _muchas_ clases y lecciones, y ruidosa música sinfónica ese día. Sin mencionar que no había dormido las requeridas 7 horas desde hace días – no se explicaba por qué, ya que aparentemente el estrés inducido por los exámenes no era una excusa aceptable – y el mero silencio estaba amenazando con ponerlo a dormir.

Sentándose y mirando a las billones de estrellas en el techo, Haruka sintió que bien podría ya estar soñando. Si no fuera porque, de vez en cuando, Makoto le susurraba algo sobre esta o aquella estrella - _¿y cómo es que sabe tanto de constelaciones?_ – Haru podría haberse olvidado por completo del mundo real.

El Museo de Astronomía se extendía por todo el domo. Vagaron de un cuarto al siguiente, descansando un poco en cada uno, inconscientemente siendo lo más callados posibles. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo con planetas colgando sobre ellos y ventanas enormes mirando hacia el brillante y helado mundo exterior, los ojos de Haru cayeron sobre Makoto; sonrió, dándose cuenta del suéter negro con grandes estrellas pálidas decorándolo.

"Combinas con el lugar," anunció espontáneamente, y Makoto advirtió la vista del modelo del planeta Venus.

Había sido, en la opinión de Haruka, un comentario relativamente inofensivo, pero el más alto se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, sus ojos inspeccionando toda su cara antes de hablar. "Tienes hoyuelos," informó, como si fuera algo importante.

Haruka desvió la mirada a un lado. "¿Qué?" _No es como si no le haya sonreído antes_ , su cerebro comenzó a argumentar.

 _¿Cierto?_

Makoto no consideró darle una respuesta. En cambio, tocó su brazo levemente y dirigió su atención a otro cuarto. "¿Telescopios?"

Se veía como otro cuarto con muy poca luz, lo cual probablemente obstaculice el contacto visual, así que Haru aceptó. "Telescopios."

* * *

"¿Qué hace una vaca en la calle?" Makoto preguntó después, cuándo se detuvieron en la cafetería del museo por un almuerzo tardío. Cinco horas de clases seguidas no eran benéficas aún con el estómago lleno, y Haru no recordaba cuándo había sido su última comida.

Lo observó, esperando.

"Va-caminando" La expresión de Haru ha de haber sido hilarante, porque Makoto se echó a reír cuando lo vio. "Okay, aquí va otra. Déjame pensar…"

Se llevó una mano a la quijada, cejas fruncidas en concentración; eso fue suficiente para hacer que Haru se olvidara de comer por el momento.

"¿Por qué… a un arqueólogo le deprime su trabajo?"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Indiana Jones?" Haruka intentó.

"Porque su carrera está en ruinas," sonrió, encantado con la risa incrédula de Haru. Varias mordidas de emparedado después, continuó con su cruzada. "¿Por qué los elefantes no juegan con el ordenador?"

Haruka estaba en proceso de dar su segundo bocado; volvió a bajar la comida. Decidió seguirle el juego. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque les da miedo el ratón."

Los hombros de Haru temblaban. Era _ridículo_ ; se encontraba riendo más por la realidad de Makoto intentando decir chistes que por estos mismos. "¿Los sacaste de internet?" logró articular cuando su respiración se reguló.

Había un gesto de orgullosa dicha en la cara de Makoto. "Quizá," proclamó.

Haruka levantó la mirada. Seguía sonriendo, y le dolían las mejillas, pero había una sensación placentera en su pecho. Era agradable, poder ver a alguien a los ojos y no sentir la necesidad inmediata de ver a otro lado. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo duraría esa comodidad.

Sintiéndose bien en el momento, Haru se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus brazos. "¿Cuál es el animal más viejo del mundo?"

El concepto de paciencia emocionada podría ser ilustrado por Makoto en ese momento. Haruka volvió al respaldo, tomando su emparedado en sus manos como protección.

"La cebra, porque está en blanco y negro." Meses atrás, se habría muerto de pena con sólo pensar ese chiste en público, pero mírenlo ahora.

Valió la pena, porque Makoto estaba riendo como colegiala, asegurándole a Haru que, de los dos, él tenía mejor sentido del humor. Pero, de nuevo, _riendo como condenada colegiala_. En un momento de valentía extrema, Haruka continuó comiendo, tragándose toda ansiedad de comer en público junto al pan, y no se detuvo hasta que ambos habían terminado con sus almuerzos.

"¿Ya te cansaste?" Makoto preguntó cuándo salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de vuelta al museo.

"Estoy bien," lo decía en serio, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche tendría su primer sueño profundo en semanas.

Llegaron al primer piso y Makoto jaló de la manga de Haru para guiarlo a la izquierda. Caminando juntos, sus manos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para rozarse, y fue una elección mutua cuando se agarraron de las manos.

"Esperaba poder seguir en el Planetario un rato más," confesó Makoto después de que el silencio robara todo sentimiento pesado flotando en el aire.

Haruka asintió para sí mismo. "Me gustaría."

Sintió un gentil apretón a su mano. "Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, ¿sabes, Haru?" Makoto dijo suavemente, sin provocación alguna. Haruka lo miró sorprendido, su aliento atorándose en su garganta.

Sin embargo, cuando Makoto atrapó su mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante, Haruka no pudo evitar darle una propia.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Intentemos no pensar en cómo se vio mi historial de internet después de buscar esos condenados chistes_ (／(ｴ)＼)

 _Estaba un poco preocupada de no poder terminar el capítulo a tiempo; con la clausura oficial de clases (y todos los líos que conlleva) no encontraba tiempo de escribir, ¡pero lo logré!_ (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios –me alegra que el suéter de gato haya sido tan bien recibido huehue! Espero que éste capítulo igual les haya gustado~ ¡Gracias por leer! Bless!_


	5. Gatos y Apartamentos

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!_

 _Aquí está. El apogeo de mi trabajo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Gatos y Apartamentos**

Para cuando la ciudad finalmente fue cubierta en una sábana blanca, Haruka estaba viviendo el corto espacio de tiempo entre los dos exámenes más estresantes de su vida -hasta ahora, al menos. _Sólo uno más y seré libre_ , era el mantra que se repetía mientras esquivaba charcos en el pavimento. Unos días más y las vacaciones comenzarían, y entonces sería capaz de enfocar toda su tensión en preparar el apartamento para la llegada de Rin.

Era bueno estar ocupado, eso lo podía confirmar, sin nada de tiempo para preocuparse de asuntos personales. No obstante, si iba a ser atormentado por la universidad y por su vida cotidiana al mismo tiempo, hubiera preferido caer muerto. Estaba caminando a casa desde la universidad cuando vio el póster anunciando otro más de esos eventos navideños. Hubiera seguido caminando si no fuera por su disturbio mental.

 _¿Qué tienen que ver las cajas musicales con la Navidad?_ se preguntó, tecleando la hora y lugar en su celular. Era seguro decir que había perdido la razón desde que empezó a apilar ideas para citas en su cabeza. _Citas_ , pensó con irritación. Últimamente había sido uno de sus temas favoritos.

Le gustaría poder decir que tuvo un ataque de nervios respecto a todo esto. Se sentiría mejor si pudiera decir _Oh, fue todo un impacto, mi mundo se puso de cabeza y, de repente, un enorme cráneo sin ojos me observaba desde un mar rojo primordial de la muerte._ Sería bueno si pudiera culpar a otros por su comportamiento. _Los espíritus del estanque me poseyeron y llenaron mi cabeza con esas cosas satánicas llamadas citas._ Pero, claro, ninguno de esos era el caso.

Un segundo estaba en clase, escuchando y tomando notas, y, al siguiente, una pequeña idea, brillante y _sin relación alguna con el tema_ , lo atacaba de la nada; ese era un resumen adecuado de su reciente desempeño académico. Sería perfectamente razonable entrar en pánico. _Bueno, obviamente_ , fue la aburrida reacción de su cerebro, carente de pánico alguno. _Me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado._ Quizá lo ha sabido todo este tiempo.

Pero saber que tenía un _crush_ no era lo mismo que saber cómo tratar con uno, obviamente.

Haruka no pudo reprimir un recuerdo de la infancia, en el que Rin pegaba su boca contra la suya, declarándolo su primer beso. Al principio, Haru pensó que era sólo una nueva forma de golpearlo; estaba tentado a comentar esa opinión, pero no era como si pudiera ganar una discusión contra él. Así que, _de acuerdo_ , Rin lo había azotado con su primer y único beso, en secundaria.

Haruka no podía decir que sintió algo más que un dolor de dientes y una cortada en el labio – cortesía de los colmillos de tiburón de Rin – ¿pero qué sabía él de besos?

Aun así, le había gustado Rin, por un tiempo, de una forma extraña y retorcida. También le había gustado Kisumi, como por dos horas, y a Kisumi le dio igual. Era así como los _crushes_ debían funcionar, en lo que a él respecta. Pero _ahora_ – ahora, con Makoto, era diferente. Suponía. Quién sabe.

Después de unos vagos intentos más de conducirse a sí mismo a un estado de pánico incontrolable - _¿y cuándo ha fallado en eso?_ – que probaron no ser exitosos, Haruka decidió que no importaba. Si el pánico llegaba a sus intestinos y lo obligaba a esconderse en cama por semanas, estaba bien, ya casi eran vacaciones. Pero, al menos por ahora, no podía pretender preocupación o sorpresa al hecho de que le gustara alguien. Parecía, de alguna manera, inevitable. Como si supiera que pasaría desde hace un largo tiempo.

Frunciendo una vez más al póster (a pesar de tener media cara escondida en la bufanda azul de su abuela), se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino a casa. Tendría tiempo de seguir ignorando el tema una vez que dejara de atrofiarse los músculos cargando un bastidor del tamaño de su torso.

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:33 AM  
_ _hola haru!_ (*^^*)

 _12:34 AM  
_ _puedes buscar el dueto de Bach en G mayor por favor?_

Haruka había sobrevivido a los exámenes finales, pero estaba convencido de que la mitad de su alma la dejó en la universidad. Estaba tirado en la cama cuando llegó el mensaje, y por más que quisiera no encontraba las fuerzas para moverse a la laptop en su escritorio.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:37 AM  
_ _Habíamos dicho que Bach era demasiado difícil…_

Lo intentó, y no pudo. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Llegó a casa después de una larga sesión de pintura en el estudio de Geidai, y se dirigió a su cuarto para limpiarlo un poco antes de que su madre pudiera obligarlo a hacerlo. Tiró algunas botellas y organizó sus libros por cinco minutos, y luego cayó sobre la cama, descansando en celestial silencio hasta que su celular vibró. O, bueno, hasta que su mamá llegó a casa, antes de eso. ¿Por qué estaba en casa tan temprano? A penas era mediodía.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:40 AM  
_ _no, creo que podemos hacerlo  
_

 _12:40 AM  
_ _puedo imprimir las partituras y modificarlas un poquito si quieres_ ( ﾉ^.^)ﾉﾟ

Haruka amusgó los ojos a la pantalla, finalmente levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:42 AM  
_ _¿Tanto tiempo libre tienes?_

Respondió inmediatamente, prácticamente confirmando sus sospechas.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:42 AM  
_ … _tal vez_

 _12:44 AM  
_ _pero la verdad no. kitkat me estaba ayudando a decorar la casa y el arbol de navidad, pero es mucho mas dificil de lo que esperabamos. asi que ahora estamos sentados evadiendo nuestras responsabilidades_

No lo podían culpar, pero la cara de Haruka comenzó un lento proceso de caer devuelta a la almohada, donde se quedó hasta que pudo superar la imagen que Makoto había proyectado en su mente. Algunas cosas eran demasiado para su débil salud mental.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:47 AM  
_ _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

El silencio fue su respuesta. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, esperando a que Makoto contestara, y Haruka sintió el pánico que no había sentido en los últimos días subir por su garganta. _¿Fue demasiado atrevido?_ Inofensivamente, su teléfono vibró en su mano.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:52 AM  
_ _ahh solo si tienes tiempo_

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:53 AM  
_ _Sí, no hay problema._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
_ _12:54 AM  
_ _gracias haru! te mando la dirección en un segundo~_

* * *

Y es así que, 40 minutos después, Haruka se encontró abusando de _Google Maps_ para terminar frente a un complejo departamental de doce pisos. La nieve se había detenido, pero la temperatura seguía horriblemente baja; su cara estaba congelándose, sus piernas estaban heladas, no podía sentir los dedos de los pies y sus manos estaban listas para caerse. Sostenía una pequeña caja que compró de una pastelería cercana. Se hubiera sentido mal yendo con las manos vacías; incluso llevó una bolsa de comida para gato, tan sólo para estar seguros. Se preguntó si Makoto en verdad vivía solo. Sonaba a que sí.

Tomó el elevador al sexto piso y encontró la puerta en su primer intento. Todavía tenía frío, ahora con la adición de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Makoto abrió la puerta y lo primero que Haruka sintió fue una oleada de calor con olor a vainilla y manzanas horneadas. Después, Tchaikovsky sonando en el fondo.

"Bienvenido," Makoto tomó un par de pasos atrás para dejar que Haruka entrara, y cerró la puerta tras él. Todo era tan _cálido_ , pero seguramente eso era debido a la peligrosa temperatura de su cuerpo. Cuidadosamente, presionó la caja contra las manos de Makoto. "¿Hm? Ah, gracias," le dio espacio a Haru para que se quitara las capas extras de ropa. "Perdona por hacerte venir," Makoto dijo, como si fuera él quien insistió que Haruka fuera. "¿Ya comiste? No soy muy bueno cocinando, pero podemos pedir algo, si tienes hambre. Oh, ¿terminaste tus exámenes? ¿Ya no tienes más clases?"

Haruka se desamarró la bufanda, dejando que Makoto terminara con su discurso maternal antes de contestar. "Terminé esta mañana," dijo, colocando su bufanda al lado de su abrigo y quitándose las botas. Tomó unos cuantos pasos cuidadosos sobre el piso de madera antes de llegar a la suave alfombra naranja –mucho mejor para sus helados pies.

"Has de estar cansado," Makoto le dio una mirada preocupada, dejando la caja en una mesa y cruzando la distancia entre ellos. Le quitó residuos de nieve del cabello y señaló a un sofá gris. "Siéntate. Voy a traer algo de beber."

Sin nada más que hacer, Haruka obedeció. Sólo fue hasta que se sentó que fue capaz de darle una ojeada al apartamento. Era un solo cuarto, a decir verdad, y mucho más pequeño de lo que se esperaba. Parecía estar dividido en dos, en un lado del sillón, una cama cubierta de cajas y desplegado papel de regalo, y un árbol de Navidad relativamente grande; y del otro lado, una cocina, seguido por muchos libreros de distintas formas, tamaños y colores, haciendo que el cuarto se viera lleno y con vida. Lucía bastante caótico, pero tenía un buen aire, y Haruka logró respirar en libertad.

Makoto regresó con dos tazas coloridas y las puso en la mesa de centro frente al sofá. "Lo apresuré un poco, pero debería estar bien." Su cabello se veía más alborotado de lo normal y, por primera vez, estaba usando una simple camisa manga larga, amarillo pálido, sin estampados extraños. Haruka se preguntó dónde guardaba sus suéteres.

Llevando la taza a sus labios y probando la bebida, decidió que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora valió la pena. "Sabe _bien_ ," exhaló, y quizá se escuchaba demasiado sorprendido, porque Makoto rio levemente antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Me alegra. Tengo una jarra llena de esta cosa y tenía miedo de que se fuera a desperdiciar," admitió, dándole un sorbo a su propia taza e inclinándose al respaldo del mueble.

Haruka lo hubiera imitado, pero estaba ocupado buscando gatos.

"¿Quieres ver a KitKat?" Makoto preguntó y se levantó del sillón de un golpe, casi derramando la bebida.

 _No tengo por qué ponerme nervioso_ , Haruka se recordó a sí mismo, y asintió con la cabeza con sólo un toque de aprehensión.

"Espera aquí," bajó su taza y caminó a una puerta a medio cerrar a su izquierda. "Le gusta dormir en el lavamanos," escuchó a Makoto explicar, y lo vio regresar con un enorme gato café en sus brazos.

Era el gato más grande que Haruka haya visto, y el largo pelaje lo hacía ver casi mítico. "Ah," dijo sin volición cuando Makoto volvió a sentarse en el sofá, KitKat ronroneando contra su pecho.

"Da un poco de miedo, pero mi princesa ni siquiera sabe usar sus garritas," Makoto dijo –Haruka no estaba seguro si se lo decía a él o a KitKat, por el tono infantil con el que lo articuló- acariciando la cabeza del gato. Haruka tomó otro trago, para fortalecerse. "Puede que te llene de pelo… lo siento," le dirigió una mirada apenada y Haruka negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza y acercándose un poco más a ellos.

"No me molesta," clarificó, observando a KitKat intensamente hasta que ella abrió dos enormes ojos azules para regresarle la mirada. "Um." Se veía tan cómoda en el pecho de Makoto que Haruka no sabía si sentirse intimidado o celoso. Extendió una mano para tocar su pelaje, de cualquier manera. "Nunca te he visto con pelo de gato," levantó la mirada una vez que sus caricias encontraron un ritmo estable.

"Escondo toda mi ropa en un cajón a prueba de felinos," sonrió, jugando con las orejas de KitKat, cuyas patas arrugaban su camisa. "¿Las clases estuvieron bien?"

"Supongo que sí." Había muy pocas cosas que no estuvieran bien para Haruka en ese momento. "Pero me alegra estar de vacaciones."

Makoto hizo un sonido de empatía, masajeando las patas de KitKat. Haruka identificó _La Danza del Hada de Azúcar_ en el fondo. Makoto procedió a pasar su mano por toda la espalda del gato, causando que sus dedos rozaran con los suyos un par de veces. Haruka tenía un poco de miedo de acariciar a un gato en la panza - ha escuchado historias dignas de una novela de terror.

"Entonces, las decoraciones," Makoto dijo, distrayendo a Haru. Apuntó con la cabeza a las cajas en el piso y en su cama. "La mayoría van en el árbol, pero tengo el mal hábito de poner el resto por cualquier lado." Suspiró y miró al gato en sus brazos. "A KitKat le gusta tirarlos unas diez veces por día."

"¿En qué puedo ayudar?" Haruka quitó la mano de KitKat cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto la estaba acariciando en piloto automático y, por lo tanto, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Volvió a tomar su taza para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

"Creo que podríamos empezar por las esferas," Makoto musitó, viendo por encima de su hombro y notando algo más. "Está nevando de nuevo."

* * *

Makoto les sirvió más de su gloriosa invención – el cual admitió que era, básicamente, ponche de huevo sin alcohol – durante la tarde, y ahora estaba tarareando _El Vals de las Flores_ mientras colgaba ángeles plateados de las ramas del árbol. Haruka era mucho menos festivo, desenredando cadenas de luces. KitKat había estado acurrucándose a sus pies desde hace un rato.

"¿Vas a salir de vacaciones, Haru?" Makoto se detuvo para limpiar la tabla de centro y llevarla cerca del árbol, con la intención de subirse encima.

Haruka lo vio poner una estrella en la punta, su mirada yendo de vez en cuando a la probablemente-resbalosa mesa bajo sus calcetines. "No, yo–" vio con cautela como Makoto bajaba al piso sin rasguño alguno. "Voy a quedarme aquí. Mis papás – um, vivo con ellos – van a salir para Año Nuevo. Pero yo, ah, un amigo va a venir, así que me voy a quedar con él." Bajó la mirada a sus pies, desde dónde KitKat lo estaba observando atentamente. Probablemente se estaba preguntando lo mismo que él: _¿Por qué hablaste tanto?_

"Hmm, no se escucha como una mal forma de pasar las vacaciones," Makoto apreció el árbol de Navidad y se dio la vuelta para tomar las luces de las manos de Haru. No se veía incómodo en lo absoluto.

Consiente de no pisar ninguna pata, Haruka se sentó en la alfombra, jalando una segunda caja hacia él y empezando a desempacarla. "¿Y tú?" preguntó, sacando un reno de la caja. KitKat extendió una pata hacia la decoración, tan silenciosamente que Haruka chilló cuando tocó su brazo.

Makoto se dio vuelta justo en ese momento, vio la escena y rio. De nuevo. "Ese es su favorito," explicó y regresó a las luces. "Yo también me quedo."

Haruka mantuvo el reno en su regazo, fuera de peligro, y sacó un suave muñeco de nueve. KitKat estaba empujando amorosamente su cabeza contra su brazo, de vez en cuando intentando pararse sobre sus piernas.

"Quizá puedas venir a visitar en Navidad," Makoto terminó el primer set de luces y empezó a rebuscar en las demás cajas para ver qué quedaba. "Si no estás ocupado," añadió, arrodillado frente a otro empaque, y Haruka hizo la cabeza a un lado para poderle ver la cara, sin éxito.

"No lo voy a estar," intentó decir casualmente, juntando más y más objetos en sus brazos. "Sólo me necesitan para cocinar y ponerle llave a la puerta en la noche, así que…"

Makoto lo vio por debajo de su flequillo, y sonrió. "¿Te gusta cocinar?"

"A veces," se encogió de hombros. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que KitKat no estaba, y sintió algo presionar contra su espalda. "¿Qué- qué está _haciendo_?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Makoto se puso frente a él y se inclinó para quitarle al gato trepando por sus hombros. Ahí estaba el olor a detergente de nuevo, y Haruka tomó agarre, inconscientemente, del borde de la camisa del más alto. La soltó, atónito, cuando Makoto se alejó y acurrucó a KitKat.

"Tienes que prestarle más atención, Haru-chan," Makoto dijo en tono de castigo burlón, dándole una sonrisa furtiva.

Por su parte, Haruka sólo pareció escuchar una parte de la oración, sintiendo el color subir a sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada hacia KitKat, en un intento de esconder su sonrojo. Murmuró, en un intento de recuperar su escasa dignidad, "No me llames –chan."

Makoto sólo rio.

"Sostenla un momento," dijo, todavía divertido por la situación, dejando a KitKat en los brazos de Haru antes de levantarse del piso. "Voy a ver cómo está la calle. Ha estado nevando por horas."

Salió al balcón, dejando a Haruka en la compañía de varios kilos de minino soñoliento. Intentó admirarla, pero se veía mucho más intimidante de cerca, así que intentó un ejercicio de caricias, en el que Haru tallaba su cabeza y su espalda, y ella, en recompensa, intentaba fusionarse con su suéter. Haruka asumió que estaba acostumbrada al proceso.

"Um," Makoto lo miró con compungida vergüenza cuando regresó. Había nieve derritiéndose en su cabello. Haruka asumió lo peor.

* * *

Afortunadamente, estaba equivocado; no obstante, las calles no se veían bien, y el sol ya se había ocultado. Era mejor irse mientras podía. Creyó escuchar el primer maullido salir de KitKat cuando Makoto la bajó en el sillón. Eso impulsó su confianza en gran medida -si es que tenía algo de confianza en sí mismo en primer lugar.

"Gracias por venir," Makoto le sonrió, ambos bajo el marco de la puerta.

Nunca supo cómo responder cuándo alguien le daba las gracias. Haruka levantó los hombros, los volvió a bajar, y sonrió también. "Me divertí," habló antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Aparentemente fue una buena idea, porque la expresión de Makoto se tornó incluso más cálida, antes de dar un vistazo adentro, dónde dejaron las luces del árbol encendidas. "KitKat la pasó bien. Le agradaste. Creo que va a ponerse triste cuando te vayas."

Haruka soltó un respiro de risa, y Makoto le regresó la mirada. "Regresaré, entonces," respondió, curiosamente, sin aliento.

Makoto asintió. "Cuídate," y se acercó hacia él, un poco a la derecha; y Haruka sabía que sólo era para besarle la mejilla, pero su cara siguió el movimiento y, de nuevo, estaban viéndose a los ojos, tan cerca que el mundo se veía borroso. Makoto se detuvo, buscando en sus ojos azules, y Haruka no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero lo hizo de cualquier manera, levantando una mano temblorosa a la quijada de Makoto, ambos cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

Estaban demasiado cerca; nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, y su boca no parecía poder quedarse cerrada mientras besaban con cuidadosa determinación. Ni siquiera supo que lo anhelaba hasta que ocurrió. Y tal vez temblaba con cada movimiento, pero quizá no era el único.

Entonces sintió su otra mano levantándose para sentir mechones morenos fluir entre sus dedos, mientras la otra ejercía leve presión en su quijada cada vez que temía que Makoto fuera a alejarse, cada vez que tenía que tranquilizarse. No fue consciente de las manos de Makoto hasta mucho después, cuando sintió una contra su cintura, y la otra, acariciando su mejilla.

Tenía suerte de no haber procesado la realidad de la situación hasta que se detuvieron, labios húmedos todavía rozándose, pero ya no presionando contra el otro. Tenía suerte de que fuera así, deteniéndose lentamente, como si estuvieran descendiendo de una colina, para no caer de cabeza a lo desconocido. Se separaron cuidadosamente, observando al otro todo el tiempo: sólo para ver si corrían, para poder ellos correr también.

Pero ninguno lo hizo. Makoto se mordió el labio, acto que Haruka miró con más intensidad de la intencionada, y le dio una diminuta sonrisa incierta, un sonrojo decorando su rostro. "¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato más?"

Haruka tenía tanto oxígeno extra en su cuerpo que un ecosistema entero había tomado vida en su interior –la única explicación que tenía para la sensación en su pecho. Negó con la cabeza y tomó un respiro tembloroso que terminó en una pequeña risa. "No, yo… debería volver antes de que la nieve empeore..."

Makoto pareció copiar su risa. "Sí, sí, supongo que tienes razón," y le dio la sonrisa más radiante de todo el universo. "Descansa, Haru."


	6. Obsequios y Tiburones

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _No bromeo cuando digo que sentía que me daba un paro cardiaco cada vez que leía sus comentarios. Son todos muy lindos jfc_ (*‿*✿) _Muchas gracias~_

 _Éste capítulo es un poco más largo de lo usual, para compensar cualquier (posible) retraso que puedan tener las próximas actualizaciones. Mañana salgo de viaje y pues, voy a llevar mi laptop, pero sólo podría escribir en las noches y quién sabe si así pueda terminar los capítulos a tiempo.. voy a intentar seguir actualizando los viernes, pero, en cualquier caso, espero que no les moleste esperar tantito más_ o(´∀｀*)

 _En fin, ¡ojalá les guste el capítulo!_

* * *

 **Obsequios y Tiburones**

"Tu cuarto no ha cambiado nada desde mi última visita," Rin se sintió obligado a comentar 5 minutos después de llegar.

 _Todavía vivo aquí, ¿por qué habría de cambiar en lo absoluto?_ Haruka pensó, viéndolo tirar la maleta en el piso antes de apoderarse de su cama.

"Hay un futón justo al lado, ¿sabes?" refunfuñó, porque era parte de la tradición.

Rin pretendió no escucharlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado hojeando los libros y partituras sobre el 'buró' – una pequeña mesa de centro que Haru robó de la sala. "¿Ha pasado algo interesante desde entonces?"

Haruka le dio una mirada que podría matar a varios organismos subdesarrollados. Pestañeó antes de que se hiciera daño a sí mismo y adoptó su característica expresión de tranquila reticencia. "No," respondió, cerrando la puerta despreocupadamente.

"Eso pensé," Rin se rindió demasiado fácil y Haruka se sintió extrañamente insatisfecho con la reacción.

Su cama no era gran cosa, ocupando el lado derecho de su habitación. Con las dos ventanas que el cuarto ofrecía, estaba colocada en la esquina más oscura. Haruka no tenía muchas pertenencias; la mayoría, incluyendo gran parte de su ropa, fueron comprados por su madre. Lo que indudablemente le pertenecía a él, era la inmensa cantidad de pinceles y libros de teoría musical, junto a otros materiales de universidad que había acumulado en libreros y cajones y cualquier otro espacio disponible. Haruka no estaba seguro de qué implicaba tal desorden, en relación a su personalidad.

"Entonces," Rin arrastró, estirándose sobre la cama mientras Haruka tomó asiento en la humilde silla de escritorio, dibujando algo que se veía sospechosamente como cierto gato nombrado en honor al chocolate.

No continuó hablando, así que Haruka dejó de garabatear para dirigirle la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"No había terminado," respondió instantáneamente, irritación en su voz. Haru regresó al papel con una virada de ojos. "¿Ya comprase mi regalo?"

Haruka hizo una mueca –hábito inducido especialmente por Rin. "Todavía no hago las compras navideñas…"

"Anda, ¿y a qué esperas?" preguntó, levantando la cabeza de la almohada. "Ni pienses que te voy a acompañar," se sentó, tomando la almohada en sus brazos y sosteniéndola defensivamente. "Le dije a Kisumi que iría con él en la semana."

"No te preocupes, no te lo pedí," Haruka le lanzó otra mirada antes de tomar su celular. Rin le ofreció un bufido forzoso, pero decidió ignorarlo en favor de escribir un mensaje.

Había esperado un par de días, considerando que tenía el derecho de hacerlo, al menos hasta que la temporada festiva empezase. Éste era el cuarto día. Todavía tenía la foto en su celular, y también había escrito la información en una nota adhesiva que pegó en su escritorio, sólo por si acaso.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:14 PM  
El 23 va a haber una exhibición de cajas musicales, cerca de Odaiba._

Aunque Rin seguía sin hacerle caso – y, honestamente, era para el bien de todos – Haruka intentó reunir toda la fuerza que pudiera de su presencia, viendo el texto y enviándolo. _Eso no fue precisamente una invitación,_ pensó, apretando los labios. _Debí haberle preguntado más directamente._ Bajó el teléfono y sus dedos, involuntariamente, comenzaron a tamborilear sobre el escritorio. Se relamía los dientes mientras esperaba.

Eventualmente, su celular vibró. De reojo, pudo ver a Rin dándole una mirada sospechosa.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:21 PM  
en serio? no sabia! se escucha divertido, quieres ir? _(^ _ ^)

Era como si su cuerpo fuera empapado por una ola de alivio sin precedentes. Quizá no se había permitido entrar en pánico, pero, de cualquier manera, había una considerable parte de su cerebro que no podía dejar de preocuparse.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:22 PM  
Sí, ¿a las 9 am está bien?_

 _16:22 PM  
Después tengo que hacer unas compras para navidad…_

No sabría decir si estaba siendo demasiado sutil o demasiado tosco. Se dio a sí mismo un regaño mental.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:23 PM  
a las 9 esta bien_

 _16:23 PM  
puedo ir contigo? lo he estado posponiendo desde hace siglos_

"Estás sonriendo como idiota," Rin anunció, la cama gruñendo bajo sus movimientos al levantarse.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:23 PM  
Seguro._

Rin se aproximaba para ver por encima de su hombro, y, en un acto reflejo digno de un samurái sin mucho talento, envió el mensaje y escondió el celular detrás de su espalda. Cuando el pelirrojo intentó agarrarlo, Haru extendió un brazo hacia atrás por encima del escritorio, de manera que tendría que sentarse sobre él para poder alcanzarlo. Un esfuerzo que, sabía, Rin no estaba dispuesto a dar.

"En serio eres la persona más extraña que conozco, Haru," Rin le dedicó una mueca, golpeándole la frente con un dedo antes de volverse a tirar en la cama.

* * *

… _9 de la mañana, ¿en qué estaba pensando?_ , Haruka reflexionó, sus dientes apretados en lo que parecía ser un intento de cerrar su temblorosa boca para siempre. Pero, en su defensa, ¿quién sabía que el clima estaría tan condenadamente frío?

 _Yo sabía_ , se respondió, observando la hora en su reloj. _Yo sabía, y ahora voy a sufrir por mis pecados,_ trató de esconder la cara en su bufanda pero esta, también, estaba helada y húmeda. No había nevado en dos días, pero con esa temperatura, cualquiera pensaría que estuvo nevando hace cinco minutos.

Había una agujero en su estómago que hacía que quisiera retorcerse en una posición fetal. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, ya sea por el remolino de emociones en su interior, o por la fría garra de la muerte prematura que estaba hundiéndose en su corazón. Llegó a la conclusión, así, que estaba nervioso; era la única explicación. Pero era difícil identificar un solo sentimiento cuando no podía quedarse lo suficientemente quieto ni para inhalar profundamente.

Tal vez no era tan malo. Después de todo, si la hipotermia lo alcanzaba antes de que Makoto llegara, se salvaría de una situación potencialmente vergonzosa. Por primera vez, estaba casi agradecido de su ineptitud social, pues probablemente escondería lo peor de sí mismo.

En un reprimido análisis interno de sus propios pensamientos, decidió que _sentirse-incómodo-mientras-ordena-una-pizza_ no era diferente, a primera vista, de _sentirse-incómodo-mientras-intenta-ignorar-el-hecho-de-que-se-besaron_ ; eso era un alivio. No obstante, Haruka pasó 20 minutos, después de llegar a su casa esa noche, recordando el encuentro mientras sus manos construían grullas de origami agresivamente.

En verdad no sabía qué pensar de nada.

"Lo siento _muchísimo_ , Haru." Cuando Makoto llegó, el Sol no iluminó el cielo, ni la nieve se derritió bajo sus pies para dejar que flores crecieran a su paso.

Fue bastante anticlimático, _normal_ , para ser sinceros. Makoto se veía sin aliento, con un poco de sudor en su frente, y demasiado colorido. Dos de esas características eran consecuencia del metro; la otra, simplemente, era Makoto siendo Makoto.

"Llegaste temprano," jadeó, intentado regular su respiración. Haruka no lo dignó con una respuesta; se sentía ligeramente engañado, siendo que había sido él quien pasó los últimos quince minutos redactando mentalmente su testamento. "Tenemos que mejorar en eso de estar a tiempo," le dio un vistazo a su teléfono y rio, "todavía no son las 9."

"No pude evitarlo," Haruka empuñó y desempuñó las manos frente a él, queriendo evitar que se entumecieran. "Pensé que habría más tráfico," dijo sin mencionar que estuvo despierto desde las 6 de la mañana, que hizo tres diferentes platos de desayuno, y que intentó limpiar la bañera antes de rendirse y salir de casa demasiado temprano.

"Igual. ¿Quién diría que el transporte público es tan efectivo?" Makoto bromeó, ajustando su mochila en su hombro. "¿Cómo estás?"

Residuos de miseria treparon por su pecho cuando Haruka levantó la mirada. "Estoy bien," expresó, incómodamente consciente de que quizá estaba encorvándose. "¿Podemos entrar?" tomó la iniciativa, porque estaba empezando a dejar de sentir las piernas.

"Claro, perdona," la voz del más alto tembló un poco, imitando al resto de su cuerpo. Dando unos cuantos pasos, Haruka advirtió que había dejado una mano libre, para que Makoto la tomase. Primero pensó que no lo haría, porque el viento era demasiado fuerte y les arrancaría las manos, _obviamente_ , pero sus argumentos probaron ser inválidos al sentir una palma envolver la suya. "No te vayas a perder," dijo entonces, recordando un momento en el Acuario.

Haruka hizo un puchero en reproche, pero no creyó que hiciera mucha diferencia. "No lo haré."

* * *

Cuando vio la palabra _exhibición_ , Haruka se había preparado para ver quizá media docena de mesas, donde los ancianos podrían mostrar sus cajas musicales antiguas. Esto superaba todas las expectativas. De lo que podía ver, había al menos dos filas, una docena de mesas en cada una. Cierto, también parecía haber una feria de Navidad ocurriendo en los alrededores, pero, aun así, la cantidad de cajas musicales era increíble.

Apretó la mano de Makoto; ya no estaba tan seguro de que no se fuera a perder. "¿Por dónde empezamos?" preguntó el más alto, viéndose positivamente radiante al ver el enorme cuarto lleno de gente y objetos extrañamente coloridos.

"¿Estás buscando algo en especial?" Haru eventualmente preguntó cuándo no le llegó ninguna otra idea.

Makoto llevó una mano a su barbilla, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "La verdad, no sé; pensé que lo sabría cuando lo viera… ¿Crees que tengan alguna que toque _El Himno a la Alegría_?"

Haruka dio un vistazo a los puestos cercanos. Era un lugar temible con muchas personas con más Espíritu Navideño que él. Ni siquiera le parecía que la Navidad tuviera mucha razón de ser. "Tal vez," contestó, porque no tenía una mejor respuesta, y así, se introdujeron en la multitud y fueron más o menos sistemáticamente, de una mesa a la siguiente.

No tardó mucho antes de que Haruka se diera cuenta de que iba a ser un _muy largo_ día para él. Esta milagrosa epifanía llegó, probablemente, alrededor de la tercera instancia en la que Makoto se detenía a hablar con los ancianos que manejaban los puestos. Parecía caerles bien a los abuelos. _Seguramente porque usan el mismo tipo de ropa_ , suplió su mente, ojeando los suéteres que usaban los sujetos en cuestión. En defensa de Makoto, al menos su elaborado estampado invernal estaba tejido sobre un fondo azul oscuro.

Sin embargo, no podía pasar tanto tiempo en la misma mesa sin sentir el terror inminente de que alguien fuera a hablarle a él, también. "Voy a ver por ahí," Haruka llamó furtivamente antes de caminar más adelante, esperando poder mantener su promesa de _no_ perderse.

Intentó ir con toda la cautela posible, no queriendo sentirse como si estuviera partiendo el océano en dos cada vez que tuviera que atravesársele a alguien. Se detuvo frente a una hilera de cajas musicales pequeñas, sus dedos jugando con su bufanda, y escaneó sus títulos. Por su parte, no sabía que comprar, y tampoco tenía mucho dinero, aun si en Fish se sintieron inclinados a darle un pequeño salario justo antes de vacaciones. Haruka todavía estaba perplejo por eso.

Era mientras pensaba en qué conseguirle a Rin (cosa que era de la mayor importancia: tenía que ser el regalo perfecto si no quería ser víctima de miradas despechadas), que vio una pequeña caja musical púrpura. Entonces, _quizá,_ sí estaba buscando algo en particular. Sus ojos se extendieron ligeramente y se acercó, observándolo, casi impresionado con el hecho de que tal objeto pudiera existir en el universo. La cosa que hacía esta caja especial, era que tocaba _El Himno a la Alegría_.

Su primer instinto fue llamar a Makoto, pero logró controlarse. Con el ceño fruncido, Haruka se cubrió la boca con su bufanda en contemplación. Notó mentalmente que esta parecía ser una muy afortunada coincidencia, una que no volvería a pasar; y faltaban sólo unos días para Navidad. El único problema sería – miró con sospecha a la persona atendiendo el puesto – que tendrá que hablar.

"Um," comenzó inteligentemente, volviendo a bajar su bufanda. "Quiero comprar esta, por favor," señaló con cuidadosa precisión y dio un vistazo a sus alrededores en lo que el vendedor lo envolvía en una bolsa de papel. Todavía no había sido descubierto. "Gracias," dijo y lo guardó culpablemente en su bolso Messenger, cubriéndolo con toda la basura que tenía ahí (muchos paquetes de pañuelos y varias botellas de vitaminas) para asegurar que no llegara a ser visible.

 _Uno menos_ , Haruka soltó un suspiro. Cuando encontró a Makoto, éste estaba inspeccionando una variedad de campanas. Haru se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?" Makoto preguntó mientras apilaba campanas en su palma.

"No en realidad. Digo, unas se veían bien, pero, ah, ya sabes… y, pues eso," tendría que recordar no volver a sobreestimar sus habilidades sociales de aquí en adelante; obviamente carecía de ellas. "¿Para qué son esos?"

Las campanas ahora sonaban desde el interior de una mochila. "Son para KitKat. Se me ocurrió que le gustaría uno, pero no puedo elegir."

Haruka imaginó a KitKat usando una campanita alrededor de su cuello mientras vagaba por el apartamento; seguramente, eso convertiría a Makoto en Peter Pan. En lo personal, él se sentiría más como el Capitán Garfio. Después pensó en Makoto tratando de adivinar qué campana le gustaría más, y ahí estaba el ecosistema en su estómago, de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir todo tembloroso y lleno de… algo. _Que adorable es_ , permitió que su cerebro dijera, y le ofreció a Makoto una sonrisa dudosa.

"Estaba pensando," Makoto mencionó, unos pasillos más adelante. Haruka hizo un sonido inquisitivo, jugando con el globo de nieve en sus manos. "Con respecto a la música. ¿Alguna vez has intentado cantar, Haru?"

El globo fue devuelto a su lugar, y Haruka amusgó los ojos hacia él. Makoto tuvo el cuidado de poner su sonrisa más angelical. "Me rehúso a darte esa información."

No entendió por qué Makoto se echó a reír tan abiertamente.

* * *

Usualmente, uno no tenía muchas opciones cuando de postales se trataba, especialmente cuando ibas a enviárselas a personas que ya conocían gran parte de la ciudad. En consecuencia, Haruka estaba bastante agradecido de que las festividades trajeran más posibilidades.

Recibió un correo electrónico el día anterior, diciendo, en un tono medio-afligido, medio-apresurado, que Rei y Nagisa habían decidido pasar las vacaciones en las montañas, así que no podrían irlo a visitar este año. Haru no tenía problema con eso, o al menos eso es lo que puso en su respuesta. Por una parte, había tenido una porción de interacción social más grande de lo usual, con Rin hospedándose en su casa y Makoto siendo él mismo, y, francamente, estaba un poco cansado. _O quizá muy cansado_. Haruka estaba agotado.

Pero por otra parte, el cambio de planes lo ponía algo nervioso; ya podía ver lo distantes que llegarían a ser en el futuro.

Por lo tanto, se dispuso a prevenir tal desenlace de la manera más pasiva posible, para no agotar lo que quedaba de energía. Es por eso que, en ese momento, estaba examinando postales navideñas. Aunque no quería admitirlo, le estaba prestando más atención a aquellas con mensajes pregrabados.

"¿Ya casi?" escuchó de repente, y Haru sintió estar en todo su derecho de saltar del susto. En realidad, sólo pestañeó, vagamente sorprendido.

Estaban afuera de un centro comercial en Odaiba, y hacía tanto frío como en la mañana, aunque la multitud de personas los protegía del viento. Por supuesto, Haruka no estaba completamente seguro de que estar en la presencia de tanta gente valiera la pena.

Makoto estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo pretendiendo estar tranquilo, a pesar de que Haruka lo había atrapado viendo la multitud sutilmente de vez en cuando. Por ahora, no obstante, se veía en calma, pues encontró una banca cerca del puesto callejero que Haru estaba explorando, y también porque, naturalmente, les consiguió a ambos chocolate caliente gratis de la feria de Navidad. Haruka desearía poder elegir dos cartas y terminar con esto, para así poder tomar su chocolate antes de que se enfriara.

"No sé, no creo…," respondió, con un puchero, y continuó rebuscando entre las postales. "Perdona, no creí que me fuera a tardar tanto."

Makoto no se detuvo a medio sorbo para argumentar en contra suya, pero sí le dio una mirada agraciada por encima del vaso. Eran esas pequeñas cosas, Haruka se dio cuenta, lo que lo hacían parecer más como una persona de verdad. En contra de la opinión popular, no le gustaba tener su disturbio mental constantemente mimado.

"No pasa nada, tómate tu tiempo," Makoto finalmente vocalizó su opinión, bajando el vaso.

Haruka golpeó sus dedos contra la bufanda un par de veces. "No, creo que éstas están bien," y tomó dos postales ligeramente aterradoras, sin un mensaje escrito, y las llevó al cajero.

* * *

"De acuerdo, entonces tengo… casi todo. Sólo me falta uno." Era impresionante la facilidad con la que Makoto manejaba su vida – aún con sus manos llenas de bolsas coloridas. Haruka lo consideró con una mano en su barbilla, los dos sentados en otra banca vacía. Afuera. En la nieve.

 _Esos son muchos suéteres_ , opinó. "No pensé que tu familia fuera tan grande," dijo sin querer, y, por pura fuerza de voluntad, resistió el deseo de darse una cachetada él mismo. _Las personas normales tienen amigos también_ , se recordó.

Makoto rio levemente. "Oh, no, sí que lo es. Es sólo que, últimamente, no les caigo muy bien. Pero a veces me llaman, ¿así que supongo que enviarles regalos no estaría de más?"

Había pantallas de error parpadeando dentro del cerebro de Haruka. _¿Cómo pueden no adorarte?_ Ni siquiera sabía qué palabra quería enfatizar más en esa pregunta. Buscó una posición más cómoda en su mano y fingió desinterés. "Si tú lo dices…"

Makoto levantó la mirada de los futuros obsequitos y se inclinó un poco más al lado de Haru. "¿Qué hay de ti?" Su tono le recordó de largas horas en el Acuario, de palabras emocionadas y de una mano sosteniendo la suya. Enterró su cara en la bufanda.

"Uno más, creo… y habré terminado." Teóricamente, mentalmente, y físicamente.

No era como si Haruka tuviera muchos regalos que comprar, de cualquier manera. Hacía tiempo que decidió que, en lugar de comprarle algo a sus padres, cocinaría la cena navideña. Después, consiguió unos detalles pequeños para algunos de sus primos, que usualmente hacían el intento de desearle una feliz navidad.

Y eso dejaba sólo a Rei, Nagisa, Kisumi y Rin, en su lista de regalos. Consideró enviarle a Kisumi una caja de chocolates, aún si no lo había visto desde la graduación -Rin hacía el intento de mantenerlos en contacto, siendo la única conexión actual entre ellos, aparentemente, Kisumi preguntaba constantemente por él. Rin insistió en que debería actuar como un ser humano medianamente decente y enviarle aunque sea un pequeño obsequio, para Navidad.

Por lo tanto, su mayor problema en ese momento era saber qué conseguirle a Rin: el único regalo que _tenía_ que ser relativamente impresionante si no quería estar en malos términos con él.

Aunque, _impresionante_ – Haruka arriesgó una diminuta mueca adolorida hacia la enlodada banqueta – quizá no era la palabra indicada. En serio no era bueno para estas cosas. Además, el hecho de que Makoto pareciera poder quitar un persona de su lista cada vez que entraban a una tienda no ayudaba mucho a su estado mental. Sólo le quedaba desear tener mejor suerte en los siguientes puestos.

No había advertido que había estado mordiendo su ligeramente húmeda y algo congelada bufanda hasta que Makoto lo volteó a ver y frunció el entrecejo. _Típico_ , Haruka desvió la mirada y alejó la tela de su boca. _Vaya manera de impresionar a alguien._ Debería escribir un libro.

"¿Puedo darte algo?" lo escuchó preguntar. Regresando su atención al más alto, lo primero en pasar por su mente fue _¿Píldoras? ¿Un mordedor para perro?_ , pero Makoto se veía bastante serio respecto al tema, así que se encogió de hombros. "Okay, um…," una sonrisa incierta se abrió paso al rostro de Makoto mientras abría su mochila. "No estoy seguro si te guste o no, pero ésta la compré para ti," y le ofreció la… la _cosa_ a Haruka.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Haruka no hubiera creído posible que alguien pudiera encontrar no sólo una copia casi idéntica de la bufanda de su abuela, sino una que tuviera unas 300 veces más variedad en colores. Sin embargo, éste era Makoto, quien seguramente tenga un gorro en forma de manatí esperándolo en su armario.

"Ah…," se atrevió a mover y girar la cosa después de observarla por un rato. Sus manos estaban congelándose, pero eran lo suficientemente funcionales como para decirle que el material era mucho más suave que el de la bufanda actualmente en su cuello. Probablemente porque, a diferencia de la de su abuela, ésta no tiene unos 50 años de antigüedad. "Gracias, pero, ¿por qué…?"

"La veía todos los días cuando iba al café, en la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, y pensé, ¿por qué no?" Makoto respondió con facilidad. Haruka, involuntariamente, comenzó a estrujar la nueva bufanda.

 _Hace unos días pensé que no me volverías a hablar, y aquí vas, comprándome un regalo,_ murmuró en su mente, agobiado. Ese prácticamente era un resumen de su relación con el barista. _Um_ , Haruka intentó razonar un contraargumento, pero se rindió prematuramente.

"¿Regalo de Navidad?" finalmente preguntó en voz alta, sin saber qué exactamente hacer con sus manos.

"Claro," Makoto sonrió, convirtiéndose en un sol dentro de la frenética avenida. "Ahora," y su sonrisa se disminuyó a una menos peligrosa, dándole un vistazo a la calle; Haru hizo un tímido intento de cambiar su bufanda por la nueva. "¿Te parece ir por nuestras últimas compras?"

* * *

Debió haber dicho que no. _Pero, en ese caso, hubiera dejado que mi cerebro continuara pudriéndose hasta morir mientras intentaba no ser aplastado por la estampida de personas,_ Haruka analizó. La tienda se veía mucho más pequeña e inofensiva desde afuera; en el interior, era una cabina de madera, segundo hogar de abuelitas aburridas.

"No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto," Haru se quejó con un tono casi infantil – _casi_ -, permitiendo que Makoto lo guiara por la tienda.

Makoto, quien meramente reía ante sus palabras, lo cual probaba su presentimiento de que estaba _disfrutando_ esto y de que lo hacía _a propósito_. "Confía en mí, no es tan malo como parece."

 _Por supuesto que lo es_ , Haruka dirigió una mirada seca a la espalda frente a él, y entonces se detuvieron en un rincón, justo debajo de la escalera de madera. Si esto resultaba ser exitoso, Rin le estaría en deuda de por vida.

"Realmente no creo que le vaya a gustar…," murmuró, inspeccionando los diferentes suéteres colgando a su alcance. Fue por puro instinto que empezó a buscar entre ellos. Honestamente. Instinto y un toque de desesperación.

"A todo el mundo le gustan una vez que tengan que pasar su primera noche sin calefacción," Makoto comentó, como si fuera un hecho de la vida, y Haruka se detuvo para levantar una ceja en su dirección. Sonrió, sin siquiera tener que voltear a ver a Haru. "Primer año de universidad, me acababa de mudar."

"Por supuesto," y regresó a enfocarse en los artículos de ropa.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Haruka estaba trabajando en admitir que algunos de esos suéteres se veían bien. Los estaba poniendo en dos categorías, dependiendo si podía imaginar a Makoto usándolos o no; lo cual no era una idea muy brillante, hizo que se diera cuenta de lo bajo que estaba dispuesto a ir tan sólo por una bonita sonrisa.

Cada tanto, revisaba que Makoto estuviera cerca, para asegurarse de que no fuera a comprar la mitad de la tienda mientras no le prestaba atención. Pero Makoto se estaba comportando, tomando su sagrado tiempo para elegir el último obsequio que necesitaba para su inconcebible familia. Al menos las extravagantes prendas lo ayudaban a mantenerse distraído y no pensar en las cosas indeseables que podrían ocurrir en un lugar tan cómodo como ese, con quizá un poco más de chocolate caliente, menos gente, y más silencio.

"Oh, éste es perfecto," Makoto, eventualmente, susurró entusiasmado, mostrándole su hallazgo a Haruka. "¿Qué opinas?"

No tenía idea de cómo encontraba esas cosas, pero éste suéter era de color naranja pálido, con ojos estampados en el pecho y mangas. No era algo que Haru fuera a clasificar como perfecto, pero después recordó que Makoto, unas tiendas atrás, había estado extasiado cuando encontró uno con un enorme romboide azul en el centro.

"Se ve… bien," logró decir entre dientes. Tal reacción pareció complacer a Makoto, aun así.

Ojos azules captaron algo detrás de él, y empezó a moverse en automático. Lo vio, el regalo perfecto, allá arriba; sólo tenía que alcanzarlo. Con su baja estatura, sin embargo, esto probó ser una tarea más difícil de lo anticipado.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Makoto inquirió, y Haru sacudió la cabeza; se rehusaba a hacer todavía más evidente la diferencia de altura entre ellos.

Haciendo caso omiso del rechazo a su oferta, Makoto extendió un brazo y bajó el suéter en cuestión, entregándoselo a Haruka con una sonrisa. En su defensa, Haru sólo mantuvo su consecuente puchero por quince segundos y tres cuartos.

En serio esperaba que a Rin todavía le cabreara ser asemejado a los tiburones; no quería que su regalo perdiera la ironía.

* * *

El asunto de las compras terminó relativamente pronto. Una vez de vuelta en la calle, Haruka observó como uno o dos copos de nieve hacían intentos desganados de llegar a la tierra, sólo para arrepentirse y regresar al cielo. No los culpaba.

"¿Todo listo?" Haru asintió. "Bien," Makoto declaró con satisfacción. Haruka se preguntó si el más alto era físicamente capaz de cansancio. Entonces ojos verdes se posaron sobre él para darle una sonrisa, y pensó que daría lo que fuera por que Makoto fuera feliz el resto de su vida. "¿Quieres hacer algo?"

Por un instante, Haru bajó la guardia y estaba tan fuera de sí que no le importaría ir a un lugar callado y cálido donde pudieran sentarse juntos y sostenerse de las manos por un rato. Luego, la realidad cayó sobre él tan pesadamente que rompió las ventanas de su alma. "Lo que tú quieras."

 _Una charla_ , la parte racional de su cerebro dijo. _Una charla estaría bien. ¿Qué hay del beso? ¿Significa que estamos juntos? ¿O pretendemos que nunca ocurrió?_

Obviamente, Haru no podía preguntar eso, así de la nada. La mera idea lo lanzó de regreso al mar de nervios que había estado habitando esa mañana. No le quedaba más que esperar. Por primera vez en su vida, la posibilidad de una respuesta positiva era alta.

"Tengo hambre," Makoto reflexionó, viendo la calle extendiéndose ante sus ojos. Haruka hizo un sonido que pudo haber significado _sí, igual_ , o bien, _creo que dejé la estufa encendida_. "Si preparara un almuerzo rápido, ¿considerarías acompañarme a casa?"


	7. Invitaciones y Curry

**Invitaciones y Curry**

 _Es una verdad universal que, si un hombre soltero posee una buena comida, es porque quiere la compañía de alguien más._ Al menos, esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de Haruka mientras el metro avanzaba, llevándolos cada vez más cerca del apartamento de Makoto.

Makoto, quien le había estado preguntando de sus recetas favoritas desde hace un cuarto de hora. Makoto, quien se detuvo en tres tiendas diferentes para comprar los ingredientes necesarios antes de ir a la estación. Pero sobre todo, Makoto, quien se veía como si Haruka le hubiera hecho el favor más grande del mundo al aceptar acompañarlo a casa.

"Puede que esté un poco frío," el mismo Makoto le advirtió, escaneando su tarjeta de entrada para poder entrar al edificio. "Normalmente apago la calefacción cuando salgo, y luego tarda un rato en volver a calentar. Pero no estuvimos afuera por mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

 _Sólo más de 4 horas_ , la mente de Haru anunció. "No importa," dijo en su lugar, en un intento de eliminar la preocupación tras el par de ojos verdes. "¿Estás seguro que no te molesta que venga?"

Makoto lo volteó a ver con una expresión tan incrédula que hizo que Haruka se sintiera estúpido por preguntar. Queriendo evitar un momento incómodo, Haru le ofreció una sonrisa impotente. Sonreír se le daba mejor, últimamente.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Haruka tuvo que admitir que Makoto tenía razón. Estaba _helado_. Al principio no lo sintió, habiendo llegado del exterior y completamente envuelto en ropa invernal, pero en cuanto se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, se quedó con sólo una delgada camisa manga larga que estaba batallando por no dejarlo morir de hipotermia. Dejó sus botas cautelosamente junto a la puerta, mientras Makoto balbuceaba disculpas e iba por el lugar, encendiendo el sistema de calefacción. Haruka no pudo evitar notar su par de calcetas con estampado de renos. Renos y hombres de nieve lo estaban observando desde todo rincón de la casa, también. Casi lo había olvidado.

"No suele tardar más de una hora," Makoto trató de reconfortarlo, aunque no era necesario: Haru estaba seguro de que podría acostumbrarse al frío en menos de eso. "¿Estás bien?" Haruka asintió, dándole otra sonrisa instintiva. Makoto frunció como una madre preocupada. "Voy a hacer té."

Recordando que era mil veces más fácil entrar en calor cuando uno se está moviendo, Haruka dio un par de pasos hasta que sus pies estaban sobre la alfombra. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Makoto ya estaba en proceso de poner cajas de té sobre la mesa de la cocina. "No," respondió, su mente en otra parte. Después levantó la mirada y una brillante idea pareció iluminar sus ojos. "Oh. Espera un segundo," y, con eso, entró al baño.

No era propio de él – o, por lo menos, no mientras estaba en las casas de otras personas – pero Haruka tomó esta oportunidad para poner agua a hervir. Se sentía raro, usar la cocina de otra persona, pero definitivamente no era la cosa más rara que haya hecho en su vida. Se encontraba viendo la variedad de tés que Makoto había colocado cuando escuchó sonidos venir del baño, y recordó que KitKat probablemente estaba reinando ahí.

"La encontré," Makoto regresó con una notoria falta de gatos, aun si su cabello se veía mucho más alborotado. Haruka estaba a punto de comentar en eso, o en la ausencia de KitKat, cuando lo vio. _Aquí viene_. Makoto se le acercó, riendo. "Me miras como si hubiera bajado de la Luna. Toma," le ofreció a Haru su cargamento, que resultó ser un enorme suéter gris. En retrospectiva, debió haberlo esperado.

"No, estoy bien, gracias…," murmuró, pero aceptándolo de todos modos. _¿Cómo me dejo convencer de estas cosas?_ pensó, derrotado.

Tan alegre como siempre, Makoto se dio la vuelta para ver la estufa. "Oh, ya hiciste el agua, gracias. Ahora," regresó a la mesa y Haruka le dio una mirada amenazante poco convincente antes de ponerse el suéter. "¿Te gusta el té negro?"

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un distraído _sí_ , puesto que Haru estaba más que ocupado enrollando las mangas para que sus manos pudieran ser remotamente útiles. "Huele a KitKat," dijo, a la vez que Makoto buscaba tazas en la cocina.

Eso le consiguió una sonrisa. "No dejes que te escuche. Todavía cree que no sé que se mete al cesto de ropa cuando no estoy." Haruka se mofó, manos de vuelta a la obra, y tomó asiento en la mesa, algo extrañado por lo cómodo que era el suéter. "Sigue durmiendo, por cierto. Es un acto de rebelión hasta que la temperatura suba de nuevo."

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se expandió por sus labios. Makoto llegó con la tetera hirviendo para llenar las tazas y Haruka se hizo útil, otra vez, sosteniéndolas para que no fuera a derramar el té accidentalmente.

"Pero hasta entonces," la tetera fue retirada al lavaplatos. "Eres todo mío," Makoto empujó una taza azul hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada que hizo que Haru dejara de respirar por un momento.

 _Oh, Dios, va a hablar del beso,_ fue lo único que pasaba por su mente.

 _¿Y no era eso lo que querías?_ lamentó su mente, y jaló la taza un poco más cerca, deseando que el vapor pudiera cubrir su cara. Por supuesto que se iba a acobardar, ahora que tendría lo que quería.

"¿Pasa algo, Haru?" Ojos azules se posaron sobre Makoto inmediatamente y, sí, quizá se había puesto pálido durante esa línea de pensamiento, porque éste lo observaba con pura preocupación.

Haruka mantuvo los ojos sobre él y tomó un trago de su té, en algo que parecía decir: _Mira, soy un ser completamente funcional, ¿lo ves?_ "Er, ¿no…?"

La preocupación se derritió a una ligera agravación con tonos de afecto, y Haruka se sintió encoger frente a esa mirada – no creía haber experimentado algo parecido antes. Entonces Makoto pareció perder el entusiasmo, su expresión reduciéndose a tranquila paciencia. Eso significaba, tal vez, que él también se había desgastado con la multitud de personas en Odaiba. Haruka sintió inesperado alivio al pensar eso.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Haruka sentado junto a la mesa, y Makoto apoyándose contra el mostrador de la cocina, hasta que terminaron con la mayor parte del té. No era quién para juzgar, pero Haruka pensaba que Makoto igual estaba buscando la mejor forma para hablar del tema. "Um," escuchó a su propia voz, y estaba tan sorprendido como Makoto de que fuera él el primero en hablar. "¿Está todo… bien… entre nosotros?"

 _¿'Está todo bien'? ¿En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?_ No se atrevió a desviar la vista del fondo de su taza, como si ésta contuviera todos los secretos de cientos de universos.

"Por supuesto que sí," Makoto contestó, pero, aparentemente, incluso él se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que lo dijo, siendo que cuando Haruka levantó la mirada, lo encontró sonrojándose. "Qui –Quiero decir… sí." Haru estaba paralizado, y todo era culpa de la leve coloración en la complexión del otro. Makoto pareció juntar fuerzas de la fuerza centrífuga de su taza, a la que estaba dando vueltas en sus manos. "Perdona. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas."

"Supongo que podríamos…," y Haruka se detuvo, notando que sólo habló porque Makoto se había escuchado tan honesto, y continuó a un paso menos fluido. "…sólo, ah." Volvió a quedarse mudo, viendo su taza vacía.

"¿Seguir y ver qué pasa?" Makoto intentó completar, un poco penoso, y Haruka asintió a las pequeñas hojas secas de su bebida.

Haruka contó unos cuantos segundos y quince hojas. "Si a ti te parece," finalizó, haciendo contacto visual; Makoto se veía aliviado y, de cierta forma, feliz. No obstante, todavía quedaban residuos de rojo en la punta de sus orejas, pero Haruka no se sintió en posición de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

"Sí. Vamos a estar bien," declaró, con más determinación, y Haruka estaba agradecido de que alguien le tuviera tanta confianza, por una vez.

* * *

Era imposible adivinar qué, exactamente, significaba un _almuerzo rápido_. Después de otra taza de té (mucho menos incómodo, cabe decir), Makoto indicó con vaguedad que ya había empezado a prepararla, así que Haruka decidió ponerse completamente a su merced. Makoto decidió hacer curry verde.

"No es un platillo muy navideño," Haruka dijo lacónicamente, esperando que las docenas de ornamentos en el fondo le ayudaran a construir el sentido de sarcasmo perfecto.

Makoto ni se inmutó. "Añadiré jengibre," anunció con simpleza, cortando una cebolla.

Así es que, media hora después, ahí estaban los dos, sobre una olla de vegetales, de vez en cuando dándole uno o dos vistazos al arroz. Haruka se sentía bastante bien, aunque un poco acalorado, y le agradaba estar, finalmente, al mismo nivel de otra persona, aun si era en algo tan sencillo como cocinar. Se sentía bien, saber lo que estaba haciendo.

"Cuando era niño, creo que Edvard Grieg era mi favorito," Makoto dijo, atendiendo la olla con un movimiento particularmente llamativo (a los ojos de Haruka, pero puede que él no sea el juez más imparcial con respecto a Makoto) de su muñeca.

Haruka esperó un segundo, escuchando la música que salía del estéreo de Makoto en ese momento, e identificándolo como las notas de _La Mañana_. "¿Y ahora?" preguntó, probando una cucharada de la comida antes de añadir un poco más de pimienta.

"Todavía me gusta, claro, pero siento que ahora me intimida," admitió, con una corta risa.

En la humilde opinión de Haruka, la _intimidación_ era algo que le ocurría a otras personas, no a Makoto. Otras personas – léase: Haruka. "¿Te gusta más que Tchaikovsky?" preguntó, inconscientemente levantando una ceja.

Makoto sonrió. "¿Puede ser? Tchaikovsky me recuerda a mi infancia. _El Cascanueces_ era una de mis cosas favoritas del invierno. Todavía lo es, a decir verdad," habló, deshebrando hojas de cilantro con sus manos.

Haruka observó cómo las hojas verdes caían, de los dedos de Makoto, a la cacerola. "Sí, yo… lo recuerdo, igual me gustaba." Había sido hace tanto que ya ni siquiera podía recordar si lo vio con su abuela o con sus padres, pero seguía siendo un recuerdo.

Un rato después, todo estaba listo y Haru no tuvo mucho tiempo para determinar su estrategia de alimentación antes de que Makoto sacara los extraños platos - cubiertos con siluetas de gatos – que, por algún motivo, poseía, y eso efectivamente lo distrajo de su plan de ataque. Como venganza, Haruka decidió juntar todo el jengibre que pudo en su propio plato.

* * *

El almuerzo pasó sin muchas inconveniencias, en contra de toda expectativa. Haruka se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían, la próxima vez que se vieran, en alcanzar el mismo estado de comodidad. Makoto incluso le dejó ayudar con los platos, aunque lo limitó estrictamente a secarlos.

La calefacción por fin logró su trabajo, con un poco de ayuda de la estufa, y Haru analizó los pros y contras de quitarse el suéter de Makoto. Había - y no pensaba admitir esto en público – resultado ser mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba. Consideró quitarse su camisa y quedarse sólo con el suéter, pero eso tenía el peligroso potencial de hacerlo ver como un _acosador pervertido_ , si Makoto se fuera a dar cuenta. Así que, por el momento, tan sólo se enrolló las mangas hasta los codos.

Al poco tiempo de terminar con los platos, Makoto salió de la cocina. Ahora, suaves arrullos salían del baño. Contrastaban bastante con el Rimsky-Korsakov que había como música de fondo.

Es ahí que el celular de Haruka vibró, haciéndolo sentir como si hubiera despertado de una muy larga siesta.

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
15:57 PM  
Ok todavía no estás en casa (una primera vez para todo!) y me están preguntando sobre tus paraderos. Moriste? Voy a pasar la noche en lo de Kisumi pero dime si quieres que te espere antes de que me vaya_

Era típico de Rin, y Haruka en serio deseaba no ser tan bueno leyendo entre líneas – así no sabría que Rin estaba preocupado. Una suave ola de culpa cubrió su conciencia, a la cual ordenó que se fuera inmediatamente, pero no fue muy efectivo.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" Makoto cuestionó, entrando al cuarto con sus brazos llenos de esponjoso y somnoliento KitKat. Haruka les sonrió involuntariamente, antes de que recordara lo que estaba haciendo y regresando la vista a la pantalla.

"No, nada, sólo… un amigo me preguntó dónde estaba."

"¿Tienes que volver a casa?" Makoto tenía una mirada en sus ojos, como si fuera capaz de llamar un taxi en cuestión de segundos, si Haru fuera a responder que _sí_. Se sintió un poco enfermo ante la idea de irse, y quizá la reflejó con su consecuente acción de sacudir la cabeza vehementemente.

"N-no, no, está bien. De hecho me estaba diciendo que iba a salir en la noche, y, pues…" _¿Y pues qué?_ Exhaló con lentitud.

Inhaló profundamente.

Hay un tipo de sonrisa especial, usada por personas que saben que están a punto de hacer algo devastador, y Makoto la tenía adherida a su rostro. "Bueno," extendió, abrazando a KitKat contra su pecho por puro hábito. Una pequeña parte de la mente de Haruka pensó que, lo que sea que estuviera a punto de pasar, no sería justo. "Tenemos una increíble vista de la ciudad, en la noche," inclinó la cabeza en dirección al balcón. "Si te quieres quedar."

"Er." Haruka articuló, teléfono olvidado en su mano.

La sonrisa de Makoto se desvaneció hasta que se terminó mordiendo el labio. "Ah."

"Um." Haruka continuó de la misma inteligente manera, estupefacto. Hasta KitKat hizo un sonido de interrogación, a la vez que clavaba un segundo par de ojos azules sobre Makoto.

Makoto hizo una mueca insegura. "¿Demasiado pronto?"

Haruka decidió pensarlo por un par de segundos más. "No," concluyó, al final. "Yo- de acuerdo, me quedo." Ese no era exactamente el plan, cuando lo invitó a la exhibición de cajas musicales, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto.

"¿De verdad?" Y ahora era Haru el que estaba siendo inspeccionado con dos pares de ojos. Asintió, estrujando su celular. "Okay."

* * *

 _ **Para:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:11 PM  
Estoy bien. Voy a quedarme a dormir en casa de un amigo. Dile hola a Kisumi de mi parte._

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:11 PM  
Es una broma?_

 _ **Para:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:12 PM  
No. Nos vemos mañana._

 _Jamás veré el fin de esto,_ Haruka pensó desganado.

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:12 PM  
Vale como digas_

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
16:12 PM  
No hagas nada estúpido. Cuídate Haru_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Lo logré. Un capítulo corto, con noches desveladas, pero lo logré. Puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de mi misma_ (TT v TT )

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Dejo las aventuras nocturnas para la próxima haha.. ¡Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, en serio en serio en serio los aprecio mucho~! Bless!_


	8. Noches y Playlists

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Sólo para aclarar: los capítulos 6-8 transcurren durante el 23 de diciembre. Por ahí dije que la exhibición de cajas musicales era ese día, pero nada más lo repito por si a alguien le pasó por desapercibido c:_

 _(Escribir un capítulo cada semana es difícil cuando estás moviéndote de hotel en hotel. No sé cómo, pero logré terminarlo.. el jueves a las 12 de la noche ahahahahaahahaahahahah)_

 _En fin. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero que éste capítulo también les guste~_

* * *

 **Noches y Playlists**

Fue idea de Makoto ver caricaturas por un rato, por lo menos hasta que el cielo se oscureciera lo suficiente para ver las luces de la ciudad - o hasta que KitKat demandara su paseo nocturno. Haruka no tenía nada en contra del plan, y es así que terminó con el gato entre sus brazos mientras Makoto acomodaba el sofá y la mesa de centro, de manera que ambos se sintieran cómodos usando la laptop.

Tenía una sensación de ligereza en su pecho, que había estado flotando sobre su corazón desde el momento en que aceptó quedarse. Era una esperanza constante. _Quizá todo va a estar bien. Quizá hasta me divierta_ , y eso era lo que Haru cantaba en su mente, acariciando a KitKat con largos, cuidadosos trazos. Estaba ronroneando tan ruidosamente que ya ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios latidos.

"Sabes, cuando la adopté, era tan _pequeña_. Bueno, todavía lo es, de cierta forma," Makoto relató a la vez que colocaba unas almohaditas de colores en los extremos del sillón.

Haruka arriesgó una mirada a KitKat, quien lo veía como si retándolo a decir que no era la cosa más diminuta que haya tocado en su vida.

"Sólo llevaba unos seis meses viviendo aquí cuando la encontré en una van de control animal." Terminando, Makoto enderezó la espalda y se acercó a ellos para unirse a la fiesta de mimos. "Nadie pensó que mi princesa se pondría tan _bonita_ ," arrulló, antes de levantar la mirada hacia Haru. "Ya puedes sentarte, por cierto."

"Pensé que era mayor," Haruka remarcó, sentándose en posición de loto sobre el sofá sin soltarla; se sentía algo orgulloso de éste logro.

"Oh, no. Todavía es una niña, así que podrás entender los berrinches," Makoto dijo desde la mesa de la cocina, en dónde estaba ocupado preparando chocolate caliente instantáneo. A Haruka le pareció que lo consentían más durante estas visitas que en cualquier otro momento de sus 20 años de vida. KitKat se acurrucó más en él, probando su punto.

* * *

En retrospectiva, todo fue absolutamente perfecto, viendo diferentes episodios de caricaturas que solían ver cuando eran niños. Por algún motivo, Makoto encontraba _Shin Chan_ hilarante. Por su parte, a Haruka, en algún momento, le había gustado _Detective Conan_. Lograron estar de acuerdo con _Doraemon_ , al cual ambos, indiscutiblemente, amaban.

"Adivina quién quería ser el próximo David Bowman cuando tenía diez años," Makoto dijo, cuando se encontraron hablando del espacio.

Haruka rio; no podía evitarlo. "¡ _No_ , eso es horrible!"

"Debatible," Makoto reprendió, pero estaba riendo también, columpiando a KitKat en sus piernas; había abandonado a Haru por manos con más experiencia. "Se veía tan _asombroso_ , todo ese conocimiento…"

"Creí que lo decías por la nave espacial," Haruka sonrió levemente, jugando con su taza de chocolate caliente. "¿No hubiera sido muy solitario?"

"Ah, hay mucha gente solitaria en el mundo. Sólo tomé el conocimiento y falta de una manifestación corporal como un bonus," Makoto explicó, una sonrisa aun aparente en su voz. Parecía envolver algunas partes incómodas en el alma de Haru.

"Me solían gustar los libros de ciencia ficción, hace tiempo," dijo en lugar de darse gusto en dicha sensación. "Encontré toda la serie de _Odisea Espacial_ en el estudio de mi papá, y recuerdo disfrutarlos. Me hizo pensar en lo vasto que es el universo, y extrañamente eso me tranquilizaba."

Era una idea graciosa, siendo que a veces el mundo se sentía demasiado grande para Haruka, y él tenía un mundo propio tan pequeño. Suponía que era cuestión de proporción.

"Últimamente no he pensado mucho en eso, pero recordarlo me ayuda a dejar de preocuparme y calmarme un poco. Somos cosas tan insignificantes…," se detuvo, rastro de vergüenza tatuado en su rostro. "Quiero decir, ser tan pequeño puede hacer que te olvides de tu propia existencia. Me sonó a que David ya no tenía eso. Y, no sé, me pareció algo triste."

Makoto lo reflexionó, mirada fija en un punto en el espacio. "Hay cierto consuelo en el abismo. Resiste al cambio, para empezar." Hizo una pausa, durante la cual KitKat encontró su oportunidad para estirarse mejor en sus piernas. "Entonces, el Planetario…"

"—me gustó," Haruka dijo antes de que Makoto pudiera continuar, sólo un toque demasiado rápido. _Sip, eso lo cubrió_ bastante _bien_ , su mente murmuró.

"Es un alivio," Makoto suspiró felizmente e hizo un intento – muy despreocupado, nada sutil, pero exitoso – de sentarse más cerca de Haru, con gato y todo.

Haruka lo vio, y odió que lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue si era inmoral besar a alguien en frente de su gato. Después invirtió sus esfuerzos en decidir si quería quedarse así, próximos, pero sin tocarse, o si era mejor acercarse tantito más y recostarse sobre el hombro de Makoto.

 _KitKat se ve cómoda, ahí tirada_ , encontró una excusa para mantenerse firme, al final. _No me gustaría molestarla_ , continuó, pero, aun así, colocó su mano en el espacio entre ellos y esperó.

Le fue de maravilla, también, porque Makoto simplemente reacomodó a KitKat en su regazo, para liberar su mano, y gentilmente la deslizó sobre la de Haru. Y eso, de alguna manera, fue suficiente.

* * *

Si Haruka había estado remotamente impresionado por la calma que inundaba el lugar, una vez que KitKat despertó, el apartamento pareció volver a la vida. Haru estaba pasando un buen rato, sólo inspeccionando los libreros de Makoto – inesperadamente llenos de literatura del Siglo XX -, cuando KitKat saltó sobre la silla de escritorio y, de ahí, a la cima de uno de los estantes, deliberadamente tirando una figura de reno al piso. Afortunadamente, no se rompió.

"Ven, baja," Haruka intentó susurrar con autoridad, y fue colosalmente ignorado. No era lo suficientemente alto como para tomarla en sus brazos sin tirar unos cuantos libros en el proceso. "Ven aquí…"

"Bajará en cuanto encienda las luces," Makoto dijo, volviendo a colgar las decoraciones del árbol que habían caído a causa de KitKat. Volteó a ver la ventana y sonrió. "Ya está oscuro. ¿Quieres ir a ver la ciudad?"

Sorprendido, Haru siguió su mirada y vio que la noche invernal ya había cubierto Tokio. Fue un recordatorio pasajero de la realidad, pero todavía sentía que había pasado mucho/poco tiempo desde la mañana. El mero pensamiento de que hace sólo unas horas estaba congelándose en las calles del distrito de Odaiba fue casi suficiente para lanzarlo en un océano de completo cansancio. Intentó ignorarlo.

Un par de suaves pantuflas fueron puestas frente a él, y antes de que Haruka entendiera lo que estaba pasando, Makoto ya lo estaba ayudando a bajar las mangas de su combo camisa-suéter. Haruka hubiera protestado si no encontrara el acto adorable. Además, Makoto se veía complacido de que su suéter envolviera por completo las palmas de sus manos.

Haru no tenía nada con lo cual ocuparse; Makoto estaba usando su suéter a la perfección. "¿No vas a sacar a KitKat en su paseo nocturno?"

Tenía un sabor agridulce, el hablar de KitKat cada vez que se sintiera emocionalmente incapacitado. Haruka estaba sintiéndose cada vez más como una persona de gatos.

"Decidimos que no," Makoto se puso sus propias pantuflas y abrió la puerta del balcón.

Justo después de él, Haruka dio un paso afuera y encontró la inmediata necesidad de sostenerse de la baranda. No es que tuviera un problema con las alturas, sino que era el único lugar donde podía poner las manos. Nadie se molestaba en hacer balcones más grandes que un florero, al parecer.

No obstante, el centro de la ciudad estaba a sólo un par de estaciones subterráneas de distancia, y las principales calles comerciales, con sus luces y decoraciones navideñas, podían ser vistas entre parches de edificios vagamente iluminados.

"Mira, allá está el centro comercial," Makoto apuntó únicamente con los ojos, sus manos también aferrándose a la fría baranda de metal.

Era un gigantesco edificio coronado con luces amarillas y Haruka, una vez más, encontró difícil de creer que estuvo allá esa mañana, pudriéndose de preocupación. Makoto redirigió su mirada a la Estación Central, a dónde Haru iba de vez en cuando para visitar el campo y obtener su dosis compulsiva de terror y agotamiento. Después le mostró unos cuantos museos y, con un poco de dificultad, una angosta calle donde, Makoto aseguraba, residían las mejores tartas de frambuesas del mundo.

"Y ahí está el Planetario." El domo parecía brillar azul desde el interior, mientras que las paredes externas del Museo de Astronomía despampanaban de blanco. Si Haru forzaba la vista, casi podía ver las sombras de los planetas colgados. "El Acuario está del otro lado," Makoto agregó, escuchándose afligido.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio por un rato más, buscando. "Ese es el Museo de Arte…," dijo quedamente, no apuntando con más que su mirada al edificio gris. _Deberíamos ir, un día de estos,_ pensó, pero optó por no decirlo en voz alta. Una idea llegó a su mente y una cara casi se parte en una sonrisa. "No me digas. También eres gran admirador de Picasso y conoces todas sus pinturas y su biografía entera, ¿verdad?"

Ante esto, Makoto agachó la cabeza, intentando en vano esconder su sonrisa. "Prefiero a Jean Metzinger, de hecho."

"Por supuesto," Haruka murmuró, agraciado, ligeramente consciente de sus manos congelándose contra el fierro. "Hay que ir, algún día," dijo, con más confianza de la que esperaba. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Mhm," fue la respuesta de Makoto, y cuando Haruka volteó a verlo, ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los suyos. "¿Tienes frío?" preguntó, temblando a la mitad de su oración.

"S-sí," Haruka admitió, sonriendo, desviando la mirada. Sus dedos dolían. "Pero todavía no quiero entrar…"

Había algo especial, en ver las calles desde un lugar tan alto, llenas de las personas que normalmente hacen que uno mismo se sienta tan pequeño.

* * *

Una vez que regresaron al apartamento, el cálido aire parecía casi surreal, y KitKat expresó su disgusto por el frío emanando de su ropa. "Quiero probar las luces, del árbol," Makoto dijo cuándo Haru estaba a mitad del cuarto. "Cambié algunas. ¿Puedo?"

Haruka le dio una mirada confusa y se encogió de hombros. "Si quieres."

En cuanto lo dijo, las luces de techo fueron apagadas y, por un momento, la única luz en la habitación provenía de la luna y de la ciudad brillando detrás de Makoto. Después, diminutos focos de colores comenzaron un lento proceso de encenderse a través del apartamento.

Como si pensara que estar cerca de ellas causaría que dejaran de funcionar, Haru regresó al lado de Makoto. Makoto, quién, en medio del centelleante espectáculo de luces, le estaba sonriendo infantilmente. Haruka sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza y sus mejillas estirarse en una sonrisa; hizo que olvidara que sus manos estaban congelándose y las levantó hacia su rostro y se acercó.

Makoto lo besó como si lo conociera desde hace millones de años. Haruka, generalmente, sólo trataba de mantener su mente despejada durante el evento; no le estaba yendo muy bien.

Sus manos temblaban, y tenía miedo de que quizá estuvieran demasiado frías, de que quizá no eran bienvenidas. Tenía una sensación en su pecho, que no lo dejaba respirar. Sus labios estaban quebrados. Y entonces sintió manos sobre su cintura, subiendo lentamente por su espalda, y exhaló por la nariz, temblorosamente dejándose caer en aquel abismo.

Tal vez no era mucho, pero se sentía seguro, querido.

Era mejor ahora, Haruka advirtió, con sus manos libres para recorrer mechones de cabello y con los brazos de Makoto sosteniéndolo cerca, con sólo cálidas prendas entre ellos y sin necesidad alguna de escapar.

Era una maravilla como Makoto se detuvo para respirar al mismo tiempo que él, y que no sabían quién fue el primeo en reiniciar el beso. Era increíble, el sentir sus labios volverse más suaves bajo su toque, el saber que todo lo que tocaba era parte de la persona a la que estaba besando. Tenuemente, Haruka decidió que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para las pequeñas risas que escuchaba cada vez que sus movimientos se tornaban algo torpes.

Cuando se separaron, fue mucho más fácil que la primera vez, y Haruka notó, en medio de su bruma mental, que sus manos ya no estaban temblando. "Um," especificó, regresándolas a sus lados.

"A-ah, sí," Makoto contestó, sin aliento, y alejó sus manos de la espalda de Haruka.

No se movieron, y Makoto lo observaba con calma, con afecto, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Después, en un segundo, pareció volverse a animar.

"Voy a hacernos algo. Puede que nos dé un resfriado por estar afuera tanto tiempo," se dio la vuelta para poner agua a calentar en cuanto terminó de hablar.

"Está bien," Haruka pestañeó. "Pero yo lavo las tazas," murmuró, siguiendo a Makoto en la cocina, tomando las tazas de sus manos. No hubo mucha resistencia por parte del más alto, esta vez.

 _Seguir y ver qué pasa_ , su mente concedió a sí misma.

* * *

Dejar a KitKat sin su caminata probó tener sus consecuencias. Así que, para cuando Haruka pensó que estaría viajando por el país de los sueños en el lavamanos – y es que _tuvo_ un encuentro traumatizante con ella en el baño, cuando no esperó verla en el espejo -, ahí estaba ella, produciendo varios sonidos y miradas, pidiendo atención y juegos.

Al final, las campanas de Makoto encontraron un propósito noble, siendo que parecía que Makoto nunca tuvo la intención de colgarlas alrededor del cuello de KitKat. Haru pasó un cuarto de hora viéndolos a los dos – humano y gato – sentados en la alfombra, empujando las coloridas campanas de uno al otro antes de decidir hacer algo productivo. Sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de tomar la laptop de Makoto y sentarse en la cama con la computadora sobre sus piernas.

Le tomó un rato a Haru darse cuenta que sentarse en la cama de alguien más no era algo que hiciera regularmente – es decir, nunca – pero para entonces ya no tenía una buena excusa, para sí mismo o cualquier otro espectador, para moverse al sofá. Además, la cama era mucho más suave que la suya, encontrando comodidad en ella peligrosamente rápido. Sin mencionar el bono de que las sábanas de Makoto tenían un estampado de varios animales marinos.

"Acabo de recordar, tengo algo que mostrarte," Makoto dijo, sonriendo a la vez que lanzaba dos campanas esféricas hacia KitKat, quien quedó desconcertada, dejando dos patas en el aire, no sabiendo cuál tocar primero.

 _Huh, imagina eso_ , Haruka le dio un vistazo curioso al felino y discretamente abrió un nuevo _playlist_ en el _iTunes_ de Makoto. "¿Qué es?" preguntó, una vez que estuviera seguro que no tenía que moverse.

"Ah, es…," pausó para empujar una campana verde más lejos. Los ojos de Haru vagaron de ellos a la pantalla y rápidamente agregó un par de canciones al principio de la lista. "Algo que encontré hace poco. Son muy lindos, quería que fueran una sorpresa." Levantó la mirada para darle una sonrisa tímida, la cual Haru regresó mientras añadía _Preludio Suite No. 1_ de Bach.

Permitiéndose no ser del todo imparcial, Haru procedió a poner _Cello Concerto No. 1_ de Saint-Saëns, seguido de _La Battaglia_ , de Biber, en lo que Makoto buscaba algo en la cocina. Ojeando el reloj, Haruka se dio cuenta de que ya casi era medianoche.

Una chispa de alarma nació en su estómago al ver que había perdido el rastro del tiempo, pero desapareció en un segundo. Era difícil entrar en pánico cuando Makoto había insistido en prestarle un par de pijamas que eran unas tres tallas demasiado grandes para él. Por lo tanto, se enfocó en lo que realmente era relevante acerca de la hora. _Pronto tendré que darle su regalo_. Dándole casualmente un vistazo, Haruka agregó _Canción a la Luna_ de Dvorak.

"Ok, aquí está," Makoto se acercó a la cama momentos después, con una caja negra en sus manos. Miró las piernas cruzadas de Haru y al vasto espacio vacío a su lado, y levantó las cejas. "¿Puedo?"

Haruka frunció, como para mostrarle lo ridículo que era pedir permiso para sentarse en su propia cama, y acercó la laptop a su pecho. Todavía no estaba listo. "Claro," respondió, por el bien de la formalidad.

La cama rebotó un poco con la emoción de Makoto. "Mira," dijo, y, una vez que Haru pudo confirmar que no podría espiar su _playlist_ , lo hizo. "Me parecieron realmente bonitas, así que compré dos cajas," Makoto explicó mientras Haruka observaba las rendiciones de los planetas enmarcadas por plástico negro. La inscripción en la caja le indicaba que estaban hechas de chocolate, aunque no podía pensar en una explicación. Se preguntó quién tendría el corazón para comérselas. "Esta es para ti," Makoto continuó.

"Ah, no," Haruka dijo por instinto, alzando la mirada para ver a Makoto con una expresión desconfiada. Regresó a la caja. "No tenías que comprarme nada."

"Lo sé," Makoto sonrió y cerró la caja. Haruka en serio pesó que tomaría la caja y la volvería a guardar, pero, en lugar de eso, la puso en su regazo, a un lado de la laptop "Pero quería darte algo. Feliz Navidad, Haru."

* * *

"No está envuelto," fue la cosa más casual que se le ocurrió decir a Haruka, cuando le entregó su regalo a Makoto, quien estaba acomodando la cama. "No sé tu opinión del papel de regalo."

"¿Mi opinión del papel de regalo?" Makoto pareció tragarse una risa con la ayuda de una ceja levantada.

Dejó que la sábana marina cayera de vuelta al colchón para tomar la caja musical. Se veía mucho más pequeña de lo que Haruka recordaba. Intentó no sentirse avergonzado.

"Oh," Makoto dijo una vez que le dio un buen vistazo a su regalo, y puede que Haruka guardara la respiración por un momento.

Estaba descalzo en la alfombra naranja de Makoto, en medio de su casa, a medianoche. Seguramente las cosas no podían ir _tan_ mal.

"Vaya, es increíble," continuó, una afirmación dicha tan suavemente que no parecía ir dirigida a él. Makoto le dio vuelta a la llave y escuchó atentamente a las notas. "Oh," dijo, de nuevo, a nada en particular, y luego volteó a ver a Haruka y sonrió, un sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Haru no le parecía que su regalo microscópico fuera merecedor de tanta admiración. "¿Puedo besarte?"

Una pausa. Haruka enterró sus pies en la alfombra. "Sí," dijo, esperando que no fuera una pregunta retórica. Probablemente no lo era, siendo que Makoto no hizo ningún otro comentario.

Makoto presionó sus labios contra los suyos, y lo hacía parecer tan fácil; lo hacía parecer tan natural que el corazón de Haru apenas se saltó un latido. De cierta forma, notó que el beso también era una manera de decir _gracias_. Y, aunque nunca supiera cómo responder a eso, decidió dar un beso propio sobre el de Makoto. Sintió que fue la decisión correcta.

* * *

La sábana era demasiado grande para la cama, pensó Haruka, viendo como caía por un lado y sintiendo cómo cubría su espalda por completo. Incluso las almohadas, envueltas en el mismo material que el resto de los cobertores, eran muy grandes. Pero Haruka no estaba quejándose; tan sólo era una observación.

"¿Estás seguro que no te incomoda?" Makoto preguntó, acostado de lado y viéndolo desde su propia almohada gigante. "Puedo irme al sofá, si quieres. De verdad no me molesta."

Había más que suficiente espacio entre ellos, aun considerando que Haruka no adoraba que lo tocaran mientras dormía. En ese instante, ni siquiera sus rodillas chocaban, simple consecuencia de todavía no estar del todo relajados con tal cercanía. Más que nada, era que ambos temían que el otro fuera a molestarse si llegaran a rozarse.

"No, estoy bien," Haru respondió en voz baja, como si la oscuridad lo presionara a quedarse callado. Podía escuchar a KitKat caminar por el baño.

"Está bien," Makoto se movió un poco, pareciendo darse cuenta de que las sábanas estaba cayendo y volviendo a cubrir a Haru con ellas. "¿Tienes algo que hacer en la mañana?"

Haruka lo pensó, inconscientemente trazando la figura de una orca con la punta de su dedo. Probablemente podría cocinar el festín navideño en la tarde. "No," dijo, y miró a Makoto, sólo porque disfrutaba ver su cara levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna. "¿Tú sí?"

"No," Makoto sonrió, y después de un momento, tocó los dedos inquietos de Haru. "No tengo clases durante vacaciones."

"Nunca te he visto yendo a clases," Haruka debatió, devolviéndole el toque a Makoto. "Siempre estás en el café."

"Tengo un horario súper misterioso," la mano de Makoto probó ser un oponente digno hasta que Haru, eventualmente, optó por entrelazar sus dedos entre los del más alto. Makoto no opuso resistencia, hecho en lo cual se regocijaba. "Yo voto por un desayuno tardío, ¿te parece?"

Era tarde; Haruka asintió. Algo mantuvo su mirada pegada a sus manos unidas.

"Por cierto, puede que KitKat se suba a la cama más tarde." Haru regresó su atención a Makoto. "Después de su primera siesta en el lavamanos, eso es. Es sólo para que me pueda despertar en la mañana."

 _Ella es tu despertador_ , Haruka pensó, impotentemente, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios con esa imagen.

* * *

Horas después, cuando despertó con un peso adicional empujándolo del lado de Makoto, estaba confundido. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación, sin embargo, a la desorientación que siguió más tarde, cuando dicho peso pareció haberse mudado a su pecho, desde dónde hacía, de vez en cuando, pequeños ronroneos.


	9. Cartas y Cafeteras

**Cartas y Cafeteras**

O Rin tenía poderes telepáticos que usaba para el mal, o en verdad estaba aburrido. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que Haruka decretó después de abrir su regalo de Navidad. A decir verdad, estaba esperando algo mucho más simbólico (ej. más barato), pero, al parecer, Rin le decidió regalar un suéter. No estaba mal, en serio –quizá una talla demasiado grande, pero se veía lindo, con delgadas rayas café y beige, y además era más suave que la mayoría de las prendas en su armario.

 _Está siendo amable,_ Haruka decidió, y no estaba seguro de como sentirse al respecto. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Rin abrió su propio obsequio para encontrar un tiburón tejido viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿Puedes _creer_ esto?" Ahí estaba la persona en cuestión, dando pisotones por las escaleras, minutos después de intercambiar regalos.

Probablemente no estaba hablando del suéter de tiburón; en ese caso la pregunta se hubiera escuchado completamente diferente. Haruka levantó la cabeza, notando a Rin bajo el marco de la puerta, con la cara sonrojada y el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo un sobre en su mano.

"¿Qué cosa?" Haruka preguntó, manteniéndose sentado en medio de su cama, suéter descansando en su regazo.

"Ella—" Rin sacudió el sobre con furia. "¡Me envió una carta!" Nunca antes esas palabras se habían escuchado tan amargas.

Haruka seguía sin entender la situación. "¿De quién hablas?"

Con un gesto exasperado y un muy sugestivo rodar de ojos, Rin entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta de un empujón. "¿De _quién_ crees? Obvio que de esa, _esa_ –" pero no terminó, así que Haru levantó una ceja.

"¿Gou?"

Rin se lanzó a la cama agresivamente, golpeándose la rodilla en el proceso, y empujando al culpable (la pierna izquierda de Haru), casi haciéndolo caer de lado. "Sí. También te envió una a ti, por cierto," y tiró una carta en su dirección. No puedo evitar darse cuenta que su sobre era mucho más delgado que el de Rin. "El nervio de algunos, juro por Dios," Rin continuó refunfuñando mientras abría su carta.

En lugar de seguir su ejemplo, Haruka meramente lo vio hacerlo. Sus manos estaban rebuscando el papel, pero bajo el acto, podía ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no dañarlo. Era una carta de su hermana –todo el mundo sabía que Rin era físicamente incapaz de enojarse con Gou. Regresó su atención a su propio sobre, y lo puso encima del suéter todavía en sus piernas.

Rin vio la acción por el rabillo del ojo. "Se me olvidaba preguntar, ¿sí te quedó?" cuestionó, intentando sonar irritado.

"Eh, creo que sí. Gracias," dijo, pero dudaba que hubiera sido escuchado, pues Rin finalmente había sacado la carta. Tenía _tres páginas enteras_ de longitud.

"¿Quién diría que Gou sabe tantas palabras?" dejó la pregunta retórica al aire, haciendo las hojas de un lado a otro. Se le olvidó poner su tono de enojo, esta vez. " _De acuerdo_ ," las bajó y se puso cómodo en la cama de Haru antes de comenzar a leer.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, leyendo y hablando sobre lo que sus amigos habían hecho desde la última vez que los vieron, y se sintió bastante como las Navidades pasadas. Y, cuando Rin fue a la sala para buscar su regalo con envoltura _amateur_ , reaccionó a la imagen del tiburón en su suéter con ligero desprecio, pero aun así se lo puso, al final del día.

* * *

No tenía salvación. Para cuando empezó la segunda semana de vacaciones, Haruka ya estaba levantado y atento, yendo y viniendo del Conservatorio. De acuerdo a su plan mental, podía acomodar al menos dos horas de práctica de violín en un día, en paz y lo que podía ser más o menos considerado silencio, siendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes de música seguían en sus casas. Haruka planeaba ir allí tres veces, para no sentirse demasiado culpable por estar sentado en casa, _relajándose_.

Estaba en una de esas excursiones, justo después de Año Nuevo – el cuál había sido una pacífica noche de video juegos multijugador mientras él y Rin hacían sus mejores intentos para beber una botella de licor de crema que Rin había comprado para la ocasión – cuando Makoto pidió su ayuda en la difícil tarea de consumir una pizza. Básicamente, lo invitó a cenar.

 _Si es pizza, debería estar bien_ , pensó Haruka, todo un _connoisseur_ de la cantidad de tiempo que uno podía matar cortando una sola rebanada en pequeñas piezas estéticamente placenteras. Para empezar, la escasa existencia de cuchillos aptos para tal tarea lo llevaría de la mano a través de la charla banal.

Makoto lo estaba esperando en el pasillo central de la universidad, en dónde estaba a salvo del frío, tranquilamente leyendo un libro. A Haruka le hubiera gustado refunfuñar, al menos _internamente_ , sobre la ineficiencia de haber sido citado ahí en lugar de la pizzería, pero estaba un toque demasiado complacido. No había forma de detener la suave sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Haru mientras se acercaba, pero aun así hizo un valiente esfuerzo.

No obstante, dicho esfuerzo disminuyó notoriamente una vez que vio la mirada triunfante y empática que Makoto le dirigía a su ropa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se puso el suéter que le obsequió Rin antes de salir de casa. _Mi suerte, como siempre. Jamás olvidará esto._

* * *

"¿Te gustan los cuentos de hadas?" Makoto preguntó antes de pedir las bebidas.

Haruka lo observó inquisitivamente, bajando un poco el menú. "¿Supongo? Soy imparcial al respecto…"

* * *

Esa no fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar. Quince minutos después, Haruka se encontró llegando al fondo de su limonada mientras escuchaba a Makoto contar renovadas versiones de cuentos de antaño. La comida no había llegado aún. No podía distraerse cortando una rebanada de pizza, como había planeado.

"Entonces la bruja dice ' _Pondré a los niños en el horno_.'" Makoto gesticuló con su servilleta.

"Pero –"

La servilleta conectó con la mesa por decimotercera vez. "¡ _Ya sé_! Lo precalentó y todo, pero ellos la empujan al horno y al final logran escapar."

"Um."

"Sí, pues… esa es una. Me sé cómo mil cuentos; se los contaba a mis hermanos – que son gemelos, por cierto, Ren y Ran - para que se durmieran. ¡Ah, tengo otro! Se llama – " Pero, esta vez, el mesero afortunadamente se aproximó a la mesa, y Haru por fin pudo dejar de sorber su casi-vació vaso de limonada. Makoto le dio una sonrisa apenada desde el otro lado de la mesa de madera, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que habló.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza, aunque estaba aliviado de por fin tener un poco de silencio. Además, era difícil estar de mal humor cuando tienes algo tan glorioso como es la pizza de caballa con piña frente a tus ojos. Le dio un vistazo al pepperoni adornando el plato de Makoto _¿y por qué no estaba sorprendido?_ antes de comenzar a desenvolver cuidadosamente sus cubiertos.

"¿Qué pidió un huérfano en la pizzería?" preguntó, mirada vacía enfocada en su servilleta. Makoto hizo un sonido de interrogación y Haru sólo se sintió ligeramente insensible y despiadado antes de decir "Dos familiares para llevar."

* * *

"¿Qué es un carrusel?"

Veinte chistes después, y sólo habían comido una rebanada de pizza cada uno. Haruka contempló la posibilidad de que había conocido a su alma gemela. "¿Qué es?"

Después de darse cuenta de que una sola bebida no les abastecería por toda la cena, Makoto había tomado como si responsabilidad el ordenar complejos jugos frutales. El de Haru no era tan malo, aunque tenía un contorno morado que rodeaba la gran masa verde. Makoto, por su parte, estaba modelando un vaso de intimidante color rosa neón, con el cual se ocupó antes de entregar el remate. "Un carro con un celular."

"Juro que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra," Haruka dijo bajo el aliento, intentando en vano esconder su sonrisa. Al final, ocultó su vergüenza tras su propia bebida radiactiva.

* * *

Se le ocurrió a Haruka que Makoto era la mejor persona con la cual quejarse sobre sus maestros, siendo que probablemente los conocía y lo entendería. Así que eso fue lo que Haruka hizo, en lo que terminaban de batallar con los últimos trozos de comida.

Los llevó a una discusión sobre la subjetividad y objetividad de las materias impartidas, lo que condujo a profesores expresando sus opiniones personales en frente de los estudiantes y lo que esto significaba, tomando en consideración los distintos niveles de autoridad.

"Suele sonar estúpido cuando yo lo digo," Haruka se quitó el flequillo de los ojos.

"No creo. Me pareció que sonó bien. Honesto, incluso."

Era evidente que Makoto era mucho más hábil con las palabras y sus significados, pero Haruka apreciaba que nunca usara su propia falta de fluidez para fortalecer sus argumentos. Makoto escuchaba atentamente en lo que lograba formular una idea coherente, y mucho más cuando sentía que no había expresado exactamente lo que quería.

Eventualmente dejaron el tema por otros más ligeros, luego de que los platos fueran sido recogidos y Makoto sugiriera esperar un rato antes de decidir si postre sería una opción válida. "Gracias por el _playlist_ , por cierto."

Haruka lo volteó a ver, sus manos jugando con el popote azul sumergido en lo que quedaba de su bebida. "Lo apresuré un poco…"

"No lo he tocado, así que puedes continuarlo cuando quieras," Makoto sonrió, y Haruka, involuntariamente, comenzó a doblar una servilleta. "Me gusta Shostakovich, ¿por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?"

"Hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba," Haru se encogió de hombros brevemente. "Casi olvidaba a Rachmaninoff, también."

Vio cómo Makoto se inclinaba sobre la mesa, desde el rabillo del ojo, así que desvió la mirada de su compulsiva pieza de origami. "Ey," Makoto sonrió otra vez, cuando recuperó su atención, "¿te parecería ir a la ópera, un día?"

"¿A ver qué?" Haruka tamborileó los dedos sobre su obra maestra sin terminar.

Makoto levantó un hombro. " _¿Aida? ¿Nabucco?_ O, tal vez, _Eugenio Onegin_ ; depende de lo que haya en ese momento."

Asintiendo a la propuesta, Haruka dio un vistazo a la ventana. "Cuando no esté nevando tanto."

Contento con la respuesta, Makoto volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su silla. "Y cuando haya más calor, también." Hizo una pausa, durante la cual observó las manos de Haru. "Eres bastante bueno en eso."

Haruka bajó la mirada, sólo para encontrar la grulla incapacitada que formó mientras hablaban. "Sí, bueno…," hizo una cara antes de deshacerla.

Podría decirle a Makoto sobre cómo una vez pasó días en un curso en línea de origami, sólo porque creía que se vería menos extraño que estar jugueteando con sus dedos mientras se sentaba en una mesa con alguien más. También podría contarle sobre cómo se había acostumbrado tanto que, incluso en casa, doblaba papel cuando se sentaba en su escritorio por largos periodos de tiempo. No era por presumir, pero ya se había convertido en un maestro en el arte del origami.

Haruka vio a Makoto por debajo de sus pestañas. _Quizá en el camino a casa_ , decidió.

* * *

Era un martes, y estaba lloviznando – _sorprendentemente_. Tomando en consideración el nivel de nieve en el suelo y las temperaturas que ha habido desde, básicamente, Noviembre, Haruka llegó a la conclusión de que el mundo era una broma. Y ahí estaba él, botas congeladas abriéndose paso a través de un manto de nieve que le llegaba a los tobillos, y un paraguas sobre su cabeza. No ayudaba que las clases hubieran empezado el día anterior, ni que tuviera que regresar a Future Fish hoy.

A pesar de todo, se sentía vagamente feliz – lo cual no era muy común, pues era un sentimiento casual; sin una razón específica detrás de él. _Contento_ , Haruka trató de describir de mejor manera. Eso no se escuchaba del todo correcto, tampoco. _Sin agitación_ , sentía que ya casi lo tenía. _En calma._

Haruka estaba en calma. Nada particularmente inusual, a excepción de que era una calma dada por una falta de preocupación en lugar de un constante sentido de desgracia. Se preguntó si era porque había tomado el autobús en lugar del metro del infierno.

No había notado lo cerca que estaba del edificio hasta que entró y aire caliente lo golpeó en la cara. La recepcionista no parecía estar incómoda con ello, lo cual Haruka consideró nada saludable, pero él no era quién para hablar de salud. Un milagro fue lo único que lo salvó de un resfriado, este invierno.

En Fish, el tipo detrás del primer escritorio – un tal Uozumi, si no le fallaba la memoria – hasta le sonrió brevemente a Haruka, cuando entró a la habitación. Haru estaba un poco perturbado por esto, siendo que podía significar que el trabajo iba a ser extra-pesado, como _regalo de bienvenida._

Estaba a punto de recoger la primera carga de contratos-por-triturar cuando otro interno entró a la oficina, una sonrisa en rostro y una mirada intensa que parecía estar dirigida a Haruka.

"No vas a creer esto," dijo – éste se llamaba Minami, y Haruka dudaba que se hubieran dicho más que bueno días/tardes/noches el uno al otro en todo lo que llevaban trabajando ahí. Produjo una expresión apropiadamente curiosa. "¡Consiguieron una cafetera!"

Era cierto, Haruka descubrió una vez que llegó al área recreacional. Era una máquina complicada con demasiadas funciones y un interfaz extremadamente intimidante. Dándole una inspección más de cerca, Haruka decidió que la máquina podía preparar más tipos de café que los que el personal entero de Fish conocía; pero era sólo su opinión.

"Así que, supongo que esos son unos cinco o seis viajes por las escaleras que te vas a ahorrar," el interno soltó una risilla, y Haruka entendió el punto: _Oh, eso significa que tendré que aprender a usarla._

Aun así, asintió. "Supongo." Eso pareció satisfacer al otro lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo. Miró la cafetera de nuevo, sintió su cara contorsionarse en una mueca de desaprobación. No más viajes por las escaleras. No más visitas al café.

* * *

Rin todavía no se iba, lo cual no molestaba tanto a Haruka. Era sólo el primer periodo después de Año Nuevo, no tenía prisa por ir a ningún lado – sus clases no empezaban hasta dentro de una semana, y sus padres lo amaban, así que aún era bienvenido en la residencia Nanase. El único problema era que, ahora que Haruka tenía que regresar al trabajo y a la universidad, Rin se aburría en el apartamento. No es que lo dijera en voz alta, nada más le enviaba mensajes de texto a cada rato durante el día.

Como ahora; un par de horas en el segundo día de trabajo, Haru decidió responder sus textos con quejas pasivas sobre la cafetera, textos que Rin, o ignoraba, o contestaba agresivamente. Haruka estaba irritado de que parte de lo que Rin le dijo lo ayudó a entender cómo usar la máquina. Ya comenzaba a añorar los días aquellos de trituración de hojas.

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
14:23 PM  
Si escucho una pregunta más sobre la cafetera voy a meterte mi futura medalla de oro en el trasero_

 _14:23 PM  
a qué hora sales del trabajo ?_

 _ **Para:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
14:24 PM  
Como en una hora._

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
14:24 PM  
Ya estás. Te veo en la salida. Me vas a llevar por café_

* * *

Por supuesto, Haruka realmente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. En la preparatoria, Rin siempre hacía esto. O bueno, siempre que Haru aceptaba salir de la casa por él. Rin diría una hora y lugar en un arrebato, Haruka iría ahí para regresar a su hogar horas después, música en su celular al máximo volumen, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a no sentirse tan mal por haber sido plantado. Al día siguiente, Rin lo vería, medio sorprendido, medio harto, y diría que no recordaba tal cosa, o que Haru debió haber sabido que no tenía ganas de salir.

Ahora, sin embargo, _sí_ estaba ahí. Haruka tuvo que detenerse en la puerta para observarlo, con su _beanie_ negro, chaqueta y tennis y su cabello rojizo. Había tanto aire que hacía que flotara alrededor de su cara. Estaba de brazos cruzados, y tenía un porte como si hubiera decidido ser la única persona en pie, aun si el viento decidía destruir todo a su alrededor.

Haruka tomó nota de todo esto y asintió para sí mismo. Con esto podría lidiar. Soltando la bufanda para enterrar las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se aproximó a Rin.

"Vaya que te tomas tu tiempo," le envió una mirada impaciente, despegándose de la pared de dónde se recargaba. "Estuve _así_ de dejarte e irme a comprar café yo solo," y le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin voltear para asegurarse de que Haru lo estuviera siguiendo.

Y no tenía que hacerlo, porque Haru, efectivamente, estaba unos pasos detrás de él. Pasaron una parte especialmente concurrida de la banqueta – Haruka pensó por tres o cuatro momentos que iba a ser aplastado hasta morir bajo el montón de gente – y cuando escaparon, vio con una interesante mezcla de emociones que Rin estaba dirigiéndose al café de Makoto. Bueno, no _de_ Makoto, pero, sí, prácticamente.

"Ah, ¿seguro que quieres ir ahí?" Haruka preguntó en un aliento, intentando alcanzar a Rin antes de que otra ola de personas llegara a meterse en su camino.

"Lo busqué en _Maps_ , es el café más cercano en el área." Antes de llegar a la entrada, encaró a Haru con entrecejo fruncido. "¿Por qué, su café sabe a mierda?"

Haruka suspiró, más hacia su vida que a otra cosa. "…No, sabe bien."

"Vale, entonces," giró sobre sus talones energéticamente y abrió la puerta, haciendo una entrada tan digna que incluso la campana sonó con más gravedad de la normal. Haruka se deslizó después de él con el aura de un animalito pateado. Rin vio el menú en la pared por un segundo antes de apartarse. "Pídeme algo grande, con tanto expreso como sea legal," estaba bajando el cierre de su chaqueta y caminando a una mesa cerca de la ventana. Tenían suerte de que el lugar no estuviera tan lleno, Haruka pensó. Tenían: plural – refiriéndose a todos en el café, menos Rin. "Y jarabe," añadió después de meditarlo un poco, tomando asiento.

 _Claro…,_ inhaló profundamente y fue al mostrador, donde una chica de más o menos su edad le sonrió, y el desvió la mirada. Naturalmente, no iba a ser tan predecible como para buscar a Makoto, así que ordenó, pidiendo tanto expreso como _él_ considerara saludable en la bebida de Rin. Fue mandado a su mesa con la promesa de que las bebidas estarían listas pronto.

Rin estaba de mal humor. Tuvo que haberlo notado antes. Estaba cabizbajo, sus dedos retorciendo las mangas de una camisa que no estaba segura si era de él o de Rin. Uno pensaría que, después de tanto tiempo viviendo consigo mismo, ya podría reconfortar a otras personas miserables, pero, obviamente, ese no era el caso. Como es lo usual, Haruka se sentó y decidió esperar hasta que Rin se animara lo suficiente como para empezar a hablar.

Le tomó, quizá, unos cinco minutos; entonces lo vio a través de sus mechones desarreglados. "Olvídalo, esa mirada de tarado que tienes puede sacar hasta al más infeliz de su miseria." Viniendo de alguien más, eso podría sonar casi como un cumplido. Haruka sonrió levemente. "Ugh, eso es todavía peor. ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso con tu cara?" Pero pronto estaba escondiendo una sonrisa propia, así que todo estaba bien.

Cuando el café llegó, el de Rin era una torre de sueños rotos y futuras noches llenas de arrepentimiento – es decir, un vaso alto de líquido perfectamente negro con un tenue olor a vainilla. El de Haru era una taza mediana de intimidante café con leche. Pero no estaba examinando eso, por el momento.

No, por ahora, su mirada estaba magnéticamente adherida a la de Makoto, quien lo volteó a ver mientras ponía las bebidas en la mesa. Habían sido tan sólo un par de semanas desde la última vez que vio a Makoto con su uniforme de barista, pero ya se le hacía inusual verlo usar negro y blanco, sin estampados exóticos por ningún lado. _Deberían dejar que él escoja su atuendo en ocasiones especiales,_ se dijo, imaginando toda su ropa temática. Pero le gustaba la camisa negra, de cualquier manera; le gustaba que no le irritara los ojos y la forma en la que los brazos de Makoto se movían bajo las mangas. Su boca rogaba por decir algo, pero era una súplica en vano.

Finalmente, tomándose su dulce tiempo en poner el café de Haruka frente a él y entregarles unas cucharas y servilletas, Makoto lo sacó de su desgracia. "¿Significa que la _deus ex machina_ de Future Fish sigue funcionando?" Dijo en voz baja, conversacionalmente, y Haruka supuso que era debido a la presencia de Rin. _Maldito Rin_.

"Um, sí, he estado usándola por dos días, pero todavía sirve. Es un poco… _robusta_ ," dijo sin molestarse en disfrazar su disgusto, viendo su taza y dándole vueltas sin levantarla de la mesa.

Leyó la sonrisa de Makoto en sus palabras. "Es una pena," respondió con inusual franqueza, pero todavía con una expresión contenta.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción detrás del mostrador que causó que Makoto viera por encima del hombro con curiosidad, y Haruka supo que regresaría al trabajo en un momento, pero no encontraba que más decir, así que lo dejó ir sin más.

Giró en su silla para ver a Rin, quien, al parecer, había acabado con ¼ de su bebida mortal mientras los veía conversar. Estaba tratando de aparentar que no había nada en el mundo que le interesase, pero en un par de minutos ya le estaba dando a Haru una mirada indescifrable. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos eran algo aterradores cuando los veías por encima de más de 0.51 de café puro.

Haruka supo que, cuando hablara, sus palabras pondrían todos sus pensamientos sobre la mesa. Todo llegó con un frío "¿El café es gratis?"

Lo que lo hizo pestañear, y jalar su café hacia su pecho. "No."

Rin resopló y tomó otra bocanada de café-demasiado-negro, procediendo a mover la cabeza a la derecha, pareciendo admirar el resto de las mesas, sus ocupantes y todo lo demás.

Haruka no recordaba la última vez que Rin había estado tan callado en su presencia, aparte de esas semanas en secundaria cuando no hacía más que jugar video juegos en casa de Kisumi. Eso había sido una absoluta irritación para Gou y su madre, mientras que, para Haru, fue un absoluto _horror_. No recordaba estar tan asustado de alguien tanto como de Rin, en ese momento. Pero ya lo había superado.

Haru contó sus sorbos, y cuando llegó al quinto, habló. "¿Querías decirme algo?"

De una forma completamente esperada, Rin lo miró aburrido. "No. Me voy en dos días," soltó las noticias y, como si usando eso como base, continuó apresuradamente, "¿Quién era ese?"

Haru tomó otro trago antes de bajar la taza. "Makoto," respondió, igual de apurado. "Dos días es muy pronto. ¿Ya compraste tu boleto de avión, o…?"

Rin siguió su ejemplo, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el resto de su bebida. "Le pedí a tu mamá que me lo comprara, cuando fueron en su viaje de Año Nuevo. Todo está listo. ¿Lo conozco?"

Haruka en serio deseaba haberse dejado la bufanda. Era extrañamente insatisfactorio, el golpear sus dedos en la mesa y en la cerámica. "No. ¿Entonces ya empacaste todo?"

"Uh, ¿obvio que no? Tengo unas cosas que quiero que planches por mí," dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. "¿Y de dónde lo conoces tú?"

"No voy a planchar tus ropa, Rin," Haru sintió la necesidad de cruzar los brazos. "Y te había dicho que tenía que bajar por café todos los días antes de que trajeran esa… cosa."

Rin levantó la mirada, luciendo exasperado. "No puedes dejar que yo planche. Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez, ¿verdad?" Y, notando la mueca que Haruka hizo al recordar pantalones quemados y un olor que no dejó la sala por días, se reclinó en su silla, triunfante, y tomó otro trago de café. "¿Y son amigos o qué? Por cierto, igual me voy a llevar unas de tus playeras – necesito algo que usar en el gimnasio."

Haruka intentó verse lo más descontento que uno puede verse mientras bebe café suave. "Vete al diablo."

"Después de ti," contestó Rin, terriblemente interesado en el reflejo en su cuchara. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, y volvió a prestarle atención, evidentemente informándole que no había pasado por desapercibido aquella respuesta oculta.

* * *

Ni siquiera pudo decir adiós apropiadamente; Haruka estaba especialmente molesto con eso. Para cuando Rin decidió que ya se quería ir, el lugar se había transformado, con muchos hombres y mujeres de negocios entrando por una orden para llevar, y Makoto se veía bastante ocupado atendiendo a los clientes. Todo lo que Haru logró fue un ademán de despedida a través de filas de personas. Makoto le sonrió cálidamente, así que sabía que no había problema, pero, aun así, no sentía que hubiera sido suficiente.

Rin estaba paseándose por la nieve con pisadas descontentas, y la calle se veía incómodamente oscura y fría. Rin parecía estar pensando en algo, así que Haruka tomó la oportunidad para seguir su berrinche interno a la vez que intentaba no caer de cara en la nieve enlodada.

"En serio no te aguanto. De verdad." Rin dijo, a unas cuadras del complejo departamental donde vivían los padres de Haru.

Haruka lo miró sorprendido, pero descubrió que Rin ni le estaba dirigiendo la mirada. "¿…Por qué lo dices?"

Hubo silencio por un rato. "Porque," Rin empezó, puntualizando su palabra con una patada al suelo. "Con todos mis demás amigos – y es que ellos son normales – simplemente les puedo preguntar si les gusta alguien, o si están durmiendo juntos, o lo que sea. Pero _tú_ ," y dio un enorme suspiro y otra patada, "todo lo que haces, lo haces _tan_ _raro_ , que creo que ni sabes de lo que te estoy hablando."

Haruka lo pensó un poco, inclinando la cabeza para ver el oscuro cielo estrellado. "Dijiste que era un caso de caridad," le recordó.

Los tennis de Rin cayeron sobre un charco, esparciendo agua de lluvia como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. "Sí, bueno, no te veo rogando por nada en este momento, ¿o sí?"

Decidió no hacer más comentarios. Era más que suficiente comida para el cerebro como para durarle hasta que Rin volviera a decir algo. Caminaron en silencio, atravesando caminos memorizados en el pavimento, tratando de evadir parches de nieve tanto como podían.

Estaban a poco de llegar al apartamento cuando Rin volvió a hablar. Inició con otro suspiro enfático, tal como si creyera que le estaba haciendo un favor. "¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Haru?"

Su boca se secó; sentía una fiebre, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía frío. "Sí."

Rin asintió. Su _beanie_ sacudiéndose ligeramente en su cabeza. "Bien. Me alegro por ti. ¿Con ese barista?" Haru dijo que _sí_. "Genial," respondió. No dijo más en los siguientes pasos, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, en lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo por verse menos inquieto. "Si soy honesto, no tengo ganas de volver a Australia. ¿Ya te había dicho que mi compañero de cuarto es, como que, estúpido e insoportable?"

"Unas mil veces, sí. ¿Por qué no rentas un apartamento, o una casa, si tanto te enoja?" Haruka ofreció, agradecido por el cambio de tema.

"¿…Porque son caros y yo, pobre?" Rin le dio una mirada indignada. "Necesitaría otra persona para pagar, y ciertamente no voy a pedirle a otro condenado australiano que sea mi _roommate_." Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar, frunciendo el ceño. "Voy a preguntarle a Kisumi si conoce a alguien que quiera estudiar en Australia o algo." Vio a Haru de reojo. "…De hecho, sé que eres antisocial y que no conoces a nadie, pero también pregunta por ahí, si a alguien le interesa." Escuchó a Haruka resoplar y viró los ojos. "O dile a tu novio, el barista de dos metros, a lo mejor él conoce a alguien... o hasta puede que _él_ quiera irse a vivir conmigo. Ahora que me vio, seguro que no me puede sacar de su mente."

"Ya cállate, Rin."

Rin rio, golpeando a Haru levemente con su hombro. "Anda, sabemos que soy irresistible." Haruka bufó en respuesta. "Pero, ya en serio, no sé por qué me siento tan mal cada vez que me voy."

Haruka no necesitaba que lo dijera en voz alta; lo había visto estar malhumorado esos últimos días. "Puedes volver en las vacaciones de primavera," comentó, esperando que Rin no fuera a acusarlo de condescendiente.

"Sí." Aparentemente, no sentía la obligación de ser tan grosero cuando Haru no podía verle la cara. "Creo que lo haré," pareció dudar por un segundo antes de pararse bajo la luz que traspasaba la puerta de vidrio del edificio. Luego, giró para encararlo, con una mueca que mostraba sus dientes. "¿Qué, vas a ser un fenómeno, o me vas a abrazar?" Rin era tan obvio que Haruka se encogió de hombros y actuó como si estuviera indeciso por un segundo antes de acercarse. "Pero no si no quieres," Rin agregó, pero sólo después de que estaba seguro de que el abrazo iba a pasar, y así dejando que la oferta perdiera valor.

"Te voy a extrañar," Haruka dijo, ganando confianza del simple hecho de que Rin se había sometido voluntariamente a la incomodidad de un abrazo en medio de la calle. Pero, sea como sea, se sentía bien; había sido un tiempo desde su último abrazo.

Sintió a Rin asentir en su hombro. "Igual yo a ti," y, un momento después, le dio un pequeño empujón, cruzando la corta distancia que quedaba para entrar al edificio y después dirigirse al elevador – todo con un exceso de despreocupación. "¿Cuál es el número de _Blacows_? Esta noche, ahogaremos nuestras penas en hamburguesas."

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Ahh, por fin de vuelta en casa~ Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el viernes pasado –el capi fue igual un poquito más largo de lo usual, y con las preparaciones para el viaje de regreso, no tuve tiempo de escribir. ¡Pero aquí está, y espero que les haya gustado! Apreciaría_ muchísimo _si pudieran dejar un comentario c:_

 _Para todos los que querían más Rin: Deléitense, éste capítulo contuvo 90% más Matsuoka que los demás. Y también hubo un breve cameo de Minami y Uozumi (en los cuarteles de Fish, se rumorea que son pareja en secreto y tienen sepso en el cuarto de limpieza. Pero esa es una historia para otro día. /_ _Es broma/_ _.)_

 _Rin siempre está con Kisumi esto y Kisumi aquello. El KisuRin es fuerte en este fic. /También es broma. SouRin 4ever/._

 _Por cierto, hice otro blog en Tumblr, pero éste es en español y pongo anime y ships y probablemente cosas de fics y toda la cosa. Vayan a llorar conmigo por nuestros OTPs (o a hacerme preguntas de mis fics o a lo que quieran) en_ **tachxbana .tumblr** **.com** _. ¡Gracias por leer! Kiss Kiss !_


	10. Walkmans y Parques

**Walkmans y Parques**

En febrero, fueron medio persuadidos/medio secuestrados para ir al refugio animal en los límites de la ciudad.

Todo empezó de la forma más peculiar. Era un miércoles y, debido a un milagro perdido en sus horarios, se dieron cuenta de que podían reunirse a mediodía. Haruka, saliendo de su clase de _Imagen en Movimiento_ , y, Makoto, de _Mitología Clásica_. Era una pequeña bendición, tener tiempo para encontrarse; si quería ver entre las líneas, podía notar que Makoto tenía una agenda mucho más ocupada, este semestre.

La nieve estaba aún presente en el suelo, y Makoto cargaba sus botas naranja. Haruka les dio una ojeada antes de decidir que ya se había hecho más o menos inmune. Ya ni siquiera le extrañaba verlo vestido con ridículos pantalones color mostaza. Tenía la vaga impresión de que el otro día lo vio con una razonable camisa de franela roja; verdaderamente un logro.

Makoto no tuvo ni la oportunidad de terminar de sonreír y decir _hola_ , cuando un entusiasmado extraño fue hacia él, armado con varios folletos y articulando mil palabras por segundo. El primer instinto de Haruka fue escapar – o esconderse en algún lado hasta que el intruso se fuera, pero se sentía raro, dejando a Makoto solo en la calle, presa de depredadores sociales, cuando estaba a tan corta distancia. No obstante, eso no significa que haya caminado muy rápido para llegar a su lado.

" – y agradeceríamos toda la ayuda que nos puedas dar. Esta es la dirección, esperamos verte ahí," el ignoto finalizó y le entregó a Makoto un folleto, para luego darle el mismo amigable gesto, casi dándole un diminuto susto. "A ti también. ¡Que tengan un buen día!" Y se había ido.

"Uh," Haruka enterró las manos en sus bolsillos, observando el papel en posesión de Makoto. "Hola." _A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo esto a propósito_ , reflexionó acerca de su constante ineptitud, frunciendo hacia su propia voz.

"Hola," fue la respuesta que recibió, en un tono placenteramente ligero. Claro. Tenía que empezar a entender que Makoto ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus tonterías. No había necesidad de preocuparse por cada tropiezo que tenía. _No tiene caso llorar por la leche derramada_ , la mente de Haru ofreció amablemente.

"¿Qué es?" apuntó al folleto, tomando su propio consejo de superarlo y seguir con su vida.

Makoto saltó sobre sus talones, lo que Haruka recordaba verlo hacer en un par de ocasiones, mas aun así, sintió su boca temblar en una sonrisa al presenciarlo de nuevo. "Querían ver si podíamos ir y acompañar a los animales en el refugio por unas horas, para jugar con ellos. Parece que no tienen muchos voluntarios." Se vio místicamente pensativo al decir esa última parte. Haru guardó esta información en su cerebro –ya sabía dónde iba a estar Makoto en su tiempo libre, a partir de ahora.

"¿Unas _horas_?" preguntó, con la paciencia de alguien que sabía que su destino había sido escrito en piedra.

"Bueno," el rostro de Makoto se fundió en una sonrisa apenada. "Dijeron que _al menos_ media hora, pero…" dudó por un momento. Haruka esperó. "Pensaba que, quizá." Aparentemente, no planeaba añadir nada más.

De acuerdo a las circunstancias, Haruka decidió que, la mejor forma de aproximarse a la situación, era darle una cuidadosa inspección a sus propias botas, ligeramente manchadas por nieve enlodada. "Está bien."

"¿En serio?" Makoto se escuchaba placenteramente sorprendido. "Digo, no tenemos que ir, si no quieres," sintió la necesidad de notificar.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza, inspeccionó sus botas un poco más. "No me molesta. Podemos ir."

* * *

Fue una buena decisión, y no sólo porque Makoto lo había mirado con mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas durante todo el camino, sino porque también, una vez que llegaron al refugio – gatos. Honestamente, Haruka esperaba ver algunos perros, para cambiar la rutina, pero al parecer era la hora de comer de los caninos.

 _No hay forma de que esto pueda ser bueno para mi salud_ , predijo antes de que fueran admitidos y, diez minutos después, cuando Makoto estaba ocupado convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo de todos los gatos, acordó que había estado en lo correcto. Había otras personas ahí, obviamente, pero entre tantos animales, no se sentían tan oprimentes, así que Haruka sintió sólo su usual nivel de incomodidad.

Mejoró todavía más, un rato después, cuando se apoderó de una esquina del cuarto de juegos. Esquina de Haruka. Habitantes: Haruka y un viejo gato atigrado que no quería más que un tazón de leche tibia y una mano que la acariciase constantemente. Haruka se sintió más o menos identificado.

Sus padres no permitían animales en el apartamento, así que ahí estaba Haru, medio deseando tener una mascota, tan siquiera porque sería un ser silencioso e imparcial que aceptaría su compañía. Ya lo había superado, en cierto sentido, olvidado en los confines de su mente, pero, entonces, conoció a Makoto y a KitKat.

"Es bonito…"

Haruka levantó los ojos, sobresaltado por haber sido sacado de su tranquilo trance acaricia-gatos, y encontró a Makoto, dos mininos negros acurrucados en sus brazos, viendo la habitación con nostalgia.

"Me refiero al lugar. Es mejor que al que iban a mandar a KitKat," clarificó y cuidadosamente se sentó junto a Haruka en el piso. Los gatos en sus brazos estaban dormidos.

Terminó un poco más cerca de lo que estaban acostumbrados, especialmente cuando habían otras personas presentes, pero cabe notar que el poder de relajación que poseen los gatos es tan grande, que Haruka no se sintió incómodo. Tal vez, más tarde, tenga esta sensación cálida y pegajosa que haga que quiera estar todavía más cerca de Makoto; pero usualmente sólo le ocurría cuando llegaba a casa, a la privacidad de su cuarto, dónde no se podían hacer más intentos de contacto físico. Pero, por ahora, Haruka estaba bien, y Makoto parecía estarlo, también.

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
17:18 PM  
despues de una semana de negación, admito mi derrota_

 _17:18 PM  
kitkat se enamoro de la marca de comida que siempre le traes_

 _17:19 PM  
y esta enojada porque no le compre de esa. me puedes decir donde la compras haru?_

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka  
17:20 PM  
Le puedo llevar más la próxima vez._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka  
17:21 PM  
no no! en serio es muy muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero darte problemas. solo dime donde la puedo comprar_（=´∇｀=）

* * *

"De verdad trajiste más –Oh, Dios…" Esa, fue una reacción perfectamente razonable.

Tampoco era como si Haruka lo hubiera ido a visitar tantas veces desde Navidad. Bueno, tuvieron un cuestionable juego de Scrabble que requirió que fuera dos o tres veces para terminarlo, siendo que ocupaba toda la mesa de centro y KitKat se estaba fastidiando. Después de eso, sólo un par de inocentes noches de películas, al final de las semanas en que sus horarios no coincidían en lo absoluto.

No era demasiado, en lo absoluto, pero ahora Haruka sentía que se había excedido y se estaba imponiendo. Efectivamente, sólo hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de Makoto, se le ocurrió que, quizá, no quería que fuera, y por eso preguntó dónde compraba la comida. _Interruptores, no engranajes_. Es sólo que había _asumido_ —

Que siempre sería bienvenido.

 _No solía_ asumir _cosas antes_ , Haruka pensó, en pánico. "Yo, um, perdona… creí que sería… más fácil si yo lo traía," y levantó la caja de comida de gato con ambas manos. No era _tan_ grande, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía como si hubiera robado la reserva nacional de comida de gato.

 _Ya me… voy_ , quería decir, pero quedó sólo como un pensamiento amargo.

"Ah… está bien. No tengo nada de qué quejarme," Makoto quitó su sorprendida mirada de la caja y le sonrió, causando que el doloroso nudo en el pecho de Haruka se desatara y lo dejara respirar. "Entra," abrió más la puerta y se retiró al apartamento.

Haruka entró, casi incrédulo, y dudó por unos momentos antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. "Okay…," dijo después, su mano todavía en el pomo, y miró por encima de su hombro, miedo detrás de sus ojos. "Pero, si estás ocupado…"

"No lo estoy," Makoto contestó desde dónde estaba poniendo agua a hervir. "Quítate la chamarra y déjanos envolverte en nuestro eterno amor y gratitud. Sólo tengo que hacer el té primero."

Haruka casi muere mientras se desamarraba las agujetas. Levantando la vista, y forzando la sangre a despintar su cara aunque sea un poco, se encontró con los enormes, curiosos ojos de KitKat, sentado en la alfombra naranja y observando la caja de comida con interés. La recogió en cuanto se deshizo de toda la ropa innecesaria, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la penetrante mirada que ella le estaba clavando en la espalda.

"No creo que le agrade mucho, en este momento," Haruka concedió, dejando la caja en la mesa de la cocina y siguiendo las manos de Makoto mientras servía agua en dos tazas moradas.

Ante sus palabras, Makoto alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y le dio un vistazo a su querida mascota. "Oh, no," le dio una sonrisa a KitKat, y otra a Haru, "te adora. Si pudieras…," señaló a un pequeño tazón junto a la salida del balcón, y Haruka entendió que era ahí donde debía dejar sus ofrendas.

Fue todo un milagro. KitKat estaba ronroneando, agachando la cabeza hacia el tazón lleno.

"¿Ves? Eterno amor y gratitud. Ahora ven aquí." Y lo hizo, sintiéndose un poco mareado al darse cuenta que recibiría su porción de amor y gratitud desde todas partes.

Makoto simplemente puso la cálida taza en sus manos, y eso fue todo. Haruka la vio por un momento antes de apreciar la sensación que el calor de la bebida mandaba a su cerebro. "Gracias."

"Por nada." Makoto estaba sosteniendo una taza idéntica, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar a punto de moverse al sofá. Tomó algo de fuerza de voluntad para que Haruka hiciera contacto visual, y luego un poco más para no ser vagamente victimizado por la forma en la que Makoto lo estaba mirando.

Makoto no iniciaba besos tan frecuentemente, y tampoco lo hacía Haru – y si bien los que han tenido hasta el momento, aunque pocos, fueron agradables, había ocasiones en las que Haruka deseaba que Makoto lo besara un poquito más seguido, tan siquiera para distraerlo del resto del mundo.

El té estaba quemando sus dedos, como si recordándole que se lo bebiera, así que Haruka obedeció, agradecido de tener otras actividades con las cuales ocupar su boca. Aun así, se movió unos centímetros más cerca de Makoto.

"Mira quién está feliz," Makoto comentó, causando que Haruka mirara por encima de su taza y hacia KitKat, quien yacía satisfecha en medio de la cama de Makoto. Asintió, ligeramente abrumado por su recién creado pasatiempo de hacer felices a las personas. Bueno, _personas_.

Un par de momentos después, Haruka observó su té con sospecha. "Nunca haces café en casa."

Makoto estaba limpiando el polvo de una de las diminutas macetas que mantenía en la ventana. Había adquirido unas cuantas cuando el clima empezó a mejorar. Lo miró con sorpresa. "Es que no me gusta _tanto_ el café."

Haruka se aseguró de modelar todos sus sentimientos encontrados en su expresión.

"Ya sé, ya sé. Pero, créeme, es más común de lo que crees," Makoto sonrió, tomando un trago de té para acentuar su declaración. "De ahí en fuera, me gusta todo."

En toda seriedad, Haruka tachó un objeto de su lista de cosas que no le serviría a Makoto cuando eventualmente lo fuera a visitar a su casa. "Como digas…," dijo, preguntándose cómo podía inquirir sutilmente sobre su opinión acerca de la caballa asada.

"Como, por ejemplo, ¿sabes qué me gustaría en este preciso momento?" Makoto preguntó después de una pausa filosófica.

Haruka dejó de nombrar recetas de caballa en su cabeza. "¿Qué?" Makoto tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, ahogado en sus pensamientos.

"Helado," respondió, dándose la vuelta para ver a Haruka con un radiante gesto, y el movimiento fue dramatizado por los rayos de sol que caían sobre su cara. Haruka quería señalar que no había pasado ni una semana desde que las temperaturas subieron por encima de los 0 grados, pero, al final, sólo sacudió la cabeza y ofreció su compañía a la heladería más cercana.

* * *

Fue mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas dentro de la heladería – Makoto escarbando en uno tamaño grande de _oreos_ , y Haruka modestamente jugando con su vaso de yogurt congelado – que Haru recordó la _muy, muy importante_ petición que Rin le había hecho.

"Uh, hay algo que te quería preguntar," se preparó, enterrando su cuchara en la pequeña esfera de yogurt. Makoto pausó su festín, prestándole toda la atención del mundo. Tomándolo como pauta para continuar, dijo, "¿Recuerdas que un amigo se quedó conmigo en invierno? Pues, él estudia en Australia – bueno, no _estudia_ , sino que está entrenando para nadar profesionalmente, y está buscando un _roommate_ ," estaba hablando demasiado y sentía que su garganta estaba reseca, pero Makoto asintió, motivándolo a continuar. "…Y quería saber si conocías a alguien que quisiera estudiar allá… o algo."

Makoto lució pensativo por unos segundos. "Hm, puede que sí. Un amigo está estudiando fisioterapia del deporte en Kyoto, y le gusta la natación y todo, así que puedo preguntarle, si quieres."

Eso fue mil veces más fácil de lo que esperaba. Asintió, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Sacando su celular lentamente, como si dándole tiempo a Makoto de arrepentirse de su oferta. Comenzando a teclear un mensaje para Rin, preguntó, "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Sousuke Yamazaki."

* * *

Parecía ser que, aquel ecosistema que se formó en el interior de Haruka poco después de conocer a Makoto, finalmente había decidido florecer, para variar, en primavera. Si es que podía llamarse primavera al húmedo, opaco Marzo que había fuera de su ventana. Haruka frunció aprehensivo a las nubes grises cubriendo la mitad del cielo.

 _Quizá salir no sea tan buena idea_ , pensó, pero una parte suya se rehusaba a eliminar esa opción. Había una pequeña lista frente a él, escrita en un _post-it_ , como si pensara que si la hacía tan pequeña como podía, sería más fácil de desvanecer de la existencia.

 _Pero entonces, no tengo nada,_ apretó los labios en una línea dolida, y tocó repetitivamente el escritorio con su lapicero. Le dio otro vistazo a los tachados nombres de varios museos y bistrós; todos ellos, ya los había visitado antes.

Una vez más, a Haru se le ocurrió que no estaba hecho para esto. Murmuró tal cosa para sí mismo aun cuando buscaba el nombre de Makoto en su celular y lo marcaba. Tuvo tiempo de decirlo una vez y media antes de que el otro contestara el teléfono.

"Makoto," Haruka empezó, un verdadero romántico empedernido, y veinte minutos de desvaríos y estratégica elusión del tema finalmente lo llevaron a "Si el clima está bien, pensé que podríamos salir a caminar por el parque, éste fin de semana…"

* * *

Y, pues, puede que Haruka no fuera muy bueno con la planeación de eventos, o con las citas, o con la planeación de citas, pero que no digan que no lo _intentó_. Con un paraguas colgando con incertidumbre de su muñeca izquierda – al cuál sacudía de vez en cuando, para que dicho paraguas azul no fuera a sentirse excluido – y preguntándose si, _quizá_ , el clima todavía no era apropiado para _vans_ , Haruka tomó refugio bajo un poste de luz.

Ya era un poco tarde para las formalidades, pero eso no lo detuvo de ponerse una camisa de botones. Tal vez era demasiado suave, y demasiado grande, y demasiado cómoda como para ser considerada formal, pero es la intención lo que cuenta. Esta era la primera vez que invitaba a Makoto a salir, específicamente, en una cita, en un lugar para citas – ejemplo: un parque.

Ausentemente, viendo un charco de agua temblar en el viento, Haruka ponderó si todas las salidas contaban como citas una vez que las personas en cuestión entraran en una relación. Sería un poco raro; no veía nada romántico en salir a comprar ingredientes para curry. Resopló al ver una rana saltar por el pavimento.

Lo más notable de Makoto, cuando llegó, era que estaba usando una camiseta _sin estampados extraños._ Seguro, estaba debajo de un abrigo y un cárdigan, pero algo es algo. Haruka ya se sentía refrescado incluso antes de saludarlo. "¿Crees que vaya a llover?" Makoto cuestionó, ojeando el paraguas, sin aparente conocimiento de que estaba siendo investigado.

Haruka se mordió el labio, frunció, y comenzó a abotonarse la chamarra. "Claro que no. La traje sólo para ahuyentar animales salvajes."

Makoto rio entonces, pero fue una reacción demasiado pronta. Después de todo, era Haruka de quién se hablaba, y nadie debía estar sorprendido cuando la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, media hora después.

* * *

A pesar de las feroces protestas de Haru, entraron a un café al lado del lago del parque. No pudo evitar sentirse despechado, y el goteante paraguas junto a él era una exquisita representación de su humor actual.

Aun así, Makoto - algo húmedo y con el cabello pegándosele a la frente – parecía estar de perfecto buen humor, sonriéndole a la joven barista y tomando una mesa frente a la ventana, la cual estaba cubierta con gotas de lluvia. Haruka lo siguió, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo, profundamente convencido de que, si hubiera sido Makoto el que planeó la cita, el cielo se hubiera partido en dos para dejar que el Sol iluminara su caminata.

"No hay problema, de verdad," decía ahora, viendo el mudo estrés de Haruka con simpatía. "Mejorará en un segundo. Estas lluvias no suelen tardar mucho."

Haru no volteó a ver a los otros clientes, pero estaría extremadamente agradecido si, en ese instante, todos le dieran a Makoto la misma mirada incrédula que él le estaba dirigiendo. No lo hicieron, todos ocupados con sus propias vidas, así que Haruka era el solitario soldado enfrentándose a un batallón entero de optimismo.

Todo, irremediablemente, mejoró en cuanto llegó la hora de ordenar. Haruka pidió, por puro hábito, una taza de café, pero Makoto pareció encontrar algo verdaderamente gracioso en la situación, escaneando el menú y preguntando sobre los diferentes artículos listados. Haru se dio cuenta, después de que el confundido barista se fuera, de que Makoto probablemente no tenía muchas oportunidades para tomar el papel de cliente.

Una sonrisa no-muy-apenada se expandió en su rostro. "No pude evitarlo," dijo, prácticamente confirmando las sospechas de Haruka. "Te traje algo."

Haruka mantuvo la mirada sobre Makoto, mientras éste rebuscaba algo en su mochila y sacaba un paquete envuelto en papel amarillo. Por un momento, frunció. _¿Trajo algo especialmente para distraerme?_ pensó, porque pensar era divertido; sabía que Makoto era demasiado… pues, _Makoto_ , para hacer tal cosa.

La caja fue empujada sobre la mesa en su dirección, y ningún café fue derramado, ni siquiera el minúsculo azucarero. "Um, ¿gracias?" Haru intentó, tocando el papel con cautela. Todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera un regalo. Aunque, qué otra cosa podía ser en estas circunstancias, no tenía idea.

"No me agradezcas aún. Puede que haya tenido una falla en el camino, y eso haría el asunto muy incómodo."

 _Ya me asusté_ , le dio a Makoto una mirada desconcertada e intentó desenvolverlo. "¿Qué…?" comenzó en cuanto llegó a la caja bajo el papel –ésta se abrió con más facilidad y los contenidos cayeron sobre su regazo. "Oh."

No había visto uno de estos en años; ni siquiera había tenido uno en sus manos desde que el suyo se rompió en una excursión que hizo con sus padres, cuando era niño. Todo se sentía un poco surrealista.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" le preguntó a Makoto, agitando el _walkman_ en su mano.

"Encontré las piezas en el ático de mi casa, en mi última visita. Pensaba repararlo para pasar el tiempo, aunque no esté seguro de que tan útil sea, estos días…" Todo se sentía _extraordinariamente_ surrealista.

Haruka se apresuró a responder. "No, tengo varias cintas en casa, solía tener uno de estos hace años. Yo… um." Pausa súbita, la pena por fin lo había alcanzado. "Gracias," luchó por no susurrar eso último.

Makoto sonrió, mejilla recargada contra una palma. "No hay de qué. Sólo, recuerda enviarme un mensaje para decirme si funciona."

* * *

Resulta que, siendo que aún era el día de Haruka y aún era, a los ojos del universo, el responsable de la cita que estaban teniendo, la lluvia no se detuvo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansaran de estar en el café – y para que Haruka estuviera dispuesto a admitir derrota a la Madre Naturaleza – así que, más tarde, se encontraron en medio de la tormenta.

Haru hizo un valiente intento de usar su paraguas, pero probó no tener éxito desde las fases tempranas. A penas llevaban afuera quince minutos y ya estaban completamente empapados. Con sus mejores intenciones en mente, Haruka hizo una silenciosa plegaria de que su bolsa se volviera a prueba de agua, así de la nada.

El normalmente-desarreglado cabello de Makoto caía pegado a su cara, y la lluvia probablemente ya había traspasado toda su ropa, pero eso no parecía disminuir su buen humor en lo absoluto. Haruka debía admitir, estaba impresionado.

"Entonces, antes de que mis papás nos compraran los peces koi, yo era el único que tenía mascotas," Makoto narró diferentes partes de su infancia, sus pies pasando por charcos sin cuidado. Los pies de Haruka eran mucho más cuidadosos en su camino. "En primaria, tenía tres grillos. Los tenía todos en una bolsa de plástico en mi cuarto, y en la noche abría la ventana para que pudieran escuchar a sus amigos afuera."

Sintió que un millón de leyes universales lo obligaron a hacer su pregunta.

"¿Grillos?" Haruka lo vio de reojo, lo cual era mucho más difícil de lo que sonaba, con toda el agua de lluvia que se le estaba metiendo a los ojos. No se consideraba a sí mismo un ser material, en ese momento.

Cuando Makoto sonrió, lo primero que Haru pensó fue si agua de lluvia se le metería a la boca. "Hershey, Ferrero y Cadbury. Los dejé ir después de unos meses, pero fue divertido."

"Intenté tener un perro, cuando tenía doce; se llamaba Makkou, pero entonces descubrimos que mi papá era alérgico y nunca más volvimos a hablar de eso," Haruka contribuyó, habitualmente poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sólo para sacarlos al sentir la asquerosa humedad que había dentro.

Makoto lo consideró por un minuto. "Cuando vivas solo, ¿quieres tener una mascota?"

 _Cuando vivas solo_ – las palabras se tambaleaban por la mente de Haruka. _Como si fuera fácil_. A decir verdad, no se imaginaba como un ser humano independiente y funcional. Al menos, no del tipo con _un techo_ y _comida sobre la mesa_. Naturalmente, tampoco esperaba pasar toda su vida con sus padres. Más que nada, estaba esperando al día en que tuviera que buscar refugio en una calle, o en el sillón de Rin. Aunque, claro, puede que eso sea una exageración.

"Tal vez," contestó, no pudiendo contener un suspiro. Algunas cosas tenían que ser dichas en voz alta. "Aunque no creo ser capaz de tener una condición lo suficientemente estable como para tener una…" _O para poder mantenerme a_ mí mismo _en primer lugar_. Pensar era divertido, como dijo antes.

"Vas a estar bien," Makoto anunció, sin dudar. "Mientras vivas, siempre habrán oportunidades para ser feliz. Vas a estar bien, siempre que tengas eso en mente."

Los sauces silbaban alrededor de ellos, y la lluvia ya no se sentía como más que una masa compacta de frío, pero Haruka logró extender los ojos hacia él, y algo dolió en su interior, incluso después de desviar la mirada.

 _¿Cómo podría no haberme enamorado de él? Otra persona podría estar en mi lugar, y aun así, hubieran caído por él_. Pero no fue nadie más; era él con quien Makoto quería pasar su tiempo, y quizá eso era todo lo que importaba en este caso.

"Eres increíble," Haruka comentó quedamente, lluvia recorriendo sus labios.

Se sentía un poco apenado por decirlo, pero Makoto no hizo de menos sus palabras; no rio, no lo miró extrañado, nada. No había más que esa mirada, sutilmente diferente a las demás, que le daba cada vez que estaba a punto de decir algo que sólo Haruka tenía el derecho de escuchar.

"No tanto como tú."

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Oh, por Dios, demasiadas lindas personas están leyendo esto, y ? renazco cada vez que leo los reviews que dejan _＼(*T▽T*)／

 _Con las clases y el montón de tarea y proyectos que me dejan, creo que ya es hora de decir adiós a las actualizaciones semanales de los viernes, y decir hola a las actualizaciones de los sábados cada dos semanas. Y sé que no quieren escuchar mis excusas, pero en verdad intenté terminar éste capítulo al menos para el sábado pasado, pero la escuela es una dama cruel…_

 _En otras noticias, oficialmente éste es mi fic con más capítulos/palabras, y créanme que es todo un logro para mí haaaaa. Eso es lo bueno de los OTPs: te motivan a seguir y a seguir y a seguir y a seguir y a seguir y a seg-_

 _(…huelo Sousukes en la distancia…)_

 _También los invito a darse un paseíto por mi blog,_ **tachxbana .tumblr .com** _, que es todo un coctel de anime, free! y MakoHaru (plus, ahí tengo una barra con actualizaciones de mis fics, así que si tienen dudas sobre cuándo voy a subir el siguiente capítulo o lo que sea, pueden revisar allá), y si tienen una pregunta que necesita una respuesta inmediata, o sólo me quieren decir algo, igual pueden hacerla por mi blog –ni siquiera tienen que tener una cuenta de tumblr para hacerlo *wink wink*_

 _¡Y, pues, eso! Como siempre, sería muy muy lindo de su parte si pudieran dejar un pequeñito comentario; verdaderamente es una de las cosas que más me motivan, y si tienen el tiempo de escribir uno, lo agradecería infinitamente~~ ¡Bye Bye!_ ( ◞･౪･)


	11. Lluvia y Siestas

**Lluvia y Siestas**

Una vez que inició, la temporada de lluvias siguió y siguió, con pequeñas variaciones, por unas semanas más. Haruka le dirigió un vistazo a sus botas de cuero y se preguntó si viviría lo suficiente como para volver a ver el Sol. Pero, por otra parte – paradójicamente – la temperatura estaba subiendo.

Cuando no entraba a las clases abiertas de los viernes en el Conservatorio, Haruka se había acostumbrado a tomar un camino menos directo a casa, uno que usualmente le permitía encontrarse con Makoto, quién salía de su turno de tarde en el café. Y entonces tenían cerca de veinte minutos juntos antes de que tuvieran que tomar caminos distintos.

Dicho camino era, técnicamente, una inconveniencia total para ambos, pero no les importaba.

Un viernes en particular, Haruka salió del Conservatorio para ver calles decoradas de niebla. Era un poco desconcertante, siendo que el día anterior había estado soleado, pero no del todo sorprendente. Dobló hacia las angostas, gastadas calles del área residencial junto a la Universidad y emprendió su viaje, charcos destruyéndose bajo sus pies.

Después de un rato, el sonido de la ciudad se hizo distante; esa era una de las ventajas de tomar esta ruta. Haruka había encontrado una caja llena de sus antiguos cassettes en el armario, poco después de recibir el walkman. Pasó toda la noche revisándolos, temblando por algunos de los _mix-tapes_ que hizo en secundaria, y seleccionando los que todavía le gustaban. A diferencia de antes, ya no escuchaba la música tan alta mientras caminaba; tan sólo con el suficiente volumen para tener un tipo de música de fondo.

Makoto lo esperaba en la esquina, su usual punto de reunión, ojeando un libro lleno de marcador y anotaciones que Haru vio, alguna vez, en lo que le gustaba llamar "el cajón de la educación", en el apartamento de Makoto. Le recordaba a Haruka de sus propios libros de teoría musical, apilados en una intimidante montaña debajo de su escritorio; y en el buró junto a su cama; y unos más en el piso.

Completamente absorto, Makoto no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Haruka se detuvo relativamente cerca y se aclaró la garganta, un poco avergonzado por lo dramático de la acción. "Ey," Makoto dijo, pestañeando en su dirección. Cerró su libro y lo guardó en su mochila (que lucía como si estuviera llena de piedras), y volvió a ver a Haruka. "Hola."

Era ridículo lo animado que Haru se sentía, tomando en consideración la pesada niebla que los rodeaba como efecto de bajo presupuesto en una película de terror, pero las sonrisas de Makoto solían tener ese efecto en él. "Hola," sonrió también, quitándose los audífonos y dejando que colgaran de su cuello.

Pasaron sus veinte minutos hablando de películas y obras de teatro próximas y cómo deberían dividir sus salarios para ver tantas de ellas como fuera posible, y cuando llega la hora de despedirse, ambos miran a su alrededor, a la vacía calle gris, y dudaron por un minuto.

"Te acompaño hasta la próxima estación," Makoto dice, más como una pregunta tentativa que una afirmación.

No era muy lejos, y las calles parecían haber sido robadas de _Silent Hill_. Haruka asintió. "Estaba pensando en participar en un concurso de arte, en verano," comentó, una vez que avanzaron un poco y parecía que la neblina se estaba disipando un poco.

Makoto lo volteó a ver, las cejas alzadas. "¿Un concurso?"

Sin hacer contacto visual, Haruka lo afirma. "Vi el anuncio en la Universidad. Quieren piezas para mostrar en un tipo de exhibición…"

Esta vez, levanta la vista para encontrar a Makoto brillando como el Sol. "No esperaba eso," declara con una sonrisa y Haruka resopla.

"Sí, yo tampoco." La niebla definitivamente estaba disminuyendo con cada centímetro que caminaban, y ya podía ver el letrero de la estación del metro, a dos calles de ahí. "No es como si… tuviera mucho más que hacer en el verano, y no pidieron profesionales, así que…" respiró hondo. "Puede que esté un poco aterrorizado."

"Yo digo que lo vas a hacer bien," Makoto pasó una cautelosa mano por su espalda. "Se escucha divertido," y quizá iba a decir algo más, pero fueron detenidos por las primeras cristalinas gotas de una lluvia.

 _Tenía que ser_ , Haruka pensó, buscando su paraguas. Una vez afuera y encima de sus cabezas, atravesaron la última calle. La lluvia parecía estar decidida a hacerse progresivamente más fuerte justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la estación.

"Bueno, al menos no te vas a mojar…" Haruka intentó con un tono ligero y sonrió antes de sentirse apenado y desviar la mirada, como si la lluvia fuera la cosa más interesante del universo entero.

"Sí, supongo," Makoto golpeó los dedos contra el mango del paraguas, sosteniéndolo por Haru. Esperaron. Autos pasaron por la carretera vacía. La lluvia empeoró. Un gato maulló. Nadie se movió.

"Um," Haruka empezó, todavía viendo para otro lado, hasta que dejó sus ojos vagar hacia los de Makoto. "Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa." Ahí está. Lo sacó de su sistema.

"¿De verdad?" Había alivio en la voz de Makoto; Haruka casi se sintió orgulloso. "Me gustaría."

Y, pues, eso. No hubo heridos ni muertos. En el camino a casa, incluso tomaron el autobús.

* * *

"Qué lindo," Makoto vociferó, dos pasos adentro del apartamento, y Haruka batalló contra la necesidad de rodar los ojos mientras se quitaba las botas.

"Seguro que sí," murmuró sarcásticamente, sólo porque recordó la inquisición de ratas que su madre llevó acabo el verano pasado. "Um, probablemente no haya nadie en casa, aún," tomó el abrigo de Makoto mientras éste estaba demasiado mesmerizado por los pájaros de madera sobre la puerta. Se pone atento para percibir cualquier sonido; falla en interceptar alguno.

Claro, con excepción del rítmico sonido de la lluvia. "Gracias por invitarme, Haru," Makoto dice, su voz pareciendo ser amplificada por la música de las gotas.

"No es nada," Haruka cayó en su hábito doméstico de ser más un parásito que un ser humano, y arrastró los pies por el pasillo. "Ah," se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, sólo un poco sorprendido de ver a Makoto en la sala de su casa. "Voy a hacer la cena." El cielo se había oscurecido tanto que era difícil recordar que, en realidad, no era tan tarde. "O el almuerzo," añadió, incierto.

"¿Te ayudo con algo?" Makoto ofreció, todo ojos brillantes y expectativas, y por comparación, Haruka se sintió como una triste nube gris.

 _Supongo que es eso o dejarte solo en mi cuarto. No estoy preparado para verte tan traumatizado,_ razonó y asintió antes de abrir la puerta a la cocina.

"Haz té," Haruka indicó, y prácticamente empujó la caja en los brazos de Makoto.

* * *

Fue mientras Haruka evaluaba el camino más corto al lavabo para evitar que Makoto lavara los platos – y es que ha aprendido mucho durante los últimos meses – que el cielo decidió dramatizar la atmósfera todavía más y lanzó un estrepitoso trueno. Tanto él como Makoto le dieron una mirada acusadora a la ventana.

 _Bien, ha llegado la hora_ , Haruka respiró hondo y se levantó de su silla, manos en un vacío tazón de arroz. Makoto, inmediatamente, lo miró expectante, llevando un brazo a su propio tazón. Haruka frunció; necesitaría un mejor plan. Un tipo de distracción.

Otro trueno se hizo presente en el exterior. Haruka recogió otro plato. "Er." Repetición. "Puedes quedarte, si quieres."

En realidad no era eso lo que quería decir, pero Makoto se veía tan sorprendido como él, así que Haruka tomó la oportunidad para tomar su plato también y apresurarse al lavabo. Nadie más que Rin se ha quedado a dormir. Sus padres solían alentarlo a invitar amigos más seguidos, así que seguramente no sería un problema. Pero aun así. _Tendré que contarles de Makoto_.

"O sea, si no estás ocupado," agregó abruptamente, ocupándose con un mandil.

"De hecho, tengo un examen mañana," escuchó a Makoto decir detrás de él, y luego sintió manos atar su mandil por él. Estaba listo para admitir la derrota. "Pero es en la tarde. Puedo quedarme."

Un par de vigorosas cascadas de lluvia más, sólo en caso de que estuviera pensando en arrepentirse de su propia oferta. "¿No tienes que estudiar?" Haru giró para ver a Makoto, tazón de porcelana enjabonado en su posesión.

La sonrisa que Makoto le dio fue, cuando mucho, tímida, aproximándose a avergonzada. "Era parte del plan original, sí."

Después de pestañear tres veces, Haruka regresó a los platos. "Pues, puedes estudiar aquí. No suele haber mucho ruido por aquí, excepto durante las horas pico."

Eso pareció divertir a Makoto lo suficiente como para hacerlo reír. _Estrés por los exámenes_ , Haruka teorizó, dejando los platos a secarse.

* * *

Se retiraron a la habitación de Haruka después de eso, y vivieron en pacífico silencio hasta que el resto de la familia Nanase llegó. Tomando en consideración que, por las últimas dos horas, no han hecho más que estar callados mientras Makoto continuaba leyendo su desesperadamente subrayado libro y Haruka invertía su tiempo en un cuaderno de dibujo, no era tan difícil romper su pequeño santuario.

Haruka había estado preocupándose por esto desde hace un tiempo. Sentía que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el apartamento de Makoto y, en cambio, él nunca lo había invitado al suyo. Le dio un vistazo a su habitación, incomprensivamente, como uno hace cuando tiene visitar. No era como si tuviera mucho que enseñar.

Con sólo ligera insistencia, había sentado a Makoto en un lado de su cama. A decir verdad, no habían muchos lugares dónde sentarse en su cuarto, siendo que su silla de escritorio era el hogar actual de todos los libros que aún no regresaba a la biblioteca. Al principio, se sintió raro, tener a alguien que no fuera Rin en su habitación.

"Voy a avisarles que estás aquí," Haruka anunció en cuanto estuvo seguro que lo que escuchaba afuera de su cuarto eran las voces de sus padres.

Sin prisa alguna, Makoto cerró su libro. "¿Puedo ver por ahí?"

Era como si hubiera estado esperando al momento adecuado para preguntar. Haruka amusgó los ojos, pero eventualmente concedió la petición y salió. _Probablemente olvide cualquier trauma que reciba aquí una vez que esté frente a su examen de mañana_ , intentó ser optimista.

Era inusual que Haruka entrara a la cocina mientras sus padres estaban ahí. Su humor habitual casi hace que haga una mueca de disgusto cuando le preguntan si invitó a una chica. De hecho, requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad no hacerla, por las caras que pusieron después. Pero, el punto es, que el mundo no explotó y le dieron permiso.

Cuando regresó, encontró a Makoto, para nada perturbado, mirando por sus libreros y cualquier otra área donde Haru pensó apropiado guardar cosas. Si alguien preguntase, diría que no hay mucho que ver, pero Makoto estaba haciendo pequeños comentarios y preguntas en cuanto cerró la puerta.

"Me gusta, tienes muchos libros históricos en medio de los de fantasía," remarcó a la vez que Haruka lo veía desde el borde de la cama.

"Eh…," Haru se mordió el labio y caminó a su escritorio, sacando una caja de cartón debajo de éste. "No del todo," resumió y le mostró a Makoto su antigua colección de novelas de Ciencia Ficción.

Haruka tenía una relación especial con la literatura de todo tipo, lo cual significaba que la usaba para perder el tiempo y les daba puntos extra si hacían que olvidara su propia existencia. Durante ese último periodo de su vida, Makoto había hecho apasionados, pero naturales, esfuerzos por hacerlo más inquisitivo. Habían terminado haciendo que Haruka se sintiera un tato paranoico cada vez que abría un libro. Al menos lo mantenía ocupado.

En un instante de inesperado silencio, Haruka levantó la vista de dónde estaba analizando el libro de Mitología de Makoto, y lo vio estudiando una foto en su buró.

"Hmm," fue todo lo que Makoto ofreció por su paciencia, y Haruka entendió que su presencia era requerida para la conversación.

"Es mi abuela," explicó cuando notó la foto en cuestión. Podría decirse que él también aparecía ahí, pero no estaba del todo inclinado a hacerse responsable de su apariencia a los 4 años.

"Eso pensé; se parece mucho a ti," entonces sonrió. "Es hermosa."

Haruka frunció el entrecejo ante la tibia sensación en sus mejillas. "Era," dijo, para mantenerse distraído. "Murió hace años, ya no recuerdo mucho de ella." Afortunadamente, tampoco sentía mucho al respecto, ya no. A veces lo asustaba la forma en la que se adaptó a la falta de su abuela, pero aparentemente así era como las cosas debían ser.

Makoto, sin embargo, le ofreció una mirada que era, al mismo tiempo, triste y compungida. No era exagerada, no intentaba expresar un sentimiento que no tenía, y eso era más que suficiente. "Lo lamento."

"Descuida," Haruka intentó sonreír, dando un paso atrás. Había sido un rato desde la última vez que tuvo que hablar de esto – nunca se sintió cómodo con la lástima que usualmente seguía. "Como dije, fue hace mucho tiempo. Me acostumbré. Lo olvidé, prácticamente…"

"La mayoría de las personas no piensan así," Makoto dijo con una sonrisa tentativa. Se veía un poco melancólica. "Siempre está la ideas de que si hubiera pasado esto o aquello, las cosas serían diferentes, y eso es lo que más duele. _No hay desesperación tan absoluta como la que sobreviene en los primeros momentos de nuestra primera gran tristeza_ , es lo que dijo Eliot."

"Es que," Haruka se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista a sus pies. "Nunca tuve el talento de imaginar mundos alternos dónde las abuelas nunca mueran"

Volteó a ver a Makoto cuando dio una risa inintencionada. "Perdona," murmuró y Haru sintió su corazón derretirse. Dejó que lo hiciera, que sus restos cubrieran su alma. "¿Puedo darte un abrazo?"

 _No tienes que pedir permiso, idiota_ , es lo que quería responder, pero lo sustituyó con un "Por favor," y rio avergonzado, pero para entonces Makoto ya lo había rodeado con sus brazos.

 _Esto es peligroso_ , Haruka pensó un momento después, cuando se percató que no quería separarse de Makoto por el resto de la eternidad. Sólo era la acción adecuada en el momento adecuado, pero podía asegurar que nunca antes había anhelado tanto un abrazo. Involuntariamente, enterró su cara aún más en el pecho del otro. Estaba usando una gastada camisa morada, era _ridículo_. Haruka estaba feliz.

Los estándares humanos indicaban que el abrazo debió haberse vuelto incómodo unos minutos después, pero no lo sintieron. Luego de un rato, Makoto comenzó a tararear, quedamente, casi imperceptible, pero era difícil no escucharlo, no _sentirlo_ , cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Era, extrañamente, relajante.

 _Pero si no me separo ahora nunca lo haré y vamos a quedarnos parados en medio de mi cuarto por el resto de la noche_ , Haruka musitó, ajustando su mejilla un poquito en el pecho de Makoto. Todavía podía escuchar la tormenta afuera; junto con todo lo demás, le estaba dando sueño. Haru dio un paso atrás y pensó que esto era cómo romper tu propio corazón debe sentirse.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando sus padres se habían ido a su habitación, y así dejando que la casa se inundara de silencio una vez más, Haruka advirtió que KitKat no estaba ahí. Bueno, era algo obvio que no estaría ahí. Makoto hasta llamó a una de sus ancianas vecinas (se llamaba Tamura, Haruka descubrió) para rogarle que cuidara de KitKat. Al parecer, tenía una solución para todo.

Aun así, no era eso a lo que Haru se refería. Hasta ahora, KitKat ha sido una valiosa adición a su relación, ya sea distrayéndolos o llamando su atención cuando entraban a territorio desconocido. No siempre necesitaban de su ayuda, pero el esfuerzo era apreciado.

Haruka se dio cuenta de la falta de su presencia cuando Makoto, de nuevo inmerso en su libro de Mitología, se movió un poco más hacia él, haciendo que sus hombros hicieran contacto. Lo hizo tan casualmente, que Haru no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Si KitKat estuviera ahí, ya habría aprovechado para estirar su esponjoso cuerpo en medio de ellos, restringiendo toda posibilidad de acurrucarse.

Haruka dejó de trazar líneas en su cuaderno. Sin nada más que hacer, emprendieron en la importante misión de acomodar la cama para que pudieran entrar ambos, de buscar una segunda almohada en el armario de Haru, y de ofrecerle a Makoto varias playeras que probablemente le quedarían (playeras que Haruka sólo usaba cuando no planeaba salir de su habitación en lo absoluto – colgaban de él como una sábana, pero eran tibias y cómodas.) Estaban medio cubiertos por sábanas azules, recargándose en almohadas sobre la cama de Haru, y cada quien concentrado en su propia actividad cuando ocurrió.

 _Ha de tener sueño_ , Haruka razonó y, sintiéndose sentimental por el abrazo pasado, cerró su cuaderno y, cuidadosamente, se reposicionó hasta que su cabeza quedó sobre el hombro de Makoto y estiró un brazo sobre su abdomen, abrazándolo perezosamente. _Aunque, en ese caso, puede que esto no sea de mucha ayuda_ , Haruka pensó, pero no hizo intento alguno por alejarse, hasta que sintió a Makoto suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

Por un tiempo, Makoto siguió intentando leer su libro, haciendo parecer que su atención no había disminuido en lo absoluto, pero, eventualmente, Haruka notó la creciente lentitud con la que cambiaba de páginas. Hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

* * *

Era un misterio cómo lograron caer dormidos en esa posición, pero cuando Haruka abrió los ojos un indeterminado tiempo después, vio que se habían deslizado a una posición más natural. Su brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido, habiendo, de alguna manera, terminado bajo la espalda de Makoto, mientras que el brazo derecho de éste estaba posicionado bajo la cabeza de Haru. El libro de Makoto estaba enterrándosele en las costillas.

Aun así, era un comienzo. O, al menos, una ocurrencia muy especial que sucedió en ese momento. Haruka no tomaba _siestas_. Considerando que mostrar respeto haría que la naturaleza se compadeciera de él, clasificaba todo acto de yacer en su cama como _dormir_. Haruka no tomaba siestas porque apenas podía hacer que su cuerpo tuviera un horario de sueño decente.

Pero ahí estaba él. Los labios de Makoto estaban tan cerca que Haruka tuvo que batallar con el deseo de besarlo. Y lo hubiera hecho, _quizá_ , si eso no tuviera el potencial de mandarlo de vuelta al reino de los sueños. Así que tan sólo trató de sacar su brazo izquierdo con lentitud, para después tomar el libro de Mitología y ponerlo sobre el buró. Su celular decía que no habían dormido por más de una hora, y también que era un poco pasado de media noche.

Haruka sacudió el hombro de Makoto tentativamente, y luego con un toque más de determinación. "Makoto."

El susodicho murmuró algo que pudo haber sido un _buenos días_ en otra dimensión. Provocó una sonrisa en Haru, y salió de la cama para buscarles un par de vasos con agua.

Cuando regresó, Makoto estaba, más o menos, de vuelta a la realidad, aunque su cabello parecía no haberse acostumbrado todavía a las leyes de gravedad. Estaba jugando, pensativo, con las hojas de su libro.

Haruka colocó los vasos junto a su lámpara – una de las ventajas de tener una mesa de centro en lugar de un genuino buró era el espacio que ofrecía. "Perdona por no despertarte antes," dijo. _Y también por no dejarte concentrar_ , pensó, culpable.

Makoto lo miró como si estuviera en medio de repasar todas sus clases en su mente; lo cual probablemente fue lo que hizo. Pareció pensarlo por un rato, y luego sonrió. "No, creo que ya me aprendí todo," y dejó el libro.

"Buena suerte, entonces," Haruka sonrió también, y comenzó a acomodar un poco las sábanas. "¿De vuelta a la cama?"

"Seguro," Makoto esponjó las almohadas. " _A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda."_

"Es tarde, no creo que vayamos a despertarnos tan temprano," Haruka dijo, no deteniendo la virada de sus ojos, y Makoto rio. "¿Tienes más proverbios que decir?"

"Por el momento, no, pero ya pensaré en algo," Makoto dijo placenteramente, tomando un trago de agua.

* * *

Tiempo después, cuando fueron envueltos en la oscuridad, y la lluvia había cesado lo suficiente para dejar que la luna encontrara un espacio entre las nubes y les ofreciera un poco de iluminación, Haruka recordó la Navidad, recordó cómo vio esa misma luz caer sobre el rostro de Makoto esa noche. Claro, a su cuarto le faltaban las luces navideñas, y la única otra fuente de luz era el poste afuera de su ventana, pero el efecto que tuvo en su corazón fue el mismo. No pareció latir más rápido, sino con más fuerza.

"Se me ocurrió algo," Makoto dijo, como por arte de magia, en ese preciso momento. Habían estado tomándose de las manos, esperando a que el sueño los alcanzara.

"¿Qué es?" Haruka preguntó en un tono similarmente bajo, ojos azules atentos, como si fueran capaces de ver su voz.

Makoto sonrió y la luz de la luna jugó sobre sus labios. " _Por ti nací, por ti tengo la vida, por ti he morir y por ti muero."_

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Haruka hubiera resoplado y dicho lo ridículo que era. En esta, sin embargo, lo miró con admiración y besó la luna en sus labios. Sintió la risa de Makoto contra su boca. Sintió su mano en su cabello, en su cuello, su pulgar en su mejilla. Lo sintió exhalar contra sus labios antes de corresponderle el beso. Fue la cosa más silenciosa, como si dijera _Estoy aquí_ , y Haruka escondió su sonrisa en su almohada antes de finalmente dormir.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Las frases corresponden a George Eliot y Gabriel García Márquez, respectivamente~_

 _La semana pasada me distraje escribiendo RentBoy y admito que descuidé éste capítulo hasta ayer y lo terminé el sábado por la mañana… o sea, hoy – al momento de escribir esta nota, estoy atragantándome con mi desayuno en un desesperado intento de subir el capítulo a una hora razonable haaaa_ 」(￣▽￣」)

 _Mis bebés MakoHaru siendo adorablemente domésticos son mi fuerza motivacional ^^_

 _Y… no se me ocurre mucho que decir así que hasta aquí lo dejo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Como siempre, apreciaría mucho si pudieran dejar uno, si no es mucho problema. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Pasteles y Frambuesas

**Pasteles y Frambuesas**

"—entonces me dijeron que me dejarían salir en mayo, porque van a hacer unas remodelaciones y quieren la menor cantidad posible de personal en el edificio."

Vasos chocaron. Una nube de vapor se elevaba sobre ellos. "Escuché que van a hacer lo mismo en otras cuantas oficinas. Si llueve, la cuadra va a ser una verdadera pesadilla; no sé cómo voy a lograr llegar al café a tiempo. ¿Dos cubos de azúcar?"

"Sí, por favor. Podrías rodear la construcción, pasar por la calle de atrás." El agradable aroma de pan recién horneado emergió de un lado.

"No creo que mi bicicleta lo vaya a apreciar mucho, de cualquier manera. ¿Leche?"

Haruka asintió, jugó con las mangas de su chamarra mientras esperaba. Era día laboral, en la tarde, pero no había más que tres clientes en el café. Para pasar el tiempo, Haruka ojeó la tarta de frambuesa con mediano descontento.

"Si quieres una, sólo tienes que pedirla, ¿sabes?" Makoto sonrió desde dónde abusaba la cafetera. Haruka le dio la misma expresión. Naturalmente, fue un desperdicio utilizarla con Makoto. "¿Puede hacerle un dibujito?"

Un rápido vistazo detrás de él le indicó a Haruka que no había nadie esperando, así que se encogió de hombros. "¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude hoy?" preguntó al darse cuenta que su lado de la barra no era el único vacío.

"¿Oh? Ah, no. Hay alguien más, pero," Makoto dijo, jorobado sobre su obra maestra en progreso. "Está en su descanso."

Adivinando que estaba a punto de terminar, Haruka comenzó a buscar cambio en su billetera. Había tomado mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente le había sido permitido pagar por su café dos de tres veces por semana. Iba a abusar de ese privilegio tanto como pudiera.

"Entonces, ¿tarta, o no tarta?" Era desenfrenada indulgencia, así que Haruka tan sólo pagó por su latte antes de tomar su vaso.

Había un extraño delfín dibujado en la espuma. Sonrió. "Gracias."

"De nada," Makoto se limpió las manos en un trapo, y luego se apoyó sobre sus codos frente a Haru.

Estaba sonriendo placenteramente, y, por alguna razón, Haruka no sabía qué debía hacer. Empujó su vaso a un lado y miró a su alrededor antes de regresar la vista a Makoto. Entonces, con una virada de ojos interna, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso relativamente rápido.

Pero, al parecer, había leído incorrectamente la situación, porque cuando se alejó, la expresión en el rostro de Makoto era de pura sorpresa. "Um," Haruka dijo, porque, ¿qué más iba a decir?

Sin embargo, la sorpresa pronto se derritió en una sonrisa, labio inferior suavemente entre dientes, como si Makoto estuviera apenado de su reacción. No teniendo el corazón de dejarlo ahí solo, Haruka contempló la idea de comenzar a tomar su café de pie.

"¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una pastelería que encontré el año pasado? ¿Con las mejores tartas del mundo?" Aparentemente, era un crimen federal rechazar una tarta de frambuesa.

"¿Sí?" Haruka incitó, moviendo la cuchara en su café inconscientemente, y notando demasiado tarde que había destruido el diseño. Lo observó, miseria apareciendo en su pecho por un segundo.

No obstante, Makoto no hizo ningún comentario. "¿Te gustaría ir?" Se escuchaba como una actividad que no pondría en riesgo su salud y bienestar; Haru aceptó.

* * *

La pequeña pastelería estaba, inconvenientemente, situada en medio de un laberinto de angostas, desgastadas calles que Haruka pudo haber pasado toda su vida sin conocer. Afortunadamente, Makoto mantuvo una actitud enteramente optimista, aun cuando dobló en la esquina incorrecta cuatro veces seguidas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, fue sólo porque las cortinas rojas en el interior llamaron la atención de Haruka. Había un minúsculo gnomo junto a la puerta. Haruka lo miró con ligera paranoia antes de entrar.

Lo que a la pastelería le faltaba en tamaño, ciertamente lo tenía en actitud. Haruka nunca antes había visto algo tan agresivamente adorable. "Es curioso," murmuró.

"¿Verdad que es lindo?" Makoto dijo, emoción en su voz.

Era relativamente temprano en un fin de semana, así que se dieron el lujo de tomar la mesa junto a la ventana. Patrones rojos y blancos colgaban de ella. Haruka lo observó, miró la selección de postres en la vidriera, y vio tranquilamente a las paredes, para checar que no hubiera ninguna cabeza disecada del Lobo Feroz decorando el lugar.

"Voy a pedir nuestra orden," anunció Makoto, después de haber puesto su mochila en el respaldo de la silla. "¿Qué desea?"

Haruka le dirigió la sonrisa apretada que uno da cuando sabe que se avecina un chiste estúpido. "Lo que quieras," respondió, sin seguirle el juego, dándole a Makoto una mirada, en caso de que pensara en citar a _Aladdin_.

Makoto, en su lugar, tuvo éxito en mantener su sonrisa inocente mientras se ponía de pie, sólo levantando las cejas hasta que estaba fuera del alcance de Haru. Al final, regresó con dos tartas de frambuesa – como había prometido, en Navidad – mientras un chico de cabello plateado lo seguía con dos tazas de agua caliente.

Haru se esforzó en no sentirse angustiado por no ayudar, así que dio su mejor intento cuando llegó la hora de poner las bolsas de té en las dichas tazas. Logró hacerlo sin siquiera mojar las mangas de su chamarra, lo cual era una verdadera conquista. Después de ese largo invierno, a Haruka se le había olvidado cómo funcionar con sólo dos capas de ropa. Cuando el chico regresó con un pequeño jarrón de leche, supo que estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

"¿Qué le dijo el 0 al 8?"

"¿Huh?" Haruka regresó su atención a Makoto. "¿Qué?"

"'Me gusta tu cinturón'," Makoto sonrió. "Perdona, es sólo que de repente te veías muy serio."

No era como si Haruka pudiera admitir, así sin más, que había estado analizando las mejores formas de verter leche en una taza. Miró a Makoto por un segundo, procesó la información, y exhaló un resoplo combinado con risa. "No," dijo, arremangándose un poco el abrigo, preparándose.

"Okay," Makoto rio, antes de empezar a jugar con su cucharilla.

El clima soleado parecía tener un efecto visiblemente bueno en las elecciones de moda de Makoto, aunque Haruka no podía estar tan seguro, pues se había acostumbrado a los suéteres ridículos. Aun así, aparte de una que otra camisa con patrones extraños, Makoto no había usado nada particularmente desastroso.

Makoto usaba cárdigans, ahora; largos, y normalmente de colores sólidos, con bolsillos grandes. Era una mejora, Haruka tenía que admitirlo. Sí, era una mejora, pero también mostraba que Makoto tenía un hábito compulsivo de subirse las mangas hasta los codos.

Como ahora. "Pedí té rojo; espero que no te moleste." Antebrazos descubiertos, Makoto emprendió un extraño proceso de lidiar con las bolsas de té.

"No, está bien," dijo, porque no le molestaba nada cuando de Makoto se trataba. Dejó que él se encargara de las dos tazas, y luego empujó la jarra de leche hacia él, ya que estaba siendo tan productivo.

Aceptó el trabajo con gracia. "Cuando vine aquí por primera vez, estaba completamente vacío, así que terminé revisando sus ensayos de Inglés," indicó con los ojos al mismo chico de antes, quién llevaba café a otra mesa. "Se llama Nitori."

Haruka lo observó por un rato, y entonces sonrió para sí mismo. Rin hizo lo mismo por él, en su tiempo, aunque sin duda, Makoto no sería tan despiadado como Rin; en preparatoria, incluso utilizaba un lapicero rojo para marcar sus errores.

"Al menos estás haciendo amigos," aceptó la taza que Makoto le dio. La pastelería los había proveído con un par de tazas de porcelana gruesa, amarillas con mangos azules. Sólo verlas era como una terapia para el alma.

Makoto estaba vertiendo leche en la suya, pareciendo disfrutar también del efecto. "Me siento mejor cuando ayudo a las personas. O cuando me incluyen en grupos grandes, o cuando hablo con alguien al azar," hizo un gesto inarticulado. "Pero no soy bueno haciendo amigos cercanos. Supongo que es la consecuencia de crecer en una familia grande."

Haruka se encogió de hombros en lo que, esperó, sería un acto apropiado de simpatía. "Yo soy hijo único y también es difícil para mí."

Esto le ganó una pequeña sonrisa; estaba agradecido. "Hace unas semanas invité a unos compañeros de clase al apartamento; teníamos un proyecto en equipo. KitKat casi se encierra en el baño."

"Pobre niña," Haru llevó la taza a sus labios para suprimir su risa. Vio la mirada de Makoto, vio cómo su sonrisa cambiaba cada vez que Haruka comenzaba a hablar como si hubiera adoptado a su gato, y vio como no hacía ningún comentario.

Pensó un poco en lo que Makoto le dijo. Le molestaba infinitamente no ser mejor leyendo a las personas. Ni siquiera sabía si era algo particularmente triste para Makoto. Y no es que Haruka sea bueno dando consejos, como ha establecido antes, pero, aun así, tenía la necesidad de _intentar_.

"Conocí a Rin porque nuestras mamás fueron a la universidad juntas," se encontró diciendo, ojos fijos en la mesa y manos tomando agarre de una servilleta. "Crecimos juntos por eso, así que no hubo que poner mucho esfuerzo de nuestra parte. No creo que siquiera nos hubiéramos dirigido la palabra si no fuera por eso." Podía contar en una mano el número de veces que Rin insinuó que su amistad era producto de circunstancias. Por lo menos era superior al promedio en ese aspecto; a diferencia de los demás, él podía _contar_ dichas instancias.

Apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, Makoto dejó que su mejilla cayera en su palma. "Hmm, no recuerdo si alguien fue a nuestra casa cuando era niño. Mis hermanos siempre andaban yendo de un lado a otro, y yo tenía que cuidarlos. Recuerdo que cuando venía más familia de visita, nos encerrábamos los tres en el ático." Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, y Haruka disfrutó de la nostálgica sonrisa que se extendió en sus labios. "Les contaba cuentos, jugábamos video juegos. Era divertido," sonrió, y después suspiró. "Pero después de que les dijera a mis papás de mi… 'estilo de vida'…" le dio a Haru una expresión significativa, haciendo un ademán entre los dos. "Todos nos empezamos a distanciar. No digo que hayan sido malos conmigo, pero aun así, no los he ido a visitar mucho desde que vine a Tokio. Aún hablamos, pero ya no tanto como antes."

Su sonrisa era apenada, avergonzada, pero la que Haru puso en respuesta no era más que seca. Puso su grulla de origami-con-servilletas junto al azucarero. "Mis padres siempre estaban viajando." Le dio a su taza una vuelta experimental. "Y no me molesta, pero me hubiera gustado haberlos visto más seguido."

"¿Te dejaban solo?" Makoto pregunto, tomando la grulla de servilletas.

Haruka sólo se encogió de hombros, tomando otra servilleta para hacer una más. "No realmente. Me dejaban con mi abuela, así que no tengo mucho de qué quejarme." Honestamente, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su abuela, le encantaba escuchar sus historias; que sus padres no estuvieran con él todo el tiempo ciertamente era triste, pero, igual, tuvo sus beneficios.

"Entonces no es una pérdida muy grande," Makoto comentó con un tono un tanto distraído, y Haruka levantó la vista para encontrarlo poniendo la grulla frente a la ventana, siendo bañada en el sol. Su sonrisa regresó cuando sintió la mirada de Haru, regresándolos a territorio conocido. "Pero, sería una verdadera pérdida si no los comiéramos antes de que se enfríen," y apuntó a los platos.

Era un buen cambio de tema. Las tartas todavía estaban frescas, lanzando un poco de vapor en el aire. El olor a frambuesas podría poner a Haruka en un trance; había intentado no prestarles mucha atención, por miedo de comer inapropiadamente. Vio a Makoto tomar alegremente una cucharada, extendiendo su brazo para que el bocado quedara frente a Haruka, quién dio su mejor mirada escandalizada.

" _No_. Eso fue _sólo_ una vez," sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Makoto reía, regresando la cuchara a su lado. "Y mis manos estaban ocupadas," murmuró, tomando delicadamente su propia cuchara.

* * *

El plan original era visitar, también, el museo de arte, pero al final decidieron quedarse por otra taza de té, siendo que les había tomado tanto tiempo llegar a la pastelería, en primer lugar. El camino de regreso a la civilización fue mucho más corto, ahora que le pidieron direcciones al tal Nitori – quién dibujó un rápido croquis mientras le decía a Makoto que había aprobado su clase de Inglés.

Haruka igual había aprendido que Makoto obtenía inmensa satisfacción de sacar sus dedos del infinito que son las mangas de su chamarra. Y lo hacía ver tan fácil, como si hubiera tenido entrenamiento profesional. Ni siquiera Haruka encontraba sus propias manos tan rápido.

"Me gustaría viajar," Makoto comentó, justo cuando salieron del área residencial.

Haruka lo siguió por la ajetreada calle, hacia lo que parecía ser un cruce en la distancia. "¿A dónde?"

"No sé…" Apretó su mano un poco más, rodeando una estación de autobús. "A algún lugar… bonito." En lo que esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, Haruka se encontró, involuntariamente, tallando su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Makoto. "¿Te gusta viajar, Haru?"

Haruka había tenido la oportunidad de salir del país, en las ocasiones que sus padres lo convencía de salir con ellos. Aun así, suponía que no le desagradaba del todo. "Supongo que sí."

"Entonces, quizá—…" La luz roja cortó los pensamientos de Makoto, y pareció ser permanente, porque no volvió a tocar el tema aun cuando llegaron a la otra banqueta.

Caminaron en relativo, contento silencio, hasta que fue hora de despedirse de Makoto en la estación del metro. Haruka iba a tomar el autobús. "Um, si KitKat necesita más comida…," dijo, para calmarse mientras soltaba la mano de Makoto.

Makoto, quién rio un poco ante sus palabras. " _Puedes_ visitarnos cuando quieras, Haru," dijo, y su tono casual casi hace que Haruka se sonroje. "Tanto a KitKat como a mí nos encantaría."

La respuesta fue un casi inaudible 'ah', y un corazón agradecido. "…Gracias por hoy. Fue divertido." Era más de lo que se creía capaz.

Makoto lo miró por un momento, y su rostro pareció iluminarse. "¡Me alegra! Me gusta salir contigo." Haruka no supo cómo contestar a eso. "Cuídate."

Y bajó las escaleras a la estación. Haruka pestañeó, y decidió quedarse en su lugar mientras sacaba el walkman de su bolsa. Se mantuvo ahí, desenredando los cables de los audífonos y poniéndoselos, y entonces, sólo porque era un lugar cómodo y nadie lo había ido a mover, se quedó ahí mientras seleccionaba una canción. No notó a Makoto subir de nuevo por las escaleras hasta que estuvo directamente frente a él. Haru se sacó un audífono y pestañeó una vez más.

"Cambié de opinión," dijo, sin aliento, una sonrisa jugando frenéticamente en sus labios.

Haru hubiera preguntado _sobre qué_ , pero no lo hizo, porque un segundo después, Makoto lo estaba besando. En medio de la calle. Dejó que sus labios se rozaran por un momento antes de aplicar más presión. No duró mucho, pero, aun así, dejó a Haruka un poco mareado.

Makoto se separó un poco, y le dio a Haruka una sonrisa tranquila. "Cuídate," y se fue de nuevo.

Haruka volvió a colocarse el audífono mecánicamente, y no tuvo dificultad llegando a la parada de autobús después de eso. Fue sólo después de esperar ahí por uno o dos minutos que entendió lo que había pasado, y se mordió el labio por un instante, antes de llevarse una manga a la boca, para intentar esconder su sonrisa.

* * *

Lo normal es que las vacaciones no lleguen _más pronto_ de lo esperado. O eso es lo que Haruka pensó cuando, en medio de la clase de Historia del Arte, el profesor mencionó las vacaciones de primavera, las cuales, aparentemente, empezarían en unos días. Al final del curso, Haruka recogió sus papeles apresuradamente – compraría una perforadora y los metería en una carpeta, se prometió a sí mismo – y salió del salón.

En su camino a la próxima clase, sacó su celular y, culpa cayendo de él en cascadas, intentó actuar indiferente.

 _ **Para:**_ _M. Rin_ _  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _12:43 AM_  
 _¿Vas a venir en vacaciones?_

Estudiantes se reunían en pequeños grupos, algunos comenzando sus siestas de 2 horas, y Haru estaba, subrepticiamente, tomando su medicamento de mediodía cuando la respuesta llegó. Su teléfono vibró silenciosamente en su bolsa.

 _ **De:**_ _M. Rin_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _12:47 PM_ _  
_ _Mira quién decidió recordar al resto de la humanidad. Lo voy a pensar_

 _ **Para:**_ _M. Rin_ _  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _12:47 AM_  
 _De acuerdo. Cuídate._

Lo hizo completamente por costumbre. Hasta dónde sabía, no solía responder mensajes de texto de esa manera. No sin antes tener una charla emocionalmente desgarradora. _Aun así, puede que Rin no lo note_ , Haruka apagó su celular por completo una vez que vio al profesor entrar al salón. Suspiró, y se transformó en un bostezo. Sólo unos días más de esto, se recordó.

* * *

 _En realidad_ , no había mucho que Haru pudiera hacer durante el descanso, Haruka pensó al día siguiente, mientras perforaba sus documentos en la biblioteca. Se le había olvidado ir a la papelería para comprar una propia.

Nada, por supuesto, aparte de forzar su cuerpo en un perpetuo estado de letargia, en un intento de conseguir tanto sueño como fuera posible antes de los exámenes. Usualmente no le funcionaba, tomando en cuenta sus genes de persona madrugadora, pero Haruka no estaba a punto de rendirse ante la _Biología_.

Mientras engrapaba otros papeles, consiguió llevar a cabo el increíble logro de engrapar sus propios dedos. Esto le ganó una indigna mueca de dolor, junto con la vaga idea de que las coloridas curitas que Makoto le regaló en algún momento del pasado por fin serían de utilidad. Tenían dibujos de _delfines_ , por el bien de la moralidad.

Usó una, de cualquier manera, tragándose la vergüenza, y regresó a la engrapadora antes de que algún otro alumno se la pudiera robar. Si le fueran a preguntar – y nadie lo haría – admitiría que hasta les dio nombres a los delfines.

Rin aún no le daba una respuesta definitiva.

* * *

"¿Yo?" Makoto preguntó por encima de un plato de panqueques con demasiada crema batida. Sus horarios coincidieron ese día, y el restaurante (parecía ser un recuerdo lejano, la primera vez que fueron ahí) tenía una buena selección de almuerzos – aunque, técnicamente, eran desayunos, pero Haru no era nadie para juzgar. "Decidí visitar a mi familia por unos días. Quizá arreglar las cosas entre nosotros."

Todavía le resultaba difícil imaginar a Makoto discutiendo con alguien, pero ya no era tan imposible. "¿Vas en tren?" Asintió, y otra idea, más importante, apareció en su mente. "¿Qué hay de KitKat?"

"Vamos a ir juntos," Makoto declaró orgulloso, mecánicamente juntando todas las fresas en su plato en una única pila. "Ha viajado en tren antes, pero no creo que lo recuerde." Pareció reflexionar un poco al respecto. "Pero vamos a estar bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Yo -…" Haruka tragó, cortando un trozo de su propia comida. "No sé. Nada en especial, supongo. Nadar, dormir,…" ofreció, llevando un par de fresas de su platillo al de Makoto.

Pareció hacerlo feliz, al menos. "No _tienes_ que hacer grandes planes. Puedes pasar las vacaciones relajándote, nada más," acordó, empezando un proceso sistemático de comerse todas esas fresas exiliadas.

Haruka masticó cuidadosamente un bocado de pan. Por como lucían las cosas, no tendría nada mejor qué hacer.

* * *

Ese viernes, apenas había podido cambiarse de atuendo a un par de pantalones holgados y una de sus playeras excesivamente grandes, cuando recibió una foto de KitKat, viéndose sombría dentro de un bolso de transporte. Al parecer, todavía estaban esperando su tren, así que Haruka tomó esa oportunidad para desearles, de nuevo, un buen viaje. No podía ser culpado por ser algo escéptico.

Estaba leyendo una de las epifanías de Makoto sobre los bocadillos que había empacado, que su celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano. En un momento o dos, el nombre de Rin apareció en la pantalla, así que Haru llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se preparó para lo que, probablemente, sería una muy educativa plática.

"¿Estás en clase?" fue lo primero que escuchó. El ruido del tráfico servía de fondo para su voz.

"No, acabo de llegar a casa." Cruzó las piernas, para enfatizar.

"Genial. Entonces." Hubo una pausa, y el ruido cesó. "Estás de vacaciones también, ¿cierto?"

Esta vez, su voz tenía un pequeño eco. "Sí, terminé hoy." Fue a la biblioteca una vez más después de clases, y salió con _dos_ curitas más pegadas a sus dedos.

"Y no tienes ningún plan," Rin anunció con simpleza, y Haru ni lo notó hasta que se detuvo y añadió, "¿o sí?" Algo confundido, Haruka confirmó que no tenía nada en mente. "Correcto. En ese caso, ¿quieres venir? Puedo reservarte los boletos de avión."

Por un momento, no estaba del todo seguro a lo que se refería Rin. "Espera, ¿a _Australia_? Uh, yo… ¿por qué?"

Casi podía escuchar cómo se encogía de hombros. "¿Por qué no? El vuelo sólo dura un par de horas. Hasta pondré una almohada en el sofá. Puedes quedarte unos días."

Tenía que haber un motivo oculto detrás de la invitación. No preguntó, por temor a saber la razón. "¿Estás seguro que hay suficiente espacio?" No es como si lo fuera a necesitar, pero preguntaba por educación.

"¿Sí?" A veces, Rin usaba los signos de interrogación más como insultos abreviados que como signos ortográficos. Esta era una de esas veces. "Me mudé hace poco, con mi nuevo _roommate_. La casa es más grande que la anterior." Era bueno escucharlo; la última vez que lo visitó, tuvo que dormir entre la lavadora y la secadora.

"Está bien."

"¿Sí vienes?"

No entendía por qué Rin se escuchaba tan sorprendido. El distante sonido de llaves chocando unas contra otras le dijo que Rin había llegado a su casa. "Sí," reiteró.

"Okay. Nos vemos."

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Rin le envió los detalles y la reservación del boleto, lo que le recordó a Haruka de lo terriblemente puntual que Rin solía ser durante sus años de escuela juntos, y cómo eso, usualmente, significaba que _él_ también debía ser puntual. Rin no permitía que sus compañeros flojearan a su alrededor. Quizá es por eso que sólo está un _poquito_ estresado por sus entrenamientos.

Mientras tanto, sin embargo, Haruka tuvo tiempo de preparar la cena, tomar un baño, y estar al tanto del viaje de pesadilla de KitKat. Aunque, no era tan de pesadilla; Makoto le envió otra foto de ella después de que habían tomado sus asientos, y en esa instancia, se le veía igual que a Haruka antes de una presentación oral. Recibió un mensaje después de eso, asegurándole que KitKat se encontraba mucho mejor.

Luego, mientras cortaba vegetales en trocitos desastrosamente pequeños, le llegó otra actualización. Fue afortunado de haber estado sosteniendo su celular con ambas manos, porque si no, ya hubiera caído dentro de su sopa-en-progreso.

Al parecer, las circunstancias habían hecho que KitKat fuera liberada de su colorida prisión, y ahora residía en los brazos de Makoto. Era imposible capturar tal cosa sin que Makoto apareciera en la foto también, así que ahí estaba él, ofreciendo una de sus impotentes pero felices sonrisas. Haruka apagó su cerebro por un segundo mientras guardaba la foto en cuestión – la volvió a abrir una vez que regresó a la seguridad de su habitación.

A partir de ahí, comenzó a recibir fotos de algunas de las estaciones dónde se detenía el tren – y de KitKat inspeccionándolas con sus patas contra la ventana. Aparentemente, Makoto vivía mucho más lejos de lo que creía. Haruka ofrecía varias breves respuestas y, en general, se tomaba su tiempo. Era viernes, y eso significaba que sus padres no llegarían hasta el anochecer.

Mientras hacía un show de añadir tofu, su celular vibró de nuevo con un último mensaje, informándole que estaban cerca de su destino, y que no habían muerto en el camino. Haruka preparó el arroz con una inusual alegría, después de eso.

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _08:48 PM_ _  
_ _error de calculo: no crei que ren y ran se enamorarian tan rapido de kitkat_ (ノД`)

 _08:48 PM_ _  
_ _mi princesa no puede soportar tanto cariño_

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Haruka había estado leyendo tranquilamente, exasperado por sus hábitos de sueño, por una hora. Tuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla, dejó escapar un bostezo que había estado conteniendo desde hace media hora, y tecleó.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _08:49 PM_ _  
_ _Buena suerte._

En respuesta, le llegó una foto de KitKat, acurrucada entre un par de niños, mirando a la cámara de mal humor.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Damas y caballeros, he aquí la mitad del fic._ ¿Qué?, _dirán ustedes,_ ¿todavía faltan 12 capítulos más? _Pues sí, así es_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _Pero no teman, mis niños, lo que queda es un recorrido tranquilo: aparecen otros personajes, se responden algunas preguntas, se exploran territorios que usualmente van relacionados con el estar enamorado, y shalalá, shalalá, shalalá~_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Kiss Kiss !_


	13. Plantas y Australia

**Plantas y Australia**

La mayor parte de la casa de Rin estaba ocupada por plantas. Había orquídeas y bambú en el baño, culantrillos y otros helechos en la sala, y Haruka no dudaba de que tuviera un terrario escondido por algún lugar. Casi choca con una hiedra inglesa en la entrada.

Rin se vio medianamente impresionado de que haya llegado con vida, al principio. Después, empujó un plato de omelette verdoso en su cara, ordenándole que se lo comiera. "¿Gracias?"

"Come," repitió.

La mañana no fue particularmente cómoda, en la opinión de Haruka. Había puesto todas sus pertenencias en una mochila, así que no tuvo problemas abordando el avión, pero después de eso estuvo inmerso en el largo proceso de ir en un viaje aéreo mientras vigilaba que el pasajero de al lado no se fuera a dormir sobre él. Había sido lo suficientemente temprano como para lograr ver las gotas de rocío acumuladas en la ventana, y tuvo que llevar una manga a su boca para cubrir dos o tres bostezos. El plan era llegar antes de mediodía; y así fue.

Ahora, Haruka masticaba su desayuno tardío mientras veía a Rin sufrir con una cafetera. Se veía aparatosa, pero después de haber sido sometido a la maquinaria infernal de Future Fish, ya no se sentía intimidado. Rin se veía igual de acomplejado, por la forma en que golpeaba los botones.

"No creo que vaya a funcionar," finalmente concedió antes de sentarse frente a Haruka. "Cuando termines, ¿quieres ir por café?"

Apenas llevaba ahí 10 minutos; asintió. Entonces, regresó a masticar su omelette vegetariano. "¿Dijiste que tenías algo que hacer?" preguntó una vez que le llegó a la mitad.

Rin pasó su mirada de un pequeña maceta hacia él. "Sí. Al parecer, tengo que firmar unos términos y condiciones antes de tomar mis vacaciones de _media semana_." Bostezó, recargando su mejilla contra su mano. "No creo tardar, ¿crees poder sobrevivir por tu cuenta?"

Después de haber terminado su desayuno, Haruka se sentía confiado. "Supongo."

"Genial," dijo Rin, y su mueca de aburrimiento se transformó en algo más macabro. "Porque tengo algunas cosas que necesito que hagas."

 _Oh_ , Haruka pensó. _Por eso estoy aquí_. Gracias a Dios, por un momento creyó que Rin estaba siendo amable.

* * *

El puesto de café no estaba a más de dos cuadras de la casa, así que Haruka decidió que era un viaje razonable, después de haber sido sacudido como un salero casi toda la mañana. "—dejé todo lo que necesitas _a plena vista_ , en el baño. No tiene por qué ser difícil; toda la ropa ya está ahí. O la mayoría, al menos," añadió Rin en un murmuro.

 _Entonces tengo que lavar, secar y planchar la ropa, y regar las plantas_ , Haru le dio un repaso a su lista mental de quehaceres. Después, le dio un vistazo al menú del café, y decidió que, si fuerzas externas se lo permitían, tomaría un frappé de cajeta, porque cuando decían que Australia era caluroso, no estaban mintiendo.

"¿Cómo están los padres?" Rin preguntó, inspeccionando el lugar en lo que esperaban en la fila.

Haruka se detuvo a pensarlo por un segundo. "Bien. Ocupados," sugirió. No los había visto mucho esos últimos días.

Afortunadamente, la charla, la cual prometía otras cuantas formalidades extra, fue detenida por el simple hecho de que llegaron a la caja. Haruka hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no verse como un extranjero ignorante mientras Rin dictaba su orden en inglés, pidiendo algo relativamente débil para después solicitar que le pusieran cuatro veces más expreso de lo normal. Posteriormente, Rin igual dijo la orden de Haruka, comentando algo al final que resultó en una pequeña risa del barista. Probablemente una burla a su persona, Haruka imaginó.

"Okay," Rin declaró una vez que se tomaron su lugar en una mesa vacía. "Voy a tener que discutir con unos tipos cuando llegue allá, así que practicaré contigo."

Y entonces empezó a contarle de su entrenamiento del semestre pasado – el cual le ha contado a Haruka un millón de veces por teléfono -, tomando agresivos sorbos de su café cada vez que recordaba algo irritante.

No estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo, siendo que Rin tenía un asunto que atender y Haruka tenía que ir a _lavarle la condenada ropa_ , pero no iba a quejarse. A pesar de sus dudas, Haruka se sentía contento, hablando con Rin, rodeado por una ciudad completamente distinta.

* * *

Rin lo dejó en la tarde, luego de indicarle cuánto y de qué forma y de qué ángulo debía regar cada planta. Puede ser que sólo haya querido una excusa para balbucear sobre sus plantas - de las cuáles no sabía su razón de ser, a decir verdad. En cuanto se fue, Haruka reclamó la ropa que Rin le robó en Navidad, y se puso a trabajar.

El piso de la casa era de madera, así que pensó en trapearlo, después de sacudir el polvo de todo el lugar, mientras la lavadora trabajaba en el baño. Estaba de rodillas cuando su celular, inesperadamente, vibró, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa de centro.

Era una foto de KitKat, quien parecía estar cavando túneles en cien suéteres y bufandas. Un mensaje llegó poco después.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _02:23 PM_ _  
_ _limpieza de primavera~~_

A los ojos de Haru, el nido de tela se veía más como un acto de rebeldía deliberada que como limpieza de primavera, pero apreciaba que Makoto, al menos, hiciera el intento.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _02:24 PM_ _  
_ _estas bien?_

Eso lo hizo pausar. No era propio de Makoto cuestionarlo tan directamente. Rápidamente pensó en todo lo que ha dicho esos últimos días. Además de avisar que vendría a Australia, nada especial le había ocurrido a Haruka. Se mordió el labio. _¿Quiere que lo mantenga al tanto de mi viaje?_ Eso era, después de todo, exactamente lo que Makoto había estado haciendo.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _02:24 PM_ _  
_ _Sí._

Entonces dio un vistazo a su alrededor, mordió su lengua, y tomó una foto de una de las esquinas más verdosas de la casa de Rin, enfatizada tanto por la luz del Sol que se filtraba por la enorme ventana en el fondo, como por el cloro azul que Haru había puesto ahí para uso posterior.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _02:25 PM_ _  
_ _Si sirve de algo, yo también estoy haciendo limpieza de primavera._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _02:25 PM_ _  
_ _sirve de mucho_ (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)

* * *

En cuanto su mente dijo esto, un sonido vino de la puerta principal, y Haruka llegó a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, Rin tenía poderes telepáticos. Escuchó unas cuantas bolsas de plástico caer al piso fuera del baño, y suspiró. Su piso limpio tuvo una vida corta.

"Ah."

La puerta se abrió un poco detrás suyo. Haruka se dio la vuelta, aún con una playera negra en sus manos. Le llevó un momento ajustarse a la situación y darse cuenta que éste no era Rin, pasando por una pequeña lista de otras posibilidades, todas con imágenes anexadas a su paisaje mental.

Sousuke levantó una ceja.

Haruka sólo se le quedó mirando.

Sousuke resopló. "Adorable," fue lo primero que dijo, y Haruka no tenía idea de cómo Makoto puede ser amigo de alguien como él. Lucía como si pudiera romperle un brazo a alguien si lo hicieran enojar – Haru cuestionó momentáneamente la salud mental de Makoto.

Haruka levantó una mano en saludo, y regresó a doblar la playera de Rin.

El _nuevo roommate_ se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, todo el tiempo observándolo con una jeta de aburrimiento. "¿El señor de la casa te dejó a cargo?"

Por falta de algo mejor que hacer, Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Se podría decir…"

Sousuke asintió con el vigor de alguien que no prestó atención a la mitad de la conversación. "No me gusta la nueva autoridad."

Oh, por Dios. No le ha dicho ni cuatro palabras a este hombre y ya está lanzándole amenazas implícitas. Debía ser algún tipo de récord.

Abandonando sus compras en el pasillo, entró al baño y asumió una pose casual encima de la lavadora. Haruka lo miró por un segundo, para luego sacar otra playera seca del cesto. Sousuke se mudó con Rin hace apenas unos meses – y, _palabras de Rin_ , esto era sólo porque (1) no hay casa en todo Sidney que no tenga una renta obscenamente cara, (2) su anterior compañero era estúpido e insoportable, y (3) necesitaba a alguien que lavara los platos – así que Haruka no lo conocía bien. No obstante, si Makoto podía tolerar su presencia, seguramente sería por algo.

"¿Hace mucho que salió?" Era un poco perturbador, el hecho de que Sousuke había decidido quedarse ahí con él, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

"Sólo por unas horas," dobló dos playeras más y comenzó una segunda pila. "Algo que ver con sus vacaciones."

"Ah, sí. Me dijo," Sousuke aceptó. Haruka consideró tomar las cosas y esconderse en el cuarto de Rin, tan sólo para no tener que soportar la incomodidad de la situación. "Eres Nanase, ¿verdad? Makoto y Rin me han hablado de ti."

Sin embargo, Haruka no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información, su atención siendo capturada por algo en el pasillo. "Er, creo que la leche se tiró."

"¿Huh?" Sousuke se inclinó hacia adelante, y Haruka contuvo la respiración, en anticipación del desastre. "¡Mierda!" Saltó de la lavadora en un instante. Con un par de fluidos movimientos, las compras estaban derramando leche en el lavatrastos.

* * *

El incidente no trajo ninguna tragedia mayor, y lograron salvar todas las compras antes de que se convirtieran en una clase de sopa post-apocalíptica. Afortunadamente, Rin seguía perdido en los lares australianos, así que no estuvo ahí para juzgarlos por sus errores.

"En fin," Sousuke suspiró y se tiró sobre una silla en la cocina.

Haruka ofreció un sonido de indiferencia, decidiendo tirar la miserable bolsa de plástico antes de que pueda ser usada como evidencia. Consiguió mojar la mayor parte de su camisa.

"¿Sabes qué me gustaría?" Cuando Haru volteó a verlo, lo encontró inclinando la silla hacia atrás, pies volando sobre el piso. Tragó, y esperó. Sólo se inclinó suficiente para tocar la cafetera. "Quisiera que esto funcionara. No puedo funcionar sin café."

"¿Quieres que lo intente?"

Esto pareció causarle gracia. "Oh, ¿crees poder hacerlo, enano?" Por el bien de la paz, Haruka dirigió su mueca a la cafetera en lugar de a Sousuke, pero esperaba que el aparato no lo tomara personalmente. "Intenta, si quieres."

No era ningún experto, claro, pero supuso que estas cosas tenían algún tipo de patrón. Estaba tentando a creer que esta diminuta máquina tenía más funciones que el Armatoste del Juicio Final de Fish. Además, Makoto, una vez, lo ayudó a llevar una grotesca cantidad de pastelillos del café cuando los tipos en Fish decidieron tener una reunión improvisada, y justo antes de que se fuera vio la famosa cafetera, y le mostró a Haruka algunos trucos. Seguro que eso sería suficiente.

Jugó con ella por un momento, movió una taza aleatoria a su alrededor (para ver si a la cafetera le molestaba), ignoró las burlas de Sousuke con cada intento fallido, y entonces algo, finalmente, se movió; y se detuvo. Haruka amusgó los ojos a los controles, y miró a Sousuke.

"¿Siquiera tiene café adentro?"

"Hm, quizá. Puede que Rin lo haya sacado, pero no creo que lo recuerde." Analizó el rostro de Haru por un segundo, y después advirtió los ojos, riendo levemente. "Tu cara."

Posteriormente, embarcaron en una búsqueda por las reservas de cafeína de la casa, los filtros adecuados, y la fuerza mental para volver a empezar. La segunda vez, sólo le tomó a Haruka unos minutos hacer que la máquina funcione, y esta vez no se detuvo a la mitad. También descubrieron que la tenían al revés, así que la primera taza de café de la historia terminó chorreándose en el piso.

"Oficialmente no te odio," Sousuke declaró una vez que la segunda taza de café de la historia estaba segura en sus manos.

Viniendo de él, Haruka se sentía casi alagado. "¿Es eso un cumplido?" cuestionó, dejando un trapo cubierto de café en el lavabo mientras esperaba la tercera taza de café de la historia.

Fue en este punto que Rin decidió, profesionalmente, regresar a casa, y todo posible saludo fue eliminado por el aroma del café. "¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó, robando la taza de Haruka sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Nanase, aquí presente, tiene amplio conocimiento sobre las diversas formas de preparar café mecánicamente," Sousuke respondió sin pestañear, recargándose en su silla, con la satisfacción de información bien dicha.

"Sí, bueno," Rin ofreció planamente, mirando a Haruka por encima de su taza.

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _07:43 PM_ _  
_ _es increible la determinacion de tus hermanos cuando sospechan que pueden avergonzarte en frente de tus padres_

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _07:44 PM_ _  
_ _no hablo de mi por cierto! ren esta saliendo con una niña de la escuela y ran lo ve como alta traicion_

Haruka se rehusaba a admitir que contuvo la respiración por un momento. Por alguna razón, la idea de Makoto hablando de él era, por falta de un mejor término, aterrorizante. Bajó el teléfono para sacudir las sábanas antes de ponerlas en el sillón. Era una tarea difícil, a decir verdad, siendo cuidadoso de no golpear ninguna planta por accidente.

Había una hiedra al lado de su almohada que parecía susurrarle que lo vería dormir. Pero, fuera de eso, el lugar se veía cómodo. El sonido ahogado de rock pesado provenía de lo que, Haruka asumía, era el cuarto de Sousuke.

"¿Todo bien?" Rin dijo, sacando la cabeza de su habitación, con un peine en una mano. Parecía impresionado de que Haruka ya casi hubiera terminado de acomodar su 'cama'. "Si me oyes caminar en la mañana, no me hables."

Haruka asintió, dobló la sábana, y la puso junto a la almohada estampada de koalas. Luego, volteó a ver a Rin. "¿Vas a salir?" Porque estaba en proceso de peinarse, y Rin no solía hacer tal esfuerzo cuando iba a estar en la casa.

" _Vamos_ a salir, ¿no te dije?" Anunció a través de la coleta que tenía entre los dientes. Haruka señaló que no lo hizo. "Oh, da igual. Ponte algo decente."

Volverse a vestir con la ropa de esa mañana no le tomó tanto tiempo, aun si casi se cae en el baño tratando de ponerse el pantalón. Rin había sugerido que habría calor en la noche, así que decidió dejar su suéter.

Para cuando regresó a la sala, Sousuke estaba residiendo en su cama temporal, usando un par de jeans vagamente holgados.

También estaba tirando el celular de Haruka de mano en mano – eso era un poco más importante que su elección de vestuario.

"Sonó," dijo simplemente. Haruka se lo quitó tan casualmente como fuera posible.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó y, siendo que Rin no estaba presente aún, tomó asiento en el sofá.

Pareció que había estado esperando tal pregunta. "Es secreto," respondió, una media sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya verás," y sacó su celular de las profundidades del bolsillo de su camisa. Le recordó a Haruka de revisar el suyo propio así que, mientras Sousuke se ocupaba con su teléfono, lo hizo.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _07:57 PM_ _  
_ _estamos planeando un juicio con interrogacion_

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _08:02 PM_ _  
_ _KitKat debería ser la juez._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_ _  
_ _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _08:02 PM_ _  
_ _exacto!_

"Mira," Sousuke se acera él, haciendo que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro. "Lo que hicimos el otro día," clarificó, mostrándole a Haru una docena de fotos de él y Rin tratando de pescar en un promontorio vacío. Terminó dramáticamente, con una foto tomada justo cuando Rin cayó al mar.

Haruka dejó salir una pequeña risa antes de que registrara la situación, y Sousuke se alejó justo a tiempo para saludar a su tercer acompañante, recién salido de su cuarto. Rin los miró con ojos sospechosos; dadas las circunstancias, Haruka encontró complicado mantener una expresión seria.

* * *

Era tarde, y las calles estaban tan iluminadas como llenas. Es decir, casi quemaban las retinas de Haruka cada vez que levantaba la vista del pavimento. Había un calor húmedo viniendo de la multitud a su alrededor. Eso es, hasta que llegaron al centro y entraron a un área oscura cubierta de paso. Le aseguraron a Haru de que era un parque. Por qué esto podía ser considerado un secreto y/o una sorpresa, no tenía ni idea. Aventuras cotidianas, suponía.

Compraron algo de beber en una esquina antes de llegar ahí. Caminando por el parque, Haruka alcanzó a ver el brillo de un lago en medio de los árboles.

"Entonces, Rin dice que también nadabas," Sousuke mencionó después de sacudir hojas del cabello de Rin, traídas por la seca brisa. "Pero que lo dejaste."

"Sólo nado al estilo libre," contestó, siendo golpeado por nostalgia, recordando la frase que repitió sin cesar en su adolescencia, cuando Rin insistía e insistía en que ambos entrenaran profesionalmente mientras implicaba que Haru no sería capaz de aguantar. Tomó un sorbo de su té helado.

Sousuke frunció. "¿Qué significa eso?" le preguntó a Rin, quien no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza.

"Está siendo estúpido, nada más," Rin contribuyó, pareciendo recordar lo mismo que Haru. Caminó hacia él y tocó la mejilla. "Ahora le gusta el arte," comenta a Sousuke, teniendo compasión de cambiar el tema.

"Ah," Sousuke ocultó una mano en el bolsillo. "¿Y? ¿Qué clase de drama ocurre en el departamento de ustedes, artistas liberales?"

"¡Hah! Drama. Ya quisiera," Rin dijo con una risa y una virada de ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Nadie ha serenado a la profesora desde el patio? ¿O se ha sacado un ojo con un pincel? ¿Nadie ha tenido sexo con el modelo desnudo?" Hubo un silencio sombrío. "¿Nadie se ha caído de las escaleras con un bastidor?" Haruka murmuró algo. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Eso sólo me pasó _una vez._ "

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** No es que Sou sea malo, sólo quiere comprobar que Mako-ángel y Rin-bebé tengan buena compañía (Sousuke es el papá oso oficial de este fic)_

 _En una nota sin relación alguna y de baja importancia, conté el número de veces que he escrito cada nombre. "Haruka" aparece 602 veces, "Makoto" 589, y "Rin" 167. ¿De qué sirve esta información? No sirve de nada, pero pues ahí está haha_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios~ espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado_ (人 •͈ᴗ•͈✿) _¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Bosques y Acuarelas

**Bosques y Acuarelas**

En su primera mañana en el sofá mágico de Rin – y es que _era_ mágicamente cómodo, después de uno de los días más largos y productivos de su vida – Haruka despertó con una fotografía de KitKat sentada estratégicamente bajo un cortina rococó, para que se viera excesivamente judicial. Sus ojos hicieron el monumental esfuerzo de ver hacia arriba, para encontrar el reloj.

No era _tan_ temprano. Pero eso no importaba.

 _Impresionante_

Eventualmente logró teclear eso, pero cometió el error de que su cabeza volviera a caer sobre la almohada antes de mandarlo. Era demasiado esfuerzo, volverse a levantar. Había hiedra en su cabello. Continuó pegándole a la pantalla hasta que escuchó la notificación de que se envió el mensaje. Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos, horror despertándolo casi inmediatamente.

Ahí estaba, una foto de su escandaloso cabello desarreglado, con un toque de hiedra colgándole encima, y la arrugada manga de una camiseta. _No es posible_ , Haruka hubiera pensado si estuviera en un mejor estado mental. Pero como no lo estaba, su único pensamiento fue un aterrado _Oh, no_. El lado positivo es que su cara no se alcanzaba a ver. Esta vez, cuando su cabeza cayó contra la almohada de nuevo, en un intento de sofocarse a sí mismo, fue intencional.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:53 AM_  
━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン

 _07:53 AM_ _  
_ _lo siento mucho! crei que ya estabas despierto_ （／_＼）

Haruka sabía que tenía que ser razonable al respecto; así que, por lo tanto, sólo entró en pánico por un par de segundos. Después, oficialmente salió de la cama. O, al menos, se levantó tantito para sentarse en medio del mar de sábanas.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:54 AM_  
 _No, no fue mi intención…_

 _07:54 AM_  
 _KitKat se veía muy imponente._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:55 AM_  
 _gracias gracias, tuvo una gran presencia en la corte_

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:55 AM_  
 _Naturalmente._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:55 AM_  
 _perdon por despertarte_

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:56 AM_  
 _No importa, ya tenía que levantarme. Perdona la foto improvisada._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:56 AM_  
 _para nada, me encanto_ (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:57 AM_  
 _Ya lo noté._

Fue en este momento que Rin abrió la puerta, e hizo su silencioso camino al baño, ojos cerrados por el sueño, arrastrando una bata de baño roja detrás de él. Viendo esto, Haruka decidió que, por el bien de la humanidad, debería comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Sólo para estar seguros, hizo una jarra entera de café, y una vez que estaba lista, empezó a armar múltiples sándwiches. Rin se sentó en la mesa de la cocina antes de que terminara, y tomó uno de ellos sin cuestión alguna.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Rin, antes de tomar una mordida pensativa. Haruka lo observó hasta que empezara a masticar y, cuando ningún desastre cayó sobre él, llegó a la conclusión de que hizo un buen trabajo.

"Sí, no había dormido tanto desde hace un tiempo." Probablemente durmió por más de seis horas; no estaba seguro de qué haría con toda esa energía – aunque, claro, no es que la sintiera mucho.

No parecía que Rin lo sintiera, tampoco." "Dame una…," hizo un gesto incomprensible hacia la mitad de la cocina, así que Haruka se levantó servirle una taza de café. "Gracias." Tomó un trago sin bajar su sándwich al plato. La crítica parecía ser positiva. "Solías ser un asco haciendo café, sabes," dijo, mirando su taza, como si ocultara alguna trampa.

"Todavía lo soy," Haruka terminó su sándwich y empujó el plato a la mitad de la mesa. Estaba diciendo la verdad; intentó hacerlo en casa, y aún sabía a gasolina putrefacta. "Es el aparato el que hace todo el trabajo."

"Eso es, no aceptes mi cumplido," murmuró Rin, dando otro sorbo. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, ambos rieron levemente. "Probablemente vaya a seguir dormido por un par de horas," tomó otro sándwich. "Así que hay que guardar unos para entonces."

 _Al rato_ , fue el decreto; Haruka estaba jugando con su propia bebida, por el momento. "Parece que se están llevando bien," eventualmente dijo, porque Rin tenía fama de llevarse pésimo con sus compañeros de cuarto.

Por supuesto, resopló. "No tienes ni idea." Miró una gardenia por un segundo. "Hablando de eso, ¿cómo van las cosas con el novio gay?"

Haruka lo observó por encima de su taza de café. Bajó los ojos a la mesa. Analizó sus opciones. Se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

"¿ _Bien_?" Rin le hizo eco, y casi se pierde a sí mismo en la risa. "¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"

Volvió a levantar los hombros, apretó su taza. "¿Qué se supone que diga, entonces?"

Rin no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle, pues un segundo después, Sousuke emergió de su habitación, y uno simplemente no puede ignorar la forma en que tiene saliva seca en la mitad de la cara.

* * *

"Tenías que decir, oh, yo que sé, algo asquerosamente romántico, o lo que han hecho últimamente, o algo así," Rin regresó al tema una o dos horas después, cuando estaban dando un paseo por el parque. Al parecer, esto tenía que ser una _rutina_ para Rin, para calmar sus nervios todos los días. Pero fuera de eso, en realidad, no había nada de extraordinario en ello.

Haruka levantó una ceja, viéndolo por el rabilo del ojo. "Sabes lo que he estado haciendo; hablo contigo todo el tiempo."

Rin amusgó los ojos en su dirección, pero se relajó un poco después de considerarlo por un momento. "Supongo que es verdad. Todo va bien, entonces."

"Todo va bien," Haruka acordó, y sonrió.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para Rin. "Aquí viene el guerrero vengador, volviendo de proteger al mundo de fuerzas alienígenas," su tono tomó un timbre solemne, viendo a la distancia. Al principio, Haruka estuvo confundido. Después, vio que sólo era Sousuke, caminando hacia ellos con helado.

"¿Siempre ponen caras raras cuando están solos?" les preguntó, con una mirada de exasperado cariño que, Haruka tomó por hecho, no iba dirigida a él.

" _Tú_ tienes cara rara," Rin argumentó elocuentemente, arrancándole un cono de helado de las manos.

* * *

El día siguiente, después de ser despertado de una manera mucho más violenta, Rin los arrastró a la estación de tren, y los llevó a un picnic improvisado en un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad. Claro, no fueron informados de esto hasta después de ser forzados a preparar veinte sándwiches, seis botellas de agua, y corriendo hacia el primer tren oxidado que vieron.

El clima era húmedo, y había más vegetación de la que Haruka había visto en meses, pero suponía que no estaba mal. El aire era mucho mejor, de eso no hay duda. Tomaron una larga caminata entre los árboles, hasta encontrar un claro decente.

Habían llevado dos mantas distintas, y las pusieron una encima de la otra. Parecían ser medianamente a prueba de agua. Haruka se acurrucó en su suéter en lo que el Sol los alcanzara.

"Actúa natural," Sousuke dijo, y le pasó una lata de cerveza, viendo al horizonte.

Haruka la analizó por un momento, y luego la tiró en la mata porque estaba tan fría que se le estaba pegando a la mano. "¿Qué?"

Sousuke rodó los ojos. "Aguafiestas," y le pasó una lata a Rin. Rin, quien los estaba ignorando en favor de disfrutar la sombra de un árbol. "¿Crees que tengamos que pelar contra un _drop bear_?"

"No seas estúpido," Rin respondió desde su lugar, poniéndose de pie para abrir su propia lata. "Todo el mundo sabe que los _drop bear_ no existen." Pausó por un segundo, puso la lata en el piso, y se empezó a agarrar el cabello.

Sousuke le pasó una coleta negra sin pensarlo dos veces. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que destruir mis sueños? Mi respeto por ti aumenta cada día," volteó a Haruka, "por haber sido sometido a esta tiranía y aun así crecer para ser una buena persona."

"Sí…" Haruka dijo sólo porque su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, por el momento. _¿Soy una buena persona?_ Ciertamente nunca se ha sentido como una. "No es tan malo," ofreció.

Con el cabello fuera de la cara, Rin lo miró con sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado tanta generosidad proveniente de él. _Quizá sí soy una buena persona_ , Haruka pensó sarcásticamente, pasando la lata de cerveza de una mano a otra.

Cuando lo superó, Rin le dio una mirada triunfal a Sousuke. "¿Ves? Si hasta Haru puede soportarme mejor que tú, significa que la culpa no es mía."

Haruka hubiera comentado al respecto, si no fuera porque Sousuke inmediatamente contó una escena en la que Rin tenía que lavar los platos y en su lugar los dejó en el balcón toda la noche, y, por supuesto, si no fuera porque su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

Lo sacó y desbloqueó la pantalla, no prestándole mucha atención a la discusión casual a su alrededor.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _11:52 AM_  
 _mira lo que encontramos!_

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _11:52_ _AM_

 _no te preocupes, no deje que lo tocara~_

Parecía ser que Makoto tenía habilidades sobrenaturales, o una intuición anormalmente buena, porque la foto actual mostraba a KitKat sobre un tronco de árbol, mirando con sospecha un hongo. Ese bosque se veía mucho más cálido y seco que en el que estaba Haruka.

"¿Esa es KitKat?" Sousuke preguntó, haciendo que casi le dé un infarto. Una parte de su alma, definitivamente, se perdió en medio de todos los árboles.

Escuchando esa pregunta más o menos interesante, Rin fue hacia ellos para también ver la foto. Frunció el entrecejo levemente. "¿Es de una sesión de fotos de los Mitos Nórdicos? Se ve como uno de los gatos de Freyja."

Haruka les dio una mirada extrañada. "No es tan grande como se ve," estableció con claridad, y porque quería mantener la imagen de ser un ser normal, escribió su respuesta antes de correr a morir en el bosque.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _11:55 AM_  
 _Espero que tú tampoco lo hayas tocado._

 _No es tan grande, seguro_ , pero quizá sólo sea porque ya se acostumbró a ella.

"Mi vecino solía tener uno de esos gatos gigantes que hay en los lugares fríos," Sousuke comenzó, gesticulando con las manos para mostrar el tamaño, ferocidad y calidad del pelaje. Su expresión usual ayudaba a indicar por completo la ferocidad. "Pero tenía como 8 cuando jugaba con él, así que para mí se veía como un pony miniatura."

"Detente," Rin intervino, levantando las manos, palmas afuera. "No quiero ser traumatizado por asociación."

"No, vamos, era un niño adorable," Sousuke sonrió con gracia, llevando mediano disgusto a la complexión de Rin. "Sí es KitKat, ¿no? El gato de Makoto."

Por su parte, Haruka se había mantenido en silencio. En esta ocasión, asintió la cabeza. "Sí," dijo con contenta resignación.

"Hace tiempo que no lo visito."

Era estúpido e innecesario, pero, honestamente, no quería que Sousuke fuera a visitar a Makoto. Tenía la extraña necesidad de demostrar que era más cercano a Makoto que él. _¿Qué le digo?_ Se preguntó. Desearía poder ir por la vida sin pensar tanto.

Al final, no fue necesario. Sousuke declaró, "En vacaciones, quizá," y Haruka hizo una mueca mental. "Deberíamos adoptar uno, ¿no crees? O un perro," le dijo a Rin, quien estaba bebiendo pensativo.

"De ninguna manera, ya es suficiente con que tú dejes pelo por todas partes; no necesitamos otra calamidad en la casa." Como si supiera lo que necesitaba, empujó la lata de Haruka en su dirección, llamando nuevamente su atención.

No era algo que encontrara útil o divertido, siendo que necesitaba mucho más que bebidas alcohólicas para poder relajarse – un hecho que él y Rin descubrieron un Año Nuevo – pero al menos lo mantendría ocupado mientras reacomodaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Rin le preguntó esa noche, la última que pasaría en Australia. Haruka había estado admirando los edificios iluminados contra un fondo negro. "No has dicho nada desde hace un rato."

"Estoy bien," dijo sin pensarlo. Rin había tomado una ducha hace poco, así que su cabello estaba húmedo, sentado sobre las sábanas del sofá, ya vestido para dormir. "Es sólo que – no sé…," se encogió de hombros, impotente, y tomó asiento a su lado. "No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas." Hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de continuar en voz más baja. "No creo que quiera hacerlo…"

A Rin, por otra parte, no le llevó una colisión planetaria encontrar sus palabras. "Bueno, esa es _tu_ elección. Si no quieres hablar de eso, entonces no lo hagas." Rin no le dirigió la mirada, el único indicio de que estaba avergonzado. "Perdón por entrometerme."

"No lo hiciste, sólo _preguntaste_ ," Haruka dejó salir una risa tensa. "No solías ser así," agregó, después de un momento de duda. Era todo un contraste a su anterior actitud – siempre, siempre, _siempre_ insistiendo en que fuera deportista profesional, a pesar de todas las veces que Haruka intentó razonar con él, diciéndole que simplemente no era algo que él quería.

"Sí, bueno, admito que pude haber tratado de entenderte mejor, en ese entonces," Rin murmuró, "y _admito_ que pude haber sido menos, eh, _pasivo-agresivo_ al respecto."

"…Dijiste que era un caso de caridad." Es la segunda vez que le recuerda la frase a Rin, tan sólo porque, con el estado actual de Rin, puede que esta vez consiga un tipo de cierre. "Que sólo aceptarían entrenarme porque 'atraigo tanta lástima que-'"

"'Los demás no pueden evitar ayudarte,'" Rin finalizó, con un suspiro. "Ya sé lo que dije. Lo mencionas tantas veces que uno pensaría que te traumé o algo," sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si no pudiera creer que Haruka necesitara una explicación. "Es sólo que eras tan _triste_ – sólo hablabas conmigo, Kisumi, Rei y Nagisa; prácticamente emanabas _soledad_."

Haruka lo consideró vagamente. "Eso ya no suena mucho como una disculpa."

"Vale," Rin dijo, con una virada de ojos, "perdón por haber sido una mierda de persona contigo. Y perdón si te arruiné la idea de la natación competitiva."

Le dio una mirada a Haruka, como si retándolo a desafiarlo una vez más. "Acepto tu disculpa," dijo, al fin. "Pero no me hubiera metido en eso, aun si no hubieras sido una _mierda de persona_ ," escuchó a Rin resoplar a su lado, "yo sólo nado al estilo libre."

Rin no se veía impresionado por el uso de su legendaria línea, pero asintió con lentitud, de cualquier manera. "Bien, puedo vivir con eso," declaró, tomándolo por el hombro un segundo antes de levantarse. "Voy a desconectar el estéreo antes de que Sousuke salga del baño. ¿Seguro que ya tienes todo listo para mañana?" Haruka asintió. "De acuerdo. Voy a acompañarte al aeropuerto." De nuevo, estaba siendo _amable_. Antes de que entrara a la habitación – sin seguro – de Sousuke, volvió a darse vuelta. "¿Haru? Envíale una foto."

Extrañamente, Haru le hizo caso. Habían sido unas horas desde que Makoto le envió una última foto grupal, de él y KitKat en un pequeño puente de madera que se encontraron por _pura coincidencia_ en su _corto_ paseo por el bosque. Al parecer, KitKat no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo caminar por su cuenta. Le tomó otra ronda de desconexión mental para que Haruka guardara la foto en su celular.

Esta vez, Haruka salió al balcón de Rin – que _sí_ tenía un terrario – y rezó para que no le diera hipotermia. Posicionando la ciudad de Sídney detrás de él, tomó un respiro hondo. Había suficiente luz de la sala para que no estuviera en total oscuridad. Levantando dos dedos en señal de paz, tomó una única foto, y la envió antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _09:22 PM_  
 _Última noche en Australia._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _09:23 PM_  
 _gracias_ ( ´艸`)

 _09:23 PM_  
 _no puedo esperar a volverte a ver, avisame cuando llegues ok?_

 _09:24 PM_  
 _te quiero mucho_ (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

* * *

Si había algo que Haruka odiaba, era Mayo. No era exactamente verano, no era exactamente primavera, no era exactamente algo a la mitad; era todo al mismo tiempo, y apenas podía ocultar su irritación cuando entró a la universidad con lluvia en la ropa, y salió de ella con sudor en la piel. Casi extrañaba el invierno. _Casi_.

Pero sobre todo, también estaba la vaga – pero creciente – anticipación del estrés por venir. Era el periodo del año en que los estudiantes pensarían que, si no han estudiado en todo el año, entonces ahora es el momento indicado para empezar. Era el periodo del año en que los estudiantes se daban cuenta que, hasta ahora, han estado cavando su propia tumba.

Exámenes y proyectos finales seguían siendo sólo rumores, cosas que los estudiantes pretendían aún desconocer. Era el periodo de transición de rumor a realidad a hecho universal. Haruka, acostumbrado a recibir su dosis de ansiedad diaria, no estaba del todo entusiasmado por tener este nuevo paquete de pánico masivo sobre sus hombros.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _01:35 PM_  
 _Necesito ayuda._

Esperando afuera del auditorio, todo se veía como una buena razón para empezar una conversación. La profesora le había pedido que la viera después de clases, para discutir de un curso que tomarán, con el concurso de Haruka en mente. _Esto no está bien. Ahora va a tener expectativas_. Haruka tembló e intentó no ver la puerta cerrada. Si había otra cosa que Haruka odiaba, eran las expectativas.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _01:37 PM_  
 _con que? :o_

En su favor, Haruka no había estado flojeando. Después de todo, nadie se le acercaba cuando se quedaba en la universidad a practicar, y eso lo ayudaba a tranquilizar su mente, a concentrarse en su trabajo. Aunque ciertamente podría practicar más, si tuviera un caballete en casa – así no tendría que andar cargando bastidores por la calle todos los días. Pero, aun así. _Expectativas_.

Miró el mensaje de Makoto y se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado lo que quería decir.

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _01:38 PM_  
 _Práctica de dibujo, supongo. Para el concurso._

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _01:38 PM_  
 _esta bien! cuando tenga una tarde libre, va?_

Haruka sonrió brevemente, guardó su celular, observó amargamente la puerta cerrada.

 _Necesito un caballete propio_.

* * *

Pasó semana y media antes de que Makoto, finalmente, tuviera una tarde libre para encontrarse con Haruka en el estudio del departamento de artes. Durante ese tiempo, Haruka tuvo cuatro reuniones con su profesora, bastante amable, y como consecuencia, se le estaba desgastando el cerebro. Debido a una mala administración de su tiempo, no ha podido ir al café desde hace un tiempo. Y así, Makoto, después de asegurar su bicicleta, caminó a la entrada y lo saludó, Haruka apenas suprimiendo un suspiro de alivio.

"Lo siento," Makoto dijo, luego de ciertas formalidades, tomando asiendo junto a Haruka en una de las bancas de la universidad. "Tengo muchos proyectos de equipo, y ya todos están entrando en pánico por los exámenes finales," suspiró. "La mayoría son proyectos, así que ahora estoy en dos equipos conduciendo diferentes experimentos sociales – bueno, más que nada son encuestas de opinión pública, por el momento, así que estamos en la calle todo el tiempo. La mitad de mi apartamento está cubierto de papeles, y no sé cuándo los voy a poder reciclar, y tengo unos libros que se supone tengo que regresar a la biblioteca, pero ya ni recuerdo cuáles son, y tengo tres ensayos empezados pero no estoy ni cerca de terminar ninguno."

Haruka lo miró por un momento. Pestañeó. Si estuviera en el lugar de Makoto, está seguro que se habría lanzado al mar para entonces. "¿Estás bien?"

Pareció ser suficiente para romper el hechizo del estrés. Makoto lo volteó a ver, sin decir nada por un momento, y sonrió. "Ahora lo estoy. Te extrañaba."

Su corazón era una cosa pequeña, al borde de explotar. "Yo también," dijo Haruka, y con sólo minúscula duda, llevó una mano para tomar la de Makoto.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" Makoto preguntó, sin más reacción que una sonrisa más grande.

Haruka lo pensó. "Tengo que practicar con óleos." Un cambio, sin duda; ha practicado con acuarelas, hasta el momento. Se mordió el labio levemente. "Y pensaba que… ¿quizá podrías modelar para mí? Sólo si quieres y puedes…"

Makoto se tomó la molestia de jugar con los dedos de Haruka mientas éste balbuceaba. "Claro," sonrió cuando terminó de hablar. "Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer."

* * *

"Sabía que eras artista pero no que eras tan _talentoso_ ," Makoto le dijo horas después, cuando Haruka finalmente anunció que había terminado.

Haruka no era bueno aceptando cumplidos, pero ese era el fin de todo, después de todo; ser tan bueno que sea merecedor de ellos. Enderezó la espalda un poco, asintiendo, pero sin hacer contacto visual.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema, sus dedos recorrieron la madera del caballete y dijo, "Estaba pensando en comprar uno de estos." Desde su primer año en Geidai, ha estado usando el mismo caballete cada vez que va a pintar. Se preguntó si usar uno completamente nuevo lo haría más inseguro. Sería bastante contraproducente.

"¿Ya encontraste alguno que te guste?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza. "Aún no. Busqué un poco, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar en las tiendas más grandes." Suspiró, dejando su pincel en un vaso con agua.

"Pues, no sé mucho de arte, pero puedo ir contigo, si necesitas compañía," Makoto ofreció, como el buen ser humano que es, y Haruka sonrió, levantando el bastidor.

"¿No tienes suficiente trabajo que hacer?" Como resultado, Makoto imitó su expresión, y desearía que no fuera tan adorable.

"Puedo hacer tiempo," dijo, sin mucha confianza. "¿Tienes que ir a casa?" preguntó, mirando su reloj.

Haruka terminó de guardar sus cosas. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres ir a ver una película?"

* * *

Sorprendentemente, no fue una búsqueda tan complicada. Haruka incluso pidió un día libre en Future Fish para ir a varias tiendas de música. La noche previa, pasó una preocupante cantidad de tiempo buscando en internet. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría preguntado la razón de su repentino arranque de energía. Después, lo recordó. Era Mayo; y no estaba estudiando.

 _Debí haber estudiado Música, nada más_ , se reprochó a sí mismo, yendo por la ciudad con una enorme caja rompiéndole la espalda. _Entonces estaría usando mi violín en lugar de cargar un caballete por media ciudad_.

Claro, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que salga bien en sus exámenes, para que no se arrepienta de haber accedido a su cuenta bancaria de emergencia. _Eso es, si es que llego a casa antes de que se rompa esta cosa_.

Para que no se sintiera excluido, acordó encontrarse con Makoto en algún lugar del centro, dónde estaba encantando personas con su sonrisa para que respondieran sus cuestionarios.

Ahí estaba, la bufanda con estampado de peces. Cómo la había extrañado – tenía la mínima intención de robársela, un día. Además de eso, los pantalones cuadriculados eran una nueva adición, probablemente para mantenerlo en la punta de sus pies. Haruka no tuvo tiempo de hacer comentarios mentales sobre ellos, puesto que estaba concentrado en llegar a Makoto sin matar a alguien con la caja de su caballete.

"Te ves tan profesional," Makoto rio cuando se acercó.

Haruka no esperó a que le pasara la encuesta; se la quitó a Makoto de las manos junto con un lapicero. "Me veo estúpido y en camino a una muerte prematura," murmuró, empezando a escribir sus respuestas.

"Tonterías," Makoto regañó en broma, e hizo un intento de organizar los papeles ya resueltos. "Somos cuatro personas en esta cuadra nada más, y me siento un poco mal por ser tan persistente con las personas, pero al menos vamos a terminar en un par de días más."

Las preguntas no eran ni muy difíciles ni muy personales, siendo, más que nada, de la opinión de la comunidad, así que Haruka entregó la encuesta sin mucho lío. "¿Y después de eso?"

"Estadísticas," Makoto suspiró con una sonrisa. "Pero esas las puedo hacer en casa, de noche, así que todo irá bien, espero. ¿Vas a casa?"

Casi olvidándose de sí mismo en la atareada calle, Haruka estaba jugando con las mangas de su suéter. "Sí. Quiero armarlo antes de que lleguen mis papás. Y también tengo que ver dónde ponerlo…"

"Puedo ayudarte, si quieres…"

Haruka se encogió de hombros, o hizo el intento, al menos, con la caja en sus hombros. "No, no es tan difícil de armar. Además, tienes que terminar con las encuestas..."

Todo aparte, Haruka _estaba_ emocionado. No era todos los días que comprara algo para él mismo, mucho menos algo de tal magnitud. Casi estaba temblando en el interior con la necesidad de llegar a su cuarto, abrir la caja, y deleitase con la gloria del caballete. Era todo un romántico. Se sentía como en Navidad.

"Er, también," empezó, habiendo ensayado las líneas antes de llegar al punto de reunión. "Estaba pensando que podría… ir al café y," hizo una pausa, "estudiar," decidió. "Tengo teoría que aprender." _Y me imaginé que sería más fácil hacerlo en un ambiente limpio en lugar de mi habitación._

No dijo eso, porque aún tenía ciertas apariencias que cuidar, en caso de que alguien los estuviera escuchando. Ha estado durmiendo con multitud de libros, esos últimos días, siendo que su pánico estudiantil le pegaba a las 2 am en punto, y para entonces, sólo podía leer dos páginas antes de caer dormido.

"¿Sí? Tengo un turno de tarde mañana, justo después de mi cacería matutina," movió los papeles en el aire para enfatizar. "Puedo reservarte una buena mesa," y entonces, para el absoluto horror de Haruka, le guiñó el ojo.

Lo miró; y miró; y cuando estaba perfectamente seguro de que estaba completamente rojo, frunció en autodefensa. "Gracias."

"Es un placer," Makoto le sonrió, consciente de lo que hizo.

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _05:12 PM_  
 _como esta el caballete?_

 _ **Para:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **De:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _05:13 PM_  
 _Lo adoro._

* * *

Después de haber pasado horas indulgentes admirando y tocando el caballete – Haruka decidió que ya era hora de que volviera a ser un estudiante respetable. Al día siguiente, Haruka fue al café después de sus clases, logrando que su bolso Messenger se atorara en varios arbustos en su camino allí. Había una cantidad razonable de gente adentro, así que, en serio, Makoto no tenía necesidad de reservarle una mesa. Pero lo hizo, de cualquier manera; y estaba convenientemente situada junto a una ventana, para que tuviera suficiente luz.

También había un pedacito de papel azul con su nombre en él, y varios dibujos artísticos con tinta blanca de peces y gatos y libros y cualquier otra cosa que Makoto haya querido dibujar mientras esperaba. Haruka suspiró y tomó asiento, permitiéndose un momento de reflexión antes de sacar sus libros y papeles.

Esta vez, logró acomodarlos en folders. Hacían que la idea de estudiar fuera un poquito más tolerable. También tenía que hacer varios bocetos para su clase de _Imagen en Movimiento_. Analizando su carga de trabajo, se ocupó extendiendo todo en la mesa de madera. El azúcar y servilletas terminaron arriba de lo que parecía ser un dibujo crudo de KitKat.

"¿Todo listo?" Makoto preguntó un rato después, mientras Haruka buscaba cierta página en su libro. Movió un par de hojas con cuidado, para bajar una taza caliente en la mesa, a una buena distancia de los codos de Haruka.

"Sí, eso creo; perdona," no sabía por qué se disculpaba; probablemente era una disculpa en general, anticipando un tipo de caos que se formaría a su alrededor para el final del día. Levantó la vista y vio la raza. "¿Qué es?"

"De acuerdo al menú, té verde," Makoto sonrió, manos en los bolsillos de su mandil. "No lo es, a decir verdad. Siempre pensé que se veía como algo radiactivo, pero le pongo bastante leche para bajarlo un poco y, sorprendentemente, sabe bien."

"¿Me estás sirviendo bebidas radiactivas?" Y justo antes del final del semestre, también. Quizá estaba actuando en su beneficio.

Makoto dejó salir una risa. "No te preocupes, no vas a morir."

Haruka intentó lanzarle una mirada desconfiada, pero se detuvo al ver su cara. No era tan notorio, y tal vez no estaba tan mal como se veía, pero Makoto parecía cansado. Haruka supuso que era normal. Se veía a sí mismo en las mañanas, después de todo, y veía a las personas a su alrededor. Aun así, hizo que bajara la vista y agradeciera el té sin más comentarios.

* * *

Después de acostumbrarse al ambiente, y de encontrar una posición cómoda, Haruka se pudo concentrar con relativa facilidad. El "té" no lo mató, tampoco, aunque era un poco demasiado dulce. Makoto mencionó algo de que estaba incorporado al ADN radiactivo. Pero no tuvo problemas; estaba progresando. Quizá hasta podría dormir, después de esto.

"Mi idea original era estudiar Música, solamente," Haruka admitió de la nata mientras Makoto, técnicamente en su descanso, revisaba sus notas.

Ante sus palabras, levantó la vista, sorprendido. ¿En serio?"

Naturalmente, Haruka se encogió de hombros, golpeando su taza vacía con los dedos y dejando que sus ojos pasaran por sus papeles. "Resultó no ser tan buena idea," continuó, murmurando unos detalles más de cómo la consejera de la preparatoria lo convenció de que estudiarlo como carrera sería una pérdida de tiempo, y que podría aprender por su cuenta.

El grupo de estudiantes entró al café cuando Makoto estaba a mitad de explicarle – sólo por conversar – las ideas del Formalismo Ruso. Haruka tuvo que tragarse su pregunta sobre la diferencia de eso y el New Criticism, porque unos de los miembros del grupo se dirigieron a Makoto.

Haruka los vio de reojo, cuidadoso de no hacer contacto visual, y un vistazo rápido le aseguró que tendrían que ser sus compañeros de equipo. Los papeles volando y extraordinaria sociabilidad fue prueba de ello.

"¡Los tenemos todos!" uno de ellos exclamó, mientras los otros tomaban asiento en una mesa vacía, y formaban una tambaleante pila.

Por su parte, Makoto, quien probablemente había excedido su descanso, se levantó de la silla. "Justo a tiempo, parecer que vamos a lograr terminar," y sonrió, mostrando una cantidad imperdonable de emoción hacia la tarea escolar.

"Sí, _aparentemente_ ," fue la respuesta, viniendo de un lugar indefinido, y cargando la misma porción de festejo.

Haruka intentó hacerse lo menos llamativo posible, casi invisible, tan cerca de ser un objeto inanimado como pudiese. No obstante, ser un estudiante universitario con un montón de papeles frente a ti te hacían instantáneamente visible a todo ser similar.

"Ey, ¿también estás con nosotros?" preguntó el que aún seguía de pie, con amabilidad.

Casi rompe su lapicero sobre su libro en un intento de acomodar su cara en una sonrisa antes de negarlo. Más adepto en la percepción de peligro que un perro guardián, Makoto se interpuso. "Ah, no," y se arregló el mandil, un indicador obvio de que iba a volver al trabajo antes de que llegara el supervisor. "Es mi novio."

 _De acuerdo, eso no ayudó_. "Oh, ya, lo siento," escuchó la disculpa del otro, así que sonrió – lo intentó, al menos – y sacudió la cabeza. _No pasa nada_. Sentía que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Pronto, la otra mesa se pareció a la suya, y, una vez que logró convencer a su corazón que nadie iba a ir a intentar hablar con él, Haruka soltó su taza y resumió su estudio. Poco después, recibió un vaso de agua, que lo ayudó a calmarse aún más.

 _Soy como una Nereida. Me pregunto cómo no me he convertido en agua hasta ahora,_ tomó un sorbo sardónico, volviendo a su trabajo. Hace rato que se rindió en estudiar cada materia por separado, optando en su lugar revisar todas al mismo tiempo, encontrar similitudes en ellas, encontrar explicaciones de una para la otra, y usualmente le funcionaba. Usualmente. Le costó aceptar que su cerebro no estaba lo suficientemente organizado para reaccionar bien al estudio sistemático. Makoto tuvo que ir a explicarle cómo repasar sus propios apuntes en tiempos difíciles.

Sus compañeros parecían ser suficientemente decentes, aun si Haruka no era del todo imparcial, pues sus conversaciones probaron ser un buen ruido de fondo. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos iría a la barra a pedir algo, y Makoto respondería mientras su colega barista se veía más y más dudoso de su propia existencia como un ser humano.

Haruka observaría estos intercambios en la rara vez que despegaba la vista de las páginas. Un tiempo indeterminado después, sin embargo, fue distraído por un plato colorido siendo colocado junto a su cuaderno de dibujo. Haruka lo vio sin comprensión, ojos ajustados a letras, y no a objetos, por el momento.

Resulto que era una versión gigante de un muffin fresco de arándano. "Ah, gracias," levantó la vista un poco más, y Makoto simplemente le dio una sonrisa antes de regresar a la barra.

 _En serio tengo que llevarlo a un buen restaurante, un día de estos_ , Haruka pensó y, recordando su agua, tomó un muy necesitado trago. Tomó su tiempo con el muffin, y para cuando lo terminó, habiendo mordisqueándolo por cinco páginas, decidió que era suficiente trabajo por un día. Cuando vio por la ventana, se sorprendió de ver que el Sol había sido reemplazado por estrellas.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Oh por Dios, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, incluso sin contar esta nota. Ya llevamos más de 50,000 palabras – todo un récord personal haha_

 _Feliz Halloween! Yo no lo celebro, en lo personal, pero sin duda me gustan los maratones de películas en la tele~_

 _Con respecto al capítulo: para todos aquellos que se preguntaron por qué Haru no es deportista profesional, pues ahí está la respuesta – una mezcla de tanto las insinuaciones de Rin, como de sus propios sentimientos. Y no es que Rin sea malo, sino que es, más que nada, una contradicción; quiere compartir la natación con Haru, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere que deje de ser algo propio. Principalmente es por su propia inseguridad. Y por parte del que lo recibe, en esta caso Haru, si alguien que consideras un amigo te dice que no puedes hacer tal o tal cosa o que no te creen capaz, si bien no estabas del todo interesado en primer lugar, puede lastimarte de cualquier manera, y aunque no culpes a la persona, siempre queda un poquitito de enojo si no se resuelve..._

 _No sé no sé no sé. Escribe de tus propias experiencias, dijeron. Va a ser divertido, dijeron. EN RESUMEN Rin es una nena insegura y Haru actúa como si lo que dicen sus amigos no le afectara pero en realidad le afecta MUCHO y Makoto sólo quiere que Haru sea feliz. Es básicamente lo mismo que en el anime haaaaaaaahahah_

 _\- Hmm igual estoy pensando volver al horario de un capítulo por semana, porque a este paso no voy a terminar nunca ; o ; intentaré subir el próximo capítulo esta sábado, a ver si puedo ^^ -_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Si tienen el tiempo, apreciaría mucho si pudieran dejar un comentario (y también sería genial si pudieran pasarse por mi blog,_ **tachxbana .tumblr .com** _) Kiss Kiss!_


	15. Exámenes y Cucharas

**Exámenes y Cucharas**

"Espera y verás."

Habían comprado tazas nuevas. Seguramente las mandaron a hacer. No había forma de que esas cosas existieran sin que alguien como Makoto las invocara a la vida. Haruka, probablemente, no podría sujetarlas con una sola mano.

"¿Cómo tienes tanta energía?" Haruka preguntó con sutil cansancio, levantando la mirada de la enorme taza para encontrar a Makoto vagando por las cafeteras, juntando leche caliente y crema y otras cosas aparentemente necesarias en el mostrador.

"Me forcé a beber café estos últimos días," Makoto respondió, comenzando un proceso que Haruka no podía ver por estar de otro lado de la cafetera. "Como normalmente no lo hago, tiene un efecto increíble."

"No supondría que vas a poner café en eso."

Makoto hizo un ruidito de negación, abriendo el contenedor de cacao. Entonces tomó posesión de jarabe de avellana, y luego de vainilla. Después de inspeccionar a Haruka por un segundo, fue al pequeño refrigerador que tenían junto a la barra, y sacó una caja de quién-sabe-qué líquido blanco. La vertió en la taza, también.

Haruka no había tenido una noche completa de sueño desde hace semanas. No podría importarle menos. A mitad de los exámenes finales, tomó por hecho que el universo estaba en contra suya y que, si alguien se apiadaba de él, le pondrían veneno a su comida. Makoto parecía estar haciendo eso mismo. Haruka se sentía agradecido.

"Ey…" lo hizo saltar, así que dedujo que había estado a punto de dormirse de pie. Reenfocó los ojos, viendo sólo preocupado verde. "¿Te sientes bien, Haru? Te ves un poco cansado."

Su voz era tan gentil que hizo que Haruka casi se volviera a dormir. Aunque, claro, el _aire_ bien podría ponerlo a dormir, igual. Pero esto lo adormecía en el _buen_ sentido; como si de verdad pudiera dormirse, si eso quisiera.

"Sí, no pasa nada," dijo por el bien de la formalidad y le dio un vistazo a su taza, ahora a plena vista, decorada con crema y malvaviscos miniatura. "¿Qué le pusiste?"

"Muchas cosas," Makoto rio, y era contagioso. _Quizá el cansancio hace que las personas se vuelvan histéricas_ , Haruka pensó. "Pero este es el mejor chocolate caliente de la historia. Créeme." Había justicia en el mundo, porque hasta _él_ tenía que usar ambas manos para levantarla.

Makoto fue a rebuscar entre las cucharas, y era una oportunidad demasiado grande como para que Haruka no hiciera un tipo de comentario sarcástico, sin importar la falta de sueño alterando su buen juicio. "¿No dicen que al mal cocinero le estorban hasta las cucharas?"

Makoto no se vio particularmente impresionado, sacándole la lengua infantilmente mientras dejaba una cuchara al lado de la taza.

* * *

No era mucho peor que la sesión de exámenes de invierno, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía mil veces peor, porque estaba pasando en el presente, y no en el pasado. Puede que la idea de vacaciones de verano resultara motivadora, pero Haruka tenía poca fe en su posible longevidad, al ritmo en que iban las cosas.

Future Fish había comenzado las renovaciones desde hace dos semanas, así que _eso_ le daba más tiempo de estudiar y pintar, pero, también, le daba más tiempo para sentarse en casa y pensar sobre la futilidad de la vida, del universo, y de todo. En algún punto entre la noche y la mañana, tiró todos sus papeles al piso y pasó unas horas leyendo. Era bueno, fingir ser un estudiante responsable, de vez en cuando.

* * *

A la mitad de sus exámenes, Makoto le preguntó si quería volver a ir al cine con él. Haruka había estado escuchando Brahms todo el día, sus audífonos a todo volumen; la vida real no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, en ese preciso instante. Desenrollando sus pies y brazos y dejando su walkman en el buró, fue a buscar un vaso de agua fría, y procedió a tomar un desvío por el baño, para mojarse la cara múltiples veces. Cuando regresó, el mensaje de Makoto seguía ahí.

Haruka no habría aceptado salir de la casa, mucho menos con su estado mental actual, pero recordó la voz ligeramente maniaca de Makoto, la última vez que hablaron, y decidió que al menos _él_ merecía un descanso; más que nadie. Y entonces aceptó.

Makoto se quedó dormido en los primeros veinte minutos de la película, porque no hay nada como ruidos horríficamente altos para darle a alguien dulces sueños. Haruka no se quejó, no sintiéndose muy descansado tampoco, y dejó que Makoto durmiera sobre su hombro hasta que aparecieron los créditos.

Le llevó todo el camino a casa convencerlo de que _no_ , Haru no estaba enojado, y que _sí,_ fue divertido, tomando todo en consideración. Si tuviera que usar una palabra para describirlo, sería 'relajante', y Haruka nunca antes había dicho _eso_ de estar encerrado en un cuarto ruidoso y oscuro.

* * *

La entrega de su último proyecto tomó lugar en la tarde, por una variedad de razones. Le permitió una multitud de horas para sentarse en la cama y analizar cada cosa que podrían estar mal con su pintura, y por eso Haruka tendría que estar agradecido. De acuerdo a su cerebro, cualquier cosa (con la excepción de una destrucción masiva) era mejor que esperanzarse.

Llegó demasiado temprano al salón de clases, antes que la profesora, y por tanto tuvo que esperar y recordar cómo respirar por un rato. No era tan fácil como suena. Justo cuando creía que podía respirar con libertad, recordaba dónde estaba y por qué estaba esperando y su pecho se contraía y dolía y quemaba de nuevo.

 _No puedo hacer esto_ , pensó. _Es ridículo, he entregado cantidad de proyectos antes, sé que voy a estar bien_ , también pensó. _No quiero estar aquí_ , continuó. _Ni siquiera es importante, todo el mundo reprueba exámenes_ , añadió. _Pero voy a estar bien. Sé lo suficiente para al menos ser decente. Practiqué lo suficiente, voy a estar bien_ , intentó. _¿Pero y si practiqué todas las cosas equivocadas? ¿Y si es el peor trabajo de todos?_ , argumentó contra él mismo.

 _No quiero estar aquí_ , decidió. _Quiero estar en casa y dormir por meses hasta que ya no tenga que lidiar con esto_. Respiró con dificultad. _O quizá por unos minutos, eso ya sería un avance._

La profesora pidió los trabajos, inhaló lentamente, tomó un trago de agua, y reunió tanto coraje como podía del hecho de que sus manos no estaban temblando. Estaban heladas y húmedas, pero no temblando. Era mejor que nada.

* * *

Una hora después, la ciudad se veía como si hubiera sobrevivido a una rápida lluvia. Estaba empapada, y algo borrosa y ruidosa. El celular sonó tres veces. "Hola," la voz de Makoto se sentía como una bebida caliente después de un largo día. "¿Te fue bien?"

Haruka estaba un poco frío. "Sí," dijo, pero su tono decía todo lo contrario. "Me fue bien," admitió, esta vez más alto, para ser escuchado. Y era verdad, pero aun así se sentía exhausto. Probablemente tenía que decir más, siendo que él fue quien llamó, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Acabas de salir?" Makoto llenó el silencio, y Haruka se preguntó qué tan tarde era en realidad.

"Sí, sólo – creo que estoy esperando el autobús." _¿Crees?_ En verdad no le importaba mucho.

Lo peor era que no se _escuchaba_ bien. _Estaba_ bien, en serio, de verdad. Y era una absoluta pesadilla que no pudiera expresarlo correctamente. _Sólo estoy haciendo que se preocupe_ , frunció a sus zapatos y empezó a caminar a la parada de autobús.

Le tomó a Makoto un momento organizar sus pensamientos, al parecer. "Bueno," inició, "¿quieres venir?"

"¿Qué?" Esta vez, se escuchaba cansado, en lugar de 'no-bien'. Tampoco era muy buena opción.

"Estaba haciendo la cena," Makoto dijo, como si fuera una explicación razonable. Haruka miró su reloj y vio que era un poco después de las 7 de la noche. Se sentía como si fuera más tarde. "Entonces, ¿quieres venir?"

Haruka observó la mojada estación de autobús y sintió el frío escalar por sus huesos. Su mochila de repente se sentía tan pesada. "Yo, eh, es tarde…"

"Okay," Makoto dijo sin complicación, y Haruka suspiró con agonía de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Makoto, usualmente, sabía cuándo dejar de hablar de ciertas cosas, pero, en este caso, a Haruka le gustaría que insistiera un poco más. "¿Ya fue el último?"

"Sí, por el momento…" Si es que no lo reprobaban y tuviera que repetir el curso. _Pero estoy siendo ridículo, de nuevo._

"También fue mi último examen, esta mañana." Hubo una pausa en la que Haruka dio un paso atrás de la carretera, vehículos intentando llenarlo de lodo a toda velocidad. "Significa que ya casi estamos de vacaciones, ¿no es así?"

Su voz parecía volverse más emocionada, quizá para animarlo a él también. Haruka sonrió, pero desearía poder hacerlo con más entusiasmo. "Supongo. ¿Sigues trabajando?"

"Ah, sí, por unas horas más," Makoto concedió. "¿Estás cerca de tu casa?"

Era el cuchillo más afilado con el que habían apuñalado a Haruka hasta ahora, y ni siquiera fue intencional. "Sigo esperando el autobús…"

"¿En la lluvia?" Se escuchaba como si Makoto intentara no reír. Haruka ni se molestó en dignar tal pregunta con una respuesta. "Disculpa. Espero que no esté lloviendo." Probablemente abrió una ventana para checar, juzgando por el sonido.

Todavía no estaba lloviendo. Haruka se mantuvo en silencio, analizando rocas en el pavimento.

"¿Estás bien?" _Ahí está de nuevo_ , la mente de Haruka indicó con rapidez. _Yo, preocupándolo_.

Abrió la boca. "Sí, sólo – cansado…" _Esa alternativa no es mucho mejor, ¿o sí?_ Muy poco parecía ser de ayuda, de hecho, así que Haruka optó por acicalar su egoísmo. _Estaba_ cansado. "¿Puedo ir?" Su garganta dolía.

"Por supuesto," Makoto dijo, como si no hubiera nada malo en ello.

* * *

La calidez del metro lo ayudó un poco, lo suficiente para que Haruka pudiera enviarle un mensaje para preguntar si necesitaba algo. Después de todo, al menos podría _intentar_ ser de utilidad.

 _ **De:**_ _T. Makoto_  
 _ **Para:**_ _N. Haruka_  
 _07:24 PM_  
 _jugo de pera y um de naranja? Si no es problema_

 _Jugo de pera_ …, Haruka amusgó los ojos ante las palabras, pero era más por puro hábito. Al final, compró de los dos, en un supermercado cerca del apartamento de Makoto. Fue una travesía de abeja, directamente de la puerta a los refrigeradores, y luego a la caja. Gracias a esto, su persona no creó ningún daño al ambiente más que unas cuantas miradas extrañadas.

Subió las escaleras, aún lleno de culpa por su comportamiento más reciente. Se preguntó si esto era siquiera una buena idea, ver a Makoto mientras se sentía así. _Tengo veinte años, ya soy una persona normal, puedo controlar mis emociones si es necesario_ , se recordó a sí mismo.

"Eh, llegaste rápido," Makoto le sonrió, dejándolo pasar. Tomó la mochila de Haruka en cuanto se la quitó y la colocó detrás del sofá. "¿El metro del infierno fue horrible?"

Haruka estaba ocupado desatándose las agujetas. Sacudió la cabeza, _no_. Makoto dijo que había estado preparando la cena, así que, de acuerdo a la situación, el apartamento estaba envuelto por el aroma de berenjenas horneadas. Haruka se comenzaba a sentir un poco mejor, pero no por mucho.

KitKat de repente emergió del baño, justo cuando él dio un paso en la alfombra, y soltó un _meow_ medio-feliz, medio-quejumbroso en cuanto lo vio. Haruka se agachó para acariciarla, la dejó que caminara entre sus piernas por un momento, se dio cuenta de que lo había empezado a asociar con las diversas ingenuidades de la comida de gato. "Perdón," Haruka dijo en su dirección. _El más extraño efecto Pavlov en un gato_.

Miró a Makoto para ver si estaba complacido con su compra, y lo encontró ya sirviendo jugo en dos vasos decorados. "¿Quieres un poco de agua, también?" preguntó después de notar su mirada.

Haruka asintió, lo observó irse, e inconscientemente se puso a jugar con sus mangas. "¿Saliste bien en tus exámenes?"

Le fue otorgado un vaso, y estaba agradecido de tener algo con que ocupar sus manos. "Yo digo que sí. Supongo que no queda más que esperar." Mientras sorbía, Haruka vagamente pensó en dar unos pasos más en el apartamento, pero se mantuvo indeciso. Entonces, Makoto extendió una mano y, con mediana consternación, se dio cuenta de que se había terminado el agua de un tiro. "¿Tú?"

"Igual," Haruka dijo, acercándose a la cocina una vez que KitKat se alejó de sus piernas. Makoto se ocupó agregando los últimos detalles a la olla. Las berenjenas estaban un poco quemadas, pero olía bien, después de todo. Haruka intentó no sentirse mal consigo mismo cuando dijo, "Makoto."

Makoto lo volteó a ver, probablemente encontró algo en el rostro de Haruka, y tomó unos pasos hacia él. No tuvo que decir nada. Haruka ocultó quedamente la cara en su hombro y lo abrazó, cuidadoso de no hacerlo tan fuerte, para que Makoto pudiera alejarse si quisiese. Cuando no lo hizo, y los brazos de Makoto lo envolvieron también, Haruka lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"Lo siento, no estaba seguro," Makoto susurró, pero Haruka simplemente sacudió la cabeza, aún en su hombro. Confíen en Makoto para disculparse por no abrazar gente. De hecho, Haruka en serio se preguntó por qué _él_ no lo abrazaba más seguido. Era tan cómodo. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

 _Por supuesto_ , Haruka quería decir, porque las manos de Makoto estaban en su espalda, manteniéndolo calentito y cerca. En su lugar, esperó un segundo. "Sí, sólo—" suspiró, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para terminar el abrazo, se quedó ahí. "Olvidé mis antidepresivos," murmuró, más o menos acurrucándose en la playera naranja de Makoto.

"No pasa nada," Makoto recorrió la mano por su espalda, en una lenta trayectoria de arriba abajo. "Estás bien."

Haruka reflexionó que nunca hubiera creído que esto le pasaría. Aún inseguro de qué tanto podía durar un abrazo, pero convencido de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, lo soltó. Esta vez, Makoto le pasó un vaso de jugo.

"¿Quieres de los míos?" Haruka se detuvo con el vaso en los labios. Makoto no parecía encontrar nada extraño con su propia sugerencia. "Tengo… hm," Makoto pensó, se dio la vuelta, y entró al baño. Mencionó una marca y Haruka aceptó.

"Gracias," dijo, después de tomarla. Miró a Makoto, intentando no verse inquisitivo, aunque fue en vano.

Makoto sonrió un poco en respuesta a tal mirada. "Tengo mis momentos. No son mucho, pero deberías empezar a comer." Haruka estaba de acuerdo; no había nada mejor que un ambiente seguro y muestras de cariño para darle hambre a alguien.

* * *

Probablemente fue en el postre que Haruka notó que se sentía un poco mejor. _Pero, postre…_ Haruka pensó que Makoto se veía como un maestro de preescolar, con su entusiasmo por las comidas en compañía. En ese momento, estaba ocupado añadiendo galletas y chispas de chocolate a dos pequeños tazones de helado. _Melón y lima_. Haruka no podía decir que lo entendía.

"Oh, debería decirte," empezó, poniendo un tazón de vidrio y una cuchara colorida frente a Haruka. "Hoy hablé con el orientador de la universidad. Voy a tomar más cursos el próximo año."

"¿Por qué?" Haruka preguntó, tomando su cuchara y preguntándose de quién fue la idea de pintar abstractamente el mango.

Sentándose con su propio tazón, Makoto se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que estudiar más, supongo. Además, creo que gané lo suficiente en el café este año, así que ya no tendría problemas."

"¿Entonces vas a renunciar?" No estaba seguro de por qué la idea lo ponía tan triste. Quizá era sólo porque no era gran admirador de los cambios.

Makoto sonrió. "No, sólo voy a trabajar de medio-tiempo."

"Bueno." Con una cuidadosa cucharada, Haruka probó su petrificado helado. No sabía tan mal. Además, el azúcar le estaba haciendo maravillas a su estado mental. "¿Qué hay de vacaciones?"

"Próximo mes," Makoto anunció alegremente, y Haruka sintió sus dedos entumecerse, con la idea de que sugeriría que hicieran algo juntos, pero Makoto no dijo más. No significaba que no lo sugeriría después, aun así.

* * *

Fue insistido que Haruka tomara una _larga ducha caliente_ , palabras exactas. Si eso implicaba que tuviera que llamar a su mamá y decirle que no iría a casa esa noche, sería cuestión de circunstancia. Y es que Makoto puso _esa cara_ que hacía cuando Haruka estaba siendo intencionalmente difícil y dijo que, de cualquier manera, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se quedó toda la noche.

Puede que sea verdad. Por tanto, Haruka se deleitó en la indulgencia, tomó la ducha recomendada, se sintió mejor gracias a ella, se vistió con una pijama que le prestó Makoto (es decir, un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande y amenazaba con caérsele por un hombro), y salió del baño, tan fresco como una lechuga que no ha dormido en semanas.

Encontró el apartamento bañado en la reconfortante luz de una de las lámparas de piso de Makoto. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta, dejando entrar el olor de la lluvia. KitKat estaba sentada frente a esta, pareciendo vigilar el fenómeno climático.

"¿Ya mejor?" Makoto estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

Haruka se le unió. "Sí, gracias." Miró a KitKat, completamente embobada. "¿Siempre hace eso?"

"Sólo cuando los cielos la confunden," Makoto sonrió a su gato, luego volteó a Haruka, y le besó la mejilla.

 _Por qué fue eso_ , Haruka hubiera preguntado, pero se dio cuenta de que la razón no era tan importante, así que sólo sonrió. Las manos de Makoto yacían desplegadas a su lado, y tomó una de ellas. No se sentía muy caliente ni muy fría en la suya; fue extrañamente cómodo.

"¿Quieres ir al jardín botánico mañana?"

"¿Mañana?" Haruka levantó la vista de sus palmas. "Sí, si quieres…" Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya estaba más o menos libre de carga escolar.

Makoto pareció considerarlo por un minuto, sus ojos yendo al techo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban gentilmente con los de Haruka. "Pero sólo después de tener una buena noche, mañana y mediodía de sueño," anotó, cuando organizó sus pensamientos.

Pareció bastante complacido cuando eso le consiguió una pequeña risa, y Haruka sólo lo dudó un poco antes de rozar sus labios con los de él. Los labios de Makoto eran suaves, Haruka pensó. Los suyos nunca lo fueron, con todo el mordisqueo que les daba y su falta de atención cuando se les resecaban. Pensó que quizá debería hacer algo al respecto.

 _Pero no en este momento_ , porque a Makoto no le parecía importar y, de cualquier forma, Haruka estaba dejando de pensar, con la manera en que Makoto abría la boca y lo llevaba más cerca. Era una posición rara, a decir verdad, y no era un sofá muy grande, tampoco, pero lograron acomodarse, aun si eso significaba que Haruka tuvo que terminar montado en su regazo.

No era del todo incómodo, siendo que ahora podía pasar sus dedos por detrás del cuello de Makoto, empujar mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas, acariciar su quijada con las yemas de los dedos – todo tipo de pequeños detalles. Con la novedad de eso, se sentía maravillosamente bien. Por un tiempo. Luego, pensó: nunca antes habían hecho eso. No se habían besado tanto, otra y otra vez, hasta que Haruka olvidara lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Partieron con el inicio de una lluvia más fuerte, que tuvo éxito en, tanto espantar a KitKat, como en hacer que la puerta golpeara contra la pared. Tomó unos segundos de observar la lluvia que estaba entrando al apartamento, y de Haruka preguntándose por qué nadie la estaba cerrando, para recordar que estaba encima de Makoto, y así previniendo cualquier posible intento.

"Disculpa," dijo, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso atrás.

La suerte estaba de su parte, porque Makoto pareció recobrar sus sentidos con mucha más lentitud que él. "No, está bien," sonrió, sonrojado y un tanto sin aliento, y finalmente se levantó.

 _En qué momento terminé sobre él_ , Haruka seguía en total incomprensión, y, una vez que Makoto le dio la espalda, se secó los labios con una manga. Momentáneamente, hizo en esfuerzo en ignorar la pesada sensación que se había estado formando en su abdomen desde la mitad de la sesión. KitKat lo vio en cuestionamiento, y él la entendía por completo. Dio unos pasos hacia él, y la dejo acomodarse entre sus brazos.

"No anunciaron _esto_ en la radio," Makoto murmuró, viendo el negro cielo por la ventana. Aun con todas estas cerradas, podían escuchar la lluvia con claridad. "¿Todo bien?"

Haruka tardó en procesar que le estaba hablando a él. "¿…Sí?" intentó, estrujando a KitKat en su pecho. Makoto se volvió a sentar a su lado y Haruka acarició el pelaje de KitKat hasta que se formara electricidad suficiente para arrancar su motor de ronroneos. "Um," dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que había un ruido de fondo. "No hagamos eso muy seguido." Lo declaró con sorprendente elocuencia. Si no estuviera asustado, hubiera estado orgulloso.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Makoto dijo con algo parecido a alivio, y Haruka pudo respirar de nuevo. Atraparon la mirada del otro por el rabillo de sus ojos y sonrieron, y eso instantáneamente lo tranquilizó.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Lo logré! Con esto creo que sí podré regresar a subir capítulos semanales~_

 _Ya vieron el último tráiler de Starting Days? Ver a los mini Makoharus nadando juntos con todo y sus suéteres me derritió el corazón_ (∩˃o˂∩) _juro que es la cosa más adorable del universo, ya quiero que salga la película_ ( ˊᵕˋ )

 _Como siempre muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado~ Take care!_


	16. Globos y Paletas

**Globos y Paletas**

Era difícil decir si Haruka estaba de vacaciones o no - o eso le dijo su papá al remarcar que había estado saliendo a horas inmorales de la mañana tres veces a la semana. Haruka simplemente sacudió una mano y dijo que era sólo práctica de arte, así que _sí_ se sentía como si estuviera de vacaciones, de cierta forma. Su papá se encogió de hombros y le dijo que comprara más café cuando regresara.

A penas podía creer en lo dedicado que se había vuelto, casi tanto como algunos de sus maestros. Por un periodo relativamente largo de su vida, incluso salir de la cama presentaba un desafío, y aún si eso ya no pasaba – en la mayoría de los días, al menos – todavía dudaba de su capacidad de sentirse inclinado a sacrificar tiempo libre por el bien de otras personas. Aunque, bueno, quizá la culpa lo impulsaría a hacerlo, en cualquier caso.

El punto es que ha estado encontrándose con dos de sus maestros, alternándose, para prepararse para el concurso. Tenía, más o menos, un mes antes de la fecha límite de ingreso, y aún estaba tratando de convencerse de que estaría bien hasta entonces. Imaginaba que sabría muchas más cosas para cuando entregara su participación. Todo parte de un día de mantenerse cuerdo a sí mismo.

No obstante, se rehusaba a hacer planes en caso de que _sí_ lo aceptaran. Eso parecía molestar a los profesores, pero Haruka sentía que era de importancia. Si no podía atender a las expectativas de los demás, lo menos que podía hacer era atender las suyas propias.

 _Tendré una idea clara de la situación sólo hasta la entrega de resultados_ , se decía, y eso parecía ser lo suficientemente realista. Esperaba no ser la única persona participando, siendo aceptado por mera necesidad, pero los maestros le informaron que ese no sería el caso.

De cualquier manera, no era gran cosa; una exhibición en una pequeña galería que estaba vagamente afiliada a la universidad, y que usualmente exponía los trabajos de estudiantes por unas cuantas razones: era más barato que comprar piezas de artistas conocidos, tomaba menos tiempo, y los estudiantes solían tomárselo muy en serio porque necesitaban práctica y publicidad antes de graduarse. Haruka no estaba seguro de cómo lograría llegar allá, _aún si_ lo aceptaran, pero sus maestros le aseguraron que todo iría bien.

Eso le iba de maravilla con su hábito de pasividad, así que decidió ir con la corriente; excepto que la corriente se sentía más como un camino sin pavimento lleno de baches, pero esos son sólo detalles. _Además, pase lo que pase, un poco de práctica extra nunca ha matado a nadie_ , la profesora le dijo antes de poner una pila de libros de técnicas artísticas frente a él. Haruka los observó y sinceramente dudó tal declaración.

* * *

Había que verle el lado positivo a las cosas. En este caso refiriéndose al hecho de que Makoto parecía tener más tiempo libre, aun si eso se traducía en él llamando a Haruka por teléfono para anunciar que instaló otro librero, o pulió el piso, o reorganizó el baño – o incluso en el simple hecho de que a veces esperaba a que Haruka terminara de practicar en la universidad para irse juntos. Había pasado tres veces en el transcurso de un par de semanas.

Esta era la aclamada tercera vez; y estaba soleado. Haruka casi olvidaba lo que _soleado_ significaba.

Era apenas mediodía, y el campus estaba lleno de otros estudiantes que habían venido a usar salones vacíos y a tomar instrumentos prestados, así que no se sentía del todo como verano. Excepto por el clima, claro está.

Abriéndose paso por la puerta de entrada, Haruka encontró a Makoto sentado en una banca de madera, una de las pocas que se habían resistido a la renovación, porque las raíces de un antiguo cerezo se habían enredado con las patas. Estaba usando una playera con rayas que lucía vagamente marinera, pero lo más importante de todo eran sus overoles.

 _Por qué_ , Haruka se preguntó inteligentemente, inhalando profundamente e intentado (en vano) contener una sonrisa exasperada.

"Buen trabajo hoy," Makoto alzó la vista y le ofreció un vaso mediano de poliestireno lleno de misterios. "Hola," sonrió, una vez que su misión había sido cumplida.

"Hola," Haruka tomó asiento a su lado, y analizó su vaso por unos momentos antes de tomar un sorbo. _Chai_ , sencillo y seguro. "¿Decías algo de noticias importantes?"

"Ah, sí." Makoto le había enviado un mensaje críptico a las siete de la mañana, también donde acordaron reunirse después. "Tengo que ir a un cumpleaños."

Eso fue demasiado dramático para el gusto de Haruka.

"¿Un _cumpleaños?_ " preguntó, y esperó a que Makoto también diera un trago de su bebida.

Mientras tanto, Makoto asintió. "¿Recuerdas a Ran y Ren? Bueno, pues, cumplen años en un par de semanas y les están organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Mis papás me iban a decir unos días antes, para que fuera, pero terminaron diciéndomelo ahora." Pausó, dejando que el canto de aves en el cerezo llenara los espacios en blanco. "Todavía falta, pero pensé que podría ir y ayudarlos, así que me iré una semana antes."

No sabiendo que se esperaba exactamente de él, Haruka regresó a su vaso. "¿Eres bueno con las fiestas?"

"Supongo que lo averiguaré," Makoto sonrió, y rio ante la expresión poco impresionada de Haruka. "No, probablemente sólo me quede a cuidar a los gemelos en lo que papá y mamá organizan las cosas, para que no sospechen."

"¿Entonces ya se llevan bien?" preguntó, después de dudarlo un poco. Makoto le había hablado de su viaje a casa, y había sonado a que todo estaba mucho mejor, pero todavía no lo decía _explícitamente_.

Makoto se recostó en la banca. "Supon-go. Tuve una conversación emocional con mis papás sobre la identidad propia mientras desayunábamos, así que ya nos entendemos un poco mejor. Y, al parecer, Ran y Ren han crecido bastante, así que ya no pelean todo el tiempo. Creo que todo está bien."

Eso era bueno. Haruka continuó observándolo, silenciosamente acurrucando su té.

Hubo un suspiro. "A lo que vengo es, que quería preguntarte si _por favor_ podrías cuidar a KitKat," Makoto le sonrió, luciendo apenado por estar pidiéndole un favor, lo que Haruka encontró ridículo y completamente entendible.

"Um, okay, pero…" Se preguntó si su mamá sentiría la presencia de un gato aún si tuviera el cuidado de esconderlo en su cuarto. _Pero tendría que sacarla a pasear en las noches_ , recordó.

Estaba buscando la manera de formular esa inquietud sin que sonara como un rechazo cuando Makoto le tocó la rodilla, llamando su atención de nuevo. "También me refería a mi apartamento; sé que no la puedes tener en tu casa."

 _¿Puedes leer mentes?_ Haruka frunció con escepticismo y lo preguntó en voz alta.

Hizo que Makoto riera; una cosa suave y dulce que Haruka había aprendido a adorar. "No, definitivamente no. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que no entiendo a menos que me lo digan claramente." Reflexionó un poco. "O, quizá, no sería sorpresa."

Haruka hubiera argumentado que _sí, le sorprendería_. "Perdona," dijo en su lugar, y se enfocó en su té. "Entonces, ¿tu apartamento…?"

"Sí," Makoto murmuró entre dientes. Volteó a ver a Haruka. "Er, no pasa nada si _no_ quieres, no te tienes que preocupar por eso. Puedo pedirle a la señora Tamura que visite a KitKat cada tanto." Llegó a una pausa temporal y desvió la mirada como si avergonzado de algo que quería decir. Para enfatizarlo, levantó los hombros. "Sólo pensaba, con todo esto," y gestionó a _Geidai_ en general, "te gustaría estar en un lugar callado."

Haruka lo miró, y apretó los labios al sentir su cara arder. Déjenle a Makoto ser estúpidamente altruista aún en medio de asuntos familiares. "Okay," dijo, una vez que digiriera el sentimiento. "Se escucha bien… Gracias."

"Por nada," Makoto le aseguró, ahora que parecía haber superado sus propias emociones. "Gracias a ti también."

Se quedaron callados después de eso, terminando sus bebidas y sólo observando a los estudiantes caminando mientras las aves seguían cantando libremente en las ramas sobre ellos. Makoto le dijo algunas historias sobre clientes excéntricos con los que ha tenido que lidiar. Por sobre todo, Haruka estaba sorprendido de que Makoto fuera capaz de considerar a alguien 'excéntrico', siendo que él mismo elige su ropa todos los días.

"Otra cosa," Makoto dijo justo cuando se levantaron de la banca. Como el sol no había dado señal de ocultarse, desvanecerse, o colapsarse, estaban contemplando la idea de tomar una caminata por el parque. "Deberíamos ir a hacer las compras."

"¿Por qué?" Haruka preguntó después de tirar, exitosamente, ambos vasos en un bote de reciclaje.

Una vez más, Makoto se probó un experto en encontrar las manos de otras personas. Sin embargo, Haruka estaba aprendiendo, también, así que se encontraron a la mitad.

"No he ido en un rato y a mi apartamento le faltan ciertas cosas esenciales." Conociendo a Makoto, entre esas _cosas esenciales_ habría numerosas especias de las que Haruka nunca antes había oído, y varios jabones decorativos. "No creo que quieras hacerlo por mí, así que deberíamos ir unos días antes de que me vaya."

 _Oh_ , Haruka entendió la revelación. "No tienes qué. Puedes dejarme una lista de lo que necesitas."

"¿Te gusta hacer las compras?" Preguntó repentinamente, pero Haruka lo pensó brevemente y encogió un hombro. "Vale. Entonces hagámoslo antes y podrás relajarte durante tu estancia."

"Tu apartamento no es un hotel," Haruka regañó levemente antes de caer en un murmuro. "Es sólo un lugar bonito con un gato."

"Gracias," Makoto sonrió. "Pero, aun así, hagámoslo juntos."

Parecía que en verdad quería que Haruka aceptara, así que se rindió. Era difícil no hacerlo, cuando era un día tan agradable y el ánimo de Makoto parecía imitar al clima. Tomaron un autobús y, siendo un día de semana sin mucho tráfico, llegaron a su destina rápidamente, y sin ser aplastados, apachurrados o enlatados en el camino.

Luego, Haruka comenzaría a asociar los overoles de Makoto con patitos y globos coloridos y algodón de azúcar, pero esa es una historia para otro día.

* * *

No fue muy diferente su próximo encuentro, unos días después, cuando Makoto consiguió vacaciones tempranas del café, y Haruka terminó su cuota semanal de práctica. El clima seguía siendo agradable, pero Haruka decidió ser un sabelotodo y llevar su chamarra con él. Lo ayudaba a concentrarse.

"Esta es nuestra lista," Makoto presentó un papel elegantemente doblado.

Los márgenes estaban decorados con garabatos, así que Haruka supuso que ahora era de _su_ posesión. Le dio una leída mientras Makoto empujaba el carrito hacia la entrada principal del supermercado, y estaba impresionado de que dicha lista estuviera dividida en (1) _URGENTE_ , (2) _lista secundaria_ y (3) _diversión_.

Abriéndose camino en los pasillos, Haruka le dio un vistazo a Makoto por el rabillo del ojo. "¿ _Diversión_?"

Makoto le sonrió sin voltearlo a ver. "Ya verás."

* * *

Terminó siendo una aventura de 3 horas de duración, navegando entre pasillos, llena de debates en temas que ni siquiera sabían podían debatirse. Cereal, por ejemplo; y verduras congeladas; y cátsup. Era un milagro que hayan podido salir de la tienda en una sola pieza.

"En serio," Haruka dijo, cuando Makoto, una vez más, se rehusó a darle a Haruka otra bolsa de sus compras. _Sus_ compras, _como en_ , de los dos. Haruka se sintió nauseas ante la idea, pero no particularmente en el mal sentido. Más bien, era en el _muy perdido, muy fuera de su zona_ sentido.

Nunca antes un adjetivo posesivo tuvo tal impacto en Haruka, excepto quizá cuando era pequeño y Rin siempre, agraciadamente, gritaba _mío_ antes de arrancarle algo de las manos.

 _Estoy completamente flechado_ , se permitió pensar más temprano ese día, después de que tuvieran una disputa sobre el tipo de helado que iban a comprar. Haruka no se doblegaría ante la fresa y Makoto no era gran admirador del limón. Al final, pidieron tregua y terminaron comprando una caja de paletas de hielo.

"¿Quieres quedarte para el almuerzo?" Makoto preguntó, pues habían tenido el cuidado de tener la aventura en la mañana.

Iba a ir al apartamento de Makoto de cualquier forma, cargando las bolsas más ligeras de compras, pero aun así, Haruka se mordió el labio. "Siento que me entrometo, yendo a tu casa tan seguido…" eventualmente dijo, arrepintiéndose en cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca.

"¿Tú crees?" Makoto cuestionó después de una pausa que, probablemente, no fue tan larga como Haruka pensaba. "Yo no lo veo así," ajustó las bolsas en su mano. "No invito muchas personas a mi apartamento." Hubo otra pequeña pausa meditativa. "Pero me gusta que me visites."

Haruka sonrió un poco, no pudiendo contenerse. "Me gusta visitarte," admitió.

Con ello, Makoto chocó hombros con él, sonriendo. "Entonces, ¿no te parece que estamos complicando las cosas?"

"Yo siempre complico las cosas, es uno de mis pocos talentos," Haruka murmuró a la defensiva.

 _Bueno, al menos eso lo hizo reír_. "De acuerdo," Makoto dijo cuando terminó. "¿Quieres almorzar juntos?"

Haruka le dirigió una plegaria al poste de luz. "Sí, está bien."

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La pregunta vino de la nada, perfectamente clara en el relativo silencio del apartamento, así que a Haruka casi se le cae la cucharada de café al piso. Volteó a ver a Makoto, sosteniendo a KitKat en un abrazo, y tiró la cucharada en la tetera.

"¿Café?"

Después de todo, Makoto había insistido en comprar un poco, aún si fuera sólo para su estancia temporal. Haruka se preguntó si sería exclusivamente para ese periodo, y si Makoto en verdad no quería que su apartamento oliera a café antes o después de su viaje. Quizá se hartó del olor como resultado de trabajar con café por tanto tiempo.

"El café va después de hervir el agua."

"Oh." _Ya, eso explica muchas cosas_. Haruka frunció a la tetera. La había lavado justo antes de echarle el café, y ya no sabía qué hacer con el polvo vertido. "Um." _Fue una mala idea_ , pensó innecesariamente.

"No te preocupes, tengo otra por aquí," Makoto informó rápidamente y, llevando a cabo la tarea hercúlea de cargar a KitKat en un solo brazo, abrir la alacena, y ofrecerle a Haruka otra tetera estampada de flores.

Haruka la tomó con cautela. La miró por un momento, antes de regresar a Makoto. "¿Cuánto…?"

KitKat, por otra parte, estaba ocupada enterrando su cara en el cuello de Makoto. Aun así, logró levantar los hombros. "Cuanto quieras, supongo. Sería inconveniente hacer una sola taza, así que puedes llenarla toda, si quieres."

No era una tetera muy grande. Haruka siguió las instrucciones, la puso en la estufa, sobre una pequeña llama, y tomó asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina. El almuerzo, mientras tanto, era una cacerola cocinándose en el horno.

Después de pasar un rato admirando las líneas delgadas de vapor despidiéndose del agua, Haruka encontró su voz de nuevo. "¿Y después…?"

"Pon el café en un filtro y sirve el agua por encima." Su sexto sentido le habrá advertido de los sentimientos de Haruka respecto a la explicación, puesto que inmediatamente le dedicó una mirada reconfortante. "Mira, te voy a mostrar."

 _Gracias a Dios_. Era demasiado temprano para liberarse por completo de estos ataques de nervios, al parecer. A veces, se le olvidaba con quién es que está hablando. "Gracias," recordó decir, y extendió los brazos para que le pasara a KitKat, quien no dio ninguna queja mientras era transferida.

* * *

Era asombroso lo mucho que la diminuta cocina de Makoto podía albergar. Luego de una porción de esfuerzo y algo que se parecía mucho a una búsqueda de tesoro, Makoto encontró una jarra de vidrio para té/café, una extraña cuchara medidora, y una caja de filtros de papel.

Haruka había estado contento de verlo recorrer la cocina por su cuenta, mientras él esperaba sentado, acariciando lentamente a KitKat, pero después de que el agua se hirvió y esperaron el tiempo necesario para que se enfríe un poco, Makoto requirió de su presencia activa en el campo de batalla. _El lado positivo es que no puedo empeorar más_ , Haruka se dijo a sí mismo, dejando que KitKat rodara fuera de sus brazos.

Makoto le dio la cuchara y lo llevó a la cafetera, con el filtro limpio y puesto en su lugar. "Yo diría, que como 4 cucharadas sería suficiente."

Con mediano temor, Haruka abrió la jarra y añadió la cantidad requerida en el filtro. Makoto asintió.

"Vale. Ahora, el agua," y le otorgó a Haruka un guante de cocina con forma de búho. Haruka se lo puso, tal como dicta su deber, y tomó la tetera. "Movimientos circulares, hasta que el agua esté un poco por encima del café, y entonces deja que se filtre. Tendrás que hacerlo unas dos o tres veces."

La personificación misma de la palabra 'concentración', Haruka intentó seguir los pasos. Cada tanto, Makoto entraría para estabilizar el filtro o sostener la jarra o guiar la mano de Haruka en un ritmo más natural. Para cuando terminaron, Haruka sintió que había crecido como persona.

"Ya está," Makoto anunció solemnemente, ambos observando la taza púrpura que habían llenado de café.

"Sí," Haruka concordó, y la levantó a sus labios. Un sorbo después, la bajó de nuevo, y Makoto siguió sus pasos. Hubo un silencio momentáneo. "Sabe bien," Haruka dijo con leve estupefacción.

El inesperado sonido de alegría que salió de Makoto lo sorprendió aún más, pero una vez que lo procesó completamente, Haruka se permitió reír. "Cuando esté mejor equipado, te voy a enseñar a hacer arte de latte, también," Makoto sonrió, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus talones.

Haruka no estaba seguro si quería saber exactamente lo que ocurría detrás de la barra. Había escuchado innumerable cantidad de ruidos aterradores durante su tiempo en cafés. Aun así, sería una habilidad divertida de tener, si es que Rin un día se atreve a pedirle que prepare su café manualmente. No queriendo implicar, claro, que Haruka fuera muy bueno con los talentos.

Tomó otro sorbo y lo meditó por un minuto. "¿No va por encima de mis habilidades?"

"No, seguro que hasta lo harías mejor que yo," Makoto dijo, inconscientemente recorriendo una mano a través del cabello de Haruka.

Haruka vio con interés cómo Makoto, al darse cuenta de sus acciones, se enrojecía un poco, mordiéndose el labio para disimularlo, para después sonreír en un intento de ocultarlo. Era un proceso hipnotizante. Pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Haruka usara su mano libre para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Makoto.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Aaaaaaaaa lo siento! no pude cumplir mi misión_ (ﾉ_ _)ﾉ _subestimé la cantidad de tarea que me podían dejar antes y durante exámenes. Grave error /_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~ (aún si es un poco corto –es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos tiempos de necesidad). Prometo que los siguientes dos capítulos van a ser más largos. De veritas. Promesa de scout_ (*゜－＾)ゞ

 _Lo más probable es que sí pueda subir el próximo capítulo el próximo sábado, así que de eso no se preocupen /wink wink/ Bye bye!_


	17. Flores y Chocolate

**Flores y Chocolate**

El cielo estaba despejado cuando Haruka se abrió paso al apartamento de Makoto a las 10 de la mañana, equipado con su laptop, su cuaderno de dibujo, su violín, y suficiente ropa para asegurarle que, si no quería ir a casa más tarde, no tendría que hacerlo. El cielo estaba despejado, ciertamente, pero también era un hecho conocido que llovió la noche anterior, así que la temperatura era un poco baja para verano.

No tenía que reunirse con los profesores hasta el día siguiente – una preocupación menos mientras subía las escaleras. Alrededor del segundo piso, jadeando, se dio cuenta que, considerando su cargamento, el elevador sería más conveniente y cambió de ruta.

Una vez arriba, tomó pasos silenciosos por el pasillo. No lo había notado antes, pero tenía una atmósfera particularmente abierta. Haruka dio un vistazo a su alrededor y concluyó que sería gracias a las enormes ventanas en los extremos, dejando entrar el sol. Estaba callado y pacífico, y olía a tibia antigüedad.

En resumen, no tenía razón para sentirse diferente, siendo que ya había visitado innumerable cantidad de veces – las suficientes como para que el cartero lo salude cuando lo ve en el lobby, al menos – pero eso no lo detuvo. _Siento como si me estuviera mudando_ , Haruka pensó. O, por lo menos, así es como creía que se sentía, pues no tenía esa experiencia en su portafolio. Frente a la puerta, sacudió la cabeza. _Estoy siendo estúpido_ , y, porque suponía que ya estaba algo atrasado, la abrió.

Pasó un momento antes de que alguien notara su presencia. Finalmente:

"¡Haru! Estás aquí," Makoto exclamó, y dejó una colorida mochila tintineante sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto a un par de bolsas con lo que parecía ser agua y bocadillos.

"Siento llegar tarde," Haruka dijo, una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios.

Hubiera dicho algo más si su mente no hubiera decidido concentrarse en los calcetines disparejos que Makoto modelaba bajo sus jeans remangados. Haruka observó su vestimenta, batalló contra la expresión que quería asientos de primera fila al espectáculo que es la playera estampada de ovejas, y se rindió cuando vio su bufanda de piano.

Inconsciente de todo esto, Makoto checó su reloj. "No es tarde. De hecho, llegaste un poco temprano. Te hice chocolate."

Haruka levantó la vista de dónde estaba desatándose las agujetas. "¿Desde hace cuánto que estás despierto?"

"Desde hace unas, um, ¿dos horas?" Makoto lo meditó por un segundo, mano contra la barbilla. "Hasta saqué a KitKat a pasear, pero entonces…"

Habiéndose quitados los zapatos y entrado a la habitación, Haruka siguió sus ojos hacia la bola de algodón reinando sobre la cama. No obstante, era un reinado bastante letárgico. Además, se veía mucho más pachoncita de lo normal. El rostro de Haruka cambió a uno de compasión.

"Llovió," dio el veredicto, y Makoto asintió con gravedad.

"Fue directo a tres charcos, y luego tuve que darle un baño y secarla con la pistola; mi pobre princesa quedó exhausta." Makoto informó con tristeza.

 _¿Y qué hay de ti?_ Pero Makoto se veía generalmente mejor a como estaba durante el periodo de exámenes, así que Haruka pensó que, si sobrevivió entonces, sobreviviría ahora. "Er, entonces, ¿ya no la saco a pasear hoy?" Tentativamente, acarició su pelaje recién lavado. No pareció molestarla.

"Nop, estás libre por hoy. Pero ten cuidado mañana, en caso de que vuelva a llover," y Makoto le entregó una cálida taza de chocolate, la cual aceptó con gracia.

"Intentaré," concedió, ya planeando en buscar métodos indoloros de bañar gatos gigantes.

Esto hecho, Makoto regresó a su mochila, entrando en un cauteloso proceso de añadir bocadillos y botellas de agua en sus bolsillos. Tomando lentos tragos de su chocolate, Haruka lo vio desde las bancas.

No sabía por qué, pero incluso el apartamento tenía un ambiente diferente, con los rayos del sol filtrándose y el viento golpeando las cortinas colgando sobre el balcón. Se sentía más fresco, más vacío, como si Haruka ya pudiera sentir el silencio que lo inundaría una vez que estuviera solo (con excepción de KitKat). Una extraña sensación de adrenalina lo cubrió ante la idea, pero no trató de darle sentido.

 _Probablemente sea sólo la sensación de aprovecharme de su independencia_ , Haruka analizó, poco impresionado consigo mismo, y terminó con su taza justo cuando Makoto fue a ponerse una delgada chaqueta verde limón, una señal infalible de que ya estaba llegando la hora.

"¿Estás a tiempo?" Makoto lo confirmó, dando saltitos hacia su cama, donde KitKat lo observaba con aterrado interés. "¿Tienes todo listo?" Haruka estaba en una misión de hacerse sentir menos inútil.

"Sí," Makoto lo entretuvo, incluso mientras le daba a KitKat unas cuantas docenas de besos esquimales. "Pórtate bien y obedece a Haru," dijo, sobándole el cuello. "Te voy a extrañar," y con una última caricia, volteó a ver a Haruka, quien, como mecanismo de defensa, levantó las cejas. "Te voy a extrañar a ti también."

Haruka bajó las cejas lo suficiente para darle una sonrisa. "Igual."

"Si necesitas ayuda con algo, llama a la señora Tamura, en la puerta de al lado," Makoto le dio por sólo la quinta vez, antes de checar su reloj. "Ya debería irme. Ven aquí," lo cual era algo engañoso que decir, siendo que fue él quien caminó hacia Haruka antes de caer en una abrazo.

Sólo en caso de que fuera a tener la necesidad de abrazos en los siguientes días, Haruka enterró su cara contra su pecho, disfrutando tanto la calidez como el olor a lavandería que le había empezado a encantar. "No trabajes demasiado," aconsejó, tallando levemente su nariz contra el cuello de Makoto, haciéndolo reír.

"Trataré de no hacerlo," sonrió cuando dieron un paso atrás y tomó agarre de su mochila. "Dejé las llaves y tarjeta de entrada en el escritorio. Diviértanse. Te a—… ¡te quiero! ¡Cuídate!"

"Tú también," Haruka dijo, voz temblando por razones indescifrables, y con eso, Makoto se había ido. Haruka se quedó viendo a la puerta por un rato; entonces dio una semi-pirueta y miró el resto de la habitación. Haciendo contacto visual con KitKat, frunció el entrecejo. "No me pongas esa cara."

Porque ni el gato se veía sorprendido con sus tonteras.

* * *

Posteriormente, pasó una hora haciendo nada. Salió al balcón, al principio, para ver si podía ver a Makoto en su camino a la estación de tren, pero no estaba del lado correcto del edificio. Después, cuidadosamente seleccionó una tetera y puso más agua a hervir mientras lavaba su taza. Todos era procesos lentos, cada _clink_ audible en el silencio del soleado apartamento. KitKat había vuelto a dormir para cuando el agua comenzó a hervir.

Luego de eso, revisó la tierra de cada una de las plantas de Makoto, y dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, del _post-it_ pegado a la pared junto a la ventana, con todas las instrucciones necesarias para regarlas. _Espero que no termine matando una de ellas_ , Haruka había pensado sin mucha esperanza, pero entonces recodó que había cuidado vagamente de las plantas de Rin cuando lo visitó y _ellas_ habían sobrevivido. _Viéndolo bien, estas son las únicas plantas que tiene_ …., fue otro pensamiento que fue seguido por una nota mental de visitar el mercado de flores uno de estos días.

Después de esta primera hora de nervios, sin embargo, Haruka logró, más o menos, recordarse que no estaba en ningún lugar peligroso y/o desconocido, y que la posibilidad de romper algo en el apartamento era relativamente baja. Se sintió más relajado entonces, y finalmente se quitó el suéter. Sin pensarlo, lo dejó caer en la cama sobre KitKat, y rápidamente lo recogió, pero no mostró indicio de estar despertándose.

"No me odies mucho para cuando termine la semana…," Haruka le murmuró a su durmiente cabeza y dobló su suéter, dejándolo en el sillón.

Después del infierno que fueron los exámenes finales, Makoto había conseguido limpiar el lugar bastante bien, desde la perspectiva de Haruka – porque, _obviamente_ , recibió varias fotos de KitKat jugando sobre documentos una vez que dejaron de ser considerados relevantes – pero mencionó hace un tiempo que aún no había tenido tiempo de ir al centro de reciclaje. En ese momento, todos sus papeles usados estaban apilados en dos bolsas bajo el escritorio. Haruka los vio, e hizo otro recordatorio mental de llevarlos allá él mismo.

 _Parece que creo tener más tiempo libre del que en realidad tengo_ , teorizó luego, pero, aun así, decidió hacer una pequeña agenda para que no se le olvidara nada. Estaba, por primera vez en su vida, descubriendo la productividad que venía con quedarse en la casa de otra persona.

Makoto se había llevado su laptop, así que el escritorio estaba vacío, al menos parcialmente; el resto funcionando como hogar de una pequeña impresora, un par de lapiceras extrañas, múltiples libros de poesía y unas tantas carpetas coloridas. Haruka tomó asiento en la silla de madera y empezó a escribir su lista de QUEHACERES en una hoja blanca que encontró tirada.

Entre otras:

 _Regar las plantas._

 _Comprar flores._

 _Reciclar papel._

 _Sacar a pasear a Kit._

Miró por encima de su hombro, para asegurarse de que KitKat no hubiera despertado mágicamente para castigarlo por darle un apodo. No había moros en la costa. Viendo el calendario que colgaba en la pared frente al escritorio, Haruka hizo unas cuantas anotaciones:

 _Regar las plantas._

 _Comprar flores. 26/28 (si está abierto)_

 _Reciclar papel. 27/29/30 (en la mañana)_

 _Sacar a pasear a Kit. TODOS LOS DÍAS NO LO OLVIDES_

No era mucho, pero estaba moderadamente orgulloso. Con más reverencia de la necesaria, pegó la nota en la pizarra de Makoto, esperando que no se le olvidara quitarla antes de su regreso. Posteriormente, tomó la decisión inconsiderada de ver los libreros de Makoto.

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando Haruka terminó con _El Viejo y el Mar_ , el casi perfecto silencio del apartamento, finalmente, fue roto. Eso no había pasado desde que KitKat despertó, le maulló y ronroneó un poco, y salió al balcón, donde Makoto había preparado una almohada para que ella pudiera sentarse a disfrutar del sol.

Haruka no había visto necesario sentarse en el sofá o en la cama o en cualquier superficie ligeramente levantada. En su lugar, tomó la – racional, en su momento – decisión de sentarse en el piso, donde, en su defensa, Makoto había dejado dos grandes almohadas esponjosas, indicando que las elecciones de Haruka no eran _tan_ inusuales. Sin embargo, cuando, al oír risas y saltos en el pasillo, Haruka hizo el intento humano e innecesario de ver a la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de esta la fuente del ruido, notó las consecuencias de su decisión.

Era bueno que hubiera terminado el libro, porque no pensaba que fuera a sentarse en el piso de nuevo, juzgando por el dolor en su espalda.

Un tenue maullido proveniente de atrás y _muy, muy arriba_ hizo que saltara y se diera vuelta de un golpe, pero era sólo KitKat, en la mesa de la cocina, viéndolo.

"¿Siempre haces eso?" Haruka le crujió la nariz, antes de recordar que no le estaba hablando a un mini-Rin, y que, por tanto, debería tenerle más respeto. "¿Quieres algo?"

Aparentemente complacida por la elocuente respuesta, KitKat le ofreció otro suave maullido. Haruka se aproximó a la mesa. Sentada con tanta elegancia, en toda su gloria, KitKat estaba al mismo nivel que su esternón. Palmó su esponjosa cabeza.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

No hubo respuesta. Con los ojos cerrados, ella sólo ronroneó.

"¿Sed?" Haruka intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo – aunque no esperaba lo contrario. "Sabes que no podemos salir hoy, así que trata de no aburrirte de mí." Por la cantidad de ronroneos, esa no parecía ser muy probable. "Lo siento," Haruka dijo, por si acaso.

Por un par de minutos, continuó recorriendo su mano por su largo pelaje, y eso pareció satisfacerla, pero cuando dio señal de que quería recostarse de lado – o, posiblemente, rodar panza arriba, como el gato que era – Haruka hizo uso de los atributos que venían con ser un humano y la tomó en sus brazos.

Fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba que hiciera, porque colocó una pata en su hombro mientras empujaba su cabeza contra su cuello, un gesto que sólo había podido observar hasta entonces. "No discriminas en lo absoluto, ¿verdad?" Haruka preguntó, y cuando por fin logró ver a KitKat a los ojos, ella le dio una mirada tan fría que entendió el mensaje. KitKat podía discriminar mucho; él tenía que sentirse honorado.

* * *

Decir que Haruka no tuvo un momento de pánico cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente sería una mentira piadosa, pero no sería divertido si no, así que lo tuvo. En su defensa, tenía más que ver con KitKat presionando pesadamente contra su pecho y viéndolo dormir que con que haya olvidado temporalmente el lugar en donde estaba.

"¿En serio tienes que hacer eso?" balbuceó mientras pescaba su celular de debajo de la almohada. Aparentemente satisfecha con su nivel de consciencia, KitKat se bajó de la cama.

Haruka revisó la pantalla, y vio que todavía era relativamente temprano. Su primera noche en la propiedad había consistido de una cena de sándwiches y leche fría, teniendo que sobrevivir con los materiales en la cocina, seguido de una larga sesión de acurrucar a KitKat y escuchar música en la cama, y finalmente, de una llamada tarde en la noche, Makoto queriendo checar su estado de salud y darles noticias. Al parecer, todo estaba bien, así que no tenían que preocuparse.

KitKat hizo un sonido desde el piso, y Haruka, instintivamente, supo que tenía que abrir la puerta del balcón. Una vez hecho, permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta, mirando los rayos de la mañana cortar sobre la ciudad, y con el aire fresco una vez más fue golpeado por la suave adrenalina que parecía ir de la mano con vivir solo. Makoto había tenido razón; quizá necesitaba esto.

Su madre había sido bastante apacible al respecto, cuando Haruka le explicó su plan de acción de la forma más vaga posible. Le dijo que ya era _mayor de edad_ , y _prácticamente de vacaciones_ ; no tenía que preocuparse de cosas como _pedir permiso_. En las palabras de su madre, sólo saber sus paraderos era suficiente para ella.

Fue el recuerdo de esto, junto con la creciente relajación inspirada por el pequeño, alegre apartamento, que permitió a Haruka preparar un omelette sin preocuparse mucho de incendiar el lugar accidentalmente. No era, después de todo, la primera vez que hacía uno. Además, sí sabía cocinar. Tenían que darle ese crédito, _al menos_.

Pasó la mañana con KitKat observándolo desde su tazón de comida, rastreando sus movimientos mientras él comía su desayuno e intentaba hablar con ella.

"Y, pues, puede que no sea tan aterrador," Haruka le contó del concurso mientras ponía mantequilla a una tostada. "Nadie ha dicho que lo sea," continuó, añadiendo un delgado trozo de omelette sobre su pan. "Yo creo, que estaré bien," concluyó, antes de dejar que el silencio los cubriera una vez más.

Para celebrar su aparente libertad, le dio una ración extra de su comida favorita, pero eso sólo la mantuvo ocupada por un corto periodo de tiempo. Naturalmente, verlo masticar era mil veces más interesante. Se preguntó si era _ella_ quien estaba haciendo guardia en lugar de él.

"¿Qué quieres para cenar?" preguntó después de terminar su tostada y regresar a su té. Grandes ojos azules parecían imitar los suyos. "Porque no voy a estar para el almuerzo," clarificó, y creyó imaginar una expresión de mediana alarma en KitKat. "Práctica," dijo pacientemente, y tomó un trago de té.

Un corto rato después, cuando dejó el apartamento – y se sentía raro, llevarse la llave consigo – no ocurrió ninguna escena dramática de despedida entre ellos. De hecho, dejó a KitKat siguiendo los rayos de luz en el piso. Rogaba que no fuera a encontrar ningún artefacto roto cuando regresara.

* * *

A decir verdad, Haruka no estaba seguro, exactamente, de lo que buscaba en el mercado de flores. No era como si tuviera suficientes recursos para comprar algo asombroso, y tampoco era como si Makoto tuviera suficiente espacio para una flor majestuosa, pero supuso que encontraría algo. Así, la tarde pasó entre varios comerciantes, viendo sus macetas y semillas desde una distancia segura.

No podía quedarse por mucho tiempo, siendo que todavía había cena que preparar y KitKats que acariciar y preparar para sus paseos nocturnos. Y así, después de recibir, por pura piedad, una caja de cartón de una señora, y agradecerle profundamente por ello, Haruka reunió unas cuantas suculentas de distintos colores, un bonsái, algunas violetas africanas, y una maceta de jacintos. Al final, porque le quedaba un poco de espacio en la caja, tomó unas últimas hortensias y se apresuró a llevarlas a casa.

* * *

Por supuesto, Makoto llamó justo cuando entró al complejo departamental, y Haruka tuvo que cargar la caja con una mano, presionar el botón del elevador con la otra, y rezar que su hombro no fuera a romperse mientras lo usaba para cargar su celular.

"Te escuchas estresado," Makoto remarcó del otro lado de la línea.

 _No en realidad_ , Haruka pensó, y tomó agarre de su teléfono en cuanto el elevador comenzó a ascender. "No lo estoy," dijo en su lugar, porque la voz de Makoto tenía un tono casi quejumbroso. "Apenas estoy llegando a casa." Hubo un momento insignificante de silencio, y analizó el techo antes de temblar por sus propias palabras. "O sea, tu casa."

"Ah, entiendo," Makoto exhaló con la explicación. "Me asustaste; creí que algo había pasado."

"No, todo está en orden," Haruka se permitió llevar la vista al techo en familiar afecto. "No iba a dejar que tu gato muriera de hambre, después de todo."

Una diminuta risa en su oído. "Estoy seguro de que tiene docenas de cuerpos inocentes escondidos en algún lugar, si tuviera la necesidad." Ante la idea, ambos se dieron un momento para hacer una mueca, la imagen mental demasiado fuerte para sus débiles corazones. "Aparte de eso, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí," Haruka confirmó, sintiendo el triunfo de llegar a su piso sin tener que compartir el elevador con nadie. "Está bastante callado." Los raros momentos de risillas infantiles cuando las clases terminaban eran casi insignificantes. Abriendo la puerta, dio un paso adentro, y se sintió extrañamente contento.

"Eso pensé también, cuando me mudé," Makoto dijo alegremente, sonido de fondo igualmente alegre. "Oh, tengo que contarte. Hicimos un pequeñísimo error cuando ordenamos las campanas –" _Por qué necesitan campanas para un cumpleaños_ , Haruka hubiera preguntado, pero se contuvo. "—y ahora tenemos como doscientas campanitas embolsadas. ¡Me dieron permiso de usarlas todas para decorar!"

 _Tan feliz_ , Haruka se mordió el labio para contrarrestar una sonrisa, y dejó la caja de flores en la mesa. "¿Seguro que es una buena idea?" preguntó, por el bien de la educación.

"No veo cómo _no_ podría serlo," vino la inocente respuesta.

 _Bueno_ , yo _puedo ver cómo_ …, pero se las guardó, cuidadosamente quitando a KitKat de la mesa y mandándola a esperar por su tazón mientras Haruka dejaba su mochila en un espacio seguro y se quitaba el abrigo.

* * *

El techo de Makoto era blanco, pero poco amenazante. Por un momento, Haruka jugó con la idea de comprar y poner estrellas fosforescentes por el techo. _Demasiada libertad_ , decidió al final, forzándose a actuar de su edad. Lo que sea que eso significara.

Enviando una corta plegaria a otros planos existenciales, Haruka empezó a acomodar las flores nuevas en la ventana de Makoto, en el balcón, y en la recién-vacía esquina del escritorio. Por último, puso una de las suculentas en medio de sus antiguas plantas, porque no había mejor lugar para ella. La plegaria continuó para que KitKat no fuera a tirar ninguna maceta. Aun así, tomó la precaución de no colocarlas en lugares muy frecuentados por ella.

Después de eso, puso más esfuerzo y concentración en regar las plantas de Makoto que en toda su vida académica. O eso le gustaba decir.

* * *

Le llevó algo de tiempo recolocar el sistema de sonido de Makoto, pero, con todo el tiempo que tenía en las manos, no le importó en lo absoluto. Después de revisar varios _playlists_ , Haruka obtuvo una idea general de lo que quería escuchar, así que la dejó reproduciendo mientras preparaba lo que le gustaba llamar un "bocadillo tardío" – porque claro que se saltó el almuerzo, con toda la cacería de flores.

En poco tiempo, KitKat ya lo estaba viendo raro. Más explícitamente, comenzó en cuanto comenzó a añadir queso en una docena de rollitos primavera. Haruka la volteó a ver casualmente unas tantas veces mientras trabajaba, le frunció la nariz mientras los enrollaba, y le amusgó los ojos mientras ponía el aceite a calentar.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, KitKat no estaba sorprendida por su talento culinario, sino por el tarareo. _Tarareo_ , porque no había forma de que Haruka admitiera que había estado articulando las palabras. Como dijo en su momento, no le daría esa información a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia consciencia. No obstante, no sostendría represalias contra KitKat, puesto que la pobre no tuvo más opción que ser sometida a su tortuosa voz.

"Esto se queda entre nosotros," estableció con claridad, sacudiendo una espátula en el aire. KitKat se veía tan impávida como siempre, y en unos segundos ya estaba volviendo a tararear. Conociendo su propia falta de disciplina, esta sería una situación recurrente por los próximos días.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" KitKat traía puesto un _collar con correa_ , y Haruka casi muere intentando ponérselo. Pero fue más por su propia inseguridad, porque _ella_ se veía bastante cómoda con el accesorio.

Le había sido sugerido que tomaran el paseo por las calles detrás del completo departamental, pues eran más verdes y pacíficos, siendo parte de un área residencial más grande. Intentando ser tan optimista como fuera posible, Haruka los dirigió allá.

En el exterior, KitKat no se veía muy impresionada. No obstante, una vez que Haruka descendió los tres escalones al pavimento, KitKat se sintió lo suficientemente magnánima para seguir sus pasos. Fue entonces que el sol empezó a tornarse de amarillo-blanco a naranja, y los rayos pigmentados golpearon los edificios a su alrededor. Habían unas cuantas personas afuera, algunas paseando a sus perros o niños, y otros regresando del trabajo.

Haruka nunca había sacado a pasear un gato – o un perro, o un niño – pero no había que hacer mucho aparte de mantener un paso constante y evadir los perros más grandes. No queriendo decir, claro, que hubieran perros de tal calibre en ese momento.

"No lo hagas," le susurró a KitKat un rato después, cuando la encontró ojeando un par de pájaros comiendo migajas.

KitKat se dio vuelta para darle una mirada de total indiferencia, pero pasaron por los pájaros sin ningún problema.

* * *

"Las estrellas fosforescentes quedarían bien," Haruka reiteró más tarde esa noche, cuando, luego de un exitoso paseo y compra de pan fresco, llegaron al apartamento y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Completamente exhausta, KitKat lo miró cansada antes de unírsele en la cama. Estaba un poco despeinada y su nariz estaba fría, pero su presencia era bienvenida, especialmente cuando se convirtió en una bola felpuda a un costado de Haruka. Acarició su cabeza hasta que se sintió en peligro de quedarse dormido, punto en el que se forzó a llevar a cabo su ritual de nocturno y fue a buscar su cepillo de dientes.

* * *

El día siguiente, el punto medio de su estancia, Haruka pasó la mañana sumergido entre las almohadas en el piso, habiendo decidido organizar su día usando descansos de 2 horas con Kurt Vonnegut entre tareas. Hace unas horas, salió y recicló los papeles de Makoto, después de, obviamente, enviarle un mensaje para asegurarse que no había nada importante en ellos. Luego, hizo una jarra de café con un sabor drásticamente mejor y descendió a su guarida.

KitKat tenía su propia almohada mágicamente colorida en el balcón, donde dormía y absorbía los rayos de sol y polvo. No parecía estar sufriendo por la ausencia de su dueño, así que Haruka sólo podía suponer que estaba haciendo un trabajo decente.

Justo cuando terminó su segunda taza de café y se levantó del piso, su teléfono vibró… en algún lugar. Haruka ojeó el apartamento con vaga confusión, e intentó guiarse a sí mismo a la fuente de sonido. Por fin, lo encontró, perdido bajo una almohada, haciendo que una medusa de tela brillara.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Rin preguntó, porque había esperado hasta el noveno timbre.

"No, no podía encontrar el celular," Haruka murmuró, apenas dándose cuenta del dolor en su espalda. _Creí que ya habíamos aprendido la lección_ , le dijo a su esqueleto. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," suspiró. "Las vacaciones aquí son aburridas; ya ni me quieren dejar entrar al centro de natación, porque según van niños a clases de verano y tienen miedo que les vaya a pegar o algo."

"¿Y no lo harías?" Haruka preguntó distraído, arreglando el cobertor de la cama en una posición más natural.

"…En fin, hablé con Kisumi esta mañana," y aquí Haruka tuvo que pausar y escuchar la conversación. "Dijo que están remodelando su casa o lo que sea, y que no tiene nada que hacer."

Haruka falló en ver cómo esa información le podría ser útil, pero sólo se mordió el labio. "En serio," dijo sin mucho interés.

" _Sí_ ," Rin enfatizó la palabra como una advertencia. "Y le dije que te iba a preguntar si querías salir con él y caminar por ahí o platica o, yo que sé, comprar cuerdas de violín."

Haruka se quedó viendo un punto vacío en la pared, palabras colgando de sus labios. "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"

Hubo un gruñido audible. "Porque son amigos, y eso hacen los amigos."

"No," tuvo la inconsideración de sentirse ofendido, "Kisumi y yo sólo—"

"¡Okay, no importa! Llámale como quieras," Rin refunfuñó y, porque hoy Haruka no parecía tener respeto por la vida, rio levemente. "Voy a darte su número, ¿va? Ustedes resuélvanlo solos, _yo_ estoy de vacaciones con Sousuke," se escuchó más tranquilo al final, y después de escucharlo teclear por unos segundos, Haruka notó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. "Por cierto, ¿cómo va el concurso?"

Inhaló profundamente y empezó a relatar los capítulos más recientes de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _¿Un capítulo? ¿En DOMINGO?_ Σ(･口･) _Resulta que ayer lo terminé de escribir en la noche, pero me dormí antes de subirlo, y pues, ya para no esperar hasta la próxima semana, pensé en subirlo de una vez~_

 _El próximo capítulo será el debut de Kisumi, alias KissMe – el personaje más importante, el más querido, quien ha sido mencionado como mil ocho mil veces y sin embargo no ha aparecido ni una sola vez_ ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, como siempre~ espero que este capítulo les haya gustado_ ^^ _bye bye!_


	18. Regresos y Recuerdos

**Regresos y Recuerdos**

Ver a Kisumi debería ser más fácil de lo que se sentía. Haruka se dio una bofetada mental. _¿Por qué pensé eso?_ Porque, en serio, hasta ahora no ha habido _nada_ que justifique tal idea.

En breve: no ha visto a Kisumi en casi dos años, con la mera excepción de reuniones relativas a clases de música, ya sea para ayudar a Kisumi con tal o tal proyecto. Puesto en perspectiva, se podría decir que habían intercambiado más mensajes en dos o tres piezas musicales por año que en todo el transcurso de la preparatoria. Pero, entonces, el Haruka de preparatoria era una historia completamente distinta a la del Haruka de universidad, volviendo la comparación inválida. O eso le gustaba pensar al Haruka de universidad.

 _Aunque su recuerdo más vívido probablemente siga siendo mi yo de preparatoria, así que no importa mucho_ , Haruka analizó en agotada ansiedad, tomando ventaja de una parada de autobús para arreglar su ropa una vez más.

No eran un recuerdo particularmente feliz, sus años de adolescencia.

Estaba Rin, no siendo del todo capaz de hacer amigos de la forma correcta, Kisumi, rodeado de gente y haciendo la vida más complicada de lo que debería, y él, rehusándose a tomar sus medicamentos, tan asustado de su depresión que no aguantaba ni el más mínimo recuerdo de esta; y su corto _crush_ en Rin y Kisumi, una cosa fluctuante que lo dejó amargado e infeliz.

También estaba el hecho de que, en ese entonces, Haruka esperaba que las personas comprendieran lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su cabeza sin tener que usar palabras. Y él no era de ayuda, en lo absoluto, pero aun así los resentía por no entenderlo. Rin hasta se tomó el tiempo de deletrearle ese problema, pero Haruka llegó a la misma conclusión por su cuenta, después de un rato.

Era tanto irónico como decepcionante que sólo empezó a mejorar una vez que se mudó a Tokio. Quizá su miedo a la soledad había sido tan grande que, cuando finalmente terminó solo en la gran ciudad, fue increíblemente anticlimático. Era como si el terror lo estuviera siguiendo tanto tiempo que, cuando llegó a experimentarlo, se dio cuenta de que el vacío que dejó era más grande que la ansiedad misma; y no encontró con que llenarlo después.

 _Hasta hace poco_ …, se bajó del autobús.

Había viento. Antes de dejar el apartamento, se puso una de las playeras que llevó el primer día y, porque estaba consciente de que no la sacó de la mochila hasta entonces, nerviosamente tomó una de las camisas de franela de Makoto, dejándola sin abotonar sobre dicha playera, prometiendo que la lavaría en cuanto regresara. Era una prenda suave, roja con negro. Tenía un efecto extraordinariamente dramático contra el mal clima.

Se suponía que iban a encontrarse en la entrada de Geidai, que era relativamente central. Como llegaron a ese acuerdo, claro, era otra historia, con Haruka imaginando cientos de conversaciones en su cabeza, siendo incapaz de marcar el número, recibiendo miradas acusatorias de KitKat, fallando de nuevo, y después recibiendo un mensaje de Kisumi preguntándole si quería salir. Rin le habrá dicho.

Bueno, lo importante es que llegó ahí. Un poco temprano, ciertamente, pero no se podía esperar menos de él, esperando en la esquina de la calle donde el viento lo estaba familiarizando con el proceso de ser aventado a una secadora.

"Haru," escuchó, mientras estaba ocupado apretando la camisa a su cuerpo y viendo la vieja tienda de flores del otro lado de la calle, y se dio la vuelta.

Kisumi se veía un tanto más alto desde la última vez que lo vio, y también un poco diferente, como si estuviera más involucrado en su propia presencia, más _ahí_ , en comparación a como se veía en el pasado, cuando parecía que se estaba difuminando a los lados, perdiéndose en una imagen falsa de él mismo. Se veía mejor – si no, a Haruka no se hubiera olvidado saludarlo.

"Kisumi," dijo, soltando la camisa a la voluntad del viento. "Perdona, sé que fue repentino, ayer…" Porque, realmente, no había pasado más que un día.

"Meh, no importa," y su voz era inesperadamente suave en el viento, pero sin duda, seguía siendo la voz de Kisumi. Debió haber aprendido, Haruka reflexionó, que tratarlo a gritos y exclamaciones y plena verbosidad no lo llevarían a ningún lado. "¿A dónde quieres ir?" Directo al grano.

La pregunta lo hizo sentir como un niño, por un momento, y después pasó y Haruka seguía en posesión de su persona actual. "No sé," dijo, a la vez que empezaban a caminar sin rumbo. "¿Quieres té, o algo?"

"¡Ah, seguro! Conozco un lugar, con una decoración que no te imaginas, y la selección de té más grande del mundo-" Kisumi balbuceó, así tirando a Haruka de regreso en territorio conocido.

* * *

El atuendo de Kisumi estaba limitado a colores pasteles. Haruka notó que, antes, sólo usaba colores neutros, blancos, cafés y negros, porque los chicos populares _no_ usaban suéteres rosa, y los basquetbolistas de preparatoria _no_ usaban leggings floreados. Tenía que contrarrestar el tono de su cabello, sería su lógica.

"¿Están renovando los dormitorios?" preguntó, mientras caminaban por las ajetreadas calles del centro en busca de la dichosa tienda de té.

Sacudió la cabeza, y, de alguna forma, el viento no le empujó el cabello a los ojos. Por su parte, Haruka se estaba sintiendo como un paracaídas o, alternativamente, una bolsa de plástico, pero no le molestaba demasiado.

"Renté un apartamento por mi cuenta, al final del semestre," Kisumi explicó, viendo las tiendas de lado a lado.

Haruka apretó la tira de su bolso messenger. "¿Ya vives solo?"

Esta vez, asintió, y Haruka suprimió un nudo doloroso que intentó formarse en su pecho. Nada que hacer, sus situaciones eran distintas. Él llegaría ahí también, algún día.

"Mis papás me envían el dinero exacto para la renta y las compras," vino la segunda explicación. "Hice los cálculos el año pasado."

"Ah," Haruka pestañeó, no esperando sentirse más ligero tan pronto. "¿No te gustaba, tener un compañero de cuarto?"

"Pues, supongo, pero aun así," Kisumi se encogió de hombros metafóricamente. "Ya necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas."

 _Entiendo lo que dices_ , Haruka pensó, antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado para llamar su atención a un letrero rojo. "¿Ese es el lugar?"

* * *

Era un restaurante pequeño y acogedor, con mesas y piso de madera, y unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel, pero se quedaron en el primero, encontrando una mesa cercana a una ventana. No era un lugar que Haruka conociera particularmente bien, siendo que sólo lo había visto de reojo en sus visitas al centro de Tokio, pero afortunadamente no era muy intimidante.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban helados hasta que tomaron asiento. A pesar de sus propiedades místicas, la camisa de Makoto no era muy gruesa.

Consciente del frío, sus ojos divagaron a los propios brazos de Kisumi. Vio viejas cicatrices en sus muñecas, antes de que se reacomodara las mangas del suéter.

"¿Cómo van las clases de arte?" Kisumi preguntó mientras Haruka intentaba disimular su falta de tacto.

En su defensa, sólo saltó _un poco_. "Más o menos," ofreció, y dejó que sus dedos retumbaran en la mesa. "No tengo mucho con qué compararlas…"

"¡Ya sé! No son como las clases de verano en la prepa," Kisumi respondió fácilmente y abrió su menú.

Haruka lo miró un momento, y procedió a ocuparse leyendo el menú de té rojo. A diferencia de él, Kisumi sí eligió la carrera en Música, estudiándola en Toho Gakuen, también en Tokio. Cuándo le preguntaron, pareció tomar la idea de irse de Iwatobi como una mera inconveniencia.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Haruka, sólo para hacer conversación, cuando llegó a la lista de sándwiches y pasteles excesivamente caros.

El rostro de Kisumi hizo el equivalente a un sonido de desinterés. Desde su mitad de la mesa, Haruka hizo intentos sutiles de encogerse. Hasta ahora recordó que, en ciertos puntos de su vida estudiantil, Kisumi le compartiría de su comida, casi forzándolo a tragar lo que le ponía en frente. Una práctica estúpida e infantil que siempre dejaba a Kisumi con migajas en su plato. Claro, en el momento Haruka no le tomó importancia; le tomó como año y medio darse cuenta de que Kisumi lo estaba haciendo a propósito, cuando dejó de ir a clases por una semana para ir a rehabilitación – o eso le había comentado Rin.

"Eh, ¿por qué no?" Kisumi aceptó, no obstante, después de haber consultado la página requerida.

El escape a un problema, consecuentemente, llevaba a otro, consistiendo del hecho que Haruka recordó repentinamente que, esencialmente, _todavía_ odiaba comer en público. Era sólo que, hasta ahora, había estado demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en los ojos de Makoto como para recordarlo. Así, de hecho, era como le gustaba justificar sus bajas de guardia, últimamente.

Después de un satisfactorio debate de tres o cuatro frases, se decidieron por el cheesecake. Parecía una opción segura, incluso para los estándares de Haruka.

"Entonces… ¿has visto a Rin, últimamente?" Llegó el té, jarrones de agua caliente y tazas decoradas.

Kisumi hundió la bolsita de té en una jarra en fascinación. "No recientemente. Pero salimos la navidad pasada."

 _Eso_ , Haruka recordaba. Rin le habló como por 3 horas de todo menos de Kisumi, cuidadoso de dejar suficientes "pistas" para que Haruka supiera todo lo que había pasado.

"Fui a verlo en primavera," Haruka contó, sintiéndose algo egoísta por hablar sin que le hicieran una pregunta, pero sabiendo que sería eficiente. "Ahora tiene muchas plantas."

Se quemó los dedos ligeramente cuando recolocó la tapa de la jarra, pero mantuvo la valentía y lo volteó a ver. Se sentía extraño. No estaba intimidado ni incómodo, como había esperado. Se sentía bien, a decir verdad.

Por su parte, Kisumi se veía bastante bien, también. "¡Oh! Planté unos tomates cherry antes de mudarme," admitió, y Haruka sonrió involuntariamente, lo que sorprendió a Kisumi, pero entonces él también sonrió y empezó a decir más de sus logros agricultores. Era increíble lo mucho que uno podía hacer en un dormitorio universitario.

* * *

Para ser completamente honestos, Haruka no estaba seguro de qué, exactamente, fue lo que hizo que Kisumi le gustara, aunque sea por una breve cantidad de tiempo, allá en la preparatoria. No era como si hablaran mucho, siendo que Kisumi tenía docenas de amigos y él tendía a evitar a todo el mundo, con sólo unas pocas excepciones. No era como si tuvieran algo en común, aparte de, quizá, el gusto general por los violines. Ni siquiera era como si se llevaran particularmente bien.

Aun así, Haruka recordaba sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortado por la presencia de Kisumi. Con Rin dando su mejor esfuerzo para encajar (a veces intentaba demasiado), no había espacio para ser antisocial en su compañía. Quizá le gustaba pensar que Kisumi lo entendía, el sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente. Quizá le gustaba pensar que, si hiciera un poquito más de esfuerzo, serían amigos cercanos. Quizá era por eso que se sentía tan resentido cuando parecía que a todos se les hacía fácil hablar con él, menos a Haruka.

O quizá, sólo quizá – y a Haruka le gustaba pensar que ésta era la verdadera razón – le gustaba porque Kisumi, también, prefería a Rin en su gruñón estado natural, cada vez que salía a la superficie; porque una vez, en uno de sus mejores días, Haruka medio murmuró un chiste y Kisumi le sonrió; porque, por muy molesto y charlatán que fuera, Kisumi era una buena persona.

A veces, Haruka pensó, eso era suficiente.

* * *

Una hora más tarde los encontró en los callejones de un parque cercano, con Haruka tan concentrado como su existencia le permitía en el recuento de unos momentos especialmente memorables de sus clases de arte. Ningún artista fue herido en la realización de esa producción en particular, cabe aclarar.

No era como si estuviera diciendo mucho, pero al menos estaba hablando, algo importante que hacer mientras Kisumi estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Recordaba decir las cosas más ridículas en el pasado, al más mínimo destello de interés en su complexión. No obstante, siendo que esto involucraba al Haruka del pasado, todas esas ridiculeces fueron murmuradas en lugar de ser dichas claramente. Eso probó ser una bendición en disfraz.

"¡Espera, espera! Se me había olvidado," Kisumi dijo después de que Haruka terminara su historia, mientras ambos veían algunos patos en el estanque.

Haruka estaba preguntándose si el artículo que leyó sobre cómo el pan era peligroso para los patos era veraz o no. "¿Hm?"

Sin prisa particular, Kisumi enfocó la vista en un pato aleatorio antes de pestañear y empezar a rebuscar en su mochila. Haruka logró ver al menos tres labiales de colores diferentes, pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia y volvió a prestar atención a sus emplumados compatriotas.

"Toma," Kisumi dijo sólo unos momentos después, y Haruka se encontró frente a frente con un paquete envuelto de azul pastel.

Lo tomó con mucha más gentileza de la que parecía necesaria. Luego, miró a Kisumi, esperando que sus ojos fueran lo suficientemente expresivos para comunicar una línea entera de dialogo.

Kisumi no pareció entenderlo, pero respondió de cualquier manera. "Es por tu cumpleaños," golpeó agraciado el hombro de Haru. "Aunque algo atrasado."

"Ah," Haruka enunció inteligentemente, olvidó cerrar la boca por un rato, y después tomó el paquete con un poco más de fuerza. "Gracias."

Realmente, si no fuera por una llamada extremadamente temprana de Nagisa y Rei por ahí de las 5 de la mañana, ni cuenta se habría dado que era su cumpleaños. Parecía surreal que Kisumi lo recordara. Parecía bastante obvio, también, por más raro que suene.

"Espero que te guste." Lo dijo como si fuera algo requerido de él, así haciéndolo sonar como una carta de 'mejórate pronto', pero Haruka sonrió un poco.

Entonces vino un proceso agonizante, porque podía ver que Kisumi esperaba que lo abriera ahí mismo, mientras que Haruka hubiera preferido hacerlo en la soledad de un cuarto vacío. Lo abrió, de cualquier forma, y encontró una copia con tapa de cuero de varios cuentos cortos. Recordaba haber visto a Rei leyéndolo, hace mucho, o eso creía recordar.

Se lo agradeció un par de veces más, pero Kisumi decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Todavía más tarde, estaban aproximándose a la entrada del parque, y el cielo estaba adquiriendo una complexión naranja. Al menos el viento ya se había calmado.

"No estoy seguro si los van a hacer en los salones o el auditorio, pero van a hacer unos festivales de música, así que probablemente podrías encontrar un lugar dónde tocar," Kisumi estaba explicando.

"Ya veo," Haruka asintió casi imperceptible. Había expresado un interés en visitar el conservatorio de Toho, siendo que el de Geidai estaba ocupado por los ensayos para un concierto sinfónico a finales de agosto.

Tal línea de pensamiento le recordó que, sí, el concurso era en una semana. En cierto punto, se lo mencionó a Kisumi, en un tono exageradamente casual. Lo puso nauseabundo.

"Quiero ir a ver cómo te va," dijo Kisumi de repente, y, en serio, _¿por qué alguien querría ir a verlo?_

Esto, pensándolo bien, no era una pregunta muy razonable para un artista que espera tener sus obras en exhibiciones.

Con sólo un pequeño tremor, Haruka le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. "No creo que la entrega de proyectos esté abierta al público," _y gracias a Dios por eso_.

Kisumi lo pensó por un segundo, lo aceptó, y asintió. "¿Entonces puedo ir a verte después de que termine?"

"¿Supongo?" se encogió de hombros. "Voy a estar allá desde las 9 hasta las 4 de la tarde, en el mejor de los casos." Es decir, si no había retrasos y/o no se desmayaba.

"Okas," Kisumi decretó y ese fue el fin del tema. Aún había piedad en el mundo.

Después salieron del territorio del parque, y vagaron por las esquinas de las calles, tomaron algunos callejones inciertos para regresar a las calles más ocupadas del centro, y las cosas fueron generalmente bien. Haruka no volvió a tener ningún pensamiento particularmente amargado hasta que Kisumi interrumpió una de sus oraciones con la intensidad de su mirada.

"¿Qué…?" preguntó, porque no sabía cuándo renunciar o cómo proteger su salud mental.

Kisumi lo siguió observando por un momento, antes de regresar la vista al frente. "¿Sabes, Haru? No sé por qué, pero te ves… más feliz."

 _Bueno. Um._ Okay, no había una respuesta apropiada para eso. "Y-yo…," vino la divina gracia de una gran respuesta. Haruka se tragó la sorpresa, entonces, y pensó un poco. Un poco _más_ , porque sus cejas fruncieron ligeramente. "¿Gracias?" intentó de nuevo. "Tú también."

Kisumi le sonrió y asintió. Respuesta correcta, aunque nadie sabía por qué, y Kisumi no volvió a mencionarlo.

* * *

Esta era su última noche solo, y no se sentía tan desamparado como esperaba; pero tampoco se sentía especialmente nostálgico. La luna empezaba a subir, y KitKat estaba bien alimentada y feliz, y alguien en la calle tenía la radio con el volumen muy alto, y Haruka estaba acomodando las latas de especias de Makoto mientras les pegaba notas sutilmente.

En su segundo día de estancia tuvo la brillante idea de que esa sería una acción bienvenida. Tuvo que batallar con sus usuales pensamientos de _que tonto_ o _es innecesario_ o _a quién le va a importar_ , pero lo superó y llegó a esa decisión.

Por tanto, ahora el apartamento de Makoto estaba lleno de pequeños mensajes escondidos en sus esquinas más recónditas. Como, por ejemplo, en medio de las tarras de galletas y debajo de libros o detrás de lapiceras. Haruka había sido inesperadamente ingenioso con sus ubicaciones. Aquí algunas muestras:

(en el romero) _Va bien con la caballa_. (en un libro de colorear) _Pinté las páginas 48-51._ (en la 2da alacena) _Nuevos envases: azul – mezcla para panqueques; amarillo – canela y el resto de la vainilla; verde – menta deshidratada; naranja – pasas y albaricoques._ (al lado de la ventana) _Cortinas azules quedarían bien._ (pegada detrás de la maceta de jacintos) _Esta se ve bonita._

Junto con esto, eventualmente compró un paquete de estrellas fosforescentes y las dejó para que Makoto las pusiera si quería. Algunas no luminiscentes Haru pegó a las cajas de té. Esperaba que se sintieran bienvenidas ahí.

Ahora que había terminado relativamente con eso, y con su estancia temporal, Haruka se sentía algo despojado. Esto no era algo que hiciera normalmente, aún si uno contaba los paseos de gato. Dejar notas, quedarse en la casa de alguien – dejar su marca en la existencia de otra persona, en resumen. No había sido angustioso hasta que lo volvió a considerar. No en lo absoluto; porque sentía que a Makoto le hubiera gustado.

Haruka se hundió en medio del sofá y ahí se quedó, codos en las rodillas y cabeza en las palmas. Miró a su alrededor, pensó un poco más.

En verdad, sentía que a Makoto no le hubiera molestado si hubiera hecho más. Haruka lo pensó pasivamente, como usualmente pensaba todo. Sabía unas tantas cosas, las descubrió en el camino. No había tenido opción, realmente. Makoto era tan increíblemente adorable la mayor parte del tiempo.

Así que Haru tuvo que reescribir algunas de sus emociones casuales. Había sido un proceso lento – porque se conocía a sí mismo mejor de lo que admitía – y todavía no terminaba. Pequeños pasos, como dejar una nota en el escritorio de alguien porque sabía – tenía que recordárselo – que estarían felices de verla ahí.

Ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con su autoestima o su abatimiento – sólo estaba acostumbrado a eso. Los hábitos siempre han sido los más difíciles de combatir; porque se sentían tan natural que uno se olvidaba que eran nocivos. Recordándose que no estaba siendo simplemente _tolerado_ ; porque todos tenían problemas, al final, y él no era un estorbo.

Desde la alfombra en el piso, KitKat lo miró en cuestionamiento y dejó salir un pequeño sonido. Vino en la mitad de su siesta, también, mientras yacía ahí en los últimos rayos del día.

Haruka la observó, cara inexpresiva sólo en caso de que se llegara a ver en un espejo. Maulló de nuevo. Haruka alzó una ceja, quijada aún contra su mano.

Al tercer sonido, sonrió, y al parecer eso era lo que KitKat estaba esperando, porque de inmediato saltó a su regazo.

* * *

El mensaje llegó quince minutos antes y desde entonces Haruka se puso a preparar curry verde, peinó a Kitkat, y puso agua a hervir en una sartén. En el momento, estaba añadiendo inciertas cantidades de hojas de té a su burbujeante masa. Ojalá no demasiadas, pero había comprado una caja extra, así que podía costearlo.

Para no serle una inconveniencia – y era lindo cómo seguía actuando como si Haru tuviera una vida social activa aún después de conocerlo por diez meses – Makoto tomó el tren de la tarde a Tokio de lo que esperaba hubiera sido un cumpleaños exitoso. Haruka sólo podía asumir, siendo que no habían tenido una conversación más larga que dos mensajes de texto en cuatro días. Había sido implícito que todo se le sería relatado en cuanto fuera posible.

Checando el tiempo desde donde estaba parado, le bajó a la flama y vertió leche en el sartén. Haruka frunció el entrecejo. Ahora empezaba el _verdadero_ desafío. Mantuvo una cuchara y un tazón de agua fría a la mano en caso de que perdiera la pelea contra la leche. En serio no quería destruir la cocina de Makoto minutos antes de que llegara.

Afortunadamente, fue salvado no por estas precauciones sino por, literalmente, la campana. El timbre de la puerta, para ser precisos; y honestamente Haruka estaba seguro que Makoto era el único que sabía _dónde_ estaba el timbre, sin mencionar que era el único que esperaría a que lo dejen entrar a su propia casa.

Así pues, Haruka apagó la estufa, puso el té vagamente burbujeante a un lado, y se apresuró hacia la puerta, recordando demasiado tarde que tenía que respirar. Aun así, logró verse apropiadamente exasperado cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola," Makoto le sonrió incluso antes de dar un solo paso dentro del apartamento, y Haruka dejó que su exasperación se derritiera en una sonrisa.

Era extraño, saludarlo desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Hola," Haruka dijo también, antes de sacudir la cabeza y reiterar. "Bienvenido a casa."

"Estoy en casa," Makoto respondió, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos cuidadosamente al lado de la puerta. Luego, miró a Haruka y su expresión se suavizó aún más. "Te ves bien."

Fue demasiado repentino para que Haruka acomodara su expresión a una pregunta educada, así que Makoto recibió una mirada llena de sorprendida sospecha. No pareció molestarlo, sin embargo, siendo que lo abrazó de cualquier manera.

Tal vez Haruka también debió haberse preparado para súbitas muestras de afecto, para asegurarse de que no se fuera a morir en los brazos de Makoto, pero bueno. Makoto olía como el sol mismo y a Haruka le gustaba poder abrazarlo así. Si no hubiera tomado té esa mañana, hubiera llorado. Metafóricamente.

Había sido parte del acuerdo que KitKat llegara y le saltara encima a Makoto en cuanto se quitara los zapatos y dejara sus maletas, pero Haru notó con decepción que KitKat no era de fiar. Una vez más, estaba por su cuenta, y ella estaba, seguramente, durmiendo por ahí.

"Tengo," Makoto dijo, quitándose la bufanda, "tantas," quitándose la chaqueta, "cosas," colgándolas en la percha, "que contarte."

Para este punto, empezó a contar los invitados, los familiares, los reproductores de música, el número de personas que habían sido asustados hasta morir, las atroces cantidades de pastel, y muchas otras cosas, terminando todo con que él, Makoto, estaba en mucho mejores términos con su familia.

"Fue divertido," Makoto suspiró en conclusión. "¿Conseguiste descansar un poco?"

La sonrisa que le contestó fu un poco culpable; Haruka se había olvidado por completo de esa sección del contrato. "Mentalmente," admitió, y puede que haya sido verdad, en comparación.

"Me alegra, entonces," Makoto aseguró, todavía a medio metro de distancia, y Haruka hubiera preferido que se sentara; se escuchaba cansado.

Sólo por si acaso, le dio un vistazo, analizó sus jeans descolorados, sus calcetas con estampado de tréboles, su playera del sistema solar. Makoto debió haber sido una estrella en el club de astronomía, _literalmente_.

"¿Vas a volver al trabajo pronto?" preguntó, en el comienzo de lo que esperaba sería un exitoso acuerdo para mandarlo a dormir por 12 horas.

"No por," Makoto movió los ojos a diferentes espacios vacíos en el aire, "un mes, creo." Haruka le informó de su propuesta y él, en turno, rio. "Vale, lo haré."

Su trabajo había sido fácil. Como agradecimiento, Haru intentó familiarizar su cabello con las leyes de la gravedad. Como siempre, no funcionó, pero Makoto bajó la cabeza un poco, hacia el toque de Haruka, como para ayudarlo con la tarea. Tuvo el efecto contrario, en que hizo que Haruka se sintiera como si lo hubieran salido volando de la superficie de la Tierra.

Así, como un verdadero astronauta, recordó que todavía no terminaba de preparar el té. Sólo podía rogar que siguiera siendo consumible.

"También hay curry verde," Haruka anunció, involuntariamente jugando con sus dedos. "Y brownies en el refrigerador," también contó, sirviendo el té. Era suficiente para dos.

"¿De verdad?" Makoto preguntó en esa voz de niño-tímido-recibiendo-su-primer-regalo y Haruka le hizo una cara. "Gracias. Hace mucho que no tomo té con leche," le dio una mirada innecesaria de adoración a su taza.

"Yo también, normalmente sobrecaliento la leche y termina siendo un desastre," se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si KitKat pensaba que estaban bajo ataque o sólo estaba durmiendo en el baño.

Los ojos de Makoto empezaron a vagar por todo el apartamento, y los de Haru también, en consecuencia, revisando que ninguna de sus notas estuviera a plena vista. Fue de lo más sutil. También escondió su lista de quehaceres horas antes. Todo lo que estaba a la vista era la media docena de plantas que compró. Makoto pareció verlas sin disgusto alguno.

Era bastante angustiante. "Creo que KitKat está dormida," explicó en un intento de conversación.

"Naturalmente," Makoto asintió al reloj. "Tiene un horario."

Eso era algo que Haruka desconocía, pero se sintió mejor sabiendo que Makoto no estaba ignorando activamente a su gato para hablar con él. Bajó la vista a su té, gloriosamente aún tibio, e hizo un listado mental de cosas que podría contar.

"Salí con Kisumi hace dos días," empezó de una manera excepcionalmente cautelosa, y Makoto le dio su completa atención. Demasiada atención, podría decirse; pero Haruka optó por continuar la historia, lentamente eligiendo palabra por palabra al principio, para luego, gradualmente, relatar todas sus pequeñas aventuras en un tono más natural.

Para cuando terminó, Makoto tenía una mirada relativamente soñadora en su rostro, y había tomado una posición más o menos cómoda en la silla, recargándose contra la barra de la cocina. "¿Puedo conocerlo?"

Puede que la expresión de sorpresa en Haruka haya sido muy poderosa. Makoto le dio una diminuta sonrisa vagamente apenada.

"Digo, como también va a ir después del concurso…," explicó, y _claro_. Haruka estaba un poco avergonzado. "No tienes que decir que sí," Makoto añadió.

"No, está bien," y sólo un poder divino lo salvó de atragantarse con su té. "No importa."

Mientras seguía sorbiendo su té nerviosamente, Makoto encontró los jacintos - estaba justo al lado de su codo, así que no era muy difícil encontrarlo – y le sonrió a la planta y, subsecuentemente, a la pequeña nota de Haru. Hizo unos cuantos comentarios en el hecho de que era _tan_ lindo, y que en serio le gustaba, y que era un buen gesto de parte de Haruka. _Todo en un día de trabajo_ , Haruka pensó.

"¿Todo va bien?"

Estaba siendo apartado de su taza vacía, por razones de limpieza. "¿En qué sentido?"

"Sobre el concurso," Makoto clarificó, colocando las tazas enjabonadas bajo agua fría.

Haruka hizo una mueca, que fue pasada por desapercibida. "Er, sí…" golpeó los dedos por un segundo sobre la mesa. "O sea, estuve practicando, y ya casi termino con la pieza. Aún no me han dicho que es horrible, así que supongo que tengo oportunidad."

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres increíble con la pintura," Makoto dejó las tazas bocabajo junto al lavabo, para que se secaran. "Entonces estamos bien," y ahora lo estaba viendo a los ojos.

"Sí," Haruka respondió, sin romper el contacto visual. "Honestamente," agregó con un tono más pacífico cuando Makoto pareció estar pensando demasiado.

* * *

Luego, Makoto estaba bastante entusiasmado con su nuevo libro de cuentos – eso es, después de que lo encontró en su cama, debajo de una almohada y la mitad del edredón, donde había sido dejada después de una lectura madrugadora. No obstante, cuando Haruka procedió a decirle de las circunstancias en las que lo recibió – léase, su regalo atrasado de cumpleaños – Makoto se vio positivamente mortificado.

Haruka casi entra en pánico antes de que entendiera que el horror venía de haberse perdido un evento tan importante en la historia de la humanidad. Estaba por encima de su nivel de crueldad hacer un chiste al respecto, viendo la expresión destrozada de Makoto. Consecuentemente, decidió sacarlo al restaurante elegante en el que ha estado pensando desde los exámenes finales; y pronto.

Cuando Haru le preguntó cuándo era _su_ cumpleaños, todo lo que Makoto hizo fue sonreír enigmáticamente y esquivar el tema, empezando a comer su curry verde.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Después de seis meses de actualizaciones casi constantes, ya era hora de que entrara en un periodo de desaparición – lo siento! Miren, aquí hay un pastelito como ofrenda de paz_ 且_(ﾟ◇ﾟ；)ノﾞ

 _Por un momento me pasó por la mente hacer que Kisumi le regalara maquillaje a Haru, porque genderqueer!Haru es mi vida y los fics en los que usa maquillaje son mis favoritos, y con lo bishonen que son casi todos en Free! quedaría de anillo al dedo_ ( ՞ਊ՞) _por ejemplo uno de mis fics makoharu favoritos es donde, ejem, pinta la paleta con labial azul pastel, y les pondría el link pero está en inglés y está lleno de pecados y este fic es **inocente** …_

 _…_

 _A ver_ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) _que tanto_ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) _dura_ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) _eso_ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _…_

 _Okokokokokokokok es broma. O, digo, es al menos 50% broma_

 _(Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~ Kiss Kiss!)_


	19. Celos y Arte

**Celos y Arte**

No importaba lo mucho que Haruka quisiera decir que no necesitaba a nadie que sostuviera su mano mientras esperaba su turno para entregar la pieza, porque en serio, _en serio_ lo necesitaba. Así, decidió comprometerse y sostener su propia mano, dedos enredándose a los lados del bastidor, entre la tela que cubría la pintura, en lo que esperaba.

Era conveniente, el bastidor siendo lo suficientemente grande para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad y esconderlo del mundo exterior. Adicionalmente, era un lindo día, y desde su lugar en las escaleras del pasillo principal de la universidad podía ver la soleada vegetación afuera de las ventanas. Casi lo hace sentir menos asustado.

Pensó que sería porque no había esperado ver tanta gente esperando ahí también. Había múltiples eventos tomando lugar ese día. Se suponía que tres audiciones diferentes se llevarían a cabo en algún lugar del edificio – que, con su tamaño, seguramente lo haría posible – y, aparte de eso, estaban los ensayos de la orquesta sinfónica.

En breve, había mucha gente. Haruka, ocasionalmente, olvidaba cómo respirar.

Como cereza del pastel, Makoto no checo su celular esa mañana - así perdiéndose la plegaria de último minuto de Haruka de que _por favor_ se quedara en la cama y durmiera y lo dejara morir una artística muerte por su cuenta – y, consecuentemente, llegó a la futura escena del crimen sólo quince minutos más tarde que Haru. Llevó café consigo, también, prohibiendo toda queja.

"Es algo abrumador," Makoto había dicho, como apreciación de la flora y fauna a sus alrededores. "Hay tantos colores." _Palabras sabias, sin duda_ , pensó Haruka.

"Es para despistar a los maestros, así no te inscriben a teatro musical," dijo como si hablando del clima, con la sabiduría de aquel que ha sufrido. Makoto rio y le preguntó si eso le ha pasado cuando no carga su material de arte; apenas podía mantener la cuenta.

* * *

Haruka tomó un sorbo de su café caliente con la cautela de miles de vidas pasadas. "¿Qué pasa si termino en la sala equivocada?"

Sentado a su lado en las escaleras, Makoto cambió la página del libro que trajo. "En una es el concurso de arte y en la otra son audiciones para una banda de jazz." Levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa tirando a burla. "Creo que te darías cuenta en cuanto entraras."

 _Probablemente_ , _pero aun así causaría problemas_. No creía tener que preocuparse de terminar accidentalmente en una banda de jazz; optimismo inmortal.

"Sí, ¿pero _ha_ pasado antes?" Pequeños gestos alrededor de su vaso de poliestireno.

Makoto pasó a otra página. "Posiblemente, si la organización era mala. Personalmente nunca he oído de algo como eso."

 _Genial_ , Haruka resopló, _pequeñas bendiciones._

El lugar era silencioso, con la excepción del constante murmuro de sus compañeros estudiantes, hasta que llegó a la mitad de su café. Entonces, su mente pareció volverse a activar, sonora pero carente de palabras o ideas. Era casi como sintiera ansiedad sólo porque sabía que tenía que sentirse así. Tal como un espasmo, y sin quitar los ojos de dónde estaban enfocados en unos cuantos posters del otro lado del pasillo, Haruka tomó la mano de Makoto, prácticamente jalándola lejos del libro para hacerlo.

Resulta que Makoto, si así dicta su voluntad, es sorprendentemente capaz de un agarre firme. Mientras intentaba estabilizarle, Haru dejó que leyera tres páginas más, y luego dos más mientras terminaba el café. Había tanta gente, y a nadie le pareció relevante abrir los salones.

En cuanto Haruka empezó, inconscientemente, a desprenderse de la realidad, Makoto lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra con el cierre estruendoso de su libro. En retrospectiva, puede que lo haya cerrado tan bruscamente porque algo más delicado no sería suficiente para llamar su atención.

"Vayamos por helado después," estableció, viendo a Haruka y relajando el apretón en su mano. Desorientado, Haruka asintió. "Y por algo de almorzar. ¿Quieres pasta o arroz?"

A Haruka le hubiera gustado un poco de confianza en su propia sobrevivencia, para variar. "Caballa," dijo, porque sentía que se lo merecía, si lograba llegar al almuerzo sin morir. Un premio por enfrentar su inminente perdición.

En respuesta, Makoto lo pareció pensar un poco, mano contra la quijada. "Voy a tener que buscar un lugar decente para eso." Haruka casi le dice que no se moleste y vaya directo a una funeraria. "Pero descuida, encontraré algo."

"Todavía pienso que deberías ir a casa y dormir un rato," intentó, de cualquier manera. "Te llamaré cuando termine."

La mera sugerencia pareció sacar a Makoto de órbita. Miró, horrorizado, a los ojos de Haru. "¿De qué hablas? Claro que voy a esperar contigo."

"En serio no es —"

Aparentemente, a Makoto no le interesaba lo que _en serio no era_. "Hablé con—," insertó el nombre de uno de los profesores de música, "y me dijo que no van a usar el salón del piano, así que puedo entrar. No me voy a aburrir."

La última oración tenía el tono distintivo de una súplica. Haruka suspiró. "Si eso es lo que quieres, supongo—" pero se olvidó de suponer, porque en ese momento dio un vistazo a la multitud y pensó ver a Kisumi. Pestañeó. "Espera aquí," apoyó el bastidor contra las piernas de Makoto y se levantó de su petrificado asiento en las escaleras.

"No te pierdas," Makoto dijo, y sonrió inocentemente cuando Haru le entrecerró los ojos.

Logró avanzar hasta la mitad del inundado pasillo antes de que recordara que no le gustaban las multitudes, y entonces sólo se tragó los miedos y continuó su temblorosa marcha. "Ey," dijo, pero un clarinetista se puso en su camino. "Kisu—," se disculpó con el clarinetista. "Kisumi," y finalmente estuvo cara-a-cara con él.

Kisumi lo vio, impávido, y quizá medianamente impresionado. "Hola," dijo eventualmente.

"Hola," Haru respondió, ligeramente sin aliento, y sintiéndose algo estúpido. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Recordó el evento principal del día y quiso darse un golpe a sí mismo. Vio el estuche de un violín por el rabillo del ojo.

"Dijiste que era a las 9, ¿no?," empezó con una risa, y tuvieron que hacerle espacio a un par de bajistas. "Quería desearte buena suerte y después encontrar un lugar para…," levantó el violín unos cinco centímetros.

"Oh," Haruka se mordió el labio, y sonrió sin mucha dificultad. "Gracias, entonces." Recibió una sonrisa de vuelta. "Um, la organización está un poco lenta, y hay muchas cosas hoy…," pasó una manos por su cabello, mirando a su alrededor. "Así que nada está pasando, por el momento. Er, ¿has estado aquí antes?"

"No en realidad," Kisumi dijo, uniéndosele en la inspección de la multitud.

Haruka mutiló su labio un poco más, ojeando las escaleras, cerradas hasta nuevo aviso. "Supongo que debería llevarte a una sala…"

No es que supiera mucho de relaciones sociales, pero tenía la sensación de que el guardia de seguridad le ha adquirido cierto afecto, por todas las veces que ha caminado frente a él.

Al final, decidió que 'salir del camino de la estampida' era su prioridad. "Ven," dijo, tratando de encontrar un camino seguro para regresar al punto de origen, y ofreció su mano casi instintivamente. Lo que no significa que no se sorprendió cuando Kisumi la tomó.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, encontraron a Makoto leyendo, mejilla presionada contra el bastidor de Haruka, quien no era conocedor de las finas técnicas requeridas para presentar a alguien. Afortunadamente, Makoto alzó la vista antes de que tuviera que hacerlo.

"Hola," dijo con una sonrisa que había hecho que Haruka resintiera su cara por semanas en otoño. Kisumi le dio a Makoto una mirada medio confundida, medio curiosa.

Lentamente, Haruka soltó la mano de Kisumi y tomó aliento, como si recalibrando la máquina en su interior. "Um, Kisumi, éste es Makoto," dijo con la expresión universal de _batería baja_ , así que Makoto tuvo que ponerse de pie y presentarse de mejor manera.

"¡Ah! ¿También pintas?" Kisumi preguntó una vez que terminaron con las formalidades – no gracias a Haru – y notó el bastidor.

Makoto lo vio también, en confusión, y procedió a sacudir el libro por el aire. "Eso – no, sólo estoy aquí por apoyo moral y ejercicio temprano," sonrió. Kisumi sólo levantó las cejas.

Debidamente, Haruka tomó su proyecto. Parecía haber movimientos más entusiastas detrás de él, lo que llamó su atención. Sintió ganas de vomitar. "Lo siento," dijo después de unos momentos de indecisión, porque esa siempre era una frase segura. No sabía a quién de los dos referirse primero. "Um, Kisumi quería tocar," gesticuló en la dirección general del estuche de su violín. "¿Puedes…?"

Mirar a Makoto con ojos de cachorro pateado siempre ha tenido un efecto increíble. "Seguro, encontraremos algo," inclinó la cabeza, ojos cerrados, muy cerca de convertirse en el sol mismo. Disminuyendo a una expresión más educada, volteó a ver a Kisumi. "Yo toco el piano. Hay una sala desocupada en el tercer piso," explicó.

"Está bien," Kisumi pestañeó, aun modelando esa esa mirada de curiosidad. "Gracias," añadió un segundo después.

Detrás de él, el auditorio se abrió, al igual que el acceso a los pisos superiores. Personas de su edad iban por ahí como si no fuera una sesión de tortura a la que tuvieran que atender. Haruka los observó y se mordió el labio hasta un dolor reconfortante. Alguien estaba avisando dónde era cada evento. Escuchó el suyo, distraído, y guardó la información para usarla después; afirmó su agarre en el bastidor.

"Creo… que ya tengo que ir," dijo de la misma manera distraída, y volteó a Kisumi. "Perdona que sea tan pronto."

Kisumi meramente sacudió la cabeza. "Qué va, te veré después. Buena suerte."

"Gracias," intentó una sonrisa, escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. "No dejes que el maestro te inscriba a teatro musical," casi, _casi_ logra sonreírle a Makoto.

"No prometo nada," Makoto le sacó la lengua, antes de darle un apretón de manos. "No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, pase lo que pase."

"Sí," Haru exhaló, se despidió otra vez, y dirigió sus pies a las escaleras.

* * *

La peor parte es que tenía que hacer un millón de cosas en lugar de entrar y salir y acabar con todo de una vez. No importaba si Haruka llegaba tranquilo y en paz a la primera sala, porque para cuando saliera, sus manos estarían temblando como locas y todavía le faltaría más de medio camino que recorrer.

Al menos, eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de Haru mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala indicada. Tenía suerte; sería uno de los primeros en pasar. No que eso signifique, claro, que no tendrá tiempo de que su cerebro se haga papilla antes de entrar. Como sus maestros le habían dicho, habían muchos más concursantes de los que esperaba. Vagamente empezó a cuestionar si la imagen de _pequeña exhibición de arte independiente_ que había construido en su mente en realidad no sería tan pequeña. Uno listo.

 _No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo_ , concluyó, y se preguntó dónde podía conseguir un vaso con agua.

Aprensivo de dejar su bastidor por su cuenta, indefenso contra saboteadores y ratas imaginarias, lo cargó por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta encontrar un dispensador de agua y servirse un vaso frío. Intentó tomarlo con lentitud, pero no le resultó muy bien. Faltan dos.

Vio cabezas ir en la dirección opuesta y le dio un vistazo a los demás. No hacer contacto visual estaba prácticamente escrito en su código genético, pero aun así logró encontrar algunas caras un tanto familiares, tan asustadas como él se sentía. Por supuesto, la mayoría se veía bastante tranquilo, pero sintió alivio sabiendo que no era el único pensando que los cielos iban a caer. Si se iba a hacer justicia, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Quedaba una persona delante de él y ya estaba yendo a la primera sala, así que apretó la base de madera sosteniendo el lienzo.

 _No puedo morir todavía, tengo helado que comprar_ , Haruka se dijo a sí mismo, alternándose en jugar con sus uñas y secarse el sudor en los jeans. No estaba tan mal. No estaba temblando tanto como esperaba. Se sentía extasiado de las formas más extrañas posibles, como si el aire no pudiera entrar lo suficientemente rápido a sus pulmones. Intentó regular su respiración y terminó rasguñándose la yema de los dedos. Rascó uñas gastadas sobre sus nudillos; miró cada rincón de la pared; su pie tocó música sobre el piso sin parar; trató de respirar más lentamente.

La puerta se abrió, y tan pronto se levantó, entró al océano, y cada movimiento era demasiado lento y demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo. Recordó enderezar la espalda antes de entrar, por puro milagro.

 _En sólo un par de horas, estaré lejos de aquí, almorzando con Makoto. Todo esto habrá terminado y no me va a preocupar,_ respiró arena en su garganta.

 _Sólo tengo que sobrevivir hasta entonces._

Uno de sus peores miedos, cuando era pequeño, era tropezarse frente a otras personas. Algo común y no necesariamente fatal, pero Haruka siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso de sus pasos. Al menos nadie lo estaba apurando, aún si sintiera que cada segundo tardaba una eternidad. Sería gracioso pensar que alguien pudo haberlo visto y pensado que estaba completamente calmado.

Así que, manejó el formulario e identificación con simulada tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta, y caminó con cuidado al lugar asignado. Se sintió ajeno a su propio cuerpo por unos largos segundos, colocando el lienzo en el caballete, antes de aclararse la garganta y reactivar su cerebro.

Explicó el significado el significado de su pintura, su inspiración y la técnica, todo el rato intentando no auto-evaluarse a sí mismo, siempre uno de sus malos hábitos, siempre desalentándolo. Tomó mucho esfuerzo ignorar sus propios tartamudeos, pero fueron muy pocos, y logró decir casi todo sin problemas, así que eso ayudó, probablemente, al final. Ayudó su estado mental, por lo menos.

 _Mejor no salir corriendo_ , se recordó una vez que dio gracias y le dieron permiso de retirarse de la sala. No había marcas en el suelo, así que no tiró ni rompió nada. Ningún juez colapsó. Prácticamente fue un éxito. Salir despacio.

 _Uno listo_ , inhaló temblorosamente y regresó a esperar en el pasillo, esta vez para la segunda puerta. Los artistas que llegaron antes que él se veían, o más aterrados, o más felices que antes. Haruka no sabía qué pensar de eso. No obstante, todos tendrían que entrar al mismo tiempo, para una comparación, así que había tiempo de ir por otro vaso con agua.

Como esperaba, sus manos temblaban un poco, y estaban un tanto entumecidas, pero sabía por experiencia que podía ser peor. Le han pasado peores cosas. Nunca olvidemos esa carrera en secundaria, cuando tuvo un ataque de nervios a la mitad de la piscina y se quedó paralizado. No pasó a las finales, por supuesto, ni cerca estuvo.

Como consecuencia, Rin se enojó con él como por una semana. Le gustaba nadar con él. Se habían divertido, cuando nadaban solos. _Debería invitarlo a nadar, la próxima vez que lo vea_ , Haruka pensó dentro del agua.

Más gente salió de la primera sala y se preguntó, en un frenético intento de mantenerse distraído, si Makoto y Kisumi se estarían llevando bien. No había sido muy amable de su parte, dejar a Kisumi con un desconocido. Aunque, bueno, era _Makoto_ , prodigio en el arte de la comunicación, y ciertamente no lo molestaría si sintiese que Kisumi no quiere hablar, pero _Kisumi_ no sabe eso. Haruka desearía no ser tan bueno distrayéndose. Ahora tiene dos cosas de qué preocuparse.

Siguiente, entonces. Deshaciéndose de todo pensamiento de lo malo que era como persona, entró a la segunda sala. Lo más fácil, claro, sería simplemente esperar a que calificaran su trabajo, mientras veía por la ventana o algo. Ese era un buen plan de acción; sólo que, Haruka siempre ha tenido una prolífera parte de su mente manejando su autoestima.

Inhaló hondo, se recordó que, dentro de poco, estaría con Makoto, y esperó. Ayudó que la chica a su lado, Yazaki, a quién reconoció de su clase de Teoría del Arte, se veía muchísimo más asustada que él, si sus uñas masticadas eran alguna indicación. Lo ayudó a calmarse. _Quizá de eso trata la vida – de aprovecharse de los más débiles_. Esperaba que no, porque él podría considerarse de ese grupo, y probablemente termine muerto en un callejón.

Exhaló con lentitud, concentrándose en la música de fondo. Shostakovich, Bizet y Beethoven acompañaban el sonido de lapiceros escribiendo calificaciones en papel. Terminó antes de que se diera cuenta, y salió con la idea de que había tenido multitud de errores a la hora de pintar.

 _Bueno, si los hay, ya no hay nada qué hacer al respecto_ , pensó, luchando por mantener su expresión serena mientras esperaba a que comenzara la tercera fase: resultados. _Nada qué hacer._ Excepto que en serio, en serio, _en serio_ quería hacer esta única cosa bien. Sólo una cosa.

"No es el momento…," Haruka dejó salir un suspiro, levantando los ojos del piso, apeas susurrando. No era el momento de pensar ahí. Estaría bien, pase lo que pase. Makoto dijo que así sería. Haruka frunció imperceptiblemente a la pared y sintió su garganta contraerse un poco. En verdad quería hacer esto bien.

Después de tomar otro vaso con agua – esta vez Yazaki le hizo el favor de llevárselo – Haruka pasó tiempo pensando que, por la mayor parte de su vida, no había sido una persona particularmente afectuosa. Los pocos momentos en los que deseó contacto, insatisfecho, habían pasado.

No sabía _cuándo_ cambió, excepto por el hecho que ocurrió _después_ de que empezó a sentirse mejor. Si no, no hubiera estado sentado ahí, bajo enorme cantidad de estrés, _calmándose_ con la idea de por fin cumplir el ridículo deseo de Makoto de construir un fuerte de almohadas y acurrucarse ahí juntos toda la noche.

 _No debería pensar en esto con el estómago vacío_ , Haruka se regañó, tirando su tercer vaso de papel en el bote. Apropiadamente, recordó el almuerzo; recordó a Kisumi; miró al techo; se preocupó. _Ojalá que los dos sigan vivos allá_ , pensó, y vio a uno de los jueces salir al pasillo, aclarándose la garganta. _Pronto, entonces._

* * *

El final fue una brisa de aire fresco entrando por la ventana, trayendo consigo el vago aroma de flores. Haruka observó el buen clima y pensó _lo hice_ , con toda la maravilla reservada para aquellos que han sobrevivido a un salto desde un rascacielos. Miró sus manos, respiró, y pensó de nuevo. _En verdad lo hice._ Participó en un evento sin tener algún tipo de ataque. Se sentía increíble. Se sentía feliz.

Entusiasmado, se tambaleó por el pasillo por un rato; encontró un baño, respiró un poco más, tambaleó por la puerta, y finalmente recordó que tenía que encontrar a Makoto y Kisumi, ojalá sanos y salvos también. Subió las escaleras al tercer piso con todo el cuidado de un bebé dando sus primeros pasos. Sus piernas temblaron un poco, junto con el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Pero lo hizo!

Tuvo que abrir unas cuatro puertas, casi interrumpiendo ensayos, antes de encontrarlos. No era un salón particularmente bien-mantenido, siendo que había una conglomeración de objetos que nadie se quiso quedar, pero estaba iluminado y airado y casi vacío, y el alivio de Haruka pintó la imagen más positiva posible.

Kisumi estaba viendo unas partituras sobre el piano, violín en una mano, así que no dio cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente, pero Makoto alzó la vista después de que el viento jugara con las hojas y sus ojos se encontraron. "¡Haru!"

Haruka sintió la primera sonrisa formarse en su rostro, como resultado de su estado de ánimo. "Terminé," dijo, innecesariamente, pero no le importó.

"¿Estás bien?" Makoto se levantó del piano, una mirada de aliviada alegría.

"¿Cómo te fue?" fue la pregunta de Kisumi, esta vez, antes de que Haruka tuviera un segundo para responder la primera.

Tomó un par de pasos más dentro de la sala, sintió sus rodillas temblar demasiado para su comodidad, pero para entonces Makoto ya había caminado hacia él, manteniéndolo dentro de la realidad actual con una mano en su hombro. Gracias a todas las sillas alrededor, Haru no tuvo problema en sentarse antes de que sus piernas se rindieran.

"Estoy… bien. No fue tan malo como esperaba…," respondió a los dos, intentando apretar los puños sólo para descubrir que estaban haciendo todo el tembloreo que no hicieron antes.

 _Más vale tarde que temprano_ , Haruka adaptó el dicho a su situación, como el descarado egoísta que era. Sonrió a Makoto, quien, habiéndolo guiado a la silla, lo miraba con un educado nivel de preocupación.

"No me desmayé," mencionó, también innecesariamente.

Makoto sonrió. "Eso puedo ver." Entonces, luego de bañar a Haruka en orgullo, enderezó la espalda con propósito. "Voy a buscarte algo de agua."

Parecía que todo lo que Haru hizo ese día fue beber agua. Lo más saludable que ha estado, de cierta forma. Con Makoto fuera del cuarto en una valiente búsqueda por hidratación, Haruka y Kisumi fueron dejados a solas. No se veía molesto, no como Haruka había temido que estuviera, pero, claro, a diferencia de él, Kisumi sabía cómo funcionar alrededor de otras personas.

"Perdón por dejarte solo," dijo después de un periodo de tiempo decente.

A lo cual Kisumi sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula. "No estaba solo." Y como posdata, "pudiste haberme advertido que me ibas a presentar a Makoto. Haber sabido que iba a conocer a alguien tan guapo, me hubiera arreglado más."

Eso tuvo el efecto de plasmar sorpresa en Haruka, acompañado de una adecuada dosis de confusión, celos irracionales, y ganas de no haberle dicho nada a Kisumi en primer lugar. Con toda honestidad, sabía que era grosero de su parte. Makoto _era_ intimidantemente atractivo, después de todo. Obviamente lo notarían otras personas. _Obviamente_ lo notaría Kisumi, bien conocido por su tendencia a complicar las cosas.

Aun así, intentó no hacer mucho caso al comentario. "Uh, bueno. En fin," jugó con sus manos un momento, trayendo el tacto devuelta a ellas.

"¿Y entonces sí quedaste en la exhibición?" Kisumi cambió de tema, posiblemente leyendo la incomodidad de Haru. Se aseguró de bajarle a la sonrisa pícara, sustituyéndola por algo ligeramente más suave, la que Haruka reciprocó. Se sentía como un niño, tan inseguro.

"Sí," estrujó los dedos de su mano izquierda para desentumirlos. "Gracias."

Afuera de la puerta abierta, Makoto pareció haber sido atrapado en una conversación educada con uno de los profesores. Haruka rogó porque no lo fueran a incluir. Kisumi se veía bastante indiferente, observando a Makoto con una sonrisa. Fue una conversación corta.

"Aquí tienes," Makoto le pasó el vaso de agua fría después de entrar, y respondió a su agradecimiento con una caricia, dejando que su mano reposara sobre el hombro de Haru por un rato antes de volver al piano. Haruka tuvo que suprimir todo pensamiento relacionado con fuertes de almohadas. Kisumi guardó su violín en el estuche. "¿Almuerzo?" Makoto los miró a ambos con ojos brillantes, reuniendo sus partituras.

"Seguro," Haruka dijo, porque ya estaba un poco (bastante) harto del olor a salón de clases. Bajó la vista, viendo por debajo de sus pestañas como Kisumi accedía la invitación con mucho más entusiasmo que él.

* * *

En lo que seguramente sería tiempo récord – especialmente porque el único acceso a internet que tuvieron fue en un celular – Makoto logró encontrar un bistró. Puntos extra porque también tenía un menú tanto comprensible como inofensivo.

Era un bonito lugar, verde y aireado con un jardín interior, en donde encontraron una mesa de madera, sentados entre música ambiental y el murmullo de los otros clientes. Todo intento de averiguar qué hicieron Makoto y Kisumi durante las horas del concurso fue interrumpido por una orden de varias limonadas sospechosas, a las que Makoto se veía feliz de someterlos.

"Y… ¿pasó algo…?" Haruka trató de nuevo, después de un que una bebida de limón y melón fuera colocada frente a él.

Makoto miró a Kisumi, y Kisumi le sonrió alrededor del popote azul de su limonada de kiwi. "No, no mucho," Makoto concedió, muy para el alivio e indignación de Haru. Lo último pareció evocar una sonrisa en Makoto. "Nada malo, al menos. Fuimos a la sala que me habían asignado, y apenas estaba checando si el piano estaba afinado cuando alguien nos sacó porque iban a usar la sala, para unas audiciones para el coro. Entonces, vamos a la siguiente que encontramos vacía y esperamos un rato. Unos estudiantes de teatro entraron porque, al parecer, en ese salón estaba el único clavicémbalo del edificio y necesitaban practicar con él para una obra. Así que cambiamos de salón de nuevo. Esta vez, casi chocamos con un grupo de personas llorando mientras escuchaban Wagner—"

Era casi divertido de observar, pero en el camino al restaurante Haruka llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de describir la actitud de Kisumi a Makoto era que estaba disfrutando hablar con él. Era un ser humano asqueroso por estar molesto por ello. En ese momento, Kiusmi reía, escuchando el relato que él mismo vivió.

"—y decidimos irnos otra vez, llegamos a donde nos encontraste unas horas después, y tocamos cuatro canciones y media," Makoto terminó con un toque de satisfacción en su voz, completamente inconsciente de las emociones que estaba provocando.

"Al menos nadie salió herido," Haruka murmuró, y volteó a Kisumi. "Terminé el libro que me diste," anunció, listo para cambiar de tema. Después de todo, no es que Kisumi _en general_ le molestara. Es sólo que preferiría que no fuera amigo de _sus_ amigos.

Se preguntó qué decía eso de su persona.

Kisumi lo miró desde donde inspeccionaba unas plantas del lado opuesto de la mesa. "¿Tan rápido?"

Haru casi regresa al hábito de pensar demasiado en su respuesta antes de encogerse de hombros. "Lo leí entre ratos, cuando no tenía nada qué hacer." Hubiera continuado, y mencionado que los cuentos de hadas siempre son más aterradores cuando los lees de grande, pero la paz fue perturbada por el mesero llevando su comida.

"Makoto me estaba diciendo de todas las variaciones culturales de _El Gorrión con la Lengua Cortada_ ," Kisumi dijo luego de que los platos fueran depositados sobre la mesa y la atención de Haruka regresara de la salsa naranja adornando su caballa guisada. Esperaba con toda honestidad que sólo la parte de arriba fuera la afectada.

Pestañeó, pensó un poco, y miró a Makoto, una silenciosa forma de preguntar, _¿El gorrión con la lengua cortada?_ "Es interesante," Makoto dijo en su defensa. "Hay muchas historias que aparecen en culturas aparentemente desconectadas. Era parte del programa. Arquetipos de la Literatura."

Kisumi buscó un lugar alejado de todos los codos para su limonada. "Y yo tomé un curso el año pasado," explicó.

"Hablamos hasta llegar a un acuerdo con el tema," Makoto añadió, con sonrisa brillante y todo.

 _Bueno_ , Haruka pensó, mirándolos a ambos. _Al menos Makoto también está feliz_. Era más alivio que temor a ser dejado atrás, aunque una no necesariamente anulaba la otra. Aun así, era bueno verlos reír.

"Mientras no regreses a contar tus versiones de los cuentos," Haruka advirtió, moviendo un trozo de caballa por su plato antes de ponerlo en su boca. "Sigo recordando el del horno," murmuró en voz baja.

Por encima de un plato de pasta, Makoto le dio una sonrisa de campeón. Hubiera sido el final perfecto para el tema si Kisumi no hubiera levantado los ojos de su ensalada.

"¿Horno?" preguntó, y era claro en su tono que no conocía la tormenta que se avecinaba, siendo lo único por lo que Haruka estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo. Con un trago preparativo de su limonada, Makoto entró en modo cuentacuentos.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Ya saben, de cuando Makoto contó Hansel y Gretel en el capítulo 9. Aquí está de nuevo_ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ _Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Pero una eternidad pequeñita_ :v

 _He estado estudiando para los exámenes de admisión, para la universidad y todo, y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.. Así que aquí está el capítulo con un poquito de retraso, ¡pero bueno! Al fin ya no quedan tantos capítulos, para bien o para mal haha_ (*´◡｀ *) _sólo me tendrán que aguantar a mí y mis desvaríos un ratito más (?)_

 _¡Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! Bye~_


	20. Cortinas y Lavanderías

_**Nota de Autor:** Me gustó escribir este capítulo, ¡y espero que también les guste! Hubiera tratado el tema del capítulo desde antes, pero quería jugar a lo seguro, y eso significa que tenía que avanzar con el desarrollo de los personajes y todas esas cosas aburridas :v_

 _¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y disculpa de antemano por el discurso filosófico~_

* * *

 **Cortinas y Lavanderías**

Una o dos semanas después, Haruka no sabía cómo o cuándo llegó a la puerta del modesto estudio en una seca tarde de verano. Casi hasta podría decir que no sabía _por qué_ estaba ahí, pero ya podía oír la voz de sus maestros, quejándose en su mente ante tal idea. Tomando todo en consideración, el concurso infernal de repente dejó de ser la gran cosa, ahora que logró sobrevivir a éste. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser, si hasta a _él_ lo aceptaron?

Así que, con un último respiro para mantener los pies en el suelo, Haruka abrió la pesada puerta y entró a un pasillo, con olor a madera vieja, y estampado y muebles sorprendentemente minimalistas, para un estudio de arte. El aire se sentía frío, después de cerrar la puerta, y estéril, en un sentido de abandono, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la presencia de las personas. Ninguna luz de techo estaba encendida, las ventanas sin cortinas dejando entrar toda la iluminación necesaria. Voces, si se prestaba atención, tenían un eco distante.

Era acogedor, Haruka pensó.

"Disculpe, ¿estoy aquí por la exhibición…?" se dirigió al portero, un hombre aburrido e indiferente, haciendo que levantara los ojos de un libro y lo considerara un momento. Le pidió que registrara su nombre, antes de señalar a una puerta del lado derecho del pasillo.

Después de confundir la izquierda con la derecha y preguntarle a un conserje el camino correcto, Haruka llegó a lo que parecía ser un lounge. _Bueno, definitivamente no es Future Fish_ , pensó, notando la falta de escaleras agonizantemente empinadas, _pero tampoco es_ _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ , agregó, notando la falta de candelabros y decoración ostentosa.

Fue pura suerte – y quizá un poco de ayuda de, lo que Rei llamaba, su aspecto de 'artista filosófico' (principalmente por su mirada distante, que, según Rin, lo hacía ver más 'aburrido con el mundo entero' y 'medio drogado' que como un 'artista') – que alguien lo observara con una llamada de "¿Geidai?" y lo salvara de una mañana perdida en un estudio de arte desconocido.

* * *

Una mirada de buena curiosidad brilló en ojos pintados por el sol. "¿Y, qué paso después?"

Haruka movió el popote alrededor de los cubos de hielo en su té. "Habían unas veinte personas, tuvimos que presentarnos, nos contaron la historia del estudio para pasar el tiempo en lo que llegaba el director, nos dieron la fecha de la fiesta de inauguración y una plática sobre la responsabilidad – para los estudiantes, supongo – y nos dejaron ir como a las ocho."

"Se escucha emocionante," Makoto sonrió, subiendo los hombros en una muestra pública de sus opiniones.

Haruka se recostó en la silla, llevándose su té con él. "No estoy seguro si esa es la palabra que usaría. Pero…," suspiró, "es algo."

"¿Ya le dijiste a Kisumi?"

Sabía que Makoto lo decía en el sentido de '¿ya le dijiste a tu amigo?', y no en el de '¿ya le dijiste a la potencial amenaza a nuestra relación?', pero no pudo hacer mucho para no virar los ojos. Tomó un trago de su bebida. "Intenté, pero estaba de camino a casa y no podía responder el teléfono, así que le dejé un mensaje."

Estaban en un lugar nuevo. Un café que, sucedía, tenía una sospechosa mesa disponible afuera, con hiedras colgando del pabellón, que hacía que la luz del sol sólo tocara el rostro de Makoto en pequeños parches desiguales. Haruka estaba disfrutando la vista, y no sentía la necesidad de hacer nada más.

"Mamá me envió cortinas," Makoto dijo repentinamente, haciendo que Haruka frunciera a medio sorbo. "Me dejaste una nota que decía que unas cortinas azules quedarían bien."

 _Ah, eso_ , Haruka recordó, y un minuto después sintió pánico subir por su columna. "¿No compraste…?"

Pareciendo sentir el peligro del estrés porvenir, Makoto levantó las manos en son de paz. "No, no te preocupes, sólo pregunté si teníamos algunas. Encontró unas de mis abuelos, y me las mandó. No hubo problema."

Haruka relajó los hombros una fracción, acurrucando el vidrio cerca de su pecho, y continuando con su mirada sospechosa. "¿Ya las pusiste?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Makoto de jugar con el hielo en su vaso. "Todavía no. Tengo que lavarlas primero. Creo que las voy a llevar a la lavandería; mi lavadora es algo sensible."

"Ya veo," Haruka dijo, y se puso a mirar su té, y después a Makoto, y después a su té de nuevo, hasta que Makoto dejó salir un suspiro en falsa exasperación y bajó su vaso.

"Sí, _supongo_ que puedes ayudarme," casi rio, y Haruka tuvo que tragarse una risa propia.

* * *

Dos días después, miraba a Makoto coser el borde de sus cortinas nuevas, y llegó a la conclusión de que, en comparación, él no tenía ni idea de cómo usar una aguja.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir," Makoto empezó, sin levantar los ojos de su trabajo, pero tampoco pareciendo poner mucho esfuerzo en él, lo que dolía más. "Jamás te pregunté cómo llegaste a tocar el violín."

Haruka pestañeó, estiró los brazos. "Una maestra lo sugirió en primaria, y mis papás decidieron llevarme a clases una vez a la semana. Fue poco después de que mi abuela muriera, así que probablemente esa sea la razón."

Desde su lugar en el piso, al lado de la cama, Makoto bajó el hilo y aguja y lo volteó a ver. "¿Te gustó, desde el principio?"

Haruka talló la cabeza contra la almohada. "No lo _odiaba_. Supongo. Sólo me dijeron que debería, y lo hice." Le ofreció a Makoto una pequeña sonrisa. "Me empezó a gustar, con el tiempo. Pero. No es como si se me diera muy bien, no como la natación. Todo esto son sólo 12 años de práctica."

Makoto le correspondió el gesto, y tomó la aguja de nuevo. "Tocas estupendo, de cualquier manera." A pesar de haberlo escuchado en el pasado, Haru no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los cumplidos; sintió su cara arder, y encontró difícil no negar las palabras. "Creo que le dan demasiada importancia al talento innato en lo que respecta al arte," Makoto continuó, elegantemente no volviendo a levantar la mirada. "Es una idea romántica, pero hace que las personas se rindan sin siquiera intentar."

"Me dijeron que, más bien, te debería motivar," Haruka dijo a secas, recogiendo a KitKat de dónde dormía en el piso, y llevándola a la cama para peinarla.

Ante sus palabras, Makoto soltó un respiro, entretenido, pero igual de seco. "¿Te motivó a _ti_?"

"¿…No en realidad?" Haruka respondió, tomando un peine para gato. ¿Lo molestó y decepcionó? Seguro. ¿Le dio una sensación de seguridad en su mediocridad? Quizá una o dos veces. No era la persona más fácil de motivar.

"Puede que le sirva a alguien, no digo que no," Makoto levantó los hombros, inspeccionando la tela azul en sus manos. "Pero, más que nada, parece sólo hacer de menos el trabajo duro. No tienes talento, así que debes trabajar más. Si tuvieras talento, sería más fácil. Haces todo lo que puedes, pero al final sigues por debajo de los verdaderos genios, ¿así que para qué molestarse?" Miró a Haruka con una disculpa en sus ojos. "No siempre es así. Todo requiere trabajo. Es sólo que la mayoría ve el talento como un atajo, y se amargan cuando no lo tienen."

"—y los que lo tienen no se molestan en buscarlo," Haruka agregó, algo avergonzado por sus propia poesía. Se preguntó si eso pensaba Rin de él, cuando dijo que no quería ser deportista profesional. Pero, bueno, ya ese asunto terminó.

"Quizá," Makoto sonrió. "Aun así, cualquiera puede hacer algo increíble si se lo propusiera. Tu música es en verdad hermosa, y amo la forma en que tocas."

"Sí, sí, yo igual te amo," Haruka sonrió sin pensar al gato en su regazo.

Le tomó un momento a su cerebro entender lo que acababa de decir, y detuvo su mano. Levantó la mirada, pero Makoto seguía cosiendo. Otro momento, y él también se detuvo. Lentamente, Makoto alzó la cara, y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Ah," dijo, suavemente, boca un poco abierta. Haruka no podría dejar de verlo ni aunque quisiera. Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que respirara de nuevo. "También te amo."

Al parecer, KitKat no tenía interés en permanecer en las piernas de Haru si iba a tardar tanto peinándola. Saltó al piso, y Haruka fue dejado a la deriva, sin nada para protegerlo de la extraña mirada de asombro de Makoto, y nada más qué hacer que devolvérsela.

Al final, sonrió, tentativamente, sintiendo mil cosas moviéndose en su pecho, un zumbido que era casi placentero, y sus manos habían perdido el tacto. Pasó un segundo sinfín antes de que Makoto le sonriera también, pero lo hizo, ladeando la cabeza, y se sintió maravilloso.

Entonces, miró a la cortina sin terminar en su regazo, y cuidadosamente la puso sobre la cama. "Creo que, antes de que las llevemos, debería lavar el resto de la ropa," dijo, poniéndose de pie, y Haruka dejó el cepillo, pasivamente envidioso de la compostura de algunas personas.

Haciendo lo que anunció, Makoto caminó por el apartamento, recogiendo camisetas olvidadas y abandonadas fundas de almohada, y se abrió paso al baño. A la mitad del camino, pausó frente a Haruka y se inclinó frente a él, como si fuera a contarle un secreto, sólo para dejar un cálido beso en sus labios.

Después, permaneció cerca por un momento antes de separarse por completo, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran, y Haruka reconoció en ellos una mirada similar a la que le dio antes de que tuvieran su primer beso. Era cuidadosa, como si estuviera checando que Haru en verdad siguiera ahí.

Haruka no podría ni imaginar no poner completa atención a estas ocasiones, pero apreciaba el gesto, de cualquier manera.

"¿Y cómo aprendiste tú el piano?" Le preguntó cuándo Makoto fue al baño, arrodillado frente a la máquina lavadora. Haruka se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para verlo bien, y una vez más se preguntó cómo encontraba espacio para tanto en un lugar tan pequeño.

"Tomé unas clases en secundaria," contó Makoto. "Nada profesional, ni nada. Sólo por diversión, y lo retomé cuando entré a la universidad."

"¿Por qué?"

Makoto le sonrió por encima de su hombro. "No sé. No tenía mucho más que hacer, supongo...," continuó metiendo ropa en la máquina. Le habló de uno de sus maestros de piano, y Haruka le contó de su maestra de violín. "¿No era mala contigo, verdad?" Makoto finalmente preguntó, echando detergente.

"No, era agradable," Haruka afirmó, y arrastró los pies al sofá para acompañar a Makoto mientras continuaba con su costura. "Amakata se enojaría si viera lo poco que he practicado desde que me fui de Iwatobi."

"Podemos practicar juntos cuando quieras, Haru-chan," Makoto le dijo con notable orgullo, y Haruka le tiró uno de los cojines a la cabeza.

* * *

Sólo tomó otra media hora para que las cortinas fueran declaradas útiles, aunque seguían un poco polvorientas y opacas. Makoto las puso a contra luz con una mirada experta en su rostro. "Creo que están bonitas."

"Están bonitas," Haruka acordó, porque eran azules y tenían espirales blancas en ellas.

"¡Genial!" y fueron alegremente metidas a una enorme bolsa, listas para ir a la lavandería. "Probablemente sea mejor si esperamos a que termine la lavadora antes de ir, no quiero inundar por accidente a los vecinos de abajo." Se talló el cuello. "Si no tienes nada más qué hacer."

"No, está bien," Haruka agitó una mano, tomando la bolsa para tocar la tela. Más áspera de lo que aparentaba.

"Okay. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde fue KitKat?"

¿Desde que abandonó a Haruka, dejándolo enfrentarse a su vida amorosa por su cuenta? "Balcón," dijo con un suspiro, dejando la bolsa junto a la puerta de entrada.

Makoto miró afuera. "Ahí está, sí," abrió y cerró los puños. "Me duelen los dedos."

 _Obvio, esa fue una cantidad titánica de costura_ , Haruka consideró, observándolo. _Aunque los titanes jamás han cosido nada_ , su mente continuó. Fue por instinto que caminó hacia Makoto y tomó su mano entre las suyas, presionando entre los nudillos, en sus dedos, y en la mitad de las palmas, un proceso por el que había pasado más o menos regularmente, ya sea por dolor o ansiedad.

"Se siente mejor," Makoto dijo eventualmente, después de que Haruka comenzara con su otra mano. "Gracias, Haru."

"No es nada," Haruka respondió, porque, en teoría, no lo era. Entonces recordó las pesadas lecciones de Rin sobre interacción humana y le ofreció a Makoto una sonrisa reconciliatoria. "No hay problema."

Le consiguió una risa por parte de Makoto, quien, pronto, tenía su frente contra la de Haruka mientras sostenía _sus_ manos, y Haru sintió todo los sentimientos parcialmente reprimidos de antes volver a su pecho. Empezó a besarlo casi inconscientemente, así probando la necesidad de Makoto de hacer revisiones como la de antes.

Se besaron lentamente, luego profundo, luego entre risas cuando casi se tropiezan con el kit de costura de Makoto. Hubiera sido mejor idea tomar asiento en la cama, pero aun así terminaron en el piso, Haruka encima de Makoto, sus piernas en ambos lados.

"Si perdí una aguja y te pincha, lo siento muchísimo," dijo Makoto en cuanto pudo, y Haruka apenas logró darle una mirada indignada antes de que Makoto lo besara de nuevo, labios húmedos moviéndose con facilidad mientras Haru dejaba sus brazos caer alrededor de su cuello.

Se sentía tan bien, pero esta vez se separaron antes de que la sensación de exceso de la última vez pudiera aparecer. Makoto dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus costados, jugando con el borde de su camisa, y Haruka empezó a dejar pequeños besos en su quijada.

Eran pequeños movimientos, apenas perceptibles, sólo ligero contacto de sus labios sobre piel, pero las manos de Makoto empezaron a vagar más abajo en consecuencia. Haruka descubrió que le gustaba la sensación de su piel bajo sus labios, de la misma forma en que le gustaba sostener su mano o abrazarlo. Era lo mismo, pero también diferente, porque ahora estaban tan cerca, y su corazón estaba latiendo tan, tan rápido.

Makoto presionó su mejilla contra mechones azabache, y, lentamente, las manos de Haru fueron de su cuello a sus hombros, a su pecho, a su abdomen, y de regreso, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Makoto. Mantuvo el mismo paso, quizá un poco más lento, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Makoto; la presión en su espalda era constante. Así siguió por un momento; se lamió los labios involuntariamente para dejar sólo un beso más en su cuello, cuando sintió un apretón por detrás, y soltó un pequeño gemido inintencionado, casi vergonzoso, haciendo que el aliento de Makoto se detuviera por un segundo.

Haruka levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que Makoto dejó de moverse, no muy lejos, sólo para ver cualquier señal que necesitara. Una mano bajó a su muslo, trazando el músculo y dejando escalofríos en su camino. Haruka suspiró ante la sensación, esta vez mojándose los labios conscientemente, y se mordió el labio al encontrar los ojos de Makoto, medio desenfocados, pero concentrados, aun así, como si buscaran algo.

Exhaló. "No, Haru, espera," Makoto dijo, casi indistintamente, no del todo convincente, pero, aun así, Haruka se sentó de inmediato, terminando sobre las piernas de Makoto, y haciendo que éste desviara la mirada con un sonrojo. Parecía querer decir algo más, pero, justo cuando Haruka se preparó para un regaño, Makoto empezó a reír, un sonido nervioso cuando se combinaba con el rojo de su rostro y el hecho de que parecía encontrar el techo más interesante que Haru. "No es nada, es sólo que… creo que — voy a estar en una posición algo… incómoda, si seguimos… y, no sé, si tú _quieras_ seguir," logró decir entre pequeñas risas, finalmente obligándose a ver a Haruka a los ojos.

Haruka, quien primero le dio una mirada preocupada y confundida, y luego una preocupada y _sorprendida_ cuando entendió la implicación. No estaba seguro de cómo responder. "…Lo siento."

"No — está bien," Makoto respiró, sus manos regresando a los hombros de Haru, moviéndose en un gesto reconfortante/nervioso. "Yo sólo, um…"

A pesar de la gloria que era ver a Makoto perder la elocuencia, Haruka estaba apenado, también; no había tenido la intención de hacerlo- _hacerlo_ (se burló de sí mismo en su mente, porque al parecer era un niño de doce años y no un adulto de veintiuno), no había pensado en nada _sexual_ , para ser sinceros, sólo se dejó llevar, pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara como una queja. Porque, honestamente, era todo lo contrario a una. "¿Estás bien?"

Esta vez, Makoto detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró en leve sorpresa. "Sí. Claro. Sólo pensé que era mejor decirte — en caso de que…" Hizo una cara y Haru la imitó, con sólo un poco más de amargura. No sabía si se sentía mal por su falta de tacto, o porque su falta de tacto no fue _suficiente_.

"Yo no…," bajó la mirada, y esperó que los espacios en blanco pudieran transmitir su mensaje con claridad.

Makoto sonrió suavemente. "No pasa nada." Y tras la mirada dudosa de Haruka: "No hay un límite de tiempo para estas cosas."

Lo que era gracioso, porque, en primera, esa no era una de sus preocupaciones; y en segunda, por primera vez, no sentía que era _él_ quien necesitara consuelo. No tenía problema con el curso que estaban tomando las cosas, pensándolo bien. Puede que todo sea culpa de los estúpidos celos y Kisumi, el querer 'reafirmar' su relación, y es que jamás había estado interesado en esas cosas, y lo ponía un poco nervioso, claro, pero, al final, si era Makoto, sentía que todo estaría bien.

No parecía que Makoto pensara lo mismo.

"Debería levantarme, entonces," murmuró, porque lo último que quiere es incomodar a Makoto, quien sólo ríe ligeramente y advierte la mirada.

Aunque sentía un poco de alivio por haberse detenido, también se sentía rechazado. Era estúpido y egoísta de su parta — no tenía ninguna prisa, después de todo, pero, bueno, los rechazos, por muy insignificantes y gentiles que fuesen, tienen fama de siempre doler.

* * *

No era algo universalmente conocido, pero Haruka nunca antes había entrado a una lavandería, de esas que uno tiene que meterle monedas a las máquinas; no estaba del todo confiado de sus habilidades en dicha situación, tampoco. Claro, no es que tuviera que _hacer_ algo, pero tenía cierta dignidad, por más escasa que fuera, y decidió que era su _deber_.

 _Después de todo, no es como si haya sido de mucha ayuda hoy_. Todos motivos razonables. Por lo que hora estaba viendo una lavadora con inseguridad, bolsa de cortinas colgando de un brazo.

"¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?" Makoto intentó por sólo la centésima vez, desde las bancas, y Haruka sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

"Puedo yo solo," dijo con más convicción de la que sentía.

Luego de eso, Makoto le permitió tener privacidad con la máquina y las cortinas, lo cual hubiera sido lindo, si no hubiera significado completa derrota de parte de Haru.

Quince minutos después, Makoto – recién llegado de una valiente búsqueda por una cafetera – lo encontró recargado contra una de las mesas de la lavandería, ojos entrecerrados a la puerta centrífuga, con cabello húmedo y agua en su camisa y jeans. Haruka casi le manda la misma mirada a Makoto, como advertencia para que no se le ocurra ningún chiste de su situación, pero fue un intento muy vago.

"Gracias," Makoto dijo sin rastro visible de sarcasmo, viéndolo como si navidad hubiera llegado temprano y se ha portado bien todo el año, y no como si Haru acabara de perder la guerra contra una lavadora.

"Tú te encargas de la secadora," Haruka le contestó con un puchero, enfatizado cuando unas gotas de agua en su cabello cayeron sobre su rostro.


	21. Ciencia y Vals

**Ciencia y Vals**

 ** _De:_** _M. Rin_ _  
_ ** _Para:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _11:34 AM_ _  
_ _Tienes idea de dónde está el museo de ciencia en tu pueblo?_

 ** _Para:_** _M. Rin_ _  
_ ** _De:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _11:35 AM_ _  
_ _¿Aquí en Tokio? No._

 ** _De:_** _M. Rin_ _  
_ ** _Para:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _11:35 AM_ _  
_ _Averígualo_

Un tanto perturbado por el tono del mensaje, Haruka levantó la vista de su teléfono a Makoto, quién estaba inspeccionando las mejoras de su biblioteca personal, e ignorando el mal estado del mueble. Haruka necesitaba más libreros, y estaba consciente de ello.

"¿Sabes dónde está el museo de ciencia?" preguntó.

Más libreros o, al menos, más espacio para guardar sus cosas. Con la masa de hojas, libros y libretas nuevas que adquirió durante el año académico, todo parecía estarse ahogando en una u otra forma de papel. Escritorio, alfeizar, mesa-de-centro/buró; todo estaba repleto de torres cuidadosamente apiladas, pero la vaga organización sólo lo hacía ver más deprimente. Servía no pensar en su espacio de trabajo en lo absoluto, siendo que esa ya era una tragedia de antaño, digna de su propia adaptación al teatro y cine.

 _Bueno, a mí me gusta_ , Makoto había dicho, cuando llegó una hora antes de lo anticipado, observando todo desde el piso mientras Haruka miraba en desdicha su Infierno personal. Acogedor, continuó, y Haruka alzó una ceja, deseando que la pila de papeles que dejó en el escritorio cayera en ese mismo momento para probar su punto.

 _Es un desastre esperando a pasar_ , dijo en su lugar.

 _No más que todas las demás habitaciones que he visto_ , Makoto había contado, despertando en Haruka una aterrada curiosidad por saber a qué otras habitaciones ha sido expuesto en su corta vida.

"¿Museo de ciencia?" El Makoto actual preguntó, un libro de música renacentista en sus manos. Haruka abrió los ojos en aprehensión, preguntándose de dónde, exactamente, había sacado ese libro, y si provocaría un colapso en las bases de su cuarto. "Creo que sí, es al norte de la ciudad, por el parque Ueno. ¿Es ese?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros para mostrar su total falta de conocimiento en lo que respecta al tema, y regresó su atención al celular, trayéndolo devuelta a la vida.

 ** _Para:_** _M. Rin_ _  
_ ** _De:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _11:43 AM_ _  
_ _Norte. Parque Ueno._

 ** _De:_** _M. Rin_ _  
_ ** _Para:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _11:44 PM_ _  
_ _Que GRAN ayuda. Super duper. 10/10. Apréndete el camino para la semana que viene_

"¿Quieres ir?"

"No en lo particular," Haruka murmuró.

Mirando su teléfono con cejas fruncidas, decidió no responder al mensaje. Notó a Makoto sentado en el suelo, frente al pie de la cama, piernas cruzadas y calcetas de girasoles en exhibición, y se preguntó vagamente qué había con él y el piso, y cuál era su adversidad a las sillas o asientos convencionales.

Era poco antes de mediodía en un sábado, a principios de Agosto, y sus padres habían partido a Italia temprano esa mañana. Casa vacía o no, estaba planeado que Makoto llegaría como a las 11, así que no hubo ningún tráfico ilegal de novios por parte de Haru.

"No hemos salido a ningún lado últimamente…," Makoto razonó. Haruka pensó que se refería a, como que, un lugar de verdad, con todo y potencial costo de entrada. Puede que sea cierto; no han salido desde la vez que fueron a los jardines botánicos.

"Sí," Haruka concedió, colocando la quijada en sus manos. "Quizá deberíamos," intentó, y recibió un sonidito pensativo en respuesta.

 _No obstante, quizá no antes de la cosa_ , añadió con cautela en su mente. _La cosa_ siendo, más explícitamente, la cita en la que ha estado trabajando desde el inicio de vacaciones. Había estado buscando el restaurante ideal por semanas; hasta preguntó a sus compañeros de clase. Era importante. Se prometió a sí mismo que llevaría a Makoto a un buen restaurante, después de todo.

Aun así, esa era una cuestión para otro momento, cuando el hábito no lo pusiera en riesgo de preguntarle a Makoto su opinión en cuándo y dónde tener su cita sorpresa. Haruka se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que lo haría si no tenía cuidado.

Se enfocó en Makoto, contemplando unírsele en el suelo. Haciendo ojos ciegos a las calcetas verdes-y-amarillas, uno podría observar que, ese día, el atuendo de Makoto era bastante casual, jeans oscuros y una camisa gris.

Se le ocurrió que era muy raro ver a Makoto con colores oscuros. Le recordó algo más. "¿Ya vas a volver a trabajar en el café?"

Makoto estaba hojeando otro libro que encontró por ahí tirado – es decir, debajo de la cama de Haruka. "Mhm, la próxima semana, o la que le sigue. Depende de cómo se tomen los demás sus vacaciones."

"Corto descanso," Haruka estableció, viéndolo cambiar las páginas. Lo hacía de una forma cuidadosa, pero práctica. Haruka pensó que así era como Makoto solía hacer todo.

"Podría decirse, pero me gusta, y sólo voy a ir de medio tiempo. Ayudará con mi horario de sueño, tan siquiera," Makoto dejó su lectura para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa.

Haruka sólo podía identificarse con lo opuesto. Durante el tiempo libre que tuvo en verano, consiguió el increíble logro de aumentar sus horas de dormir, de 4 horas por noche a 6, con 8 en los días buenos, y 10 cuando llovía. Claro, las últimas dos instancias sólo pasaron una vez, pero se sentía bien al respecto. Sólo podía ver el próximo año escolar con desconfianza y despecho.

Haruka sonrió de vuelta. "No he tomado en café desde hace tiempo," intentó, e hizo que el rostro de Makoto se iluminara.

* * *

La semana siguiente, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y hacer una reservación en un restaurante cuando el nombre de Rin apareció en la pantalla. Haruka casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, y después se molestó porque no podía hacer reservaciones por e-mail.

Contestó la llamada después de darle otra mirada frustrada a la página de internet. "Está decidido," Rin dijo luego de demasiadas sílabas introductorias.

Haruka meditó por un momento si se suponía que debía pedir que se explicara tan temprano en la conversación. Al final, eligió quedarse del lado seguro. "¿Qué cosa?" preguntó, reclinándose en la silla de escritorio.

"Dónde quedarnos. Sousuke habló con su familia y, al parecer, ellos tienen más espacio en su casa que tus papás," explicó mientras Haru pasaba por diferentes pestañas en su laptop, esperando que al menos uno de sus Planes Bs y Cs aceptaran reservaciones en línea.

Pestañeó una vez que Rin terminó de hablar. "Oh. Bien. ¿Cuándo vienen?"

Lo escuchó reprimir un bostezo. "En dos días. Vamos a tomar un vuelo de mañana." Haruka cerró la mitad de las pestañas en decepción. "Escucha, tengo que acomodarme y visitar a Kisumi en los primeros dos días, pero después voy a ir a verte, ¿vale?"

"¿Sí?" Haruka respondió, un tanto sorprendido. "Claro. No tienes que – _preocuparte_ por eso." Esperaba que no hubiera acortado su vida drásticamente con el uso de esa palabra.

"Okay, gracias," dijo Rin, e hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para que Haru encontrara la pestaña del Plan A otra vez. "¿Ya sabes dónde está el museo, exactamente?"

"Er, no del todo—," hizo una cara, jugando con un lapicero en su escritorio. "Lo busqué y tengo la idea general, y Makoto sabe dónde está, pero en sí no sé cómo llegar ahí."

 _Eh, no quise decir eso_ , Haruka crujió la nariz; porque le parecía un acuerdo mudo el no mencionar a Makoto en ninguna de sus charlas, desde que regresó de Australia. Estaba en lo correcto, también. Todavía no se sentía bien metiéndolo en la conversación.

Por un tiempo, temió que significaba que algo estaba fundamentalmente mal en su forma de pensar. Después, razonó que sólo no estaba cómodo compartiendo algo tan íntimo para él con terceros. No estaba del todo convencido que eso fuera justificación suficiente. Aun así, probablemente había cosas mucho peores sobre su persona que eso.

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacer esto, y no hacerlo parecer como un asunto de vida o muerte.

"Bueno, entonces llévalo de guía," Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos con tanta fuerza que la inercia hizo que saltara en su silla.

"¿Disculpa?" y, cabe decir, Haruka no suele decir usar ese tono con dicha palabra.

Rin parecía, increíblemente, tranquilo. "Voy a dejar a Sousuke en tus manos por un día, mientras visito a Kisumi," explicó agraciadamente. "No creo que le moleste la compañía si Makoto está contigo." Haruka estaba a punto de balbucear incoherencias cuando escuchó un lejano intercambio de palabras. "Sí, dice que no le molesta," la variante más clara de la voz de Rin regresó.

"Yo, um…," se mordió el labio por un momento, y oxigenó su cerebro un poco. _¿De qué te preocupas tanto?_ , su mente inquirió. "Está bien."

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Rin, y Haruka lo afirmó. "Genial, entonces ustedes planeen el resto de los detalles. Yo necesito una siesta."

* * *

Tomó tres días para que dichos detalles fueran planeados, y Haruka usó, exitosamente, ese tiempo para preparar los últimos detalles de su cita misteriosa. No había ganado mucho en Future Fish, pero lo que le quedaba sería suficiente. Lo hacía sentir mejor por no decirle a Makoto de su cumpleaños; y por ser él mismo en general.

Iba a ser perfecto. _Le va a gustar_ , Haru pensó, checando una última vez los detalles en letra chiquita, que en este caso, significan la existencia de un buen GPS y, por si acaso, un mapa de bolsillo.

Luchó por mantener eso en mente. Todavía faltaban cinco días, y estaba esperando en la banqueta de una calle muy soleada; esperando a Sousuke, en general, y a Makoto, quién le avisó de unos problemas en el metro.

Hubiera dicho que era inesperado ver a Sousuke llegar primero, pero recordó que nunca antes ha salido con él, así que en realidad no lo sabe.

"No recuerdo que Tokio fuera tan soleado," dijo después de saludarlo con un gesto de la cabeza, llevando una mano a sus lentes de sol, ajustándolos.

Habiendo sido forzado a usar sólo playeras el mes pasado, Haruka podía identificarse. "A veces pasa."

Sousuke se le unió en la banca de concreto de la que se apropió, junto a la estación de autobús. Todo sobre él parecía emanar desinterés, Haruka observó. Desde sus camisa arremangada con descuido, hasta su postura floja. Lo hizo sentirse tranquilo.

"¿Llegué temprano?" preguntó después de un rato. Haruka miró su celular, y lo afirmó. Sousuke soltó un breve silbido. "Una primera vez para todo," después lo volteó a ver. "…Escuché que entraste en una exhibición."

Haruka pestañeó, antes de desviar su atención devuelta a la calle. "Um, sí. ¿Rin te dijo?"

Sousuke asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y cómo va?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Bien, supongo. Da algo de miedo, pero… va bien."

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Haruka regresara sus ojos a Sousuke, pero cuando lo hizo, éste le estaba dando una expresión extraña, como si intentara sonreírle, pero fracasando. "Crecen tan rápido," remarcó, a falta de un mejor comentario.

Haruka le puso una cara, y hubiera contestado con algo sarcástico, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, pidiendo su atención. "Perdón por llegar tarde," Makoto dijo, habiendo llegado de la dirección opuesta de la que Haru estaba esperándolo.

"Estás a tiempo, de hecho." Hizo un puchero, ignorando habitualmente las sandías estilizadas en la playera de Makoto, y viendo la calle. "¿Dónde…?"

"Tomé el primer autobús que vi y después corrí un poco," Makoto aclaró sin aliento, y entonces le dio una sonrisa a Sousuke. "¡Hola de nuevo!"

Sousuke, siendo Sousuke, sólo sonrió e hizo un ligero ademán, procediendo a quitarse los lentes de sol.

Haruka fue dejado a trazar miradas incomprensibles entre los dos. "¿De nuevo?"

Dos pares de ojos, más cálidos que el sol y más fríos que la nieve lo voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Haruka necesitaría medicina; el cambio rápido de temperatura seguramente lo dejaría con un resfriado mortal.

"Oh, ¿no te dijo?" Sousuke preguntó, y la pregunta nunca se ha escuchado bien en los labios de nadie. Haruka entró en modo defensivo.

Como resultado, dirigió su mirada perdida a Makoto. "Me visitó en el café ayer. Pensaba decírtelo hoy," explicó con misericordia.

"Fue por accidente," Sousuke continuó. "Rin salió a ver a este otro amigo, y tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidí salir a la calle, y acabé ahí," entonces pareció recordar algo, por el gesto de su cara. "Makoto me vio por la ventana y me llamó, y terminó haciéndome un descuento en los frappés y cheesecakes."

 _¿De verdad?_ Haruka alzó una ceja. "¿De verdad?"

Makoto rio. "Está permitido, para la gente que conozco." Haruka alzó la segunda ceja. "Ya lo has visto… en invierno," dijo lentamente, como si despertando su memoria.

Funcionó. "¿Con Rin?" estaba algo sorprendido. "¿Lo recordabas?"

"Difícil no hacerlo," Makoto estiró los brazos, e inmediatamente fue atrapado por dos miradas: una curiosa y una casi ofendida. Una vez consciente de ello, levantó las manos en son de paz. "¡Lo digo de la mejor forma posible!"

Eso sacó una risa de Sousuke, y una sonrisa de Haruka.

* * *

Después de llegar a lo que aparentaba ser la estación de autobús correcta, y consecuentemente subirse a lo que aparentaba ser el autobús correcto, Sousuke tomó un momento para voltearse y mirar fijamente a Makoto. "Tiene sentido."

Tímidamente tomando un pasamanos, Makoto se vio sorprendido al principio, antes de acomodar sus facciones en una sonrisa confundida. "Uh, ¿de qué dices?"

Haruka no sabía lo que el mundo esperaba de él en esta situación. Así que no hizo nada, y se limitó a ser un espectador gruñón que se queja de películas que ni siquiera ha visto.

Sousuke asintió con firmeza, como si confirmando su teoría. "Que estén juntos. Nanase es raro," dijo, viendo a Haruka, en algo que no parecía ser ofensivo, "así que tiene sentido, que el Santo Tachibana, Patrón de la Paciencia y Tolerancia, lo haya encontrado." Haru no tuvo tiempo de hacerle una mueca; Sousuke había vuelto a Makoto. "Me gusta tu camisa, por cierto."

Y Haruka cerró la boca; no había más qué decir cuando Makoto estaba sonriendo de esa manera.

* * *

Encontraron el museo de ciencia con cero (o pocas) complicaciones, aun si el camino allí, con los tres autobuses que tuvieron que tomar, había tomado cerca de dos horas. Habían sido dos horas productivas, al menos, con Makoto hablando y hablando del proyecto que estaba haciendo en la universidad, y haciendo que Haruka embarcara en una explicación de la pintura en acuarelas, e intentando hacer que él y Sousuke se llevaran mejor, y obligando al último a contar historias de su vida, y etcétera, etcétera.

La cabeza de Haruka estaba nadando para cuando llegaron, su cuota diaria de palabras habiendo sido superada desde hace una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos, pero el museo probó estar lleno – _atascado_ – de cosas, objetos desconocidos e impresionantes por todas partes, así que no había más espacio para hablar.

De vez en cuando, Makoto ofrecía trivia o explicaciones, si la exhibición en cuestión le recordaba a algo. Aparte de eso, estuvieron contentos con sólo leer las placas en las paredes, y a veces acercarse de incógnitos a grupos de turistas para ver si podían escuchar la explicación de los guías.

* * *

"Debimos haber enviado un gato al espacio," Sousuke dijo en cierto punto, examinando una maqueta de una nave espacial que colgaba del techo. Seguramente se estaba divirtiendo, siendo el más alto en el grupo. No por mucho, en el caso de Makoto - pero a los ojos de Haruka, quién era tan alto como extrovertido, sentía que estaba rodeado por dos torres.

Makoto analizó el modelo también, inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "No creo que hubiera sido muy inteligente. Se hubiera comido cualquier forma de vida hipotética antes de que los astronautas llegaran."

"No hay vida de ningún tipo en la luna, si no, hubiera huido ahí desde hace tiempo," Sousuke respondió. "Ahora tengo los ojos en Venus."

"Mejor Europa de Júpiter," Haruka dijo, porque no puede abandonar viejos hábitos y porque todavía medio cree que hay monolitos y extraterrestres ahí. "O Jápeto," añadió, porque al menos sería interesante y trascendental.

Un momento estaba caminando, al siguiente tenía una mano revolviendo su cabello forzosamente. "Nerd," declaró Sousuke, antes de proceder a caminar frente a ellos. "Aun así," reiteró. "Gatos en el espacio."

"No creo que KitKat hubiera apreciado un lugar con tan poca gravedad," Makoto dijo, tentativamente ayudando a Haru desenredar el nido de pájaro que creó en su cabeza.

Ante eso, Sousuke dio media vuelta y lo bañó en una mirada condescendiente. "Eso es porque KitKat es una ingrata total."

Haruka se encontró lentamente pasando los dedos en su cabello, pero Makoto detuvo su mano antes de que fuera a darse un jalón. "Te voy a acusar," condenó Makoto con una sonrisa.

"Oh, estoy _tan_ asustado," Sousuke literalmente imitó la sonrisa, y entre ellos Haruka se sintió como la persona más fúnebre del mundo. "¿Cómo ha estado?"

Makoto en serio amaba a su gato. Haruka estaba sorprendido de que no tuviera fotos de ella en su billetera. Pero no fue problema, porque poco después sacó su celular, y probó tener año y medio de fotos allí.

* * *

Entonces Sousuke estaba hablando de algo que Rin había dicho o hecho, no de la magnitud de Rin-se-cayó-al-agua-intentando-pescar, pero bastante cerca. "No creo que le agrade mucho…," Makoto añadió como pie de página, más que nada para los oídos de Haruka, pero Sousuke lo notó.

"Tarado, le agradas," dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante. Makoto hizo una expresión facial equivalente a: ¿de verdad? "O, bueno," Sousuke pareció pensar, "sé de buena fuente que al menos le gusta la idea de ti."

"La idea de mi…," Makoto murmuró, algo perdido.

Haruka estaba igual de perdido, aunque entendiendo el significado. Era comprensible que Rin no quisiera lanzarle halagos a Makoto frente a Sousuke. "Eso ya es mucho para Rin," le explicó a Makoto, sosteniendo su mano con un poquito más de fuerza. No fue la gran sorpresa que Makoto inmediatamente pareció confiar en su palabra. Estaba aprendiendo.

* * *

No fue hasta que estaban esperando a Sousuke fuera del museo en lo que le compraba algunos recuerdos a Rin que el tema más delicado fue abordado.

"¿Dijiste algo de salir a un lugar en cinco días?" Makoto preguntó inofensivamente, y Haruka sintió sus palmas empezar a sudar un poco.

Consecuentemente las puso en sus bolsillos. "Sí, um. En la noche."

"¿Algo que tenga que preparar?" Fue un milagro que Makoto no preguntara la pregunta más obvia.

"No," Haruka dijo, viendo a las personas entrar y salir del museo. "Bueno, uh, quizá ropa de vestir."

"Está bien." Hubo una pausa, y cuando Makoto volvió hablar, se escuchaba entretenido. "¿Me vas pasar a buscar?"

"Sí," Haru afirmó, presionando la palabra como reacción a dicho tono, y después dándole un vistazo a su rostro. "¿Por qué sonríes?" En serio, el mundo era injusto.

Su comentario no detuvo a Makoto de seguir sonriendo. "Porque estoy emocionado."

* * *

Para cuando Haruka salió de la estación del metro, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer. Naturalmente, siendo que no ha llovido en semanas. _Naturalmente, siendo que planeé una cita hoy_ , se corrigió. Por tanto, antes de llamar al apartamento de Makoto, se detuvo a la entrada para llamar un taxi.

Cuando Makoto se le unió en su espera, Haruka sólo tuvo los últimos rayos de luz para apreciarlo, pero aun así estaba sorprendido, por no decir impresionado.

"Yo, uh, tú… ah," expresó su opinión eficientemente.

Makoto sonrió, miró su combo perfectamente aceptable de camisa blanca, chaqueta gris y pantalones negros, y regresó su atención a Haru. "No creíste que pudiera hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Parecía grosero estar de acuerdo. Realmente, había estado esperando, como mínimo, algunos accesorios que brillaran en la oscuridad. Claro, no se estaba quejando. "Er, bueno. Te ves bien."

"¡Gracias! Tú igual te ves bien; me gusta tu traje."

Haruka se preguntó qué estado mental se necesitaba para intercambiar cumplidos con tanta facilidad. Resistió a la necesidad de reacomodarse el chaleco, y miró a la calle.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Makoto preguntó, ojos también en la calle. "Ah, no había visto que estaba lloviendo. ¿Quieres que…?"

"No, ya pedí un taxi," Haruka dijo, observando como el carro se detenía. Su corazón, quizá, estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza.

* * *

Su corazón se aceleró todavía más cuando, eventualmente, bajaron del auto, y casi amenaza con saltar y tirarse de un acantilado cuando fueron afrontados por el primer mesero, pero afortunadamente fueron llevados a una mesa relativamente apartada, lo que ayudó a sus nervios considerablemente. Su respiración se calmó también, una vez que fueron dejados a solas con sus menús.

Mientras esperaban por los _Hors-d'œuvre,_ Makoto cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, pareciendo admirar los candelabros y plantas y altas ventanas. Los demás clientes estaban a la vista, comiendo, hablando y bebiendo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, sin prestarles atención, pero Haruka seguía feliz pensando que el ficus a su lado servía como protección extra.

"En verdad es un lugar encantador," Makoto dijo, una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Algo pesado presionó contra el pecho de Haruka ante la imagen, pero no se preocupó por esto. Sabía lo que era, después de todo; lejanos los días en los que no entendía el ecosistema en su interior. "No he estado en un lugar así desde que mis papás me sacaron para mi cumpleaños 18. Aunque, bueno, ese restaurante tampoco era tan lindo."

 _Suerte, tiene experiencia_ , Haruka pensó con el alivio de quién ha tenido que estudiar modales en internet toda la noche. "¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?" preguntó, sin ser demasiado serio al respecto.

"Dentro de dos mes, serán tres años," Makoto respondió con picardía. Haruka sacó cuentas. Ahora también tenía el mes. Intentó y falló sacarle el día también mientras comían sus pequeños aperitivos con forma de tarta.

* * *

Lograron resistir hasta entonces sin ordenar nada alcohol, pero cuando el mesero llegó para preguntarles del plato principal, incluso Makoto se vio más o menos intimidado por la persistente oferta de vino, y así aceptaron una copa cada quien.

Mientras esperaban por sus órdenes, Makoto observó su copa de vino blanco con ligera desconfianza. "Yo, uh… tengo que advertirte, soy realmente malo aguantando el alcohol."

Haruka levantó una ceja, pensando su respuesta. "…Puedes engañar al mesero si lo bebes muy, muy lento."

Asintió con determinación. "Voy a sobrevivir."

* * *

Y así, Haruka miró cada pequeño sorbo con precaución, pero no tanto que fuera incómodo. Una vez que el plato principal fue depositado frente a ellos y fueran dejados a solas otra vez, fue bastante placentero.

Servía que ninguno de los dos supiera exactamente qué estaban comiendo – con la excepción de la caballa en el plato de Haruka, la cual siempre puede identificar – y no estaba nada mal, al final.

"Creo que tiene mucho queso," Makoto se aventuró, sosteniendo su tenedor como un arma medieval.

Haruka le dio un vistazo a su plato, tomó un trago de agua. "Probablemente sí." Después de someter a un pequeño, impotente trozo de caballa con sus ojos, finalmente se decidió a probarlo.

Tomando todo en consideración, Makoto no parecía estar muerto o herido. Haruka no estaba seguro de por qué esas habían sido posibilidades en su mente, pero decidió dejar de intentar entenderse a sí mismo, temporalmente. No; Makoto se veía perfectamente bien.

Haruka también apreciaba la forma en que estaba vestido, dándose un segundo para admirar como la chaqueta resaltaba sus hombros, pero esa era información superflua. Tomó otro sorbo, esta vez de vino.

"Hay un cuarteto de cuerdas," Makoto dijo de repente, y Haruka alzó la vista tan rápidamente que uno pensaría que lo acababan de llamar en clase. "Se están preparando en el escenario, por allá," vino la explicación y, sí, era verdad.

"Genial," Haruka dijo distantemente, mirando el conjunto.

Tuvo que volverle a prestar atención a Makoto, porque estaba tomando otro trago de vino. "Es _súper_ genial," dijo alrededor de su copa, y Haruka se preguntó si había un significado oculto.

* * *

Para el postre, la copa de Haruka estaba vacía, y decidió tomar agua por el resto de la velada. Afortunadamente, todavía quedaba un poco de vino en la de Makoto. Haru pensó que quizá había exagerado, con que no podría aguantarlo, pero, por si las dudas, siguió asegurándose que no se lo fuera a acabar.

No fueron muy exigentes; sólo pidieron dos _Crème brûlée_. Al final, Haruka creyó que podría terminar la noche sin quedar en deuda de por vida.

"Mi mamá solía hacer estas tartas miniatura," Makoto contó con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro, examinando con cuidado el caramelo con una cuchara. "Con uvas, frambuesas o arándanos."

Habiendo comido sólo la primera cucharada de su postre, Haruka hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por no vociferar su amor por el chef. "Yo también sé hacerlas, sólo que más grandes." Lo hizo una vez, un día muy estresante, cuando los finales se estaban acercando; quizá en el último año de preparatoria.

"¿En serio?" Makoto levantó la mirada, y quizá había demasiada admiración en sus ojos. "Eres tan bueno en todo, seguro te quedó muy bien."

"Podría hacerte uno," Haruka ofreció con timidez, maravillado con la felicidad que causó. "Un día de estos."

Makoto estaba a momento de probar el milagro culinario en su plato. "Un día de estos suena perfecto," declaró, y alzó la cuchara a sus labios.

La mirada en sus ojos valió la espera. Haruka luchó por mantener su sonrisa a raya. Habiendo iniciado en el secreto de un postre de cinco estrellas, sólo hablaron brevemente mientras lo disfrutaban. La música probó ser placentera, también, y sólo había tomado un par de horas, pero Haruka por fin se sentía completamente en paz.

Quizá en demasiada paz, siendo que después, en lo que esperaban la cuenta, no estuvo lo suficientemente atento para detener a Makoto de tomarse el resto de la copa.

* * *

 _Súper exageración tamaño Jumbo_. Eso fue lo que Haruka pensó de las advertencias una vez en el camino a casa. El clima no estaba mal; frío, pero ya no seguía lloviendo, aún si las calles seguían empapadas. Esto los inclinó a ir en pie, que era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

 _Sigue igual que siempre_ , continuó, mirando a Makoto y a su falta de ebriedad por el rabillo del ojo. Después de eso, no creía ser capaz de imaginarse a un Makoto no-sobrio. _Lo más peculiar que ha hecho hoy fue dejarme pagar_ , Haruka concedió. Esa fue una batalla que no pensó ganar tan fácilmente.

Caminaron por un rato, manos entrelazadas ligeramente, entre ratos, y palabras rebotando en el pavimento, edificios, lámparas, salpicando metafóricamente en los charcos de lluvia que intentaban esquivar. Era algo nuevo que acababa de aprender, el hablar sin tener mucho qué decir; lo hacía sentir tan ligero como el aire.

* * *

Haruka ya debería saber que el mundo la tiene contra él. No habían suficientes carros en la calle para que ser salpicados fuera un verdadero peligro, pero menos de una hora después, empezaron a sentir el peligro de quedar empapados por la lluvia. Haruka miró al cielo negro, pero sintió redundante verse enojado.

Su traje había cumplido su trabajo. Podía llenarse de tanta lluvia como quisiera. Se sintió algo mal por el de Makoto; se veía algo caro. O, bueno, era algo genérico, pero Haruka se rehusaba a admitir que sólo le gustaba cómo se veía Makoto en él. Definitivamente se rehusaba.

Aun así, en un tren de pensamiento vagamente relacionado, quizá se apresuró demasiado en declarar la copa de vino como inofensiva.

La lluvia cayendo con más fuerza, Makoto extendió los brazos como si llamándola a él, dio un giro exageradamente teatral en la banqueta desolada, y miró a Haruka con una sonrisa infantilmente satisfecha.

 _El cabello se le está pegando a la cara_ , fue todo lo que la mente de Haruka suplió mientras su corazón daba algunos saltos de afecto. Cuando Makoto le extendió una mano, la vio con una sonrisa confusa. Makoto la mantuvo a su alcance.

"Estaba pensando," empezó, y Haruka tomó cuidadoso agarre de sus dedos. Resbaloso. Lluvia. Frío. "Recuerdo que dijiste que no te gusta mucho," dedos lo jalaron hacia él, y Makoto dio unos pasos atrás, de forma que siempre se dieran la cara. "Pero creo que sería divertido."

La misma confusión permaneció en la expresión de Haruka, pero era algo nuevo, el que no le asustara. _¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_ Se hubiera preguntado en cualquier otro día optimista. Hoy, no se lo preguntó, pero sólo esperó una respuesta. Apenas podía sentir la lluvia.

La sonrisa de Makoto se suavizó, y se acercó a él, sólo para separarse en el último momento y dar un giro, haciendo que los pies de Haruka saltaran sobre el pavimento. "¿Qué?" preguntó, sintiendo risa concentrarse en su garganta.

"Sólo por un ratito," Makoto continuó sin ser de ayuda, trayendo a Haru cerca, dando otra vuelta.

 _En serio no debía haberte dejado terminar la copa_ , Haruka comenzó a pensar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Makoto estaba intentado _bailar_ con él. Podría echarse a reír y nunca parar.

 _Estudiante de artes enamorándose de un barista, haciendo duetos musicales, y ahora bailando bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué tan más cliché podemos ser?_ Makoto estaba a punto de repetir el movimiento, pero esta vez, Haruka tomó su otra mano. En teoría podría proveer más equilibrio, pero eso no era exactamente lo que buscaba. Movió la mano a su cintura, y él colocó las suyas alrededor del cuello de Makoto. _Eso deberá ser suficiente._

"Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto," dijo, porque tenía que mantenerse en personaje, después de todo.

Makoto explotó en risas, y los dirigió en un torpe vals a través de las estrellas en los charcos. Seguro tuvieron que romper algunas leyes para lograr eso.

No se detuvo a pensar que nunca antes ha bailado en su vida, siempre hallando una forma de evitarlo.

Unas vueltas más, y Makoto apenas logró esquivar un poste de luz, y entonces dejaron los giros en favor de números menos complicados; entre ellos: saltos artísticos sobre los charcos, y presumiblemente también artísticos medio-abrazos.

Se le ocurrió que tenían mucha suerte, en que no había autos pasando por la calle. También, que tendría que prepararle a Makoto té caliente cuando llegaran al apartamento, para estar seguros.

Makoto en verdad parecía querer hacer algo, así que, en la mitad de una cascada más fuerte de lluvia, dejó que Makoto levantara su brazo y le diera una vuelta bajo este. Siempre que lo hiciera feliz.

No pensó en que, alguna vez, juró nunca dar un paso innecesario (Ya era bastante torpe caminando; no había necesidad de avergonzarse al imitar una caricatura del arte.).

En su lugar, se aseguró de abrazar a Makoto y nunca más soltarlo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Eso momento en que recuerdas que tu historia es la mismísima definición de cliché pero no te importa porque eres libre y feliz :u_

 _Otra vez estoy estudiando para los exámenes de admisión así que me estoy quedando sin tiempo para escribir, but no worries, ¡esto se acaba porque se acaba!_

 _Tan cerca, TAAAN cerca – sólo nos quedan tres capítulos antes de poder decir tantán ; u ;_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre espero que les haya gustado~ les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios (son todos muy lindos omg), y si quieren, también pueden pasarse por mi blog,_ **tachxbana .tumblr .com**

 _¡Gracias por leer! Love u all!_


	22. Libros y Reflexiones

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _A veces ver fanart o fanfics Makoharu hace que me duela el pecho. My poor heart aches for my two swimming babies_ (ﾉ´-`)ﾉ

 _En fin, ¡espero que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

 **Libros y Reflexiones**

Como previamente establecido, Haruka odiaba otoño. Apenas había empezado Octubre cuando su horario de sueño cayó del techo, chocó contra varias ramas, y finalmente se rompió en mil pedazos sobre el suelo.

Haruka tenía sueño; pero lo podía controlar.

Al contrario de la creencia popular, su consumo semanal de cafeína no aumentó con el inicio del nuevo año escolar. En un 90% era porque ya no iba a Future Fish, y en un 10% era por su incapacidad de encontrar un buen café cerca de la universidad. Todo lo que parecía encontrar eran florerías o tiendas de antigüedades – a veces ambas en una sola.

Era placentero, aun así. Bueno, de hecho, era aterrador y estresante y Haruka olvidaba casi a diario recordarse que, oye, no eran los Juegos Olímpicos, y que nadie lo estaba obligando a hacer nada. Era algo bueno, también, porque al menos, ahora dedicaba el tiempo usado en preparar – y comprar – café en cosas que realmente quería hacer. Aunque no le gustara pintar o tocar música _todo_ el tiempo, tan siquiera eran cosas en las que era decente y medianamente productivo, en relación a su carrera.

Era divertido pensar que, con unas cuantas decisiones de vida diferentes, quizá en realidad estaría de camino a los Juegos Olímpicos. _Los Juegos Olímpicos del Arte hubieran sido interesantes._ Ahora, si usaba bien sus cartas y seguía su horario, podía comprar un café a la semana – aunque, la mayoría del tiempo, no lo lograba, pero hacía su mejor intento aun así. Algo era algo.

Con las grandes cantidades de clases y los turnos alternados de medio tiempo, no era tan fácil toparse con Makoto. El cambio no era tan drástico, siendo que, incluso antes, sólo se veían en el café, máximo, tres veces a la semana, una tasa que fue reducida a una por semana. Si había algo que extrañar, no obstante, eran las caminatas lentas a casa. Pero no era la gran cosa; todavía tenían muchas cosas más.

* * *

El campus de Ciencias Sociales no tenía derecho a ser tan grande y moderno como lo era, Haruka pensó. ¿Pero qué podría saber él? Era un estudiante de artes, epítome de pobreza. Recordaba que Makoto dijo que el campus era compartido, o algo por el estilo, con los departamentos de Historia y Psicología. Haruka no estaba seguro de a quiénes temerle más, o si siquiera había necesidad de tener miedo.

Sólo había tenido clases teóricas ese día, así que se sintió como espía encubierto, navegando la universidad sin sus materiales de arte. Era una experiencia nueva, su primera visita, pero nada del otro mundo, decretó, y remarcó que, sí, los estudiantes aquí eran más platicadores, pero sin ser amenazantes. Es diferente cuando uno sabe que no hay clarinetes a la mano con los que abrirle la cabeza a alguien.

Haruka estaba, efectivamente, demonizando la vida universitaria, pero ese era uno de sus pasatiempos.

Era alrededor de las 10 am, y tenía dos horas para descansar y un boleto de ópera que conseguir. A medio camino, se detuvo para preguntarse si el edificio de Literatura sería el de las cien ventanas oscuras, el que estaba cubierto de arenisca, o el edificio café decorado de lo que parecía ser un muy feo mural.

Sacando su celular, escribió esa misma pregunta y se la envió a Makoto. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, Haruka miró los alrededores, observando los altos abedules de hojas amarillas, y enojándose con el viento, que había estado, gradualmente, aumentando su intensidad desde el día anterior. Estaba bastante nublado, pero pensó que, quizá, había exagerado con el cárdigan y la chamarra que se había puesto esa mañana.

 ** _De:_** _T. Makoto_ _  
_ ** _Para:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _10:38 PM_ _  
_ _tercera puerta a la izquierda del de arenisca_

 _10:38 PM_ _  
_ _solo entra! no te van a pedir la credencial ni nada ~_

 _Bueno, obviamente,_ Haruka ni siquiera había sido cuestionado cuando pasó frente al guardia en la entrada. Si lo detuvieran ahora, sería completamente superfluo. Fue allí y observó cómo, de cerca, aparentemente tenían ventanas oscuras que sobraron del otro edificio.

No se detuvo por mucho tiempo – recordemos: estudiantes caminando a todas lados; entró.

No fue difícil encontrar a Makoto, siendo que desde hace una semana había empezado el clima de suéteres. Aunque, _de acuerdo_ , no estaba tan mal. Era uno azul marino con pequeños botes. Estaba bonito. Haruka temió que hubiera desarrollado algún tipo de inmunidad.

"Perdona, me tardé un poco en clase," Makoto dijo en cuanto encontraron una esquina vacía donde pudieran hacer la transacción de boletos.

Haruka lo vio sacar una libreta con estampado de orcas de su mochila. "¿Qué clase?"

" _Lengua, Cultura y Sociedad_ ," fue la respuesta, viniendo junto a un boleto brillante. Haruka lo colocó con cuidado en uno de sus propios libros. "Es interesante, después de que superas el constante dolor de las clases a las 8 de la mañana," Makoto dijo con una sonrisa que no corroboraba sus palabras. "¿Fue tedioso el camino aquí?"

"No mucho," Haruka metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, dejando sus ojos vagar por el pasillo. Mucho vidrio, no suficiente iluminación, y con estilo moderno; incluso tenían un jardín interior.

"¿Probabilidad de lluvia?"

Mirándolo de reojo, Haruka alzó una ceja. "¿Tan grandes como siempre lo son?"

"Oh." Makoto pareció desmotivarse. Haru continuó mirándolo. "Estuve bastante distraído esta mañana," empezó la explicación, acompañado de un gesto avergonzado. "Hubo un desacuerdo sobre la última taza de leche entre KitKat y yo, y duró más de lo necesario. Entonces, esencialmente, olvidé mi paraguas," se encogió de hombros, impotente. "Y mi parka, también."

Una expresión igual de impotente yacía en la cara de Haruka, en el momento. Y suspiró, comenzando a rebuscar en su bolso.

"Puede que esté un poco estresado," Makoto dijo, en disculpa.

Haruka estaba en proceso de sacar su paraguas retráctil. "Igual yo. Hace dos días, estaba de camino al Conservatorio cuando recordé que era domingo."

"Lo siento," Makoto dijo, observándolo; posiblemente un _siento que seas tan estúpido que termines haciendo tu vida cuatro veces más difícil de lo que ya es_. Pero no, ese era sólo Haru. Con Makoto, usualmente significaba _siento que hayas tenido un mal día, y espero que puedas descansar un poco al final_. Verdaderamente, Makoto era un ángel. "Mejorará con el tiempo, estoy seguro."

Cuando Haruka le dio una mirada extraña, sólo sonrió. "…Eso espero," Haruka suspiró, pasándole el paraguas, y reacomodándose el bolso. "Uh, gracias por el boleto, por cierto."

"No hay problema. Llegaré para el Acto 2, si todo va bien."

Haruka asintió; no estaba seguro de lo que iban a ver, pero si Makoto estaba dispuesto a correr por la ciudad para ver _la mitad_ de esta, seguramente sería buena; o extravagante; o un completo misterio.

Aún seguro de todos los estudiantes recorriendo el área, vio a Makoto inspeccionar el paraguas con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Iba para mostrar que no había una gran diferencia entre ellos; él también era capaz de cuidar de Makoto, quien parecía contento con los peces decorando la bolsita.

Haru frunció el entrecejo. "No seas lindo."

Lo cual, al analizarlo, era como decirle a la lluvia que no fuera húmeda, pero valía la pena intentar. Una mirada de sorpresa fue dirigida hacia él, y entonces Makoto se mordió el labio en un intento de no sonreír. Tuvo el efecto contrario de lo que Haruka había pedido de él.

"Al menos _yo_ no tengo hoyuelos," fue el contrataque murmurado, y Haruka tuvo un momento para verse ofendido antes de que Makoto dejara su sonrisa a toda gloria. "Gracias."

Haruka apenas podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido un año de esas sonrisas.

La ópera probó ser una mezcla surrealista de mímica, baile, e imágenes psicológicas extrañas; fue divertido. Tomó un poco más de una semana para que Haruka recuperara su paraguas _,_ no obstante, y cuando pasó, tenía un aura diferente, con un ligero olor al apartamento de Makoto. Haruka tenía que hacer algo con su obsesión. Algún otro día.

* * *

Makoto no sabía cómo navegar librerías, Haruka notó en Noviembre.

La conclusión fue formulada al final de un largo proceso. Empezó con un mensaje de texto, anunciando la entrega inesperada de objetos a la puerta de Makoto. Fue seguido por una serie de fotos, todas mostrando cuatro o cinco cajas sospechas depositadas en su piso.

Como es costumbre, un par de fotos extra fueron de KitKat, yaciendo dramática y sensualmente sobre una de las cajas, con la panza al cielo.

Fue continuado con la explicación de cómo las cajas contenían libros viejos y álbumes de música, y cómo eran un regalo de los respectivos áticos de sus familiares. Lo que se le ocurrió a Haruka era que sólo habían querido deshacerse de cosas viejas. Makoto sólo rio a la idea, diciendo que, aunque algo irónico, sólo estaban intentando ser amables.

Aun así, no había espacio para _todos_ ellos en la casa de Makoto, así que eventualmente decidieron buscar librerías de segunda mano, y embarcarse como ayudantes de Santa, mochilas llenas de libros. Al principio, había ido bien, las primeras paradas consistiendo de pequeñas librerías anticuadas, atendidas por dulces ancianitos.

Se volvió confuso una vez que llegaron a las librerías más grandes. Y aquí fue donde Haruka se dio cuenta. "¿Cómo has podido encontrar todos tus libros?" preguntó después de que Makoto expresara una inquietante cantidad de sorpresa al hecho de que el orden alfabético estuviera marcado en los estantes también.

Ante eso, Makoto tuvo la decencia de sentirse apenado. "¿Tiendas en línea?"

Haruka hizo un puchero, y lo ayudó a cargar los bienes al cuarto de intercambio. Siendo honestos, la única razón por la que estaba más familiarizado con las librerías que Makoto, era que pasó la mitad de sus años de preparatoria vagando por ellas. Eran lo suficientemente grandes, lo suficientemente calladas, y lo suficientemente distractoras como para entumir su mente de vez en cuando. Y, claro, siendo que usualmente buscaba distracciones de su vida, en ese entonces, era un hecho que conocía todos los secretos de las librerías del mundo.

No estaba seguro de por qué no intentó conseguir un pequeño empleo en una de ellas, sólo apuntando a las personas a dónde estaban los libros. Probablemente por no estar propiamente calificado; y, de acuerdo, ansiedad social.

"Ya casi está," Makoto anunció después de lo que parecía ser una amistosa charla con uno de los empleados, desde lejos. "¿Quieres hacer algo, después?"

Haruka levantó los hombros; era su único día libre entresemana, y ciertamente habían peores formas de pasarlo que enseñándole a Makoto cómo acechar librerías.

* * *

"¿Brontë?" Makoto miró al estante, lleno de columnas doradas y borgoña.

Haruka estaba analizando un libro de poesía con portada gastada. "Depende en cuál de todas."

Makoto tomó un libro, y volvió a observar el siguiente. "¿Shelley?"

"Igual depende de cuál," dijo sin levantar la vista. Makoto tomó otro libro, una vez más sin solicitar mayor clarificación. "¿Estás eligiendo al azar?" Haruka sintió justificación suficiente para preguntar.

"Tal vez." Entonces tuvo que tragarse su risa. "¿Eliot?"

Haruka se detuvo, cerró su libro, y le dio una mirada incrédula. "¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?"

Incluso en sus peores momentos, Makoto no se veía como nada menos que vagamente inocente. "Me atrapaste. Toma," mostró los libros que había acumulado.

Desconfiado, Haruka los observó todos. Bueno, la mayoría eran los que él hubiera elegido. "Brontë," corrigió.

Makoto tomó la elección errónea de sus manos, y lo miró en decepción. "Pensé que te gustaría lo oscuro."

"Eso no es oscuro, es estresante." Tendría que saber, la pasó mejor incluso leyendo Frankenstein.

Frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, Makoto seguía inspeccionando la portada, como si intentando recordar detalles de la trama. "Cierto," eventualmente dijo, apariencia relajándose. Regresó al estante, y continuó. "¿Dumas?"

Con eso, Haruka podía lidiar. "Sí," se unió a Makoto en su exploración. Tomó un segundo y, "pensé que no ibas a comprar nada." Acababan, después de todo, de deshacerse de varias docenas de libros.

Makoto sonrió al voltearlo a ver. "Cambié de opinión, siendo que es mi cumpleaños." La mirada ofendida de Haruka sólo pareció hacer que Makoto brillara más. "Te invito un pastel más tarde."

 _Un pastel entero…_ , Haru casi repite, pero lo contuvo a favor de hacer su expresión más elocuente.

* * *

Al parecer, cuando Makoto dijo pastel, exactamente se refería a eso. Excepto, que uno muy pequeño. Makoto, literalmente, se compró el pastel más pequeño del mundo, y estaba dispuesto a compartirlo. Era como una metáfora de su existencia entera, Haruka musitó.

Sus mochilas no pesaban tanto, pero todavía tenían media docena de libros en ellas, y estaban en uno de los lugares más discretamente raros que Haruka ha visto. Makoto juró que nunca antes había estado ahí, pero Haruka no podía evitar preguntarse, _¿cómo encuentras un lugar así en tu primer intento?_

Había cajas de madera pegadas a la pared, y algunas de ellas sostenían jarras de hojas rotas de diversos colores. _Té_ , la mente de Haru sugirió, pero Haruka tenía sus propias nociones acerca del té como una sustancia lógica, y estas ciertamente no lo eran. Aun así, les fue otorgada una tetera tan grande como para servir a ambos, dos tazas pintadas a mano, dos cucharas de té, y un pastel extraño en un plato de madera.

Apenas estaba por encima de una tarta, pero Haruka no iba a juzgar a la pobre pequeñez. Después de todo, tenía otras cosas en la mente, como el hecho de que Makoto se veía demasiado complacido con la fiesta sorpresa que se organizó él mismo, y, también, que el regalo que le había comprado hace unas semanas – sólo para estar seguros – aún estaba en su propia casa. Aunque, Makoto probablemente pueda sobrevivir sin una colección de fundas de almohada del Sistema Solar (puede que Haruka hubiera estado algo desesperado) por unos días más.

Está bien, Haruka se lo merecía; él tampoco le había dicho cuando era su cumpleaños, al final. Podía admitir derrota, esta vez. "Feliz cumpleaños," sonrió, y Makoto dejó de servir té en las tazas para mirarlo con afecto y alegría.

"Feliz cumpleaños a mí," dijo, y le pasó a Haruka una taza de caliente, nada-lógica imitación-de-té.

* * *

Era una rara ocasión de soleado clima de Noviembre cuando se abrió paso al café, sólo para detenerse afuera y mirar la pizarra junto a la puerta. Era una impresionante exhibición de blanco y morado, con la ocasional estrella o punto amarillo. También había, por supuesto, una que otra palabra sobre las variedades de café y té que vendían.

Haruka entró, campana sonando inofensivamente, miró las cuatro o cinco mesas ocupadas, y fue a la barra, donde Makoto y uno de sus compañeros estaban poniendo mucho esfuerzo en organizar el plato perfecto de galletas de trigo.

"Estaré con usted en un momento," Makoto dijo, distraído, añadiendo dos galletas más y dejando que el otro pusiera los detalles finales. Una mirada de placentera sorpresa invadió su rostro cuando lo vio. "¡Hola!"

"Hola," Haruka jugó brevemente con la tira de su bolso, y miró el menú. Tenía la intención de elegir algo hoy, lo que requería una alta dosis de concentración. "¿Tú dibujaste en la pizarra afuera?"

Makoto sonrió, lo que temporalmente quitó su atención de los sabores de cappuccino. "La pizarra sólo está a cargo de empleados de medio tiempo, al parecer. Ya empezaba a preguntarme por qué nunca me lo habían encargado a mí." Eso explicaba la anterior falta de estrellas. Una pausa decente precedió sus palabras siguientes. "¿Qué quieres pedir?"

Haruka se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando, y medio deseando haber traído su bufanda, para mantenerlo ocupado en situaciones por el estilo. No había suficiente frío. "Uh, moka."

"¿Caramelo o vainilla?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Vainilla."

"En un momento."

Unos cuantos clientes más entraron después de que Haruka se moviera al otro lado de la barra para esperar su café. El sonido de tintineos predominaba, mezclados con conversaciones murmuradas y la risa ocasional. La cafetera rompió la atmósfera por un momento, pero una vez que terminó, la sensación de paz cayó sobre el café, de nuevo, como anillo al dedo, o como pesada neblina.

Había extrañado esto. Repentinamente dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor. Mejor que qué o cuándo, era difícil decir. Era algo tan oscilatorio. Aun así, se sentía mejor.

"Aquí tienes," Makoto le presentó una taza hirviendo, decorada con un dibujo de un corazón en la espuma. "Más leche y menos azúcar."

Haruka sonrió. "Gracias."

Los ojos de Makoto parecían estar pegados en algún lugar debajo de la clavícula; Haruka tenía miedo de checar. "Qué bonito," Makoto inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Ante tan positivo veredicto, Haruka bajó la vista en cuestión. _Oh, eso_. Era un suéter, suave y holgado, que compró hace un tiempo, con zigzags y puntos y líneas de azul marino, café y verde azulado. Sólo se dio cuenta de su crimen de la moda cuando llegó a casa, pero – era muy, muy cómodo, y le recordaba a Makoto.

"Sí," declaró apropiadamente.

Para entonces, la fila había avanzado, así que se despidieron con la mirada, Makoto regresando a su deber como ingeniero-de-café y portador-de-sonrisas, y Haruka retirándose a una de las mesas más aisladas. Sin el apoyo de su abrigo, ahora colgando en el respaldo de su silla, las mangas del suéter se sentían demasiado largas. Había amarillo y café bajo en ellas, justo en el borde. Las miró mientras calentaba sus dedos sobre la taza de café.

Tomó un momento para respirar, admirar su café, y observar el lugar. Era interesante cómo, a pesar de estar lleno de madera oscura, aún lograba verse tan bien iluminado. Una, dos veces más, y el sonido de la cafetera pareció envolver a la atmósfera.

Un sorbo de café después, Haruka se relajó en su asiento. Pausó para pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado en el transcurso de un año; después de todo, los cambios siempre suelen ocurrir, pero era más fácil verlos una vez que los has pasado.

Miró a Makoto, ahora caminando entre las mesas con dos platos de tartas de limón, y pensó que, si esto fuera a terminar, si un día despertara y Makoto ya no estuviera ahí, o al menos, ya no lo estuviera para él, estaría triste. Triste, y con el corazón roto, y frágil, pero sintió que sería una tristeza normal, natural, justificada, por una vez en su vida. Si todo esto fuera a terminar, Haruka estaría indescriptiblemente triste, pero estaría bien. Haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con él, aunque sea por tan breve tiempo, era más que suficiente.


	23. Angustia y Romance

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Ok, primero que nada, este capítulo es largo, y tal como el resto de la historia, la narración es altamente subjetiva. Por tanto, les recuerdo que todas las opiniones siguientes son subjetivas también, y puede que no se identifiquen con ellas. (Aunque claro, si sí se llegaran a identificar, lo que es completamente normal y válido, les recomiendo investigar un poquito más por su cuenta, ya que aquí lo trato a grandes rasgos)_ (*◡▽◡)ﾉ

 _En segunda, me tardé escribiendo esto_ ( /o\ )

 _En tercera, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora y por haber dejado tan lindos comentarios! Espero que este capítulo también les guste~_

* * *

 **Angustia y Romance**

El pensar en sexo no era algo que le llegara naturalmente a Haruka; así que siempre ha tenido que ser un proceso muy activo. _Siempre_ , no obstante, típicamente significaba _casi nunca._ Era bueno, de cierta forma, porque probablemente sería más propenso al pánico con _eso_ constantemente en su cerebro. Probablemente; en realidad no sabía.

Cuando había tantas personas alrededor suyo que era imposible no oír de ello, su reacción más fuerte era una ligera mueca que nadie sabía si era por aversión o confusión. Haruka tampoco estaba seguro de lo que era, tampoco, pero suponía que tenía que ver más con confusión. Aparte de eso, no es que le importara en lo particular.

Verdaderamente, lo que llamaba su atención era la emoción que las personas mostraban al hablar de sexo. Recordaba cómo Rin se quejó una vez, diciendo que no era tan bueno como decían, y que por tanto lo declaraba una pérdida de tiempo. Esa había sido su primera y última charla respecto al tema, y Haruka no volvió a pensar en ello.

Probablemente se relacione con el hecho de que Haruka jamás pensó que todo eso se pudiera aplicar a él. No por odio a sí mismo, ni por miedo, ni por nada, sino simplemente porque no se le ocurrió que estuviera hecho de la misma materia que los demás, y que fuera capaz de sentir las mismas cosas que ellos. No era tan complicado como sonaba.

Había pensado en ello — como, _dos veces_ — el año pasado. Se sentía raro, el finalmente aceptar que esas cosas _podrían_ aplicarse a él, pero ignoró la idea con la vaga excusa de que, cuando el momento llegara en que tuviera que pasar, se le sería informado explícitamente. No había pasado hasta ahora. En los días buenos, se le olvidaba; en los malos, era una presión extra en su subconsciente.

* * *

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer para Navidad?" Makoto preguntó una tarde a finales de noviembre, danzando por su apartamento con dos tazas vacías de ponche de huevo.

 _Es demasiado temprano para el ponche_ , era la opinión de Haruka, pero le gustaba la bebida, así que ayudó con la mezcla de canela. "¿El 25?" preguntó, para estar seguros, trayendo sus pies sobre la cama. Patrón de calabazas, esta vez, probablemente olvidadas desde Halloween.

"Bueno, um," Makoto ahogó el sonido del agua llenando las tazas. "Cuando tengas tiempo, si vas a hacer algo con tu familia…"

Era un hecho conocido que se le incluía más en las actividades del hogar durante época navideña, pero Haruka no creía que sus padres tuvieran problema. Y aunque estaba Rin, usualmente se quedaba por al menos dos semanas, así que un par de días no lastimarían a nadie. Haruka no sabía lo que Makoto tenía en mente. Le preguntó.

"Pues, sólo pensé…," puso las tazas limpias junto al lavabo y se secó las manos en una toalla verde, mirando a Haru. "Podríamos ir a algún lado. No muy lejos, no con todas las tormentas de nieve, pero — a algún lugar. O, si quieres, podemos ir a quedarnos con mi familiar por una noche o dos. Estoy seguro que les gustará conocerte. Y también hay varias pistas de hielo."

"No patino," Haruka dijo mientras Makoto tomaba asiento junto a él sobre las calabazas "Y, uh, no sé, yo—," se detuvo, buscó las palabras adecuadas, no las encontró, "no sé…"

Agraciadamente, Makoto se ocupó a sí mismo tomando sus manos y enredando sus dedos en lugar de pensar mucho en sus balbuceos. "No tenemos que hacer nada, sabes," lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió. "Sólo estaba dando sugerencias."

"Si necesitáramos boletos de tren, tendríamos que saber nuestros planes antes de tiempo," Haruka intentó jalar su mano, encontró resistencia, así que sonrió y las sostuvo con más fuerza.

Makoto estaba moviendo su pulgar sobre sus nudillos. "Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él," dijo, con esa cualidad distante en su voz que le decía a Haru que estaba listo para dejar el tema en cuanto él quisiera.

"O lo quemaremos," Haruka dijo, porque a veces le gusta tener la última palabra.

A veces, Makoto le dejaba tenerla, también, así que, cuando se acercó y presionó sus labios contra los de Haruka, lo hizo sin palabras. Olía a vainilla y como canela torpemente molida; pero puede que sea sólo licencia poética.

Cuando se apartó, Haruka no estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que le dio un apretón a las manos de Makoto, para asegurarse que fueran un punto seguro de estabilidad, y se inclinó hasta que pudieran besarse de nuevo. Era linda, pensaba, la forma en que Makoto nunca parecía buscar nada particularmente profundo de estos besos. La forma en las que sólo se acercaría, se alejaría, como si sólo quisiera sentir los labios de Haruka contra los suyos, y estuviera satisfecho una vez que logrado. Era la parte favorita de Haruka, también, ese suave roce que parecía alegrarlo en cualquier momento. Todo lo demás venía como un extra, más o menos innecesario.

Después de un pequeño periodo de meditarlo por su cuenta, vino como un alivio el saber que Makoto no tenía la necesidad de poner demasiado fervor en ello, tampoco. Claro, lo intentaron algunas veces, más por la atmósfera y el momento que por cualquier otra cosa, y estuvo — bien. Seguro, la quijada de Haruka dolió por un rato, y Makoto entró en un tratamiento de helado inmediatamente después, pero había estado bien. Igualmente hubo un sentido de incomodidad abstracto, pero nada a largo plazo. Habían acordado no intentar tan seguido, después de todo.

"¿A dónde podríamos ir?" Haruka se encontró preguntando en cuanto hubo una distancia apropiad entre ellos, y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al mundo en general — en este caso, a las absurdas sábanas.

"Hm," Makoto inspeccionó el techo y paredes. "Un lugar con árboles," sonrió y mientras Haruka era absorbido en un tartamudeo, inclinó la cabeza para presionar un beso en su frente.

Era lindo, pensaba, el fácil toque de piel, y la emoción que uno siente cuando marcan una ligera diferencia en calidez. Eran cosas pequeñas, pero se sentían tan importantes, como una taza de chocolate caliente en un día deprimente.

Empezó a contar los diferentes nombres de los pueblos cercanos que no quedarían bloqueados por una tormenta de nieve, o no tanto que no puedan regresar a casa, y Makoto continuó presionando sus labios — tibios contra sus mejillas, sienes, nariz.

"Sólo quiero árboles," Makoto dijo al final de su reverencia, alegría en sus ojos. Haruka transformó su pregunta en una expresión y se la puso. "Para las ardillas."

No debió haber sido gracioso.

 _No hubiera_ sido gracioso, si no fuera por el recuerdo de 14 meses atrás resurgiendo en la mente de Haruka en ese preciso momento. En cuanto empezó a reír, inconscientemente cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, manos aun agarradas de las de Makoto, así empujándolo consigo. Claro, caer de una posición de loto tiene sus desventajas, también, así que la cabeza de Makoto colisionó con su pecho, lo que hizo que riera con más fuerza.

De cualquier manera, dejó que sus manos recientemente liberadas navegaran por el cabello de Makoto, aun cuando estaba intentando recuperar el balance, y aun cuando el mismo Haruka intentaba detener su risa. Era un poco difícil, a decir verdad, y le dolía la cara, y le dolía el corazón, y simplemente seguía y seguía riendo.

Haruka no había estado tan feliz en _años_.

"¿Qué sucede?" Makoto preguntó en cuanto logró levantarse un poco sobre él. Haruka seguía sobre la cama, soltando risillas.

 _Ardillas moribundas_ , hubiera dicho, pero probablemente se hubiera escuchado horrible, si no se explicaba el contexto con detalle. No se sentía como para hacerlo por ahora, así que sacudió la cabeza, llevó sus dedos al rostro de Makoto.

Su pecho seguía tan ligero y doloroso. Haruka tomó un respiro. "No es nada —Es sólo, soy yo. Es una larga historia," dijo, tomando otro respiro hondo, y sintiéndose más como sí mismo.

 _Qué días fueron aquellos_ , su mente suplió lacónicamente, aparentemente recuperando el control. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, notó, pero no lo suficiente como para requerir pañuelos. Se secarían pronto por sí solas.

"¿Estás bien?" Makoto cuestionó, después de un minuto de ver el estado de Haruka.

"Sí," respondió, tallándose un ojo. "Sí," repitió con más claridad, respiración casi nivelada. "Disculpa," añadió, por hábito.

"No te disculpes," Makoto dijo con gentileza. "Nunca te he visto tan feliz."

Haruka traga con mediana pesadez. "He _estado_ feliz," _y no ha tenido nada que ver con la destrucción masiva de ardillas_.

"Lo sé," Makoto sonrió. "Es sólo, que nunca lo has expresado tanto."

Fijando sus ojos en un punto en blanco en el espacio, Haruka se tragó otra risa. Entonces, miró a Makoto, quién lo seguía observando igual, pero ya no había más palabras que decir, y aún así intento encontrarlas, abriendo su boca en esperanzas de que llegaran a él.

No lo hicieron, pero Makoto sí, y era diciembre otra vez, y su boca no podía quedarse cerrada, y quizá había algo bueno en todo esto, también. Le gustaba la sensación del aliento de Makoto entre sus labios. En realidad, también le gustaba la sensación de las manos de Makoto en su cabello. Pero más que nada, no podía dejar de preguntarse si los brazos de Makoto estarían entumiéndose.

Haruka recordaba tratar de leer en la cama, sosteniéndose en sus codos, y eso dejó de ser cómodo después de tres minutos. Así que probablemente le duelan. Sus manos fueron a los hombros de Makoto; su justificación mental entre masajearlos para aliviar el dolor hipotético, y no poner peso de más sobre ellos.

Era mejor ir lento. Haruka dejó sus dedos ir a mechones castaños, luego mejillas, oídos y boca, y cuando se separaron una milésima de centímetro, sonrió. "¿Cómo se llama un café que acaba de salir de la cárcel?"

Era exhilarante sentir la risa de Makoto bajo las yemas de sus dedos. "¿Cómo?"

"Expreso," Haruka dijo en un suspiro, pero terminó riendo aun así, resultado de los sonidos de adoración de Makoto. Había estado guardando ese para un día lluvioso.

Y Makoto dejó su frente descansar contra su pecho por un momento, lo que le dio a Haruka tiempo suficiente para enredar sus dedos en su cabello, una vez más maravillándose de cómo algo que parece desconocer la gravedad puede sentirse tan bien. En el techo, las estrellas fosforescentes que compró formaban constelaciones que sólo Makoto conocía.

"Si te duelen los brazos…," Haruka eventualmente ofreció, moviendo una mano por su espalda.

"Sólo un poco," Makoto admitió contra su camisa, y se movió un poco, haciendo que Haruka lo soltara, y se acostó a su lado. El ecosistema de calabazas hacía maravillas a su complexión.

Haruka lo admiró, notó la oscuridad creciendo en el cuarto, y buscó la mirada de Makoto. "¿Cómo son los zombis que van a tu casa?"

Sorpresa se convirtió en cariño más rápido de lo que a veces le tomaba a Haru convertirla en pánico. "No lo sé."

Resistió la necesidad de esconder su cara en la almohada. "Zombienvenidos."

Makoto siempre sonreía tanto; cuando lo conoció, Haruka solía llegar a casa y preguntarse por qué las mejillas le dolían tanto, sólo para darse cuenta que era por asociación. Makoto usaba su felicidad en la manga, pero Haruka nunca, nunca dejaría de apreciarlo.

"¿Qué es un oso montado en bicicleta?" ahora le preguntó a Haruka.

Era peligroso, siendo que probó su tendencia a ataques de risa ese día, pero no le importó. "¿Qué es?"

"Un vicioso," Makoto sonrió, y su satisfacción era mortificante de la forma más adorable. Haruka le lanzó un vago puño a su hombro, antes de hacer la acción opuesta, y traerlo en un medio-abrazo. Era lindo, así. Era lindo, aun si unos minutos después, KitKat se despertó y saltó directamente sobre ellos.

* * *

Una hora después, en lo que Makoto calentaba una cacerola de fideos, KitKat pareció haber decidido que, en lo que a ella respecta, sus planes del futuro implicaba la ósmosis completa en los brazos de Haruka. Intentó acariciar su cabeza, porque temía que la repentina ausencia de Makoto la hubiera entristecido, y su reacción inmediata lo había tomado por sorpresa. Literalmente estiró los brazos, una pata en su camisa como si intentando llegar a su cara, y empezó a ronronear, como si fuera un carro antiguo intentando funcionar.

Pero era tan suavecita. Haruka encontraba difícil guardarle rencor por su agresiva muestra de afecto. En su lugar, recorrió una mano por el pelaje de su panza. "¿Hacía esto cuando era pequeña, también?"

Makoto los volteó a ver, pareció derretirse un poco, y regresó a servir la pasta. "Sí. Aunque era mucho más divertido cuando era del tamaño de una uva."

Acariciándola, Haruka sonrió. "¿Nunca se te perdió o algo?"

"Ni me lo recuerdes," Makoto soltó una risa en forma de suspiro, sirviendo los fideos en un tazón. "Creí haberla perdido _tantas veces_. Es muy buena escondiéndose, pero con _ese_ tamaño prácticamente era invisible. Tuve que empezar a dejar el guardarropa abierto, sólo para saber dónde encontrarla. Pero se hizo más fácil cuando empezó a crecer." Y vaya que creció, pensó Haruka. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

Haruka asintió, masajeó las patitas por un momento. Suaves, calentitas y adorables. Quizá se estaba empezando a convertir en una persona de gatos, si es que era algo que pudiera considerarse un logro en la vida. "No me la puedo imaginar más pequeña que ahora," admitió.

Esto, sabía claramente, era una pregunta peligrosa, siendo que, sin duda, habría cientos de fotos de bebé KitKat en la laptop de Makoto, pero no le molestaba. Tenía curiosidad. Tal vez el viento afuera lo estaba haciéndose sentir más relajado de lo normal. Afuera estaba oscuro y frío, de lo que podía ver de las ventanas, el clima perfecto para quedarse todo el día en casa, lo que, coincidentemente, era lo que habían estado haciendo.

"Era como una bola de algodón," Makoto dijo con afecto. "Puedo mostrarte algunas fotos."

Era tiempo de que Haruka la dejara descansar en la cama, para ir y ayudar con los platos. "Sí, por favor," dijo, dejando que KitKat se deslizara de sus brazos y sobre el colchón.

* * *

Luego, como premio por haberse terminado sus vegetales y por aceptar sentarse por una presentación entera de la ternura temprana de KitKat, a Haruka le fue dado un vaso de jugo de granada. Se preguntó de dónde Makoto sacaba tantas ideas, pero posiblemente sea su pasatiempo entre coser ropa vieja y salvar gatitos.

Se divirtieron pasando por las fotos, no obstante, y eso llevó a Makoto a admitir que tenía álbumes viejos de fotos, en algún lugar del apartamento, lo que consecuentemente llevó a Haruka a disfrazar su curiosidad tan torpemente que terminó con los álbumes en las manos antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Hay un festival de teatro la próxima semana," Makoto dijo después de haberse sentado cómodamente en el sofá, sosteniendo a KitKat en su regazo y jugando con sus patas.

Haruka miró el contraste que el gato hacía con la playera estampada de pájaros y disfrutó de la ironía. "Ya sé," respondió, regresando a donde se había quedado en el álbum de Polaroids. En defensa de Makoto, la mayoría eran fotos de árboles y pájaros tomadas a los 7 años, antes de que la cámara se rompiera. "Oí de él, al menos," cambió la página y vio una imagen borrosa de un zorro. "¿Algo a lo que quieras ir?"

Makoto empezó a tararear algo que bien podía ser, o _Música en la Noche_ , o _The Song of Purple Summer_ , así que Haruka lo dejó cantar. Resultó ser el último, pero Haruka se mantuvo callado, ocupado cuestionando si tenía la moral y fortaleza mental necesaria para ir decirle que guardara silencio. En sus brazos, KitKat comenzó a mostrar indicios de revolución contra el régimen totalitario de abrazos.

"Quizá _Antígona_ ," Makoto musitó en un evento anticlimático. "O, tal vez, creo haber visto algo de Stoppard también. Si quieres." El gato revolucionario saltó sobre una barricada de piernas y alcanzó el territorio democrático de la alfombra. _Larga vida_ , Haruka pensó.

"Qué hay de malo con _El rey Lear_ ," murmuró con falsa seriedad.

Hubo una casi risa viniendo del otro miembro de la conversación, y entonces Makoto tenía los labios contra su hombro. Haruka pestañeó, sintiendo el calor de ellos a través del material. "Nada," Makoto dijo, recostándose con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Había una decisión que tomar en este caso, y una de las opciones involucraba cerrar el álbum. Pero, habían fotos de _zorros_ y _conejos_. Haruka eligió algo en medio, sólo dejando que una manos alcanzara y se deslizara bajo la manga de Makoto, acariciando su muñeca. Okay, Haruka estaba más afectuoso de lo usual.

"Podemos hacer un compromiso," Haruka dijo al libro, y Makoto se acercó para escuchar sus palabras. "Supongo, podemos elegir una obra cada uno, y…"

"Perfectamente razonable." Tomó un solo intento para que Makoto entrelazara sus dedos. "Podemos ir después de clases."

"Mhm," Haruka cambió a la siguiente página, amusgó los ojos. "¿Eres tú?"

Interesado, Makoto se movió hasta que sus cabezas estaban lado a lado. "Sí," dijo con obvia diversión en su voz. "Y, mira, aquí," usó su mano libre para señalar un par de manchas de color en el fondo, "están mis hermanos. Déjame ver si encuentro más fotos de ellos."

Naturalmente, ese fue un curso de acción que dejó a Haruka indefenso y mareado para cuando terminó.

* * *

No era certero cuándo Haruka empezó a hacer costumbre de usar la ropa de Makoto para dormir, pero era extrañamente cómodo ponerse algo holgado y suave después de una larga ducha. A veces, aun así, lo agotaba, forzando sus pensamientos lejos del conocido camino de la duda. Haru llegaría a casa, suspiraría, y sentiría su pecho pesar y sus huesos doler sin saber qué lo había puesto tan mal. Otras veces, las mismas cosas lo hacían sentir ligero sobre sus pies.

Era extraño, y confuso. Pero hoy, se sentía bien.

Aunque, después de haber estado en casa dese la mañana hasta la noche, tenía que admitir que estaba inesperadamente somnoliento; las sábanas de calabaza de Makoto se veían como un trozo de cielo. La rapidez con la que se acurrucó en su neblina causó una risa del otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Luces fuera?" Makoto preguntó de dónde estaba arrullando a KitKat. Haruka sólo pudo asentir contra la almohada. "Okay," y sintió la oscuridad cubrir el cuarto.

Tenía la sospecha distante de que estaba, descortésmente, acostado en medio de la cama, pero Makoto no comentó en esto, y pronto, Haruka sintió parte de la sábana moverse y el colchón hundirse a su lado. Estaba científicamente comprobado que tales situaciones dejaban a uno con ganas de abrazos, pero la información siempre parecía llegar demasiado tarde.

Haruka se identificaba por completo con KitKat, en ese momento. Había algo fundamentalmente bueno en la forma en que Makoto encajaba con él, la forma en que su brazos descansaba fácilmente sobre la cintura de Haruka; aun si eso último era porque estaba intentando no caer de la cama que Haru estado acaparando.

Bueno. Haruka se hizo más a un lado, y llevó a Makoto consigo.

Habían veces en las que se dormían de inmediato, y habían veces en las que yacían despiertos por horas antes de rendirse y empezar a hablar de nuevo, contando de su semana una vez más, pero de distintos ángulos, para que hubiera algo nuevo y completamente trivial que añadir. A veces, Makoto habría terminado de leer otra serie de fantasía, y se lo explicaría a Haruka tan abstractamente como pudiera mientras gesticulaba a las estrellas en el techo. Otra veces, Haruka habría terminado de pintar un cuadro, descubierto un nuevo compositor favorito, aprendido una canción, y eso daría de qué hablar, también.

Algunas veces, estaban en silencio. Ahora lo estaban, momentáneamente, y el brazo de Makoto seguía alrededor de Haruka y Haruka pensaba que su shampoo olía a miel, y que debía ser nuevo. No podía recordar, ahora que la pregunta surgió en su mente, cómo olía el viejo shampoo de Makoto. Coco, quizá, o algo más. Creía haber identificado kiwi, una vez.

Después de haberse acostado, ya no tenía tanto sueño, pero tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse. Su mano encontró el borde de la playera de Makoto, una simple camiseta negra, y cuidadosamente la deslizó abajo, sintiéndose tranquilo por la cálida piel de su espalda.

"¿Crees que hayan pastelerías abiertas a esta hora?"

Con un año en esta relación, Haruka ya ni podía fingir sorpresa. "Probablemente no," respondió acordemente. "Necesitan ingredientes frescos para los pasteles y así…"

"Hmmm," fue toda la respuesta de Makoto, completamente preocupante. "De repente me dio este antojo por un babá al ron."

"Raro," Haru dijo, porque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

Makoto se movió un poco, y la mano de Haruka terminó aún más arriba en su espalda, pero era un detalle menor en la imagen general. "Son estos…," Makoto movió las manos en un peculiar gesto, "Pequeños pastelillos esponjosos con ron o jarabe, y cubiertos o llenos de crema batida."

"Oh," Haruka anunció en la dirección de su clavícula. "Ya veo."

"Son muy ricos," Makoto afirmó, dispuesto a convencer. Haruka asintió.

La cosa con Makoto era que, aunque su gusto en ropa era problemático, usualmente estaba en lo correcto en otros ámbitos. Por tanto, había que poner fe en sus balbuceos nocturnos. "Compraremos unos mañana," Haruka le aseguró.

Eso pareció hacerlo feliz. Si la felicidad puede ser interpretada como dejar de gesticular para meter sus manos bajo la playera de Haruka también. Se sentía bien. Y parecería que no aprendió perspectiva en sus clases de dibujo, porque se inclinó para adelante cuando quiso sentirlo mejor, en lugar de hacia atrás. Pudo haber sido incómodo, pero Makoto juntó sus frentes con una carcajada.

Se quedaron así por un rato, Haruka trazando su columna hasta sus hombros, y Makoto dibujando en su espalda, espirales y estrellas y otras cosas que Haruka no identificaba. En cierto momento, cuando su mano llegó a un lado de su torso, Haruka fue iluminado con el conocimiento de que Makoto era cosquilloso. No sabía qué hacer con esa información. No era lo suficientemente cruel para usarla.

* * *

"Estaba pensando," Haruka inició un tiempo después, sin intención. Se detuvo y se mordió el labio, tragándose sus pensamientos.

Cuando nada más siguió, sin embargo, Makoto le dio un toque a su frente en pequeña cuestión. Todavía nada.

"¿Sobre qué?" eventualmente preguntó.

Honestamente, Haruka no estaba seguro. "Estaba pensando…," dijo de nuevo, involuntariamente tamborileando sus dedos sobre la piel de Makoto. "Esto está... bien, ¿verdad?"

Aparentemente decidiendo que Haruka necesitaba más tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos, Makoto se quedó en silencio.

Si estaba funcionando o no, nadie sabría. Los dedos de Haruka pararon, y conscientemente bajaron por la espalda de Makoto, y se detuvieron otra vez. Su problema era meramente un tema de sintaxis. Semántica, también, quizá, pero estaba intentado ser claro. Había demasiada ambigüedad en dejar que Makoto lo entienda sin usar palabras; tenía que ser específico.

"Quiero decir, después de la última vez…" Bueno, en realidad, nunca hubo una _última vez_. "De hecho, no… er, espera." Parecía que todo lo que hacía era esperar, pero Haruka quería asegurarse. _En fin_ , ordenó a su mente. "¿Alguna vez has pensado que deberíamos…?" _Deberíamos_. Haruka hizo una mueca. "Digo, ¿sientes que quieres…? Er." Miró arriba, encontró los ojos de Makoto. Makoto alzó las cejas. Estaba oscuro.

Todo el tiempo, la mente de Haruka movía el pie impacientemente. _Estoy demasiado viejo como para no ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta_ , pensó, sintiéndose ofendido. En serio, pensaba que le daba mala imagen. No quería escucharse infantil.

Makoto seguía viéndose curioso, así que Haruka jaló un poco de su camisa, besando una expresión ligeramente decepcionada. Esperaba que el contacto visual ayudara, porque era algo difícil de mantener con las luces apagadas.

Makoto debió haber entendido un poco de la implicación, porque bajó las cejas, aunque se mantuvo callado. Duró un momento, y Haruka se ocupó en reacomodar su camisa.

Eventualmente, Makoto inhaló, preparándose para hablar, y Haruka contuvo el aliento. "¿Tener sexo?"

Honestamente, ¿ _por qué_ esperaba oír palabras al estilo de _copular, fornicar_ y otros _–ar_?

Haruka ocultó la cara en el pecho de Makoto. "Sí, tener sexo," murmuró, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Aun así, al menos su reacción llevó a un suave y divertido temblor contra su rostro. "Independientemente de que quiera o no…," Makoto se detuvo para soltar un suspiro. "No creo que sea una charla que debamos tener a oscuras."

Haruka estaba plenamente de acuerdo, así que se alejó tantito. De cierto modo, era demasiado fácil ignorar palabras dichas al borde del sueño, o mientras estás acostado en la cama. Era fácil, tal vez, decirlas también, con la realidad detrás de una profunda capa de sombras. Pero, Makoto estaba en lo correcto; deberían platicarlo con la realidad a plena vista.

Eso no detuvo a Haruka de crujir la nariz cuando la lámpara de piso fue encendida, al pie de la cama. "Lo siento," Makoto sonrió, y esas dos palabras eran suficientes para describir la vida entera de Haru a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, lo suficientemente cerca de la pared para apoyarse en ella. Cuando Makoto regresó de su épica aventura, asumió una posición similar, para que ninguno tuviera ventaja. Makoto seguía sonriendo, de cualquier manera. Haruka no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

 _¿Se supone que repita todas las mismas líneas de nuevo?_ , se preguntó vagamente. Debió haberse dormido y ya.

"No estoy seguro," Makoto dijo, y Haruka pestañeó, recordando el punto en que se quedaron. "¿Tú quieres?"

"Er," Haruka frunció el ceño, no sintiéndose preparado.

Era cierto que esos sentimientos que esperaba que le llegaran aún no lo hacían, pero no conocía el tiempo límite para que aparecieran. Quizá no había tenido la oportunidad. Pero entonces, pasó esa vez, en el suelo de Makoto; una vez antes de eso, también. En lo que respecta a oportunidades, ha tenido suficientes. Lo que es más, Haruka sentía que había algo inherentemente mal en _preocuparse_ porque el momento llegara.

En realidad, no quería hablar de ello. Sólo lo quería fuera del camino. Llegar a una conclusión, y listo.

Apenas había pensado en estas cosas antes, y seguía sin darle mucha atención, pero no sabía en qué momento algo, lo que sea, se lo podría recordar, y reiniciar el pánico una y otra vez. Sólo porque Haruka se preocupaba por muchas cosas no significaba que aceptara indiscriminadamente nuevas cosas en esa pila. Y esto lo estaba molestando.

Pero, bueno, decirlo en voz alta era algo diferente. _Quiero hacerlo, para poder quitarlo del camino_ , se escuchaba impersonal y descuidado. _No quiero, porque no siento la necesidad_ , se escuchaba infantil y de mente cerrada. Al menos, si iba a tener una opinión, quería buenos argumentos para ella. Pero, ¿qué buen argumento podría haber cuando se trataba de él?

Dios, decir que _no quería_ participar en una interacción humana básica, era un jodido _fenómeno_.

Haruka tragó con pesadez, miró a Makoto. Nunca antes le había mentido. No iba a dejar que algo tan _estúpido_ lo cambiara. "¿Tenemos que?"

De expectativa, la expresión de Makoto se transformó en triste confort. "Claro que no," dijo, como Haruka sabía que diría. No había otra respuesta que Makoto pudiera dar a esa pregunta. Haruka se sintió horrible. "A decir verdad, he estado nervioso desde hace tiempo," Makoto se talló un brazo. "No mucho, obviamente, pero…," levantó los hombros y los dejó caer sin decir nada. "Sólo. No creo que sea para mí," y ahí soltó una risa nerviosa que casi rompe el corazón de Haruka.

Haru se dio cuenta de que era algo tonto sentarse como estaban, como si estuvieran teniendo un debate, así que se acercó un poco, mordió su corazón y tomó la mano de Makoto. Un estrujón después, Makoto pareció listo para continuar.

"Se oyó raro, perdona," dijo, mirando sus manos. "Quise decir que no siento que quiera intentarlo." Abruptamente, agitó su mano libre frente a él, una sonrisa frenética en su cara. "¡Sé que no es nada malo! Es _bueno_ , y parecer ser muy importante para muchas personas, pero yo…," bajó la mirada y masticó su labio, y se le ocurrió a Haruka que esto debó haber estado preocupando a Makoto desde mucho antes.

"A algunas personas no les gusta la ensalada, tampoco," hizo un mal intento de ser de ayuda, pero Makoto resopló una risa, así que quizá no estaba tan mal. Apretó su mano otra vez.

"Puede ser," concedió, como si nunca hubiera escuchado de personas que no les gustaran las ensaladas. Haruka no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. "Pero aun así, dije que sabía que era algo bueno, nada de lo que estar asustado o avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía ninguna inclinación de intentarlo, y me sentía tan, _tan mal_ ," dijo las últimas palabras en un aliento, como si intentado aligerar el mensaje, pero sin lograrlo. "Me estoy contradiciendo, ¿no es así?" dejó que la pregunta flotara en el aire mientras nivelaba su respiración.

Haruka se sentía un poco mareado, pero Makoto sonrió, y se veía más como sí mismo.

"Eso fue… hace unos años, de hecho. Cuando elegía un tema en el que pensar y a veces terminaba mal," se encogió de hombros, y observó a Haru. "Mejoró con el tiempo, pero bien puede que sólo estuviera ignorando el problema, siendo que obviamente aún me incomoda."

Era increíble cómo alguien podía hablar tan claramente sobre sus sentimientos, Haruka mustió. No había soltado la mano de Makoto, y ahora colocó su frente sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos para obligar su cuerpo a relajarse.

Quizá no estaba siendo tan infantil, después de todo. Bueno, las razones de Makoto diferían de las suyas, y no se escuchaban tan egoístas, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Se sentía como si la conversación no tuviera punto. Aún para sus estándares, Haruka creía que no tendría que ser tan complicado. Al menos, parecía que estaban preocupándose por todas las razones incorrectas.

"Eres una buena persona," Haruka le dijo, cursimente, en la misma posición.

Makoto rio, y se escuchó más tranquilo, reposando su cabeza sobre la de Haruka. "También eres una buena persona, sabes. Por eso quise conocerte en primer lugar."

Sin más motivo que por el tono de _obviedad_ , Haruka rio contra su hombro. "Um," empezó, deseando tener un vaso de agua cerca. "No creo quererlo, tampoco," y se escuchó tan poco original que continuó, "seguía intentando encontrar razones _para_ hacerlo, en lugar de razones en contra, y la idea siempre me pareció como un _quehacer_. No creo que hubiera sido tan malo si no sintiera que era algo que _debería_ querer…" Tomó la fuerza de un sistema solar para sacar a Haruka de su escondite, pero lo hizo, de cualquier forma, tan siquiera para ver a Makoto a los ojos. "Yo…," y fue su turno de encogerse de hombros y mirar a su alrededor. "Hubiera estado… dispuesto. Si era contigo. Quiero decir… Todavía lo estoy."

Su voz estaba temblando, y lo odiaba, pero Makoto soltó su mano para abrazarlo, y se sintió bien, siempre ha sido suficiente, y Haruka casi olvida devolver el abrazo.

"También pensé que… quizá, es algo que llega con el tiempo," continuó sobre el hombro de Makoto, porque todavía tenía interruptores, no engranajes, y no había terminado de hablar.

Era tan extraño, cómo Makoto lo abrazaba con su cuerpo entero, como si no fueran sólo sus brazos alrededor suyo, sino su presencia entera, envolviéndolo en cariño. "Puede que lo sea," respondió, aliento haciéndole cosquillas a la nuca de Haru. "Supongo que difiere de persona en persona." Hubo un silencio con las palabras que ambos podían escuchar. Aun así, Makoto las pronunció. "¿Quieres que lo intentemos?"

A él aún le sonaba como si estuvieran haciendo una excepción, casi como si intentaran complacer una idea abstracta que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Era sospechoso, cuando ambos tenían que _forzarse_ a hacer algo que deberían haber querido desde el principio.

Abrazándolo fuerte, Haruka sacudió la cabeza. "No, creo que no."

"De acuerdo," Makoto puso punto final a la conversación, y se dejó caer en la cama, llevando a Haru consigo. "Entonces, como habíamos dicho, mañana vamos a comprar pastelillos."

Probablemente ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Haruka rio en su cuello. " _Sí_ , okay." Probablemente una mala decisión, puesto que el clima no se escuchaba mejor ni a través de dos capas de vidrio, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar.


	24. Té y Clientes

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _¡Cambio de planes! Éste no es el último capítulo ohoho ~ De hecho, este capítulo ni siquiera debería existir, pero helo aquí, de cualquier manera :v Algunos de ustedes ya me lo estaban pidiendo, y yo estoy aquí para servir (wink wink), así que ¡espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **Té y Clientes**

 _El gato, sólo el gato_

 _Apareció completo y orgulloso:_

 _Nació completamente terminado,_

 _Camina solo y sabe lo que quiere._

La habían puesto justo en sus brazos. Se despidieron y le desearon tanta suerte como pudiera cargar junto al gato, y parecieron desaparecer en un instante. No estaba listo para esto.

No tenía comida, no tenía medicina, no tenía una caja de arena o una cama o siquiera un ratón de juguete con el que pudiera jugar. Todo lo que tenía era el gato en sus brazos, una mochila incómodamente pesada en sus hombros, y una mínima cantidad de dinero en su billetera y cuenta bancaria.

No le era del todo claro qué lo impulsó a actuar de esa manera. Aun así, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Asumiendo un aire de seguridad y calma, quitó las garras de su suéter y alzó al gato a sus ojos, a la mitad de la calle.

"Todo va a estar bien," Makoto le dijo, mirando los enormes globos azules que eran sus ojos.

* * *

Naturalmente, tuvo que hacer una parada en la tienda de mascotas en su camino a casa. El gato, diminuta cosa que era, se aferró desesperadamente a su pecho, viéndose más aterrada de la vida de lo que _él_ había estado cuando le dijo a sus padres que le gustaban los hombres. Eventualmente, en el autobús, empezó a maullar, aunque ahora se escuchaba más como un llanto.

El encargado lo observó con una expresión bizarra mientras juntaba bolsas de comida de gato en una mano, y sostenía al tembloroso gato con la otra. No había parado de llorar, así que era posible que haya empezado a arrullarla en sus brazos como uno haría con un bebé.

Dos bolsas. Le sería imposible cargar más de eso a su apartamento, aún si tuviera el dinero para comprar más. Por ahora, tendría que ser suficiente.

* * *

 _El viento del amor en la intemperie reclamas_

 _Cuando pasas y posas cuatro pies delicados en el suelo,_

 _Oliendo, desconfiando de todo lo terrestre,_

 _Porque todo es inmundo para el inmaculado pie del gato._

Al menos su apartamento era silencioso. No estaba en uno de sus mejores días, pero era un hogar, y era cálido, y tenía muchas superficies suaves donde el gato podía ser depositado mientras él iba y reevaluaba su vida. De hecho, no había tiempo para eso; tenía gatos que alimentar.

El repentino cambio de ambiente logró sorprenderla hasta dejarla sin palabras, tan siquiera. Makoto la colocó cuidadosamente en su cama, y ella empezó, inmediatamente, a rodar por las sábanas. Sólo le tomó un momento ir y tomar un plato de la alacena, donde sirvió la mitad de los contenidos de la bolsa de comida, pero cuando regresó, la gatita se veía incluso más pequeña que antes. Ahora recordaba.

 _Estaba demasiado pequeña como para dejarla ahí,_ pensó, aproximándose a la cama con el plato en sus manos. Aún si la hubieran llevado a un buen refugio, y aún si hubiera tenido gente que la cuidara, estaba demasiado pequeña.

"Hola," dijo, lentamente sentándose al borde de la cama.

Ella estaba en su propio mundo, inspeccionando uno de los soles púrpuras en sus sábanas. Makoto la vio por un rato, y luego la tocó tentativamente. Como no ocurrió nada desastroso, lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que los toques se convirtieron en caricias y continuó hasta que ella empezó a enterrar su cara contra su palma.

"¿No tienes hambre?" preguntó, y casi mueve el plato de sus rodillas a la cama antes de detenerse. Ninguna de las dos era una buena idea; no se había cambiado de ropa y hacía poco que lavó las sábanas. "Okay," se dijo a sí mismo, y levantó al gato con gentileza en una mano, llevándola a ella y el plato a un lugar vacío en el piso, por la puerta del balcón.

La bajó antes de que pudiera asustarse otra vez. Entonces, puso la comida frente a ella, le dio un pequeño empujón, en la dirección correcta, y observó. El plato era más grande que ella, en lo que respecta al diámetro. Pero sólo le tomó dos, tres segundos de inspección antes de atacarlo con toda su fuerza gatuna.

Makoto alzó las cejas cuando la escuchó gruñir a la comida, pero pestañeó y la dejó mientras tomaba la oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa. Maravillado por la estática que producía su suéter al quitárselo, dio un vistazo al reloj. Hace cuatro horas estaba tan estresado que quería llorar, intentando aprenderse la información para una exposición, preocupándose porque no terminó de copiar unos apuntes en clase, y buscando formas de ahorrar suficiente dinero para sobrevivir una semana más.

Ahora todo estaba temporalmente olvidado, y tenía un gato.

Se puso una playera y observó el pequeño monstruo comelón en el piso. Se preguntó si tenía una taza lo suficientemente pequeña para servir de vaso para el gato.

* * *

"Tendremos que buscarte un nombre," Makoto anunció, sosteniendo sus rodillas contra el pecho y mirando al gato marchar por su apartamento al día siguiente. "¿Tienes alguna preferencia?" Encontró una pieza de lana de una de sus bufandas más viejas y la empezó a rodar por el piso. "Está bien," Makoto dijo, quedamente, y acercó más sus rodillas.

Ese día logró regresar a casa con una caja de arena, comida más diversa, y una pequeña bolsa de lo que aparentaba ser las compras de la semana. Cuando checó todos los muebles con la esperanza de que quedaran sobras de, pues, lo que sea, encontró dos bolsas cerradas de arroz. Era motivo de celebración.

Deseaba poder haberle conseguido un juguete, pero se le había olvidado. De cualquier manera, se veía perfectamente feliz, flojeando alrededor de sus suéteres. Era tan pequeña y suavecita. Su pelaje café parecía ir en todas direcciones, como una estrella. Cuando intentó acariciarla, hace rato, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a morderle los dedos sin mucho fervor.

Una idea iluminó su rostro. Sonrió.

* * *

Decidió llamarla KitKat, en honor a sus mascotas de la niñez; Hershey, Ferrero y Cadbury, y porque últimamente extrañaba la sencillez de la infancia. Una semana había pasado y ya no estaba tan triste. Además, KitKat se veía alegre, durmiendo y jugando y comiendo todo el día; y se sentía tan bien, no llegar a un cuarto vacío. Había sido difícil, vivir solo, después de haber vivido en una familia de cinco.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó cuando, momentos después de cerrar la puerta, empezó a ser escalado con el uso de pequeñas, filosas garras. "¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" miró al gato colgando de su cadera, y la ayudó a llegar a sus hombros. "Ten cuidado."

KitKat tenía un agarre de fierro que ha dejado docenas de marcas en su piel, así que sería relativamente fácil caminar con ella trepada encima suyo. Primero lo primero; depositó su mochila en una silla y fue a la cocina para servirle su comida. En cierto punto, KitKat tuvo la idea de bajarse por sus brazos en cuando la bolsita de comida estuvo en sus manos.

"Crecerás para ser una funámbula profesional," dijo, antes de recogerla y dejarla en el piso, junto a su pequeño plato estampado de huellas de gato.

Aún ronroneaba cuando le daban comida. Era maravillosamente adorable. En realidad, le recordaba a cuando tenía, quizá, 8 años, y su madre preparaba donas glaseadas para él y sus hermanitos. Ran y Ren parecían vibrar en sus asientos mientras esperaban.

…Sí, definitivamente extrañaba la sencillez de la infancia.

A veces, se arrepentía de haberse ido a Tokio. Hubiera querido seguir con su familia, pero entendía que era necesario separarse, darles tiempo para aceptar las cosas; para aceptarlo a él. Sabía que todo se arreglaría, que un día regresaría, y no sería a sonrisas tensas, añoranza a nietos que no existirán, sino a donas glaseadas y risas y verdadera familiaridad.

Todo se arreglaría. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Se le ocurrió, demasiado tarde, que no tenía a nadie con quién compartir su paleta doble. Así que Makoto se sentó en una banca, mirando de vez en cuando a los niños patinando en el parque, y otras veces viendo la paleta de hielo que tenía en ambas manos. Últimamente se distraía mucho.

Dio un vistazo al gato que yacía junto a él, ahora un poco más grande. Después de un momento, KitKat levantó los ojos, una mirada casi inquisitiva en su cara. Makoto regresó a su helado y finalmente lo dividió en dos.

"Ah, ¿por qué no?" dijo, e hizo unas cuantas maniobras para romper un pedacito del helado con los dedos y ponerlo en la envoltura, frente a su gato.

En tan pequeña cantidad, seguramente no le haría mal. Ha encontrado y comido peores cosas en su apartamento, después de todo.

"Bon apetit," ofreció, y empezó con su propia paleta.

Era su segundo verano en Tokio. El primero había sido interesante: acababa de terminar su primer año de universidad, y todo parecía ir bien, más o menos. Había sido nuevo, estar solo en la ciudad y no tener nada obligatorio qué hacer. Había sido liberador, entonces.

Ahora estaba, más que nada, aburrido.

En invierno, había hecho planes, reunido ideas de cosas que quería hacer cuando tuviera tiempo libre en las manos. Ya no se escuchaban tan interesantes. Hacía unas semanas empezaron las vacaciones de verano, y no había hecho nada durante ese tiempo, a excepción de reorganizar su plan de estudio y pasar demasiado tiempo sentado.

Se sentía extrañamente familiar — el estar sentado sin hacer nada, eso es.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" le preguntó a KitKat, después de que había lamido todo la envoltura. Le dio una mirada dolida y, conmovido, Makoto le ofreció otro trozo de helado.

Estaba a la mitad de su postre, viendo en mudo apoyo a una niñita aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, cuando lo golpeó. No la bicicleta, aunque eso hubiera sido menos doloroso. Mordiendo el palito de madera rodeado por hielo, Makoto hizo una mueca, y no sólo por haberse lastimado los dientes.

No era sorpresa que estuviera tan satisfecho con su continuo estado de letargia y aburrimiento — hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo acostumbrado a eso. Por uno o dos años, hasta que sus padres se dieron cuenta y lo metieron a clases de piano para que tuviera algo que hacer en las tardes. La insatisfacción era tan buena motivación como cualquiera; Makoto se terminó el helado con lo que podía ser interpretado como determinación.

"Apresúrate con eso," tocó a KitKat gentilmente en la cabeza, y se levantó. Después de estirarse, sonrió. "Vamos a ir al Planetario," le contó. _Y después a los Jardines Botánicos, y al Mercado de Flores, y vamos a reparar mi bicicleta, y compraremos nuevos libreros_.

No se iba a permitir caer de nuevo; aún si tiene que obligarse físicamente a moverse. Quizá hasta consiga un empleo. No debería ser tan difícil después de haber metido a KitKat de contrabando a un museo de arte.

* * *

Cada vez que la presión se hacía demasiada, Makoto determinaba que era buen momento para evaluar su vida. Cuando era pequeño, convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran poner un puesto de té helado frente a la casa. Tuvo tanto éxito como uno esperaría de algo así, pero fue entonces que Makoto aprendió una lección de vida muy importante: tratar con clientes es difícil.

Ahora, muchos años después, podía decir un par de cosas más: en primera, que el té de manzanilla ayudaba a calmar los nervios, siempre y cuando te hayas tomado tres tazas seguidas, y en segunda, que haber participado en esa puesta en escena de _Peter Pan_ a los 11 le salvó la vida. Le enseñó a sonreír de tal manera que no irritara a los demás, y le enseñó a hacerlo habitualmente. Funcionaba tan bien que hasta a _él_ lo hacía sentir mejor.

Eso probablemente lo ayudó mucho. Especialmente cuando sus compañeros de trabajo le empezaron a dar miradas extrañas por la fila de tazas vacías en la barra. Afortunadamente, eso sólo pasó las primeras semanas, cuando comenzó a trabajar. Al parecer, el té de manzanilla también es famoso por darte sueño. Alguien debió haberle dicho eso antes.

Honestamente, pensó, en un inicio, que trabajar en el café sería más aburrido. La primera semana fue un caos, aprendiendo cómo usar las cafeteras. En la segunda, no sabía qué hacer mientras esperaba a que llegara un nuevo cliente. La tercera fue el final de las vacaciones, por lo que fue una verdadera pesadilla, con largas filas durante cada turno.

Era bueno que haya empezado durante el verano, no obstante. Lo mantuvo ocupado, sin duda — tanto que no se preocupó por la menor cantidad de clases que llevaría ese semestre. Cuando estuviera listo, regresaría a un horario más exigente.

Puede que se haya puesto un poco sentimental cuando le dieron su primer cheque, por la felicidad de que podría comprar algo que no fueran bolsas de arroz o ramen barato por primera vez en dos meses. Quizá hasta podría comprarle a KitKat comida de mejor calidad, si planeaba bien sus gastos. Todo estaba bien. Con un horario más relajado, podría volverse a poner de pie relativamente rápido — y, más importante, sin tener que llamar a sus padres para pedir ayuda, dinero, o sobras de comida.

Resultados de la evaluación. Tratar con clientes es difícil, demandante, y cansado aun cuando Makoto no lleva sus problemas consigo al trabajo. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, limitar su consumo de té a un taza al día, y respirar hondo. Lo lograría. Sobrevivió esos dos últimos meses, después de todo.

* * *

Makoto tenía muchas personas.

Estaba esa ancianita que venía cada dos días, a las 4 de la tarde, y pedía sidra caliente, y él siempre le sonreía con la ligereza de saber que su sonrisa sería correspondida. Estaba ese hombre que en principios lo sorprendió, ordenando cuatro tazas de café oscuro para después llenarlas con cinco cucharadas de azúcar y canela. Estaba esa mujer de negocios que llegaba una vez a la semana para pedir té verde extremadamente caliente y fuerte. Había varios clientes que lo conocieron cuando apenas aprendió a hacer café y que seguían frecuentando el lugar. Y estaba — bueno, estaba el joven de los ojos azules al que probablemente aterrorizó cuando lo conoció.

* * *

"Um, disculpa. Eran… tres Americanos, dos mokas y un expreso doble, ¿cierto?" Makoto preguntó mientras checaba los garabatos en su libreta. Usualmente, su letra era mucho más entendible, así que esto sólo se podía atribuir a la prisa de la mañana. "¿O no?" levantó la mirada.

Del otro lado de la barra, Haruka lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios, y ojos denotando absoluto horror. A veces desearía poder darle un descanso al pobre, darse un descanso él mismo, ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente, una sábana y una almohada suavecita, y preguntarle cuáles son sus caricaturas favoritas. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada de eso, y tampoco pensaba ser la persona indicada para hacerlo, o que a Haruka le hubiera gustado. No hablaban mucho.

"Tres Americanos, dos expresos, y un latte…," Haruka corrigió, sin cambiar de expresión.

Una pausa siguió como la repentina ausencia de ruido de fondo en la noche. "Ah," Makoto dijo, volviendo a mirar su libreta. "Oh, perdona, creo que me salté una línea. Lo siento," dijo otra vez, mordiéndose el labio, pero Haruka ya no lo seguía mirando, decidiendo, en su lugar, observar vacantemente la selección de postres.

Habían sido dos semanas de interacción, y Makoto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reponer la mala primera impresión que dio. Hasta ahora, su más notorio avance fue un pequeño muffin de desayuno gratis, por el que Haruka pagó al día siguiente de cualquier manera. Aun así, se venían tres veces a la semana, y Haruka parecía ir a comprar café para los de Future Fish con mucha frecuencia, así que no era nada inusual que Makoto quisiera ser amable.

Tomó tres de los seis vasos que había puesto en la bandeja de cartón, agradecido de que no hubiera ningún otro cliente en la fila. "Los haré de nuevo. Estarán listos en un minuto."

"No, en serio no –" Haruka movió las manos por un momento, pero aparentemente reconoció la futilidad de la situación una vez que Makoto empezó a trabajar en la cafetera de nuevo. Por parte de Makoto, estaba intentando trabajar más rápido con esa idea en la mente. "Pensé que tal vez no lo notarían…"

 _No_ era lo que estaba esperando oír, y la mirada exhausta en el rostro de Haruka era interesante, así que Makoto pausó un momento para admirarla y reprimir una risa. "No te preocupes, no es inconveniente," dijo una vez que volvió a añadir grandes cantidades de leche hirviendo al latte.

"Si tú lo dices," creyó escucha murmurar a Haruka, pero era difícil de distinguir entre el rugir de las máquinas.

Siendo un hombre de palabra, Makoto terminó medianamente rápido, y sin quemarse las manos u otras partes necesarias del cuerpo. Para ser su segundo mes trabajando ahí, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Cuando todos los vasos estuvieron dentro de la bandeja, un suspiro de alivio salió de Haruka también.

"Er, extra," dijo antes de que Makoto tuviera la oportunidad de probar suerte y darle otro muffin o una rebanada de cheesecake como disculpa por el daño emocional. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que Haruka estaba sacando su billetera.

"No, no," levantó las manos en son de paz. "No tienes qué, fue mi error," lo que Haruka pareció tomar como una ofensa personal, las arrugas en su entrecejo volviendo la sonrisa de Makoto más frenética.

No era mentira, tampoco. Probablemente no pase nada si tira tres vasos de café, en caso de que nadie llegara y los pidiera en los próximos cinco minutos. No había motivo para preocuparse. Cambió su expresión a una sonrisa más casual.

El puchero de Haruka disminuyó una fracción, pero la sospecha seguía ahí. Pero de cualquier manera, eventualmente guardó su billetera y tomó la bandeja sin más discusión. Lo que era un bendición, porque Makoto no era particularmente bueno en ellas.

"¡Ten un buen día!" llamó con la alegría de haber ganado una semi-discusión sin más esfuerzo que una buena sonrisa.

Desde la puerta, Haruka le dio otra mirada furtiva, acusadora, y salió. Una vez que la puerta cerró, Makoto se encontró sonriendo de nuevo. Entonces, giró sobre sus talones, viendo los aún humeantes vasos de café, y cruzó los dedos por que llegaran clientes.

* * *

"¿No crees en los fantasmas?" Makoto preguntó, porque era importante, después de su tercer dueto improvisado.

Haru, jalando su bufanda en un intento de cubrir tanto de su cara como fuera decentemente posible, estaba siguiéndolo distraídamente por los terrenos de la universidad. Había frío, pero no había mucha gente, y Makoto no estaba seguro si invitarlo a ir por algo caliente de beber sería aceptable o no.

La bufanda era muy grande, con aspecto muy suave, muy azul, y siempre en la posesión de Haru, últimamente. Makoto no le hubiera prestado más atención de la necesaria, si no fuera por la paleta de colores, formando un degradado con el azul más claro de los ojos de Haru.

"Fantasmas," Haru repitió con cautela, dejando que dicha bufanda colgara alrededor de su boca, y dándole a Makoto una mirada que indicaba que no sabía si se estaban burlando de él o no.

Makoto asintió. "Fantasmas. ¿No crees en ellos?"

Después de honrarlo con unos momentos más con la misma expresión, Haru vio al frente y dejó salir un aliento particularmente pensativo, una nube en el aire de noviembre. Esperando por la respuesta misteriosa, Makoto intentó calentarse las manos en los bolsillos, junto a dos canicas y un paquete de goma de mascar.

"¿Es por el cappuccino de Halloween que rechacé?" Haru le preguntó, reorganizando su bufanda y siguiéndolo entre dos sauces. Técnicamente, aún estaban en el campus.

Por un momento, Makoto sonrió para sí mismo, llevándolos por un caminito escondido. Los llevaría a la entrada principal. "No," se aseguró de extender la vocal un poco, "Después de ir a terapia ya logré superar tu rechazo," se permitió bromear, revisó que no haya causado ninguna reacción indeseada, y soltó un suspiro interior de alivio. "Sólo se me ocurrió que no te ves como del tipo fantasmoso."

La entrada estaba a la vista; tuvo que ir a recoger su bicicleta antes de salir. Haruka lo observó con algo similar a una sonrisa. Era nuevo, emocionante, y Makoto tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

"Eso…," Haruka soltó otra pequeña nube, "…es nuevo," decidió. _Tan buena respuesta como cualquiera_ , Makoto suplió para sí. "Supongo que no. Nunca les he prestado mayor atención." Aunque, momentos después, una idea pareció pasar por su mente, trayendo consigo una expresión peculiar en el rostro de Haru.

Makoto no preguntó; ya se había acostumbrado a eso. A Haru le gustaba su espacio, y Makoto no tenía problema con ello. En su lugar, los llevó a dónde tenía su bicicleta, esperándolo en un rincón frío y desolado con aires de superioridad. "Desearía pensar igual; no creo del todo en ellos, tampoco, pero a veces me gana el pánico," finalizó con una pequeña risa impotente. "Pero, aun así, teníamos muchas sábanas blancas en la casa cuando era niño."

"Así como tenían tanta lechuga que llevaste tres tortugas a tu casa," Haru dijo, detrás de él.

Manos levitando en la cercanía de su bicicleta, Makoto se detuvo. Recordaba haberle contado esa historia, en algún momento, pero eso había sido hace _semanas_. A veces lo tomaba desprevenido, darse cuenta que Haru en verdad lo escuchaba y recordaba lo que le decía. Quizá era por haber venido de una familia grande, pero Makoto no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

"Sí, exactamente."

Haru tarareó educadamente mientras esperaba a que desencadenara su bicicleta; eso, también, era muy lindo de su parte, Makoto pensó, sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos congelarse contra el frío metal. Las piezas hicieron ruido al sacar a su paciente vehículo del estacionamiento.

"¿No te da frío?" Haru preguntó después de que Makoto puso su mochila en la canasta del frente. "En, en eso," gesticuló vagamente.

Sus dedos _estaban_ fríos, Makoto analizó, pestañeando. "No en realidad. Hace frío de cualquier manera."

Completamente de acuerdo, Haru volvió a cubrirse la boca con la bufanda sin decir más."

Fueron lado a lado hasta que llegaron a la calle. _Ha sido divertido_ , Makoto se encontró pensando, en una forma más frenética de lo usualmente son sus pensamientos. Por un minuto ininterrumpido, sintió un pesado anhelo por _algo_.

Por la forma en que sus botas golpeaban el pavimento, Makoto notó con extraña decepción, Haru seguramente ya se quería ir a casa.

"Er," Makoto tomó el manubrio con una mano. "¿Nos vemos pronto?"

En serio le gustaban los ojos de Haru. Esto no quitaba la ansiedad que le daba cada vez que Haru lo miraba por más de un segundo. No rompió el contacto visual, aun así.

Duró hasta que Haru bajó la mirada, aparentemente debido a su necesidad de responder. "Sí..." Makoto pudo volver a respirar. "Um. Hasta luego."

"Ten una buena noche," Makoto sonrió, logrando darle un último vistazo antes de partir. De acuerdo. Ahora sólo tenía que tener cuidado en el tráfico, para asegurarse que las mariposas en su estómago no provocaran un accidente.

* * *

A decir verdad, Makoto se sentía fuera de sí, últimamente — pero no pensaba que fuera muy notorio. Estaba fuera de sí casi todo el tiempo, y rara vez la gente se daba cuenta.

Lo que no era culpa de ellos, claro. Era difícil reconocer algo a lo que has estado viendo desde el principio, Makoto consideró. Eso, o Makoto era mejor actor de lo que le había dicho su maestra de sexto grado – la que cometió el error de darle el papel del antagonista.

Bueno, independientemente de eso, Makoto estaba fuera de sí _ahora_. Un poquito, lo suficiente para que sus dedos se entumieran ligeramente.

Haru aún cargaba su bufanda azul — a veces, a Makoto se le olvidaba la suya propia, y regresaba a casa estornudando y moqueando — y el color era más vívido contra el negro de su abrigo y el oscuro de su cabello. Por un momento, al menos, porque un segundo después se puso su gorro de lana sobre las orejas, y Makoto sonrió ausentemente a uno de los renos con los que había estado ocupado, para no quedársele viendo a Haru mientras se arreglaba.

Apretó la panza de algodón del reno, y deseó que la nieve no estuviera tan mal. Luego, cuando Haru se vio listo para irse, dio dos pasos hacia el marco de la puerta.

El gorro hacía que su flequillo se viera más largo, Makoto notó, y sonrió. "Gracias por venir," dijo, con completa sinceridad. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un invitado con quien se sintiera tan feliz.

Los ojos de Haru vagaron por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros. Era una persona tan relajante; era como si pudiera olvidarse de todo lo demás, y sólo concentrarse en estar con él. "Me divertí," dijo, y Makoto pensó en futuras visitas y sintió fuegos artificiales en el pecho.

Sus manos temblaron un poquito y miró adentro, la familiaridad de su apartamento calmándolo. "KitKat la pasó bien," la vio en el sillón por un momento. "Le agradaste. Creo que va a ponerse triste cuando te vayas." Era lo más probable — no podía culparla, tampoco.

El sonido más bajo anunció a Makoto que Haru había reído, y sintió su corazón saltarse uno o dos latidos cuando le regresó la mirada. "Regresaré, entonces," Haru dijo, sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

A veces era difícil recordar cómo es que llegaron ahí.

"Cuídate," fue todo lo que Makoto pudo decir. Habría alguna idea malformada que lo empujó hacia delante — algún deseo incipiente de estar más cerca — pero no se dio cuenta hasta que estaban a meros centímetros de distancia.

 _¿Esto está bien?_ Makoto preguntó sin palabras, sin dirección, mirándolo desde esa distancia. El lado positivo era que, tomando todo en consideración, estaban más cerca. _Espero que esté bien_. Y sólo tuvo un instante para pensar _me va a besar_ antes de que sucediera.

Por un momento, sólo se sintió placentero, cálidos labios sobre los suyos, más cómodo de lo que esperaba de su primer beso. Entonces el mundo los alcanzó y había dedos en su quijada y en su cabello, y recordó que este era _Haruka_ , y hubo una ligereza en su pecho que casi dolía.

Era maravilloso, poder sentirlo y saber que era parte de eso. Si estaba abrumado, no pasaba nada. Era normal. No estaba seguro, pero creía que las manos de Haru estaban temblando, así que llevó una propia a su mejilla y a su cintura, en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Entonces Haru enredó los dedos en su cabello, y Makoto quiso reír porque era como si una burbuja de afecto hubiera explotado dentro de él.

No se había sentido como un ser humano dentro de tanto tiempo. Había estado bien, entonces, pero ahora estaba feliz. Casi completamente, y también tenía miedo, un miedo que sólo se manifestó cuando sus besos disminuyeron.

* * *

"Descansa, Haru."

Haru le dio otra diminuta sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, lo que dejó a Makoto cerrando la puerta por el resto de la noche. Todos movimientos bien aprendidos aún con sus manos temblorosas y entumidas. Entonces miró su apartamento, vacío en comparación, consideró encender las luces de techo, pero eventualmente decidió no hacerlo.

KitKat seguía el sofá, yaciendo despreocupada en el centro de éste. Haru la había acariciado hasta dormirla, recordó. Había estado ahí desde entonces. Makoto se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, sólo iluminado por la luna y las luces del árbol de navidad, y repasó los eventos del día. Empezando por la mañana, quiso apurarse y llegar a los más recientes.

Soltó su labio sólo para sonreírla a la nada, y para tomar un tembloroso respiro justo cuando se dio cuenta que sus rodillas no parecían aptas para mantenerlo de pie. Su expresión facial, también, estaban fuera de su control por el momento. De repente, se decidió y se sentó junto a KitKat. Inmediatamente, procedió a tocarle la cabeza.

"Oye, despierta, despierta," sonrió aún mientras continuaba atormentándola. " _Por favor_ ," trató sin efecto alguno y eventualmente sólo acarició sus orejas. "Honestamente, podría caerse el cielo y tú ni en cuenta," dijo una vez que ella abrió los ojos.

Era ocurrencia común que le hablara cuando estaban solos en casa, pero ahora no tenía palabras, aunque estaba preparado para decir más. Un repentino espasmo de emoción y recuerdo lo afectó y casi podía sentir los labios de Haru otra vez. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Seis? ¿Diez? Makoto simplemente escondió su rostro en el pelaje de KitKat.

* * *

 _Patos…,_ Makoto pensó, e inmediatamente tomó la mano de Haru para llevarlos más cerca del lado. Las manos de Haru siempre estaban tan calientitas; buenas, no siempre, pero casi siempre.

"Si te acercas tan rápido los vas a asustar," Haru le advirtió, un paso detrás de él, y se detuvo justo donde el concreto se convertía en pasto. "Son demasiado pequeños para alimentarlos, de cualquier forma."

Ahora estaba a su lado, pero sus manos aún estaban conectadas. Sus manos también eran muy suaves, Makoto pensó. Aunque no del todo, con dedos y palmas mostrando su trabajo en el arte.

Makoto estaba contando. "Once," dijo, sonriendo a los patitos que estaban en el agua. "Una familia tan grande. Me pregunto si los dejarán a todos aquí."

La cara de Haru estaba haciendo _esa cosa_ que hacía cuando escuchaba algo ridículo, pero no sabía exactamente por qué era ridículo. Era una expresión con la que se había encariñado.

"Tienen que separarlos en cierto momento," fue la respuesta razonablemente dudosa de Haru.

"Supongo que sí," Makoto siguió uno de los patitos más lentos con la mirada. "Si no, estaríamos llenos de patos."

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Haru levantar y bajar las cejas en un intervalo de un segundo. Probablemente se traducía a una dramática entonación de: _Trágico…_ Makoto encontró difícil no reír. Separó sus dedos una fracción y empezó a trazar líneas en su mano.

"Entonces…," Haru comenzó, viendo el lago, y Makoto entendió que era momento de seguir caminando. "Creo que vi algunos cisnes aquí, hace unos días."

No había cisnes en ese momento. Sólo la ocasional abuelita rodeada de palomas. Esos efectos cinemáticos de la vida eran algo que Makoto particularmente disfrutaba — en ciertos días.

"Ya veremos. ¿Algodón de azúcar?"

Había un vendedor, en la esquina. De lo que Makoto podía ver con sus lentes de contacto, era algodón azul. Haru siempre aflojaba su agarre alrededor de niños pequeños, con la excepción de cuando estuvieron en el Acuario y se tomaron de las manos por primera vez.

"No he desayunado aún," dijo, y el primer instinto de Makoto fue preocuparse, porque ya era más de mediodía, y después puso sus pensamientos en mejor camino.

Acordemente, "Hay un restaurante por la parada de autobús. ¿Qué te parece la sopa de miso?" Luego, para ser completamente informativo, "No está muy lejos."

Por alguna razón, Haru frunció las cejas al pavimento. Entonces, " _¿Cuál es tu opinión del papel de regalo?_ " se parodió a sí mismo, y Makoto rio. "Me parece bien," siguió la respuesta, y un apretón de manos que hizo que Makoto se tragara su barra de chocolate de un golpe

Claro, el algodón de azúcar y los niños todavía estaban a cierta distancia. Tentativamente pasó sus dedos sobre los nudillos de Haru. "¿…Pero podemos comprar algodón de azúcar primero?" intentó.

Haru le dio una mirada, una que emanaba la más curiosa diversión. "De manera completamente madura," articuló lentamente, ultimadamente decidiendo no decorarlo con un signo de interrogación.

"Como buenos adultos que somos," Makoto asintió, sonrientemente serio.

Hizo que Haru sonriera también — algo verdaderamente maravilloso. "Después de usted," Haru hizo un ademán hacia el vendedor con su mano libre, mientras la otra entrelazaba sus dedos.

Makoto estaba feliz. El escritor en él le dijo que todo parecía ser obra del destino, el que se encontraran el uno al otro, y recordó una frase. _El amor no hace girar el mundo; el amor es lo que hace que el viaje valga la pena_. Y pensó, que era cierto. Antes estaba bien, y no tenía duda que habría podido sobrevivir, y crecer, y solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta, pero ahora, con Haru, se sentía realmente feliz.

Sin Haru, ciertamente, estaría bien, pero la vida sería un tono más oscuro, sería más aburrida. Sin Haru, pensó, no tendría sentido.


	25. Haruka y Makoto

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Y, pues, se ha acabado. Ha sido divertido escribir esta historia, y ciertamente recibió mucha más atención de la que yo esperaba, siendo que empecé cuando el fandom ya no era tan activo y el MakoHaru no parecía ser tan popular en la comunidad en español, en ese momento. Así que les agradezco de corazón por haberle dado una oportunidad a este pequeño fic._

 _De verdad, han puesto cosas tan bonitas en sus comentarios que no sé qué decir. En serio me motivaron muchísimo a continuar hasta ahora, y es que este es el primer fanfic que logro terminar. Fue un gran año, y si siguieron esta historia desde el principio, entonces quiero darles un abrazo por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Y si la empezaron a leer desde hace una semana, o si la leyeron dos años después de que la terminara, también merecen un abrazo por haber soportado de principio a fin este desastre que escribí, haha._

 _Espero que éste último capítulo les agrade; siendo que no tiene/no puede tener un final definitivo (y es que se trata de la evolución de la relación entre dos personas y, como muchos dicen, esa es una aventura que no se termina), pensaría que éste cierre es tan bueno como cualquiera._

 _Entonces, ya, por última vez, muchas gracias por leer~_

* * *

 **Haruka y Makoto**

Una vez más, Haruka se preguntó si esto era todo lo que le deparaba la vida. Pasar un receso de supervisar la exhibición en un viejo asiento del museo, buscando zapatos luminosos para adulto con la lamentable conexión a internet de su celular, ciertamente no fue algo que esperaba hacer hace un año. Aunque, la opinión general es que las cosas están naturalmente predispuestas a cambiar.

 _Zapatos luminosos… Dios_ , intentó recordar lo que era tener dignidad, y falló. Había algunos gritos apagados desde otro cuarto, pero supuso que sólo sería alguien entrando en pánico porque su pintura estaba un poco chueca. Suertudos, aquellos.

 _Sólo falta un mes para Navidad_ , contraatacó mientras laboriosamente abría otra página. No era como si tuviera alguna otra mejor idea. O, bueno, _sí_ , tenía mejores ideas, docenas, pero todas parecían demasiado genéricas. No hubiera tenido problema con ello, en realidad, pero había decidido salir de su zona de confort para esto. _¡Con zapatos luminosos!_ Chilló otra vez para sí, y pasó su corto descanso preguntándose si debería comprar los púrpura o los multicolor.

* * *

"Vaya que es difícil contactarte estos días," resopló Rin desde su teléfono cuando salió del museo y estaba devuelta a las heladas calles. Había estado _tan frío_ últimamente, a pesar de que no haya nevado, que ya hasta había empezado a usar guantes.

Había sido, principalmente, ante la insistencia de Makoto, y era difícil resistir cuando previamente había proveído a Haruka con una de las bufandas más suaves del planeta. Realmente, cuando Haruka la desenterró de su armario, dos ideas llegaron a su mente: (1) que, con toda honestidad, no era tan estúpidamente colorida, y (2) que se veía como la armadura perfecta para el viento de la intemperie. Había estado en lo correcto. Consecuentemente, Makoto le dio un par de guantes de lana color gris, con más determinación de la que usualmente mostraba, y lo aceptó.

"He estado algo ocupado con el asunto de la exhibición," Haruka dijo frente a la puerta principal, mirando el oscuro cielo y tapándose las orejas con el gorro. "Lo siento," añadió después de un segundo. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Oh, igual que siempre," Rin contó con demasiada tranquilidad, dándole a Haruka la idea de que estaba en una posición mucho más cómoda que la suya, y comenzó su caminata a la estación del metro. "Ya sabes, siendo asombroso y ganando medallas mientras los menos afortunados llenan la casa de basura."

Hubo una pequeña discusión en el fondo en ese momento, y Haruka esperó a que terminara y a que se pusiera la luz verde peatonal. Sus botas eran demasiado delgadas para esto, reflexionó. La temperatura también le lastimaba los ojos, si eso siquiera tenía sentido.

"No seas grosero con tu novio," ofreció, una vez que Rin regresó a la línea, y sonrió levemente cuando éste empezó a farfullar que Sousuke _no_ era su novio, probablemente con un sonrojo alto en su rostro. "En fin, estabas diciendo algo del equipo olímpico la última vez…"

Lo que quería decir que, hace cuatro días, cuando lo llamó para preguntarle qué le podría gustar a Gou para Navidad (siendo que el año pasado fue tan amable de enviarle una carta), y Rin terminó contándole cómo _prácticamente es la estrella del equipo de natación_ tras haber roto el récord de un pobre infeliz. Resumía la relación entre ellos bastante bien, a decir verdad.

"Soy firme creyente en la honestidad brutal y la franqueza," decía ahora, y era poético cómo, aun así, podía moldear casi todo lo que decía a su favor. "Y _sí._ Me aceptaron. Puede que participe en los próximos juegos."

Instintivamente, sintió su estómago pesar. Empezó a descender las escaleras al subterráneo. "Qué bueno…"

"Sí — quiero decir, todavía quedan algunos años, así que no hay que apresurarse a nada, pero estoy trabajando en ello."

Tuvo que rebuscar su pase, pero después logró proceder a la plataforma. "Leí lo que me enviaste. El programa se ve bastante… avanzado."

Básicamente, pasó media hora analizando oraciones que no entendía sobre biología, moléculas y músculos. Se veía lo suficientemente desarrollado, en su complejidad; y Rin había querido estar en los Juegos Olímpicos desde niño, así que todo parecía perfecto.

"Eso es porque lo _es_ ," estresó Rin. "¿Por qué más me hubiera venido a Australia, entonces?" El punto estaba de su lado. Haruka notó el retraso del metro y se detuvo a esperar junto a una columna. "¿Estás entrando en pánico?" Rin preguntó, primero sorprendiéndolo y después haciendo que frunciera en vergüenza.

"…No," dijo, sintiendo su corazón latir de una manera incipientemente frenética.

Hubo un gruñido del lado de Rin. Fue seguido por un silencio reconciliador. "Sí que lo estás. Vas a estar bien."

Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su pulso. "Lo sé," dijo, sonriendo un poco. "Tú también," continuó después de un segundo de reflexión.

Esta vez, Rin hizo un ruidito, similar a como si agitara la mano en despreocupación. "Claro que sí, ¿con quién crees que hablas?" Casi ríe, y entonces abordó el tren. "En fin, ¿cómo va todo?"

Haruka se sostuvo de un barandal. "Er, bien. Probablemente pueda infiltrarte en la fiesta de apertura…" Esa pieza de información requirió una decente cantidad de espionaje en preguntas incómodas.

"Genial. Ya era hora de que tus inclinaciones artísticas se me empezaran a pegar."

"Sí, bueno," Haruka se movió a una esquina vacía del vagón. "Si quieres, podemos salir a nadar después…," agregó en cuanto la idea regresó a su mente. "Quiero decir, podemos buscar una piscina. Si quieres."

Haruka Nanase, poeta laureado.

"No veo por qué no," fue la respuesta de Rin, no obstante, y contó las paradas; faltaban dos más. "Ya tiene tiempo." Haru hizo un ruido para decir que _sí, hace años que no han nadado juntos_. "La última vez fue — ya sabes."

Desapercibido, Haruka asintió. No había sido la mejor época de sus vidas. "Hace mucho tiempo," resumió.

"Así es," acordó. "Ugh, ¿qué hora es?" Haruka miró su reloj; cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Ni siquiera era el mismo horario que el de Australia. "¿Puedes creer que tengo una reunión a _esta_ hora?" hizo otro ruido de descontento. "Me tengo que ir."

"Diviértete," intentó.

"Uh, ¿bromeas?" refunfuñó. "Como sea. Llámame mañana."

"Está bien. Adiós," dijo, bajándose del metro. Rin colgó mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de él.

* * *

Lo siguiente fue un viaje relativamente corto a través de un yermo glacial hasta llegar a su refugio predeterminado. Su cara, piernas, pies y la mayor parte de su torso se congelaron mientras caminaba hasta su casa. Una vez allí, encontró la puerta sin seguro y, detrás, gloriosa calidez. Se quitó la mochila y sus botas en reverencia, volvió a tomar su mochila y se apresuró educadamente a su cuarto, cuidadoso de saludar a su mamá cuando pasó por la sala.

 _No estoy hecho para este clima_ , Haruka ponderó en su habitación. Pero, tampoco estaba hecho para el clima soleado, ni para el lluvioso, ni para las ventiscas, así que su queja no fue muy impresionante. Bajó su mochila sobre su cama.

Revisó la hora, soltó un suspiro, y se quitó las capas extras de ropa, empezando por la bufanda. _Todavía estoy a tiempo_ , pensó, deshaciéndose de sus guates y su abrigo. Todo lo que no era su piel se sentía como hielo derritiéndose. Era increíble y horrible al mismo tiempo; porque sabía que tenía que irse en — vio el reloj. _Siete minutos cuando mucho_.

Tomó asiento en el borde de su cama y forzosamente talló sus piernas, en un intento de forzar calor en ellas. Sus mejillas dolían también, pero fueron sus labios lo que hicieron que se levantara, buscara en los cajones de su escritorio, y reclamara su bálsamo.

 _Cinco minutos, entonces_ , se dijo, mirando un reloj digital escondido, haciendo su mejor intento para pasar el tubo en sus labios sin reabrir heridas. Había sido un problema, recientemente, y únicamente era culpa de este clima inhumano.

Luego de unos minutos más de duda, se quitó la camisa, negra y decentemente gruesa para condiciones normales, y la sustituyó con un suéter similarmente negro. Aunque, bueno, este tenía unos delfines azules tejidos, pero en fin. Empezó el proceso de volverse a vestir, abrigo, guantes, bufanda colorida y gorro de lana retomando sus lugares en tiempo récord.

 _Botas más gruesas, esta vez_ , se recordó mientras tomaba otro bolso y salía del cuarto. Estaba casi en la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó a su mamá detrás de él, lo que lo hubiera hecho saltar si no estuviera envuelto en tantas capas de ropa.

"¿Otra vez afuera?" preguntó, y Haruka, educadamente, se bajó la bufanda un poco.

"Sí — tengo una…," movió sus manos un poco, analizando el techo. "…cita," terminó.

"Oh," su mamá dijo, y no hubiera sido nada justo si elegía ese momento para decir algo que acabara con el humor de Haruka, justo antes de salir al abismo. "Espero que estés lo suficientemente abrigado, entonces," continuó, y fue tan perfectamente civil que Haruka se sintió mal por sus prejuicios.

"Uh, sí, lo estoy. Gracias," ahora analizó el piso, y tomó un par de pasos más a la puerta. _Botas más gruesas, no lo olvides_ , volvió a recordarse, tomándolas y poniéndoselas.

"Diviértete," dijo su mamá, sonriendo, provocando que él levantara la vista de sus agujetas.

"Gracias," repitió, y se apuró a salir, no tanto porque la interacción lo haya asustado, sino porque, oficialmente, quizá, posiblemente, se le hizo tarde.

* * *

No llegó tarde, al final. El café había estado en su campo de visión desde que salió del subterráneo, y Makoto sólo tuvo que esperar a que caminara, quizá, unos 200 metros.

Clases a las 8 de la mañana, museo a las 12, casa a las 4:30, y de vuelta a la ciudad a las 5:20. Haruka no era un individuo particularmente acostumbrado a tener días tan ajetreados, pero no se sintió ni cerca de cansado hasta que lo encontró. Makoto estaba usando una bufanda beige, esponjosa y enorme alrededor de su cuello — y, bien, también en sus hombros. Sus hombros se veían bastante cómodos en ese momento, Haruka pensó con resentimiento.

"¿Todo bien hoy?" Makoto preguntó, no viéndose tan frío o cansado como Haruka se sentía

"Supongo," Haruka dijo distraído, porque sus manos apenas estaban comenzando a descongelarse en sus bolsillos, y estaba por tanto en una guerra entre dejarlas ahí o tocar la cara de Makoto. No queriendo decir que fuera obligatorio tocar su cara, por supuesto, pero había sido un largo día. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Tuve un buen día," Makoto sonrió, levantándose ligeramente el gorro, para que el cabello dejara de caerle en los ojos. "Alguien pidió un frappuccino, en este clima. Casi había olvidado cómo prepararlo, pero salió bien."

La atención de Haruka seguía centrada en su gorro, no obstante. Se veía como si la bufanda de Makoto hubiera tenido un bebé gris, el cual trepó a su cabeza y formó su nido ahí. Se le veía bien, Haru pensó. Era lindo.

"Obviamente no te pagan lo suficiente," dijo, porque, sin importar que tan baja estuviera la temperatura, escuchar la risa de Makoto seguía siendo un objetivo noble. Como consecuencia, sus dientes se congelaron.

"Obviamente," risa se transformó en una sonrisa que probablemente no tenía permiso de ser tan encantadora, y Makoto empujó su hombro con el de él para que empezaran a caminar. "Estaba pensando que podíamos pasear un rato, beber algo caliente en algún lugar, posiblemente visitar — hay una venta de caridad para los huérfanos, cerca del centro, ¿sabías? También podemos ir a otras tiendas…"

Levantó una mano a su boca, y Haruka notó agradecido que sus guantes eran un profundo color rojo con estrellas estampadas. Todos necesitaban consistencia en sus vidas, después de todo. Para algunos, eso significaba que las leyes de la física siguieran igual. Para Haruka, significaba que Makoto siguiera usando ropa más o menos ridícula.

"…Necesito una nueva tetera," Makoto continuó, pensativo, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. "Ah, lo siento," agitó una mano. "Me quedé hablando..."

"Creo que una bebida caliente estaría bien," Haruka dijo en lugar de responder. Sus manos se habían descongelado, así que arriesgó sacar una del bolsillo para tomar la de Makoto.

"¡Claro!" Makoto asintió, brillante. Su agarre era como un abrazo tamaño mini. Esto no detuvo a Haru de querer un abrazo tamaño Haruka, de cualquier manera. "Ahora, cuéntame de tu día."

Haruka soltó un suspiro, anticipando la inminente transformación de sus dientes y lengua a hielo. Aun así, se puso a hablar.

* * *

Cómo Makoto logró meter una tetera entera — antigua, pintada a mano, barata y horriblemente bonita — en su mochila sin romperla fue todo un milagro que iba más allá de la comprensión de Haruka. Sin embargo, cuando salieron del pequeño cenador en el que disfrutaron una taza de cidra tibia, cerca de un centro comercial, dio cuenta de que había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como el hecho de que

"Está nevando," dijo, mirando al cielo como si fuera una tragedia griega.

"Oh," Makoto respondió quedamente, pero su brazo lentamente fue a los hombros de Haruka, así que quizá no estaba tan devastado. Estaba oscuro y frío y nevando; Haruka se pegó a su cuerpo. "Te voy a comprar waffles calientitos, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme," dijo después, después de un periodo de reflexión que Haruka no notó.

"¿Qué?" encontró la fuerza para preguntar. Makoto apuntó al otro lado de la calle, a través de la espesa nieve. Había, efectivamente, un puesto de waffles. Si se concentraba, casi hasta podía oler la vainilla y la masa. Su cabeza le dolía un poco. "Como quieras."

Minutos después, sus dedos ardiendo por el crujiente waffle, Haruka decidió que su día no iba nada mal, aún si algunos copos de nieve se le metieron en la boca. Tomaron refugio bajo un árbol, pero no es como si les sirviera de mucho; al menos las calles se habían llenado de más personas, así que la nieve no alcanzaba a llegar al piso.

A su lado, Makoto masticaba y veía la nieve en el aire con una expresión seria. "Tomando todo en cuenta, esto es bastante inconveniente."

Haruka asintió, pero eligió tomar otra mordida a añadir algo a esa declaración.

"Quiero decir," Makoto movió su waffle por los vientos, lo que era una verdadera pena, porque así sólo iba a lograr que se enfriara más rápido, "está arruinando mis lentes de contacto."

Haruka masticó un poco más, mirando la calle. Entonces, volteó a ver a Makoto y, se percató, que estaba pestañeando más de lo necesario. _Oh_ , pensó. _Huh…_

No lo había observado. "Podemos tomar el autobús si quieres..."

Mejorando medianamente su pestañeo, Makoto le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. "No, no pasa nada. No está tan mal," lo miró y seguramente notó la ofendida incredulidad en el rostro de Haruka. "De verdad," y rio, para enfatizar su punto.

Sólo sacó un resoplido y un puchero de Haruka. "Cómete tu waffle."

* * *

"Probablemente no pueda salir a ningún lado hasta después de Año Nuevo," Haruka admitió, ojos siguiendo la capa de nieve esperando ser aplastada por sus botas. Aquí no había tanta gente.

"Hm," Makoto cambió la posición de sus manos ligeramente, calentando otro parche de piel helada. "No hay problema. Todavía tendremos algunos días."

Tal vez, pero esos días vendrían después del estrés de la fiesta de inauguración de la exhibición, así que Haruka no sabía que tan buena compañía sería. Qué suerte tenían en que ninguno de los dos parecía buscar, particularmente, emoción en su relación, si no habrían llegado a un punto muerto desde hace tiempo.

"Antes de eso, puedes venir a discutir técnicas para fuertes de almohada," Makoto sonrió y Haruka escondió su propia sonrisa detrás de su bufanda.

"Todavía pienso que hay que buscar un tutorial paso a paso," murmuró contra la colorida lana. La última vez, que fue en verano, había caído sobre sus cabezas y hecho que KitKat se enojara con los dos por una semana entera. "Recuérdame llevarte un boleto para la fiesta de inauguración, por cierto," cambió de tema.

"¿Ya, tan pronto?" Haruka le lanzó una mirada para decir _no, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado precavido con este tipo de cosas_. "Está bien, lo tendré en mente."

Entonces, con eso acordado, los pensamientos de Haruka regresaron a almohadas y sábanas. "Cuando viva solo, voy a reservarte un poco de espacio, para que ahí puedas construir tu nido," declaró, tratando en vano de ver a través de la tormenta de nieve.

 _Eso fue demasiado atrevido en dos niveles distintos_ , pensó, pero no se retractó.

El hombro de Makoto chocó contra el suyo brevemente. "Wow, gracias, eres una de las personas más amables que conozco," dijo, en ese tono que usan las personas cuando están bromeado, pero diciendo la verdad al mismo tiempo.

 _Entonces debes buscarte un mejor séquito_ , Haruka pensó, pero no duró, y sonrió en su lugar. "Pero sólo va a ser una pequeña esquina."

"Más que suficiente," Makoto dijo con convicción. "¿Pero qué crees? El resto del lugar te lo tendrás que compartir con KitKat."

"Lo sé," Haruka asintió, seriamente. "Está todo fríamente calculado."

"Bien," Makoto cambió su agarre otra vez y, en serio, si no lo hubiera hecho, Haruka probablemente estaría muriendo de frío. Así, caminar en una nevada calle, en la noche, siendo gradualmente congelado hasta los huesos, no se veía tan mal.

Sólo estuvo el pequeño percance de que la nieve se le metía en los ojos, y la nariz, y la boca, y hacía que el flequillo le cayera en los ojos, que la ropa le pesara más, y que caminara con dificultad por la nieve entre sus pies. Haruka estornudó, preguntándose cuánto faltaba para la siguiente estación subterránea.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" le preguntó a Makoto, porque aún no superaba el abrupto descubrimiento de su debilidad visual.

Realmente, lo hubiera notado antes, pero sus experiencias de vida no lo habían preparado para diferenciar un estuche de lentes de contacto de una caja elegante de hilo dental, así que los misterios del baño de Makoto se mantuvieron intactos.

"Positivo," Makoto contestó, pero agachó la cabeza levemente. "Aunque sería lindo si no camináramos a contraviento por un momento."

De acuerdo. No había mucho viento, pero, como aun así podía mover cubetazos de nieve en su dirección, aceptó que era una inconveniencia. Cambiar de curso, no obstante, no se veía muy buena opción, después de haber caminado tanto.

"Podrías, uh." Vagos ademanes señalaron un significado secreto a Makoto. Ante su cara de confusión, Haruka dobló sus esfuerzos.

"Oh," Makoto dijo, aunque probablemente seguía sin entender, sólo para ser educado, pero Haruka se detuvo de cualquier forma.

Posiblemente fue una mezcla de necesidad y desesperación lo que hizo que Makoto eventualmente entendiera y siguiera sus instrucciones. Principalmente, le dio la espalda al viento y escondió su rostro en el cabello de Haruka. _Escudo humano_ no era algo que Haruka hubiera considerado agregar a su Currículo, pero parecía ser bastante bueno en ello. Afortunadamente habían dejado la mayor parte de la multitud hace cientos de metros. Sintiéndose más afectivo de lo usual, entrelazó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Makoto.

"Mucho mejor," Makoto dijo en su cabello, quizá refiriéndose al refugio improvisado. "Gracias, Haru-chan."

Las mejillas de Haruka dolían por el frío, así que consideró seguir el ejemplo de Makoto y esconder su cara en la bufanda beige flotando cerca de su cabeza. Pero, alguien tenía que mantenerse en guardia, en caso de que una estampida de personas fuera a aparecer, así que no lo hizo.

"Si también quieres que te cante una canción de cuna…" Haruka ofreció de buen humor, porque su oposición al canto era sólo un poco más famosa que su oposición al baile.

Apropiadamente, Makoto rio, abrazándolo. "No hagas que pierda la cabeza."

"Creí que dijiste que era una ocurrencia común contigo," Haruka bromeó, sintiendo sus dedos comenzar a entumirse, pero sin dejar el abrazo.

"Cierto," Makoto dijo, y levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos. "Sólo que usualmente es — en situaciones más dramáticas."

Una ceja fue levantada. "¿Tal como…?"

Makoto sonrió, y aunque Haruka ya se haya acostumbrado a la cercanía en lo que a ellos dos respecta, contuvo la respiración por un momento. "Varias cosas; llevar a KitKat al veterinario por primera vez, la audición para salir en esa obra de teatro en primaria…"

Oficialmente no podía sentir los dedos, pero estaba bien. Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintió un copo de nieve derretirse entre sus labios un momento después.

* * *

Lunes, soleado, y lleno de nieve, Haruka estaba sentado en una banca (cubierta de nieve), mirando algunos perros y esperando a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar de nervios. Los perros estaban usando suéteres. En cinco horas, sería la fiesta de inauguración de lo que sería su primera exhibición de arte.

Lo más irritante era que sentía que no podía tragar bien. De todas las cosas que le podrías pasar, no puede tragar bien. Igualmente, sus huesos se sentían inmateriales y temblorosos al mismo tiempo. También, su bufanda olía al apartamento de Makoto. Posiblemente, también su abrigo; y su gorro. Su camisa seguramente olería al detergente de su mamá.

Había tres pequeños perros y todos estaban usando suéteres tejidos y correteando alrededor de un muñeco de nieve. Estaban a metros de Haruka. También tenían gorritos tejidos. Haruka se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor ir a una librería, para calmar sus nervios. Pero entonces, una librería no tendría adorables perritos jugando en la nieve. O quizá sí, quién sabe.

Una vez que empezó a acostumbrarse a los guantes, los encontró bastante efectivos. Ya no se congelaba tanto, aunque el aire seguía tan frío como los rayos del sol contra su cara eran brillantes. Esperaba que no se fuera a quemar; eso es lo que se gana por no escuchar cuando todos le dijeron que usara bloqueador.

A esta hora, Rin debería estar en una reunión familiar, así que no podía llamarlo; aún. Lo más probable es que Rin le mande un mensaje, casual y desesperadamente pidiéndole que llame para salvarlo de cualquier situación en la que se hubiera metido. Pero hasta entonces, no tenía mucho qué hacer, con la excepción de mirar perros. Era lo suficientemente entretenido, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera temblando en el interior. De vez en cuando, miraría sus manos, sólo para encontrarlas improbablemente quietas mientras sentía disolverse desde el interior.

Uno de los perros había entrado a su proximidad inmediata, y estaba ahora inspeccionando extrañamente sus botas. Haruka frunció; pensaba que sus botas eran perfectamente razonables, que no daban motivo alguno para ser miradas con tanta desconfianza. _Al menos no son naranjas_. El perro no parecía ser agresivo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo acariciarlo sin desacomodar su gorrito. Problemas de gran importancia.

Tardó como cinco minutos, y entonces Haruka empezó a acariciar su nariz de la forma más extraña. _He estado conviviendo con gatos por demasiado tiempo_ , decidió. Nadie le prestó atención. Hasta donde él sabía, estos perros bien podrían ser una alucinación por el estrés. Otro perro se acercó, y fue, consecuentemente, sometido al mismo tratamiento.

Haruka se hubiera preguntado qué estaba haciendo, pero encontró que se estaba divirtiendo.

 _Nada mejor que un par de perros terrier antes de una experiencia potencialmente traumática_ , razonó, sonriéndoles. Sentía que se había perdido de un mundo de diversión; debería pasar más tiempo entre caninos. Había muy pocas cosas aterradoras en ellos. _Son pequeñas cojines de pelo_ , Haruka poetizó. Puede que su interés fuera influenciado por sus coloridos suéteres. Le recordaban a Makoto.

Para cuando una ancianita llegó para recoger dichos cojines, su celular ya estaba esperando con un texto sin leer. _Justo a tiempo_ , Haruka pensó, mirando la hora.

 ** _De:_** _T. Makoto_ _  
_ ** _Para:_** _N. Haruka_ _  
_ _15:03 PM_ _  
_ _ok estoy listo. ven por tu orden especial en cuanto tengas tiempo_

 _15:03 PM_

(*´◡｀ *)

 _Sería estupendo en comerciales,_ Haruka pensó con cariño, y se puso de pie. Sus piernas le dolían un poco, aunque no hizo más que estar sentado ahí por una hora. _Causa y efecto_ , pensó. Al menos logró acariciar unos perros.

* * *

"Bienvenido," Makoto sonrió como un copo de nieve en su primera tormenta. Hoy no estaba nevado, Haruka se recordó.

"Hola," empezó a quitarse los guantes en lo que se acercaba a la barra, pensando que habían exagerado con la hogareña atmósfera invernal en el café, ese año. Había muchas decoraciones rojas, sin mencionar el constante olor a canela y jengibre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?" Makoto preguntó, levantándose la manga para checar su reloj. Estaba cubierto de planetas, Haruka podía constatar. Había estado ahí para la mágica compra.

"Tanto como necesites. Puedo estar aquí por dos horas." Después, tendría que ir a arreglarse para asistir a la masacre, la purga, la ejecución de inocentes. Después, tendría que ir a la fiesta.

El sonido de la cafetera era tan estruendoso como siempre, y resultó terapéutico para la salud mental de Haruka. A pesar de su experiencia con el café, Makoto parecía tardar preparando el caldero de magia oscura que le había prometido. Sólo había otros dos clientes, que llegaron después de Haruka para pedir té; era bueno, porque si no, Haru hubiera pasado un mal rato esperando su orden.

Mirando a Makoto, inclinado sobre su obra maestra, agregando quién-sabe-qué, Haruka se sintió un año más joven. Era una sensación extraña, viscosa y pegajosa, residiendo en algún lugar, profundo en su pecho. Era agradable, casi, pero demasiado inquieto para saber.

"Aquí tienes," Makoto alzó una taza de cerámica azul, sonriéndole a lo que sea que estuviera adentro. "Te hará sentir mejor."

Haruka frunció, porque no recordaba decirle que se sintiera mal, y le gustaba pensar que no era _tan_ transparente. "¿Es seguro?" preguntó, centrando sus ojos en la taza.

"Perfectamente," Makoto la puso en una bandeja, junto a una cuchara de té, un par de servilletas, y un pastelillo. "Oh, y mira lo que aprendí a hacer," añadió con júbilo, y Haruka miró a la taza para encontrar un gato dibujado en la espuma.

Sonrió. "Espumoso," declaró, e hizo que Makoto se alegrara más. Quiso extender la experiencia tanto como pudiera, así que continuó. "¿Cómo está tu dragón?"

Hubo una pausa en lo que Makoto le pestañeaba, descifrando la pregunta. Entonces se disolvió en una sonrisa. "KitKat está bien. Es temporada de sabotear las decoraciones."

"Me alegra," Haruka dijo, tomando su bandeja y caldero mágico.

Al parecer, eso no era lo que Makoto quería, porque inmediatamente hizo un gesto con la mano. Pero Haru no estaba dispuesto a dejar su bandeja. _Un día de estos, el gerente lo va a atrapar_ , musitó, dándose la vuelta para buscar una mesa. Si se refería a la obsesión de Makoto con no dejar que pagara ninguna de sus bebidas, o al hecho de que parecía hablar más de lo que Haruka recomendaría en horas de trabajo — aunque, claro, para él esto significaba una o dos líneas más que un saludo, pero Haruka tenía fuertes opiniones al respecto — era de poca importancia.

Ignorante de sus pensamientos, Makoto lo siguió hasta la mesa, dejando a los otros dos baristas en su lucha contra la increíble cantidad de clientes. O, bueno, sólo era un cliente. Pero _aun así_ , Haruka refutó, sentándose en una muy necesitada silla acojinada. Mucho mejor que una banca congelada del parque, tan siquiera.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Makoto preguntó, jugando con su libreta de órdenes, para dar la ilusión de que estaba trabajando.

 _Difícil de decir_ , Haruka pensó, analizando las galaxias dentro de su taza. "Eso creo."

"Todo saldrá bien, vas a ver," Makoto dijo. Levantando los ojos, le fue ofrecida una suave sonrisa. "De una u otra manera, estaré ahí, digamos, ¿20 minutos antes? ¿Eso estaría bien?"

 _Oh, cierto_. Haruka tenía que ir a la inauguración. Dos minutos de olvidarlo lo dejaron completamente indefenso. "Er," consecuentemente enunció. "Sí, estaría perfecto." Después, un pensamiento. "Gracias."

La libretita regresó al bolsillo del mandil, para dejar que Makoto acariciara el cabello de Haruka. _Sip, definitivamente se va a meter en problemas_ , Haruka remarcó ausentemente, pero se sentía más sorprendido que fatalista en ese momento. Era lindo, los segundos que duró.

"Todos van a adorar tu pintura, ¿sabes? Estarás bien," Makoto le dijo momentos antes de retirar su mano. Las palabras parecían más fáciles de creer así.

"Supongo que sí," Haruka intentó sonreír, levantando sus hombros en vergüenza. Recordó un viejo dogma, y lo recitó. "Y si no, quizá después pueda ir a tomar un café."

Infiriendo por el brillo en ojos esmeralda, ese era un buen plan. Le había funcionado antes, después de todo.


End file.
